Shadows Of The Past
by JJ Rust
Summary: It's troubled times for the Next Generation. Albus and James are at odds with one another. Their American friend Robert O'Bannon is trying to make sense of his love life. And an old enemy returns to threaten the Wizarding World.
1. Night Terrors

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_The following story has tie-ins with my fic "The Airwaves War," a multi-crossover epic in which Harry & Company enter the world of TV and movies to fight a race of creatures called the Stacyx (pronounced Sta-six). One of the main characters in this story is Robert O'Bannon, son of my recurring OCs Jimmy & Mireet O'Bannon. Both attended Hogwarts during the events in "The Goblet of Fire," Jimmy as an American exchange student and Mireet as part of the Beauxbatons contingent from France. For more about them, check out my fics "The Puck Drops Here," "Moving On," "Lessons of Life and Death" and "A Fitting Tribute."_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE II: **_Obviously, I don't own the Harry Potter universe._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: NIGHT TERRORS**

* * *

Varley Vanacker hated this time of night. Closing time at The Leaky Cauldron. The chairs turned up, the candles blown out, the CLOSED sign put up in the window.

It was time for him to go home. To go to bed, to do the one thing he feared the most.

Sleep.

"Have a good night, Varley," Hannah Longbottom called to him from the base of the steps leading to her upstairs flat.

Varley grunted and snapped off a wave as he exited the pub.

He took his time walking the dark, deserted streets of Diagon Alley. The longer he could put off sleep, the better. Who knew what nightmare would visit him this time. Something from the Second War with Voldemort, perhaps? Maybe he would see the face of his wife Dawn, killed in a Death Eater ambush in the North York Moors. Or would he be tortured by images of the great battle with the Stacyx?

Varley's hand moved to his stomach. He closed his eyes, remembering the burning sensation of the bullet fired by one of the monsters' allies. The screams echoed in his head . . . his screams. Until that day he never knew a man could scream that loud.

His shoulders sagged. How many years had it been since he had a peaceful night's sleep? Was there any way to end this torture? He'd tried a variety of potions. Unfortunately, they only proved a temporary solution. And most of the potions he used to either deny him sleep or give himself pleasant dreams were heavily regulated by the Ministry of Magic. Ingredients proved hard to come by. Even the peddlers in Knockturn Alley were sometimes hesitant to sell him any.

A flash of movement caught Varley's eye. He looked right and saw a window front painting of a man with long dark hair and colorful clothing waving a sword back and forth. Above the figure were the words _Pirates of the Caribbean: The Next Generation. On Sale Monday._

Varley groaned as his gaze moved to the store marquee.

THE MAGNIFICENT MUGGLE SHOP: A SUBSIDIARY OF WEASLEYS WIZARD WHEEZES.

A scowl marred Varley's drawn, wrinkled face as he eyed the vid-cards lining the window front. The newer ones he didn't recognize. But the classic ones, like _Dr. Who, Star Trek and Robotech_, flooded his brain with memories. Memories that made him shiver. Explosions, bolts of light from spells and lasers and bullets, the roar of dinosaurs, and those damn pepper pot creatures screeching, "Exterminate!"

He turned away, a breath caught in his throat. He'd be dreaming of the war with the Stacyx tonight. He knew it. He'd wake up drenched in sweat, screaming, scrambling for his wand until he realized the battle had been in his head . . . again.

_Is this my curse for joining the Order of the Phoenix?_ Why had fate decided to punish him for taking up a righteous cause? Why couldn't he have a normal life? His boss, Hannah Longbottom, did. She lost her mother in the war with Voldemort, then lost her first husband, Ernie MacMillan, to the Stacyx. She managed to pick up the pieces of her life and marry the heroic Neville Longbottom.

Varley's frown deepened as he thought of Hannah, back at her apartment with her husband and two kids, talking, maybe laughing, definitely getting ready to send Efram and Alicia to Hogwarts.

_Me? I just have a small, drab flat, with nightmares my only company._

_Why can't I . . ._

A hoarse voice floated out of the alley next to him. He stopped in his tracks. There was something familiar about it. But . . . no, it can't be.

He turned and took a few steps toward the alley. He could only make out silhouettes, one a person in a dark cloak. The other . . .

Varley gasped.

Both figures turned toward him.

"No . . . no." Varley stepped back, trembling. "It can't be. You're dead. You're supposed to be dead!"

He turned and ran.

Varley Vanacker only managed a few steps before pain exploded throughout his body. He froze, trying to take a breath.

All feeling left his body. He crumpled to the ground. Fear of death was replaced by a sense of relief.

Relief that, finally, the nightmares would end.

* * *

**NEXT: **_The Gathering_


	2. The Gathering

**CHAPTER 2: THE GATHERING**

* * *

Robert O'Bannon didn't know how long it had been since he skipped. He knew right now it took an enormous effort not to do it. Fifteen-year-old boys don't skip.

But Merlin's Beard he could barely contain his excitement. His heart thumped as he crossed the street, eying the large Georgian terraced house that was 12 Grimmauld Place. Naturally he looked forward to seeing his surrogate British family again. But this time he wouldn't be spending just a couple weeks with them like he normally did. He'd be spending an entire year with James, Albus, Lily, Rose, Hugo, Edward and the rest.

Robert smiled wide, as he did every time the reality hit him.

He was going to Hogwarts.

Robert cleared the steps in practically one jump and knocked on the door. Seconds later it opened, revealing a tall, stout young man with round, pale features and a thick crown of black hair.

"Hey, fellow Hogwarts classmate." Robert beamed at James Potter.

"Robert!" The two clasped hands and pounded each other on the back. "How the hell are you, mate?"

"You kiddin'? I'm stoked to get started at Hogwarts."

"Heh!" James chuckled. "You won't be saying that after your first Potions Class. Professor Amaranth is a nightmare."

Robert gave him a dismissive wave. "I ain't worried. Potions is one of my best subjects back at Salem. Unlike Dad." He nodded behind him to the athletic-looking man with brown hair tinged with gray.

Jimmy O'Bannon patted him on the shoulder. "Just be glad you don't have to take Arithmancy, otherwise you'd be completely lost."

Robert frowned. He had nothing but bad memories of struggling through that class for three damn years.

James stepped aside to let them in. He shook hands with Dad. Mom, in her typical French way, hugged James and gave him a quick peck on both cheeks.

"Hi, James!" A streak of dirty blond hair flashed by Robert. He gazed down as the wispy form of his little sister Elysee tackled James and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Have you missed me, huh?"

"Oh, sure I have."

Robert gave his friend a sympathetic look until Elysee disentangled herself from him.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite little American in the whole world." A short, slim girl with shoulder-length dark red hair walked into the foyer.

"Lily!" Elysee squealed launched herself at Lily Potter. The youngest Potter child scooped up his sister in a great big hug.

"Oh it's so good to see you again. My goodness, you keep getting bigger every time you visit us."

"I'm gonna be as tall as Mommy one day, you'll see."

Robert wondered if his sister had Mom's height gene. He knew he did. He was already a hair taller than his 5'10 father. A couple more inches and he match Mom's height.

Suddenly a mass of humanity poured out of the living room. Boisterous hellos were accompanied by handshakes, hugs and, at least from the women, kisses on the cheek. People passed by Robert in a flurry. Harry Potter, his middle child Albus, Bill and Fleur Weasley and their tall blonde son Edward, Charlie and Svetlana Weasley and their children, Cynthia, Millicent and Boris.

"Are you excited, Robert?" Boris practically jumped up and down. "Can you believe we're both going to Hogwarts? I can't wait, I can't wait!"

Charlie laughed and shook his head. "He's been going on like this from the moment he got his Hogwarts letter. You should see his bedroom, now. Everything in red and gold."

"Just like a true Gryffindor, Dad."

Next came Arthur Weasley, with a bit more wrinkles on his face and a little more gray in his hair.

"Good to see you again, Robert. So glad you could make it over for our traditional family send-off to Hogwarts supper."

"I'm glad to be here too. Say, where's Mrs. Weasley? And Aunt Gin . . ."

"Mum!" The shout burst from the kitchen. "I've told before. This is my home and I'll do the cooking. Will you for the love of Merlin just go into the living room and relax!"

Lily nudged Robert and whispered in his ear. "That's the fourth time today Mum's tossed Gran out of the kitchen."

"I think your grandmother believes all kitchens are hers by divine right."

Lily chuckled softly as a portly woman with reddish-gray hair tramped down the hallway.

"Honestly, you try to give your child a bit of help and they boot you out of the way. Nevermind I spent twelve hours in labor with her and . . . Oh, Robert! You finally made it! I was wondering what all the commotion out here was about."

Molly Weasley gave him a crushing hug, then did the same to Mom, Dad and Elysee.

A minute later more people came through the front door.

"George!"

"Jimmy Boy!"

Dad and George Weasley high-fived one another before engaging in a manly hug. A short dark-skinned woman with long braided hair slid past them, followed by a small boy and girl.

"Look at you." George's wife, Branwen, scanned Robert from head to toe. "You've put on some muscle since the last time you were over here."

"Hey, us Beaters gotta bulk up, you know."

"Speaking of which," James sauntered over to him. "You are coming out for Quidditch this year, right? Now that Paul Bromley's graduated, we're going to need a good Beater."

"Yeah, Robert!" blurted George and Branwen's seven-year-old son, Freddie. "Be a Beater for Gryffindor, just like Daddy and Uncle Fred were."

"You want me, you got me." Robert grinned and tapped knuckles with James.

The procession through the front door continued, this time with Teddy Lupin and Victorie Weasley.

"Whoa, that is some rock, Vic." Robert stared wide-eyed at the diamond engagement ring on the young woman's finger. "So when's the big day?"

"We still haven't set a date," Victorie answered. "You can't imagine all the planning that goes into something like this. But we will let you know. And you must come."

Robert just opened his mouth to answer when another group entered 12 Grimmauld Place. Ron and Hermione Weasley, followed by Hermione's parents, Hugo and . . .

"Rose?" His jaw dropped when he saw her.

Rose Weasley swung her head around. "Robert!"

He continued gaping at her. He thought back to his last visit to England, and Rose with her stringy rust-colored hair, glasses and pale skin.

That mousy-looking girl was no more. Her hair had been curled and puffed out. She also no longer wore glasses, and her skin tone looked much more vibrant.

"Wow!" Robert looked her over after hugging her. "You look great."

"Thanks. Victorie gave me a makeover for my birthday. I told her she should open her own shop one day. She's brilliant at Styling Charms and potions. Oh, and check this out"

Rose held a finger just under her left eye. Robert leaned in and noticed . . .

"What the heck? How did you wind up with yellow eyes?"

"Enchanted contact lenses, courtesy of Victorie. They change color with my mood. Sun yellow for happy, black for anger, red for love. You like them?"

Robert just nodded, continuing to stare at the remade Rose Weasley.

_If she were anyone else, I'd ask her out._

But Rose was like family. The thought of going out with her seemed . . . weird.

"So, what's your schedule like?"

"Huh?" Rose's voice shook him out of his daze. "Oh yeah. I got it right here."

Robert pulled the parchment out of his jeans pocket and unfolded it.

"What's this?" Rose's brow furrowed. "You're actually taking Divination?"

"Heck yeah."

"But it's a completely useless subject."

"I know that."

Rose blinked in confusion. "So why take it?"

"Because after all the really hard classes I'll be taking, I need something I can skate by in and get a good grade. And Divination's perfect. You stare at some tea leaves or a crystal ball, make up some bullcrap you figure the teacher wants to here, and _boom,_ you got yourself an Exceeds Expectations."

Rose curled her lip. She really had nice lips.

_Whoa! Must not think that. Must not think that. Rose is like family._

"I don't know, Robert. I heard from Professor Longbottom we're getting a new Divination teacher. He or she might not be that accepting of your . . . bullcrap."

"Come on. Everything I heard from Mom and Dad and your family, all Divination teachers are the same. Space cases who make Aunt Luna look stark raving normal."

Rose sighed. "Well, we'll see." She went back to checking Robert's schedule. "Oh Good. Care of Magical Creatures. That class is always fun. A bit dangerous, but fun."

"And, of course, Astronomy with Professor Corner." Robert waggled his eyebrows. Cho Corner was hands down the hottest teacher at Hogwarts.

Rose winced, checked over her shoulder, then turned back to him. "Best not mention that to Aunt Ginny."

"Why not?"

"Hello. Remember, Professor Corner and Uncle Harry used to go out when they were at Hogwarts. Aunt Ginny still scowls a bit when she hears the name Cho."

Robert groaned. "Oh for cryin' out loud, that was, like, twenty-five years ago. Someone should tell her to get over it already."

Rose stepped to the side and pointed down the hallway toward the kitchen. "Be my guest if you're feeling brave."

Robert frowned at her. All the stories he heard about Ginny Potter from her Hogwarts days painted her out to be an absolute bad ass. Quite frankly, she could still be a bad ass when she wanted.

"On second thought, I won't mention astronomy or Professor Corner around Aunt Ginny."

"And who says boys are dumb?"

Rose smiled and patted his arm. Robert stiffened at her touch.

"Oh, I have something else to show you." Rose reached into her pocket and pulled out a round, shiny object.

"Whoa! You made prefect."

"Just like Mum and Dad were when they went to Hogwarts."

"So does this mean I have to watch my P's and Q's around you?"

"P's and Q's?" Rose canted her head.

"Nevermind. It's a Muggle expression." Robert was about to say that Rose should already know it, having a Muggle mother. But Hermione didn't strike him as a woman who'd use that phrase. "So, who else made prefect?"

"'Uptight' Wright."

Both Robert and Rose spun around to find another round-faced boy with a mop of black hair approaching them, this one shorter than James.

"Who?" Robert asked of Albus Potter.

"Wembley Wright. Bloody anal, suck up git."

"Oh, Albus." Rose shot her cousin a disapproving look. "Wembley is a very nice boy."

"He's a right nutter. Insists on using different quills for each subject, has a chart in his room telling him when to do homework, when to write letters home, when to brush his teeth. He even sections off his plate for meals. Meat here, vegetables here, pudding here."

"Okay, I'll admit," Rose said. "Wembley takes organization a little too seriously."

"Aunt Hermione doesn't take organization as seriously as this guy. Trust me, Robert. With Wright as prefect, he's going to write us up if our shoelaces aren't tied properly."

"You're just upset at him because he told Professor Longbottom about the Carmel River Cauldron from Uncle George you snuck into school last year."

Anger lines etched into Albus' face. "If he hadn't've squealed on me I probably would have made prefect instead of him. Gryffindor would be better off if that were the case."

With a loud grunt, Albus spun on his heel and walked back into the living room.

"He seems a little surly," Robert noted.

"Well, he really had his heart set on becoming a prefect, like James. He was like that last year when he made the Quidditch team."

"Huh? Why would he be pissed at _making_ the team?"

"Because he wanted to be Seeker, just like his father and grandfather. But I won that position and Albus had to settle for one of the Chaser spots. He didn't talk to me for nearly two weeks after it."

Robert crinkled his forehead. He'd never know Albus to be that jealous or petty.

_And how pissed off were you when you didn't make the Jingosocke Hall hockey team your Second Year?_ At least it worked out well in the end when he made the Quidditch team instead. Unlike Dad, he was better at that sport than hockey.

The gathering moved back into the living room, with several conversations going on at once. Dad was telling George about his new Muggle job as an analyst for _Hockey Night in Canada._ Elysee went on about her summer softball league. Mr. Weasley, the ultimate Muggle lover, listened gleefully, while his daughter-in-law Svetlana seemed utterly confused by the sport. Hermione seemed enthralled by Mom's latest project for the American Department of Magic, translating a set of magical scrolls recently unearthed in Thailand. Robert, meanwhile, enjoyed Teddy's stories of his first full year as an auror.

Half-an-hour later, Ginny announced dinner was ready. While following the throng to the kitchen, Robert sidled up to Rose.

"Hey. Just curious. I don't see Percy any-"

An elbow to the ribs cut him off.

"Da'hell?" He rubbed his side, glowering at Rose.

"That's another thing. Best not to mention Percy at the dinner table."

"Still making himself scarce?" Robert made sure to keep his voice low.

Rose nodded. "Grandmum and Grandpop, Uncle George and Uncle Bill are always inviting him to come round for dinner. But he always says he's too busy. It's probably not a lie. Uncle Percy's made work his life since he and Aunt Ella divorced. Dad thinks he's too embarrassed to be around the family. Every else has a strong marriage, and for someone as success-oriented as he is to fail at it. Well, you know what Uncle Percy's like."

Honestly, Robert didn't. Percy never really warmed up to Dad, and vice versa. Robert could probably count the number of times he'd spoken to Percy Weasley on one hand and still have fingers left over.

He filed into the kitchen behind Bill and Fleur, and made a silent "wow" when he saw the table. The thing seemed as long as one of the dinner tables back at the Salem Witches Institute's Communal Hall. It had to be, given the size of the Weasley/Potter clan. Robert didn't even attempt to count the number of neatly arranged place settings. No surprise, all the napkins bore the red and gold colors of Gryffindor House, while the image on the china magically alternated between a lion and the letters W and P in fancy script.

"Oh, that is too cool, Aunt Ginny!" Boris jumped up and down and pointed enthusiastically at the centerpiece, an enlarged Golden Snitch floating above a replica of a Quidditch pitch, complete with swooping players and fans holding Gryffindor signs.

"Yes, what sort of Weasley family gathering would it be without some display of Quidditch," Cynthia said with a sardonic smile.

"Now, Cynthia." Charlie patted his oldest daughter on the shoulder. "Don't be bitter just because the Weasley Quidditch gene skipped over you."

"It has nothing to do with genes, Dad. I just don't find the game all that exciting."

James gasped, pretending to be shocked. "Merlin's beard, and you call yourself a Weasley?"

"Yeah," Robert chimed in. "Can't you get kicked out of the family for saying something like that?"

Cynthia rolled her eyes at them.

"Just remember, my dear niece." Ginny looked to her with an elfish grin. "If it weren't for Quidditch, you'd have three less cousins around this table."

"Right, how could I forget? The famous Quidditch Cup kiss between you and Uncle Harry."

"Just be glad they continued kissing after that," Ron said. "Harry was lucky I didn't slug him for snogging my baby sister in front of our entire house. The thought did cross my mind for a second."

"And if you had, Ronald Weasley," Ginny glared at him with quasi-mock anger, "you would have received the biggest bat-bogey hex in the history of the Wizarding World."

Everyone around the table laughed, even Ron.

The meal was absolutely delicious. Roast lamb, potatoes, Bleckgrot Root soup, which despite its name tasted awesome.

"Now, if everyone's ready for dessert . . ." Ginny stood. "I made something a little special in honor of our American friends."

She waved her wand. Seconds later a huge round chocolate cake floated onto the table. Mom and Dad burst out laughing. So did Robert when he recognized it.

The cake resembled a giant hockey puck. Two emblems made of brightly colored icing sat side-by-side. The first had three hockey sticks forming a triangle with the crests of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang in the center. Robert knew that one right away. The logo for the Triad, the hockey team Dad formed during his year at Hogwarts. Next to it was the familiar black and gold "B" of the Boston Bruins, the team Dad played with for fourteen years.

Between forkfuls of cake, stories flew across the table from the old Triad days.

"Remember when Ginny sent Malfoy sprawling across the ice with that check . . ."

"Hey, Jimmy. Remember all the practices you spent more time checking out Mireet than how we were doing . . ."

"Remember our very first time on the ice when it took Ron about five minutes to figure out which end of the stick to use . . ."

"Oi! It wasn't five minutes, George."

"You're right. It was more like ten."

Robert laughed along with everyone else. The more stories Dad and the others told of Hogwarts, the more anxious he got for tomorrow to arrive.

_I am gonna have such a blast at that place._

**XXXXX**

The gathering broke up around eight. Everyone wanted to get plenty of rest for the big day tomorrow. Many, including the Potter kids, still had last minute packing to do. Robert, thankfully, had taken care of that before leaving the States. He just stretched out on the spare bed in James' and Albus' room while the brothers crammed what they could in their trunks.

"C'mon. Close. Close, dammit!"

Albus jumped up and down on his truck. Robert peered over his copy of _The Week In Quidditch_, watching with bemusement as Albus tried to shut his trunk.

"You need any help, dude?"

"No!" Al snapped at him. "I can get it."

He stomped on the lid again . . . and again. Clothing hung over the sides of trunk.

"You're never going to get it closed like that." James started over toward Albus. "Let me . . ."

"I said, I . . ." Al jumped on the lid again. "Can . . ." Again. "Get . . ." Again. "Iiiiaaaah!"

Albus' heels came down on the edge of the truck. He slipped and hit the wooden floor hard.

Seconds passed, and when Albus hadn't cried out in pain, Robert chuckled.

"Stupid son-of-a . . ." Albus' foot shot out and kicked the truck.

The whole thing tipped over. Clothing, books, toiletries and Muggle vid-cards spilled onto the floor.

Robert laughed harder. Albus let out a primal roar. James shook his head and folded his arms.

"What did I tell you, Albus? You weren't going to close it by jumping on it."

"Oh shut up!" Albus pushed himself to his feet and righted his trunk, thumping it hard on the floor.

"Yo, man. You need a hand?" Robert put his magazine down and slid off the bed.

"No! I got it!"

"Okay." Robert held up his hands and backed away. _Man, what crawled up his ass and died?_

"Don't be ridiculous." James bent down and picked up a few undershirts. "It'll go quicker if we help you out . . ."

"I can get it on my . . ."

"What the hell's with all the noise in here?" Harry Potter suddenly appeared in the doorway of their bedroom. He looked ready to say more, until he gawked at the mess on the floor.

"Albus?"

"I was just trying to close my stupid trunk, Dad."

"He overpacked, like he always does."

"Shut up." Albus glared at his brother.

"Enough, both of you." Harry pulled out his wand and headed over to the mess that was Albus' stuff. "Let me clean this up . . . Albus. Just how many vid-cards are you taking with you? No wonder you can't close your trunk."

"Well I'm not leaving them home. These things are as good as galleons at school. Kids are always exchanging them for stuff. Other vid-cards, M-Sticks, candy, wizarding cards."

"Promises to do someone else's homework." James gave his brother a sly smile.

Albus scowled at him.

"What?" Harry's head switched gaze from James to Albus. He then shook his head. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

With a flick of his wand, Harry levitated all of Albus' stuff in the air, organized it into neat piles and returned them to the trunk. He took one last glance at his middle child's collection of vid-cards before shutting the lid.

"Much as I'm glad your classmates are interested in learning more about Muggle culture, I can't believe how obsessed you kids get over these vid-cards."

"C'mon, Uncle Harry," said Robert. "I mean, you were _in _those shows during the war with the Stacyx. You were actually around those characters. You, my Dad, Aunt Ginny, all of you. When we watch those shows and think about you guys interacting with them, I don't know. Some people think it's kinda cool."

"Yeah." Albus nodded. "Every time I watch an episode of _Supernatural, _I'm almost jealous when I think you and Mum actually got to fight a Stacyx with Sam and Dean Winchester."

"I'm jealous that you wound up in an episode of _Gilmore Girls, _Dad. I wouldn't mind having a go with Rory." James gazed at the ceiling for a moment. "Or her mum come to think of it."

"Sounds like you're a goer, mate," Robert said with a tacky British accent. "'Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge. Say no more.'"

Both he and James laughed.

"Look, all of you." Harry stood erect, arms folded across his chest. "You may think it was cool that I got interact with all those people in the Telly World, but it was . . ."

"Harry."

Everyone turned to the doorway. Ginny stood by the frame, a letter in her hand. "This just came by owl from the Ministry."

Harry strode over to his wife, who handed him the letter. His shoulders rose, then halted in mid-breath as he read. He bit his lower lip.

Seconds later he looked up at Ginny. "I have to go. Sorry."

"It's all right."

"I'll be back soon as I can."

Harry gave Ginny a brief kiss on the lips and hurried down the hallway.

"What's all that about, Mum?"

"Nothing, James. Just some Ministry business."

"What kind of Ministry business."

"Oh, just . . . don't worry. Nothing terribly important."

Robert raised an eyebrow as he studied Ginny Potter's face. Something about her stiff expression concerned him, like she was trying to force an aura of calm around her.

"If it's not important," James went on, "then why did Dad have to leave in a hurry?"

"He is Head Auror. You know quite well that sometimes he gets called in at odd hours for a variety of reasons. This is just one of those times."

James started to open his mouth, ready to ask another question.

Ginny cut him off. "Look, it's getting late. You three need to be getting to bed. You're going to need plenty of rest for tomorrow."

James slowly worked his jaw back and forth, as if debating whether or not to press his mother. Finally, his shoulders sagged. "All right, Mum."

Ginny nodded and smiled, a rather forced smile in Robert's eyes.

"Well then. Good night." Ginny walked over to James, giving him a hug and motherly peck on the cheek. She did the same with Albus.

"Mum, for Merlin's sake. Not in front of Robert."

"Why not? He's practically family." As if to reinforce the point, Ginny hugged and kissed him good night. "See? Now get to bed."

Ginny left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Okay . . ." James slowly walked to the center of the room. "Anyone who thinks Dad is really doing 'nothing terribly important,' raise their hand."

No one did.

"So what do you think it is?" asked Robert. "A Moldy-Voldie wanna-be? Someone off the Minister of Magic?"

"We could probably come up with a hundred theories and none of them would be right."

"Don't know why you're so keen on finding out what Dad's up to anyway." Albus dragged his trunk over by his bed. "It's not like you can help him with it or anything."

"I'd just like to know, is all." The corners of James mouth twitched. He sighed loudly and headed for the door. "I'm going to take a shower before bed."

Robert watched him exit the room, closing the door behind him. Albus snorted loudly and plopped down on his bed, taking off his sneakers and dropping them on the floor loudly.

"Yo, Al?"

"Yeah?" He turned to Robert.

"You okay, man? You've seemed kinda POed about everything since I got here."

"I'm fine."

Robert drew his head back, brow furrowed. "You don't sound fine. I mean, between losing a fight with your trunk and snapping at James for every little thing . . ."

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Just typical brother stuff. You know."

"No, I don't know. I don't have any brothers. Just an annoying, overly-affectionate little sister."

Albus frowned as he stared at him. "Well, rowing is just what brothers do."

Robert chewed the inside of his cheek. "This isn't about you not being named a prefect, is it?"

"What? No. Where did you get that idea?"

"Rose was telling me about it before dinner. Says since James is a prefect you wanted to be one and . . ."

"Rose needs to mind her own bloody business." Albus ripped off his jumper and snatched the pajama top hanging from the back of his desk chair.

"I think she was just a little worried about you, man."

"Well, people should stop worrying about me. I'm fine, all right?"

"All right." Robert held up his hands in acquiescence. He didn't believe for a second Albus was fine. But what could he do if his friend didn't want to talk about it?

Robert changed into his pajamas and got into bed. He prayed all this sniping between Albus and James was just typical brother stuff and would be forgotten by tomorrow. If not, it could make for a very long year at Hogwarts.

* * *

**NEXT: **_All aboard the Hogwarts Express_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_The references to the Triad hockey team are from my fic "The Puck Drops Here," which is Jimmy O'Bannon's first appearance. Branwen Weasley was introduced in my fic "Lessons of Life and Death." She is a niece of Kingsley Shacklebolt. Her name is taken from the Welsh goddess of love and beauty. The scene dealing with the Stacyx and traveling through TV shows goes back to my fic "The Airwaves War." In that story, the theory put forth is that somehow television signals mingled with magical energies and turned TV shows and movies into alternate universes . . . and also created the Stacyx. Hence, that was how Harry and company managed to interact with different TV and movie characters. _


	3. Disturbances

**CHAPTER 3: DISTURBANCES**

* * *

"It was just a false alarm."

Robert moaned to himself when he heard the answer Harry gave to James' inquiry as the former approached the breakfast table.

"Okay." James' fork hovered over his poached eggs. "So what was the emergency _supposed_ to have been?"

Harry's lips tightened as he took his seat at the head of the table. "Just a disturbance in Diagon Alley the Ministry thought was bigger than it really was."

"And they called you out for a 'disturbance?'" James' face twisted into a mask of puzzlement. "Dad, you're Head Auror. I thought you only handled the really important stuff. Not some 'disturbance.'"

"Quit acting so suspicious, James." Ginny emerged from the kitchen, her wand guiding a plate full of eggs, sausage and toast toward Harry. "If it was something serious your father would tell you. Now eat your breakfast. We need to get a move on."

James' shoulders sagged as he eyed his mother. Robert expected him to say something else, but instead his friend speared a sausage link and resumed eating.

When James finished his breakfast, he headed back to his room. Robert wolfed down the rest of his food and hurried after him.

"Yo, man. You didn't look too convinced with what your mom said," Robert stated as they marched upstairs.

James worked his jaw back and forth. "I don't know. It's just . . . Dad sounded a bit cryptic, don't you think?"

"Yeah, you got a point. I mean, what kind of disturbance are we talking about? A couple drunken wizards shooting off spells in the middle of the street, or some goblins trying to start another uprising?"

"You got me." James leaned against the banister. "It's just strange to hear Dad talk like that. After all the half-truths and secrets he went through with Dumbledore during the war, he vowed never to do anything like that, especially with really important stuff."

Robert bobbed his head from side-to-side. "Then maybe this was something not really important. Just look around. London isn't a smoldering hole in the ground, there's no army of giants rampaging through Diagon Alley and Moldy-Voldie hasn't come back from the dead. So probably your dad was telling the truth. Whatever he rolled on last night turned out to be a big fat nothing."

"Maybe your right." James' eyes shifted to the floor. The oldest Potter child still didn't look convinced.

Before Robert could say anything else, Ginny bellowed from the bottom of the stairs.

"Oi! You two. Shake a leg. Your trunks and owl cages aren't going to carry themselves, and I sure as heck won't do it for you."

The two headed off to James' room, not daring to test Ginny's patience further.

Robert went to the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth. He stared in the mirror, thinking of his words to James as a minty froth gathered in his mouth. He didn't seriously think Harry would keep anything major from them, but that one word 'disturbance' kept niggling the back of his mind.

_Why just say 'disturbance?' Why not just tell everyone exactly what it was?_

Robert grunted and spat out his toothpaste. He needed to stop dwelling on this. It wasn't like _he_ was going to solve this mystery, if there even was one to solve. He needed to concentrate on more immediate matters.

Like getting ready to go to Hogwarts.

**XXXXX**

The atmosphere around 12 Grimmauld Place turned frantic. Harry repaired a crack in Albus' cauldron that the middle child had discovered two weeks ago . . . and forgot to tell anyone about.

"For Merlin's sake, Albus, that's not something you leave for the last minute," James lectured him. "Can you imagine if you took that cauldron to school and your potions leaked out of it? Professor Amaranth would have a fit if one of her desks got messed up."

Albus made a face at James once his brother's back was turned.

Robert just loaded his stuff in Dad's rental car when he re-entered the house and saw Ginny pounding down the steps, Albus right behind her lugging his trunk.

" . . . no sense of urgency," she grumbled. "One of these days I'm going to sit that girl down and have a long talk . . ."

Robert didn't catch the rest as she stormed outside, nearly knocking down Dad and Harry.

"Problem with Lily?" he asked Albus.

"That girl's completely mental. She's been up in her room for _twenty minutes_ looking at four different pairs of shoes trying to figure out which one best matches her outfit."

"No way."

"Yes way."

Robert rolled his eyes. "Man, why are girls so friggin' obsessed with shoes?"

"Something's not right with them up here." Albus tapped his forehead. "You ask me, there's probably some bloke she's trying to impress."

"What!?"

Robert spun on his heel. A distressed look fell over Harry's face.

Dad chuckled and patted him on the back. "Yup. She's at that dreaded age when there's only one thing on her mind . . . boys."

Harry scowled and turned to Dad. "Yeah? Just remember in a few years _your daughter _will be at that 'dreaded age' too."

Dad stopped laughing.

By some miracle, everything and everyone were loaded into the cars with about an hour left before the Hogwarts Express departed . . . almost. Just before Robert climbed into the rental car, Mom marched up and slapped his wallet in his hand.

"There is a reason we tell you to check your room to make sure you haven't forgotten anything."

"Yes, Mom," he grumbled, more angry at himself than his mother.

Once Albus joined Robert in the backseat, Dad started the engined and followed Harry's car.

The trip to King's Cross was uneventful. The Potters and O'Bannons quickly loaded everything onto trolleys and pushed them through the station toward Platforms Nine and Ten. Robert's mind drifted as he weaved through the never-ending stream of Muggles walking to and fro. He imagined his father nearly thirty years ago, walking this very same path. Had he been as excited as Robert was now? Or nervous? To Robert, England had become a second home. He thought of the Potters, Weasleys and other former Triad members as a second family.

That hadn't been the case when Dad was his age. Sixteen-Year-Old Jimmy O'Bannon hadn't known a soul when he first came to England. Robert wondered if his father had had second thoughts about coming to Hogwarts back then.

_Thank God he didn't act on them, otherwise I wouldn't even exist._

His contemplation ended as he approached the barrier leading to Platform Nine-And-Three-Quarters.

James went first, followed by Albus. Robert then took a run at the barrier, not batting an eye. He had to do a similar thing at Boston Harbor to get to the _Salem Schooner._

Darkness briefly surrounded him. When it lifted, a scarlet steam engine belching white smoke appeared before him.

"Whoa." He didn't expect to be in such awe over a train, magical or not. But how could he not be amazed at this site?

This was the Hogwarts Express.

"Excuse me, Robert."

Lily's voice snapped him out of his daze. He moved aside as Harry and Ginny entered Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters, followed by Mom, Dad and Elysee.

Robert started to push his trolley, then froze. A strange buzz hovered millimeters above his skin. He felt a multitude of eyes on him.

All around the platform, witches, wizards and students paused stared at him. Eyes bulged, mouths hung open silently.

_Da'hell's this about?_

"Merlin's Beard. Is that Harry Potter?"

Robert eyed a slender golden-haired witch in her late twenties a few feet away. She gawked in his direction . . . actually, her stunned gaze went past him.

He looked over his shoulder as he caught more hushed voices.

"It's him. It's really him."

"Wow! Dad, look. It's Harry Potter."

"I don't care if he is old, he's gorgeous." This from a lithe brunette about Robert's age.

Harry rubbed the back of his head and looked to his feet, obviously embarrassed.

_Oh yeah._ Robert, of course, knew of Harry's pivotal role in the Second Big War. Hell, you can't get any more pivotal than killing Moldy-Voldie himself. But many times he forgot that Harry, as well as Ginny and Ron and Hermione and George, were all famous. After knowing them all his life, they were simply Uncle Harry or Rose's parents or Dad's old teammates.

Heck, sometimes he had to remind himself of his own father's fame . . . in both the Wizard _and_ Muggle Worlds.

Some in the crowd, however, helped him.

"That looks like Jimmy O'Bannon."

"Is his son going to Hogwarts?"

"Nice to be famous, huh? Look at the kind of women you marry."

Robert noticed a wide grin on James' face as he surveyed the astonished crowd. Albus gazed at them with a half-smile.

_What the hell? They have every right to be proud of their father._ So did Robert, for that matter. Dad may not have killed the most powerful dark wizard in history and saved the world, but he made his own contributions to the war effort, then went on to became a big Muggle/Muggle-born Rights advocate, and a very successful pro hockey player in the Muggle World.

"You think we can make it out of here without signing autographs?" Dad joked with Harry.

"I haven't managed that since James' First Year."

"Just give your adoring fans a quick wave and let's get to the train," Ginny said with a mischievous grin before turning to the kids. "We don't want you lot scrambling for a compartment at the last . . ."

"James!" A feminine squeal pierced the air of constant chattering.

A trim girl with flowing dark hair and classic features jumped on James. Robert drew his head back in surprise as she firmly planted her lips on his friend's.

Harry turned away, trying to cover his expanding smile. Dad looked on with bemusement. Elysee scrunched her face and went, "Eeeeww." Mom turned to Ginny with wide eyes. The redhead shrugged, her expression saying, "What can you do?"

Robert slid over to Albus. "I take it those two know one another?"

The two Sixth Years finally broke the kiss, with James taking a deep gulp of air. "Good to see you again, luv."

"Miss me?"

"You know it. Oh. I need to introduce you to someone. Kayla, this is my friend Robert O'Bannon. He's going with us to Hogwarts this year. Robert, this is my girlfriend, Kayla Pomosa."

"Nice to meet you." He shook the girl's thin hand and briefly scanned her from head to toe. _Well, James certainly has good taste._

"Oh, you're James' friend from America. He's told me so much about you. He even loaned me your father's book, _A Foot In Two Worlds._"

"Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Actually both my folks are over there if you want to meet them."

"That'd be smashing. Thank you. Back in a tic, James."

Kayla gave James a quick kiss on the cheek and practically bounded over to Mom and Dad.

"Well she's pretty . . . lively."

"Mate, you don't know the half of it." James waggled his eyebrows.

Both boys chuckled and tapped fists. Out the corner of his eye, Robert glimpsed Albus examining a brick wall with all the enthusiasm such an activity deserved.

Kayla just started talking to the Potters when Edward Weasley appeared, followed by his parents Bill and Fleur, then Arthur and Molly Weasley. A couple minutes later they were joined by Charlie and Svetlana and their three children.

"Come on, Dad. Come on!" Boris pulled Charlie toward the train. "I wanna get on the Express. Oh! Hi, Albus. Hey James, Lily, Robert. Come on, Dad!"

Charlie gleefully surrendered and let Boris drag him along.

"I envy him." Albus watched his cousin cheerily approach train. "I was scared out of my wits my first time going to Hogwarts."

"That's not surprising," Lily said. "What with James constantly teasing you about how you were going to be sorted into Slytherin."

More people popped out of the barrier. Hugo, Rose, Ron and Hermione, George and Branwen and their children. Robert breathed deep, almost lifting himself off the ground as his gaze fell on Rose.

_I'm just excited to see my friend. My good friend. That's it. Nothing more._

Rose caught sight of him, smiled and waved. She really did have a nice . . .

_She's like family!_

Robert started over to her when a plump dark-skinned man with a goatee and a woman with long dirty blond hair, radish-shaped earrings and an airy expression plunged into the group.

"Luna! Dean!" Ginny rushed over and embraced the Thomases. That started a chain reaction of hugs and hearty handshakes among the adults.

"This is so cool," a lanky caramel-skinned boy shook hands with Robert. "You being with us at Hogwarts. You know, one of my suitemates switched rooms, so there's a spare bunk in my room if you get sorted into Ravenclaw."

"Thanks, man," he told Harold Thomas. "But since my dad was in Gryffindor, I figure that's where I'm gonna wind up."

"You never know. Who would have expected my mum to wind up in Ravenclaw when she was at Hogwarts?"

Robert silently nodded. Something scraped at the back of his mind. Something unsettling. He tried to bat it away as Harold's mother came up to him.

"It's so nice to see you again, Robert." Luna Thomas hugged him. "You're going to have a wonderful time at Hogwarts. At least you already have plenty of friends there, unlike I did. But I managed quite well. Oh, and best beware of wrackspurts. They're becoming resistant to the Anti-Infestation Wards around the school."

"Wrackspurts. Right. I'll be on the lookout." Not that he actually believed in wrackspurts or nargles or any of Luna's other fantasy creatures. But as Dad told him years ago, "With Luna, it's just easier to smile and nod."

The group continued talking as they made their way toward the Hogwarts Express. Robert checked the clock sitting atop a pole near the barrier. Fifteen minutes before he left for Hogwarts.

"Hey, look." George pointed. "It's the owner of one of my favorite establishments."

Robert followed the tall redhead's finger. It aimed at a short woman with puffy cheeks and long braided blond hair. Two children flanked her, one a tall blonde boy with a narrow face, the other a chubby girl with short black hair.

"You say that, but it's been two weeks since I've seen you in your 'favorite establishment.'" Hannah Longbottom wrapped her arms around George.

"What can I say? Branwen has a streak of good meals going. Don't worry, though. She can't keep it up forever. Then you'll see me back at the Cauldron."

George's wife slapped his arm . . . hard. He just laughed.

"Hey, Alicia." Rose smiled down at Hannah's daughter. "Excited about your first year at Hogwarts?"

Alicia Longbottom interlocked her fingers behind her back and twisted her body side-to-side. "I-I guess."

"Don't mind her," said her half-brother Efram. "She's been fretting over this all week long."

"H-Have not."

Rose gave Alicia a sympathetic smile and tried to comfort her as Hannah made her way toward Robert's parents.

"Jimmy. I hate to impose, but there's this Muggle family just over there. Their son's a First Year. The parents look like their about to completely go to pieces. I was just wondering if you could have a few words with them. You know, being Muggle-born yourself."

"Sure. No problem. Lead the way."

Robert watched his mother and father follow Hannah across the platform.

"Come on, Robert." George put an arm around Robert's shoulders. "Why don't you go help your parents, too?"

"What?"

George started pushing Robert's trolley. With a quizzical expression, he followed. His face contorted more when George looked over his shoulder, then suddenly turned the trolley into a space between two kiosks.

"Uh, what's going on, Uncle George?"

Again, George checked over his shoulder, then turned back to him. "Didn't want to do this in front of the, ahem, 'grown ups.' But I had to give you your going away present."

"'Going away present?'" Trepidation mixed with Robert's curiosity. Whenever the word 'present' came out of George Weasley's mouth, one had to be wary.

With a Cheshire Cat grin, George reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small bright red box with the words YUMMYLICIOUS CHOCIES.

Robert's eyes shifted from the box to George's freckled face. "This isn't gonna blow up, is it?"

"Course not. They're my latest creation. Blazing Butternuts."

"So what do they do?"

"Think of the spiciest food you can imagine. These little gems are a hundred times hotter. And here's the brilliant part. If you drink anything after you've eaten one, your mouth gets even hotter. One time I tried it I actually had steam come out my ears, just like in those Muggle cartoons."

George planted the box in Robert's hand. "Let me know how they go over."

"Um, isn't it against the rules to have Weasley Wizard Wheezes stuff at school?"

"Yes. It's also against school rules to snog in the corridors and chuck Fanged Frisbees around, but kids still do it." George clasped Robert's shoulder and leaned closer. "And remember, you're not breaking the rules if you don't get caught."

Robert couldn't help but chuckle.

"Good luck, Robert. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to give Hugo his present. Tough thing to do. Hermione actually put up wards around that boy that'll go off if I give him anything from the shop. I swear, it's like she doesn't trust me or something."

"Yeah, I can't imagine why."

George smiled and walked back to the crowded platform.

Robert opened the box and examined the inside. As with most of George's edibles, they looked just like regular old chocolates. They should be easy enough to sneak on someone's plate during meals. The only dilemma was who to give it to. James? Albus? Rose? _No friggin' way. She's off-limits for this stuff. _Maybe Lily. She could be a bit uptight. This would certainly loosen . . .

" . . . it's just after I overheard those aurors before I left the Cauldron this morning, I had to ask you."

Robert cranked an eyebrow. The voice belonged to Hannah Longbottom, and came from just around the kiosk.

"There were some things that seemed a tad suspicious . . ."

That was Harry talking to her.

" . . . but we found nothing conclusive."

"But do you think . . . I mean it can't be. Harry, if there's . . ."

"Hannah. I know what you've gone through with this. Trust me, if I knew for certain I'd tell you. I'd tell the whole world. But I don't want to send people into a panic over something I have serious doubts about."

There was a long pause before Hannah spoke. "It's just, I hear about this right on the heels of Varley's disappearance and . . . I'm just so worried. I checked with the landlord at his flat. He hasn't seen him since the day before last. And given the state he's in . . ."

"Look, Hannah. I'll assign Teddy to check into your employee's disappearance. And if there are any new developments on the other front, I'll let you know."

"Thank you, Harry."

Robert's muscles tensed. What the hell were Harry and Hannah talking about? Did it have something to do with the reason Harry got called away last night? And who was this Varley guy?

The hair on the back of his neck tingled. He felt more was going on than just mere "disturbances."

* * *

**NEXT: **_Doubting Robert_


	4. Doubting Robert

**CHAPTER 4: DOUBTING ROBERT**

* * *

"Okay, Mom. You can let go now."

But Robert's mother just hugged him tighter. "Just indulge your mother, all right?"

He noticed a quiver in her voice and sighed quietly. Yes he'd miss his parents, even his sister Elysee. But he wasn't going to cry over it.

Sure as hell not in a crowded train station.

Finally, reluctantly, Mom released him. Her watery eyes met his. She cupped his cheek. _"Je t'aime, Robert."_

Robert couldn't help but grin, as he did whenever Mom told him she loved him in her native French.

"_Je t'aime aussi, Mere," _he responded in kind.

Mom smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

He gave her a small wave and started to turn.

"Robert," Dad slipped past a Muggle mother who looked even more reluctant to let go of her small son than Mireet O'Bannon. "Wait one."

Robert looked behind him. Several students climbed the small flight of steps into the train. He bounced on the balls of his feet. Rose, Albus and Lily were already holding a compartment for him.

_And probably wondering where the hell I am._

"Could you give us a sec, hon?" Dad looked to Mom.

The tall blond nodded and backed up, kissing her fingertips and blowing it to Robert. Just as she turned around, Dad put an arm around him and leaned closer.

"Okay, son. It's advice time."

"Daaaaad." Robert rolled his eyes. He prayed Dad didn't tell him about birth control potions . . . or any sex stuff. Besides, he already knew about it.

"Don't be like that. I'm not gonna tell you the usual about studying hard and . . . _being careful._ We've already been down that road."

Robert's entire body sagged in relief.

"This is just some practical advice I wish someone had given me before I went to Hogwarts. First off, things are a lot stricter there than at Salem. So just be mindful. And remember the point system. You do good, your house gets points. You mess up, your house loses points. Now don't get too bent out of shape if you cost your house points. It's like penalties in hockey. _Everybody _gets them sooner or later. The trick is to limit the times you mess up. Got it?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good. Oh, and when you decide to use whatever gag gift George gave you, use it wisely and try not to get caught."

"How did you kn . . . I mean, he didn't . . ." Robert groaned and admitted defeat. "How did you know?"

"C'mon, it's George we're talking about. He thinks all you kids are his personal product testers."

"Right. I'll be careful."

"Good. And if you're not, and you wind up with some detentions, don't even think of using the argument, 'but, Dad. You got a bunch of detentions when you were at Hogwarts' on me. Just because I was stupid doesn't give you the right to be."

"No prob." _Jeez, it's not like I'm gonna go out of my way to get in trouble._

"Good."

Robert edged his way toward the steps of the train when Dad raised a finger.

"One more thing. Always watch your ass. There always seems to be some . . . weird shit goin' down at Hogwarts."

"Dad, Salem has its share of 'weird shit,' too."

"I know. But it just seems more . . . pervasive at Hogwarts."

Robert just nodded, thinking back to the conversation he overheard minutes ago between Harry Potter and Hannah Longbottom. Would any of what they talked about follow him and the others up to Hogwarts?

"Take care, son." They both hugged, a manly hug, with more slaps to the back than true embracing. "And write . . . a lot, or your mother will never forgive you."

"I will, Dad."

They broke apart. Robert's brow furrowed when he thought he saw a glint of a tear in Dad's eye.

_Nah. Can't be._ He had seen Dad cry before. But doing it before a packed arena on the night they honored him for playing fourteen years for a team he'd rooted for since childhood was one thing. To do it at a train station when his son left for school . . .

He turned to board the Hogwarts Express . . . to _finally_ board the Hogwarts Ex-

"Robert! Don't go!"

"Aw crap," he hissed and stared at the white cloud of steam hovering over the platform.

Elysee plowed into him and locked her arms around his waist. "I'll miss you! I'll miss you!" Her body shook with sobs.

The veins in Robert's neck stuck out. He shook his head and growled.

Dad folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Yeah, I'll miss you too." He patted her on the head.

Elysee didn't relinquish her hold.

"Um. Okay. Take care. I gotta go."

Elysee cried harder and tightened her grip.

Robert frowned. _This train will be halfway to Hogwarts by the time Elysee lets go._

"Come on, sweetie. Robert has to get going." Dad gently pried Elysee off him.

"No! No!" Tears streamed down Elysee's cheeks.

Mom and Ginny came over. Ginny hugged Elysee, stroking her hair. Mom waved, her bottom lip trembling.

Robert waved back, then turned and bolted onto the Express.

"Finally!"

A couple of students spun around and gave his odd looks.

Robert just smiled and started down the narrow corridor.

_Okay, Rose said they'd be in the third car. Wonder if I'll get there before the tr-_

Suddenly a slender girl with a tight face and brown hair tied in a bun burst out of the compartment beside him. Robert bumped her shoulder.

"Ow!" She blurted.

"Sor-"

"Watch where you're going!" she snapped at him in a thick Scottish accent, then turned in a huff and stormed toward the front of the train.

"_Sor-reee."_ Robert glared at the girl's back and resumed his pace.

"Where've you been?" Rose asked a minute later when Robert found the appropriate compartment.

"Yeah." Albus slid forward on his seat. "We thought you were going to miss the train altogether."

"No, but we almost wound up with another O'Bannon going to Hogwarts."

Albus, Rose and Lily all gave him quizzical expressions.

"Elysee wouldn't let go of me. She was hugging me and crying forever. I go through the same thing every year when I leave for Salem. I wish she'd grow out of it."

"Oh stop." Lily fixed him with a hard stare. "Can't you see she adores you? Of course she's going to be upset when you go away."

"Okay, fine. Doesn't mean she's gotta be such a pain."

"Your sister is an absolute angel."

"Yeah," Robert scoffed. "Try living with her."

Lily glowered at him until the train began to move. Robert stared out the window as the station flowed past.

_This is it. This is it._

"Well, we're off," Albus announced. "Another year at Hogwarts."

"Yeah. O.W.L. year." Rose's enchanted contacts flickered from emerald green to light gray . . . excitement to worry. "Mum told me this is going to be a hard year."

"I don't know." Albus shrugged. "James handled it well last year. Of course, nothing seems to get to him, does it?"

Robert raised an eyebrow. That last part didn't sound complementary.

"Well, you can't say the same about his girlfriend." Rose shifted her gaze from Albus to Robert. "I can't tell you how many nights we came into the Common Room and there was Kayla, shaking and crying and telling James O.W.L.s were too hard."

"They would be hard for her, wouldn't they? She is a bit of an airhead."

"Albus!" Lily gave her brother a cross look. "That's not very nice."

"Come on, Lil. It's true and you know it."

"So, she may not be the most intelligent girl at school. She's still nice enough."

Albus flopped back in the seat, arms folded, looking dejected.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, quit acting like you're five."

"I'll act however I want to act."

Robert swallowed and glanced back and forth between Lily and Albus. Both fixed icy stares at one another. The very air boiled with tension. Robert decided to head off any potential yelling match.

Besides, he needed to tell them this anyway.

"Hey, guys."

The two Potter kids looked his way.

"I got something you may want to hear."

Robert leaned over and slid the compartment door closed.

"Ooh, this feels very conspiratorial." Rose rubbed her hands, her contacts shining emerald green again.

After gazing around at his friends, Robert told them about the conversation he overheard between Harry Potter and Hannah Longbottom.

"Here now, what were you doing spying on my father?"

"I wasn't spying on him, Lily."

"Then what were you doing hiding between those kiosks?"

"I was . . ." He held his tongue and glanced at Rose. Friend though she may be, she was a newly minted prefect. Probably not wise to mention George's gift around her. "I was, uh, tying my shoe."

He didn't check to see if the three bought his BS story, and simply plunged ahead. "After hearing what they said, I'm wondering if there really was a false alarm."

"But Uncle Harry did say he wasn't sure about whatever it was that's going on," Rose noted.

"Okay, but now you got this missing wizard Varley. You guys know anything about him?"

"A little." Albus turned in his seat to face him. "He works at the Leaky Cauldron. We've seen him a few times when Mum and Dad have taken us out to dinner there. Miserable bloke, I can tell you that."

"Not miserable, Albus. Sad." Lily's face softened a little. "And understandably so. Efram Longbottom told me about him once. The poor man's wife was murdered by Death Eaters during the Second War with Voldemort. Then he got hurt pretty bad in the battle with the Stacyx. One of the TV or movie characters allied with the Stacyx shot him in the stomach."

"Yeah, I can see how life would suck for someone who went through all that." Robert nodded.

"So do you think Varley's disappearance and whatever Uncle Harry got called out on last night are related?" asked Rose.

Robert shrugged. "I don't know. They might be, considering how he and Mrs. Longbottom were talking. And when Harry was saying how he wasn't sure, that he didn't want to start a panic . . . I don't know."

"I bet it's something really big." Albus' eyes lit up.

"And how would you know?"

Albus glared at his sister for a moment before answering. "The Ministry wouldn't bring in the Head Auror for something that wasn't big. Hey. I bet I know what it could be."

"Yes, please. Enlighten us."

Albus ignored Lily, swiveling his head from Robert to Rose. "The Cult of Voldemort."

Rose choked on a surprised cough. "What? Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious. The Aurors Office has busted about a dozen of them over the past six months."

"Okay," Robert raised his hand. "I'm gonna plead ignorance. What's the Cult of Voldemort?"

"They're like, um, what's the Muggle word? Tourists? No, no. Um, teer . . ."

"Terrorists." Lily corrected her brother. "And they're as far from being terrorists as a Blast-Ended Skrewt is from being a pet."

"So what do they do?" Robert asked again.

This time Rose answered. "They're more a nuisance, really. Just some old ex-Death Eaters and a few directionless kids they roped into it."

"I thought all the Death Eaters were locked up in Azkaban."

"Most are. But some really didn't do much during the war and got released after a few years. So they formed this group to worship Voldemort."

"Not just worship him," Albus interjected. "They're actually trying to locate his spirit and bring him back to life. Uncle Ron found spells to do just that when the aurors arrested some of them, when was it, back in May."

"Dad mentioned it to me. He said those spells never would have worked."

"Besides," Lily chimed in. "The Cult of Voldemort is mostly talk."

"Not true." Albus shot forward in his seat, nearly falling out of it. "Remember when Uncle George opened the Magnificent Muggle Shop and someone wrote 'Blood Traitor' in big letters on the store front. It had to be a really good wizard or witch to do something like that, with all the wards around that store. Someone like a former Death Eater."

"No one ever proved the Cult was behind that," Lily said. "Besides, that's about all they can do. Some acts of vandalism here and there. They're not any real threat, not like Voldemort or the Stacyx were."

"Maybe they are now if they nipped that Varley fellow . . . or did worse to him."

"There's nothing to suggest they did. From what it sounds like, Dad has some clues and he's going to have Teddy follow up on it. He's not acting on wild speculation, unlike others in this family."

Again, brother and sister glowered at one another. Robert noticed Albus' shoulders rise and fall quicker than normal. His cheeks turned a similar color to Lily's hair.

"Nothing like a little family bonding moment, huh?" Robert smiled, hoping the quip would relieve the tension.

Instead both Albus and Lily glared at him.

Everyone jumped when the compartment door slid open with a bang.

A skinny boy with dark hair, horn-rimmed glasses and a narrow face with splotches of acne stood in the doorway. "Rose, you're late. We were supposed to start our patrol two minutes ago."

Robert glanced at the boy's prefect badge and curled his lips when he noticed the name on it.

WRIGHT.

_So this is the famous "Uptight Wright."_

"Sorry, Wembley. We got to talking and I lost track of time. Oh, let me introduce you to -"

"Later, Rose. We're already behind as it is." Wright gripped the edges of the doorframe, his face tightening. Robert thought the guy would explode if they didn't start their patrol in the next five seconds.

"All right, all right." Rose shook her head, put on her robes and pinned on her prefect's badge.

"It's not all right to be shirking your responsibilities your very first day as prefect."

"I'm not shirking my . . . oh forget it. Let's just get on with it." Rose's eyes turned an inky shade of black.

"Have a fun patrol, Rosie." Robert waved to her. "Keep us all safe from evildoers."

Rose responded with a half-scowl, half-smile as she practically pushed past Wright. The boy watched Rose head into the corridor, then turned back to them.

"Potter." He focused on Albus. "Your bookbag's not properly stowed under your seat."

Albus sighed loudly. He kicked his bag with the back of his heel, shoving it completely under his seat.

"Better." Wright whirled around and marched off.

"I can see why you call him 'Uptight Wright,'" Robert said.

"He's going to be a bloody nightmare." Albus shook his head, anger lines digging into his round face. "What is it you Yanks say about people like that? He's got a stick up his arse."

"Stick? That guy's got the whole damn tree up there."

Albus chuckled. Even Lily cracked a smile.

It wasn't long before the cityscape of London gave way to fields and distant woods. They decided to pass the time by listening to music. First Albus pulled out a Wizarding Wireless and tuned it to a music program that played a mix of modern bands like Fading Fairies and Beaters and Bludgers and classic tunes from Naughty Nimbus and the Weird Sisters. Robert then pulled out some of his Muggle manufactured Music Sticks and charmed them so they'd work in a magical environment. The M-Stick floated inside a transparent red ball while animated figures of the band played on top of it. They jammed out to classic Muggle groups like Rush, Nightwish and Def Leppard.

Lily seemed content to quietly read the latest edition of _Hogwarts: A History_ . . . until Robert charmed a Motorhead M-Stick.

"Ugh!" Lily's face contorted. "How can you listen to that guttural screaming? You can't even understand what they're saying."

"Beats that chamber music you listen to," Albus shot back.

"It's relaxing and actually helps me to concentrate on homework."

"Puts me to sleep is what it does."

Lily gave her brother a vulgar gesture Robert didn't think the girl even knew.

When the dessert cart came by, all three grabbed heaping handfuls of sweets. Robert made sure to load up on Cauldron Cakes, since they weren't available in the U.S. He also bought a bunch of Chocolate Frogs, hoping to add to his collection of British Wizarding Cards he'd picked up on previous trips.

Armando Dippet, he didn't have one of those. Hermione Weasley . . . _got two of those already._ Chudley Cannons team photo . . . _Whoopee. Worst Quidditch team ever. _

"Cornelius Fudge?! They actually have a card for him?"

"He is a former Minister of Magic," Lily stated.

"Yeah, one of the worst from everything my parents and yours say. Crap, I couldn't trade this for a dust bunny."

Robert flicked the card onto the floor.

Albus then called for a game of Bernie Bott's Dare to see who would get the most disgusting flavor of jelly bean. Robert accepted. Lily declined and went back to her book.

Albus led off with strawberry, mashed potatoes, almonds . . . then hair.

Robert got chocolate éclair, then nearly choked when he bit into a toejam flavored bean.

Before they could start a second round, Rose stomped into their compartment, her eyes even blacker than when she'd left.

"Have fun with Uptight Wright?" Albus smiled as he popped a bean into his mouth. "Ooh, peanut butter fudge," he announced.

"Not just Wright." Rose plopped down next to Lily.

"Frederick was being a right pain in the bum."

"Frederick?" Realization hit Robert a moment later. Rose meant Frederick Weasley, Percy's son.

"What's he done now?" Lily groaned.

"Playing his Wizard Wireless too loud. I told him to either turn it down or cast a Muffling Charm on his compartment. So how does he respond? 'Bugger off, Rose.' I had no choice but to write him up. Professor Longbottom is sure to take off points from Gryffindor. We're not even at Hogwarts yet and Frederick is already costing us points."

"I didn't think any son of Percy's could be a troublemaker." Robert chewed on a bean, then grimaced. "Ugh! Mud."

"He's been like this ever since Uncle Percy and Aunt Ella divorced." Rose frowned. "Ashame, really. He used to be rather pleasant. A little snooty at times, but generally pleasant."

"Forget about that git. Hey, Robert. I've got an idea. After the start of term feast when we're back at Gryffindor Tower, let's do a Muggle movie night. And since it's your first night at Hogwarts, we'll let you pick the movie."

"Sweet, man. I got the perfect one. Not a movie, really. It's an old anime series. _Star Blazers."_

"Yeah, I've heard of that one. The flying battleship that fights aliens who keep trying to destroy Earth."

"That sounds interesting."

Robert snapped his head toward Rose, eying her with astonishment.

"What? I like action movies and stuff."

"Yeah, Robert." Albus slapped his arm. "Rosie here is really cool with that stuff. Unlike Lily. She's only wants to watch corny, sappy movies that have little kids and animals like _Lassie."_

"So what? They're actually enjoyable. I wish Muggles made more movies like those, instead of ones where things blow up or where monsters and psychos go around killing moronic teenagers."

"I hope they don't," Robert grinned.

Albus cheered and high-fived him. Lily furrowed her brow at them.

"Much as I don't want to spoil things," Rose began, "there is something we all need to realize."

"What's that?" Albus gave her a quizzical look.

"Robert may not get sorted into Gryffindor."

Robert bit down on the inside of his cheek. Harold Thomas' words back at Platform Nine-And-Three-Quarters came back to him. How when it came to sorting, "You never know."

"Come on, Rosie." Albus gave his cousin a dismissive wave. "Robert's dad was in Gryffindor."

"Yeah," Robert chimed in. "I mean, that's how it usually works, doesn't it. Families in the same house."

"Not necessarily."

The nagging feeling returned, scratching the back of Robert's mind even more. "But, I mean, look at your family. When have Weasleys or Potters ever wound up anywhere else but Gryffindor?"

Rose frowned. "There are plenty exceptions to that rule. Look at Teddy. His grandmother was in Slytherin, and his mum wound up in Hufflepuff. Or Priya Hobstorm's mum. When she and her twin sister went to Hogwarts, she was sorted into Ravenclaw, and Parvati went to Gryffindor."

Robert sank back into his seat, his eyes falling into his lap.

"I'm sorry, Robert. I do hope you get sorted into Gryffindor. But, you never know."

"Yeah." Robert still contemplated his lap.

_Maybe getting sorted into another house won't be so bad._ It wasn't like Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff were horrible. Some of Dad's really good friends came from those two houses.

But most of the kids Robert knew in England were in Gryffindor. That had been one of the reasons he wanted to spend a year at Hogwarts. So he could hang out more with Albus and Rose and James and the rest. He wouldn't be able to do that as much if he wound up in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.

_Or God forbid, Slytherin._

Robert sighed and stared out the window at the passing green meadows. He never imagined he'd be this nervous when it came to the sorting ceremony.

* * *

**NEXT: **_A Sorting Surprise_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Thanks to a nitpick from Invarity, I changed a couple terms for the music and video systems used in this story, considering the stuff we use today will likely be obsolete in the time of Albus', Rose's and Robert's 5__th__ Year. So, DVDs have been replaced by vid-cards, and CDs and iPods have been replaced by Music Sticks, or M-Sticks._


	5. A Sorting Surprise

**CHAPTER 5: A SORTING SURPRISE**

* * *

"Firs' Years! Firs' Years over this way! Well hello there, Robert. Been awhile since I've seen ye."

Robert craned his neck to take in the enormous form of Rubeus Hagrid before him. "Hey, Hagrid. How are you?" Robert noticed the flatness in his own voice. He wanted to sound more enthused at seeing the large but kind half-giant again, but the upcoming sorting dominated his mind.

"I heard ye'd be coming to Hogwarts this year. Wonderful to have you. Oh, bes' get a move on." Hagrid waved his lantern. "Firs' Years . . . and any foreign exchange students! Over by me!"

Robert shuffled his feet, following the throng of First Years. Several of them stared with open jaws at Hagrid. One little girl yelped and hugged the girl next to her. Both trembled.

Sighing, Robert looked behind him as the rest of the student body filed off the Hogwarts Express toward several rows of horseless carriages. He spotted James and his girlfriend Kayla laughing and holding hands. Cynthia Weasley looked on the verge of climbing into the robes of a tall boy with curled blonde hair.

A slight tingle went up and down his body when he spotted Rose. A scowl formed on her face while her fellow Fifth Year prefect, Wembley Wright, yammered on about who the hell knew what. Whatever it was, Rose appeared to just want the guy to shut up.

"C'mon, Robert," urged Hagrid. "Can't be holding up everyone."

Robert silently nodded and headed toward the large lake, moonlight reflecting off its dark surface. He spotted Boris Weasley and Alicia Longbottom boarding one of the boats and headed over to them. Heck, they were the only First Years he knew.

"Almost there, Robert." Boris bounced in his seat. "I can't wait for the Start of Term Feast. Uncle Ron told me the food's just as good as what Gran makes . . . even better in some cases."

"Better not let your grandmother hear that. She may decide never to feed you again."

Boris just chuckled.

Another student climbed into the boat. Definitely not a Firstie. The boy was about Robert's height with even more muscles. A thick crown of pale blonde hair framed his milky features.

"You have to be the biggest First Year I have ever met." The boy aimed a huge grin at Robert.

"Nope. Just another _fer-ner_ who lucked into coming to the best wizarding school in the world."

The boy chuckled. "It is going to be an awesome time, yes?" He spoke with a thick Scandinavian accent and extended his hand. "I am Olec Holmdeil from the Skaaroulo Academy of Magical Instruction in Finland."

"Robert O'Bannon. Salem Witches Institute in America." He shook hands with the Finn, taking an instant liking to the guy. He then introduced Boris and Alicia. Boris enthusiastically greeted Olec. Alicia shyly smiled at him.

The little fleet of boats moved out into the lake on their own, with Hagrid's in the lead. Boris peered over the edge, hoping to catch a glimpse of the giant squid, while Alicia studied her folded hands. Olec's wide eyes flared in the darkness when he spotted the spires of the castle, checkered by yellowish lighted windows.

"Impressive, ain't it?" Robert said.

"You say this as though you have been here before."

"I have. Usually for special occasions like the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. Both my mom and dad spent a year here, and we've been making regular trips to England since I was a baby. Actually, I'll show you the pond where my Dad formed the school's first hockey team."

"Hockey?" Olec drew a slow breath. "Wait. O'Bannon. Your father is not Jimmy O'Bannon?"

"Yeah."

"Unbelievable!" Olec hooted. "I am Muggle-born. When growing up I watch many Bruins games when Henrik Villuron played for them."

"Yeah, I remember him. Heck of a nice guy."

"You know Henrik Villuron?'

The two talked hockey their entire journey across the lake. O'Bannon was thankful, as it took his mind off the sorting ceremony.

That is, until they reached the underground harbor below the castle. Robert's breathing increased as he followed the stream of First Years through the passageway.

_Quit worrying. Like it'll be so bad if you wind up in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?_

_But most of my friends here are in Gryffindor._

_They'll still be your friends if you wind up in another house._

_But I won't get to hang out with them as much as I want to._

His heart pounded as the group walked up a flight of stone steps to a huge oak door. He clenched his teeth. Robert was more grateful than ever that Salem didn't do any of this sorting stuff. Nobody felt pressure to be in this house or that house. He never had to worry whether or not he possessed certain qualities that would put him in Blazenrowe Hall, his father's old dorm. No. When he got to Salem, a servant elf slapped a piece of parchment in his hand that read "Jingosocke Hall: Room 15." That was the extent of sorting at the Salem Witches Institute.

The big door opened, and out stepped a tall wizard with muttonchops and a bulbous nose. His long robes bore the canary yellow and black colors of Hufflepuff House.

"Good evening, new students," he spoke in a soothing baritone voice, "and welcome to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor Bennington Bolbrauer, Deputy Headmaster and head of Hufflepuff House."

Bolbrauer went on about the sorting ceremony and the different houses. Robert tuned out most of it. Between his parents and his extended English family, he knew all about the house system.

_I just wish I knew which house I'm going to –_

"Ow!" Something plunked Robert in the back of the head. "What the . . ."

"Is there a problem, young man?"

Robert ignored Bolbrauer. He noticed something light brown on the floor by his feet and bent down to pick it up.

_A roll?_

Another student yelped . . . and another. Kids threw their hands over their heads as more rolls pelted them.

"Weeeeeeee! Target practice on the Firsties!"

A couple girls pointed and screamed at a little ghost with a belled hat zipping above them.

_That's gotta be . . ._

"Peeves!" Bolbrauer hollered. "Off with you, you blasted nuisance!"

Peeves stuck his tongue out at the professor, chucked a roll at him that barely missed, and flew away.

Bolbrauer glowered at the retreating poltergeist, then turned back to the First Years. "Yes, well . . . follow me into the Great Hall. The sorting ceremony will begin in a few minutes."

The group fell in line behind the professor. Olec sidled up to Robert.

"We too have a poltergeist back at Skaaroulo. Not a jokester like this one. He haunts our Potions classroom and likes to make walls bleed."

"Remind me never to take Potions at your school."

Olec laughed and slapped Robert on the back, hard enough to make him wince.

They entered the Great Hall. Robert swung his head in all directions, trying to take in everything. The bewitched starry sky above them. The thousands of floating candles. The banners representing all four houses. The four long tables packed with students.

Robert wiped his palms on his robes, praying no one noticed. He glanced over at the Gryffindor table, specifically at a cluster of primarily redheads.

Lily mouthed "good luck" to him. James gave him a thumbs up.

Then he noticed Rose, who gave him a big warm smile.

Robert's heart fluttered.

_Gryffindor. Please, please, please, Gryffindor._

Professor Bolbrauer stood behind a four-legged stool and placed a very old and nasty-looking wizard's hat on it. A large tear in the shape of a mouth formed over the frayed brim. Just like his family had said, the Sorting Hat burst into song, extolling the virtues of each house and urging students to not rehash the grudges of their mothers and fathers.

Once the song finished, Bolbrauer unfurled a piece of parchment. "When I call your name, please sit on the stool and place the Sorting Hat on your head . . . Adams, Norman."

A rather chubby black boy cautiously approached the stool, sat down and put on the hat.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table erupted in applause. Robert saw one of the first to greet Norman Adams was Harold Thomas. Dean and Luna's youngest child caught Robert's eye and gave him an encouraging smile.

_Maybe it won't be so bad being somewhere other than Gryffindor._ But did he have the brains to be sorted into Ravenclaw? He was a pretty good student. But did Ravenclaw want just "pretty good students?"

Hufflepuff then? He didn't mind hard work and certainly believed in fair play, just like his father. In fact, Dad had told him the hat briefly considered putting him in Hufflepuff.

The names of the First Years passed by Robert's ears like white noise. He thought about Dad, and all the things he did during the wars with Voldemort and the Stacyx that proved his Gryffindor mettle. If he didn't get sorted into Gryffindor, would people think he wasn't as brave as his father?

_Gryffindors don't hold a monopoly on bravery._ He thought of all the things Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw, and the late Ernie MacMillan, a Hufflepuff, did during the Second Big War. No one could question their bravery.

He caught another glimpse of Rose, who focused on the front of the line as Fahlid, Azira was sorted into Gryffindor. That table burst into applause. Rose got up to greet the newest member of their house, and caught Robert's eye. She gave him another warm smile.

Robert swallowed. He pictured himself hanging in one of the Common Rooms with Rose nowhere in sight.

_Rose . . . and James and Albus and Edward and Lily . . ._

"Holmdeil, Olec."

The big Finn bounded up to the stool and put the hat on his head without hesitation.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

A pleased Olec made his way to the appropriate table, clapping along with the rest of his new housemates.

"Longbottom, Alicia."

The little girl slowly made her way to the stool. Robert wondered where she'd end up. Her father and half-brother Efram were both Gryffindors. Her mother had been a Hufflepuff. So . . .

"RAVENCLAW!"

_Okaaaaay._ Robert glanced down. Three more Firsties left to go before his turn. The doubts piled on his brain. He thought back on his fifteen years of life. What had he done that would make him a shoe-in to be in Gryffindor? Well, he did play Quidditch. You couldn't be faint of heart and play that game.

_All houses have Quidditch teams._

Well, he had been in some . . . interesting situations during his four years at Salem. Would any of them be enough to qualify him for Gryffindor?

"Neidecker, Theresa."

A girl with braided black hair and porcelain skin took a seat on the stool and put on the hat.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Theresa Neidecker's jaw dropped. She slowly turned to the Slytherin table, all of whom applauded loudly. After several seconds, the girl pushed herself off the stool and plodded toward her new housemates.

"I can't believe this." Robert heard a boy at the Gryffindor table grumble. "My own cousin, a Slytherin."

Robert's stomach flopped. Could he . . .

_No. No way. I don't have any qualities that would put me in Slytherin._

But was that true? He thought about the way he played on the Quidditch field. He had to possess a certain amount of cunning to hit the Bludger at just the right time and angle to disrupt the other team's play. Didn't he always want to know the weaknesses of any opponent he faced? And on a broom, with his size and aggressiveness, he could be pretty damn ruthless to the other team.

_That's just a game. Quidditch isn't life._

He had a T-shirt in his trunk that said the exact opposite.

"Nyder, William."

Sweat formed on Robert's brow. He was next.

_I'm not a Slytherin. I'm not a Slytherin._

My God, what if he did get sorted into that house? Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were one thing. But Slytherin? What his parents think? What would his friends think? Would they still be his friends? Would they ignore him? Would they still talk to him, but do it with an air of suspicion?

"O'Bannon, Robert."

His heartbeat became deafening. He forced himself to move toward the stool.

_It's okay. Just remember what Harry said._ When Harry Potter sat on this very stool, he practically begged the hat not to put him in Slytherin. And the hat granted his wish.

_Not Slytherin . . . not Slytherin._

He sat down and grabbed the hat.

_Not Slytherin . . . not Slytherin._

_With my luck the thing will say, "Not Slytherin, eh? Well tough shit, O'Bannon!"_

Holding his breath, he put on the Sorting Hat.

"Well, well, well. Another O'Bannon has journeyed across the ocean to be with us at Hogwarts."

Robert chewed on his lower lip. _Not Slytherin . . . not Slytherin . . . please._

"Where shall I put you? Where indeed?"

His body tensed. He wished the hate would come to its decision, whatever it might be. He just wanted this damned uncertainty to end.

"Don't rush me, boy. I . . . oh, nevermind. I know where to put you."

Robert closed his eyes and gripped his knees.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

His entire body went limp. The breath he'd been holding shot out his mouth. Thunderous applause rose from the Gryffindor table, the loudest coming from the knot of students making up the Weasley/Potter clan.

Robert bolted off the stool and practically ran toward his friends.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, Robert." James high-fived him.

"I knew you'd get sorted with us." Albus slapped him on the back.

Hugo and Edward gave him hearty handshakes. Lily and Cynthia hugged him. Even Kayla gave him a quick embrace.

"Congratulations, Robert." Rose's contacts blazed yellow as she threw her arms around him. Her hug seemed tighter, and lasted a bit longer, than the other girls'.

_Or maybe it's just my imagination._

"This is great, Robert!" Albus exclaimed as Robert slid into the space next to him. "You can be in our room, you know."

"Yeah," Edward Weasley chimed in. "Our one suitemate Trajan Toletum left school. His mum sent him to Beauxbatons instead. Said Hogwarts wasn't 'the right environment.'"

"Just as well," said Albus. "Trajan was a prat anyway. We'd much rather have you room with us."

Robert had a hard time responding. Happiness overwhelmed him. He'd made it into Gryffindor.

"So this is your famous American 'cousin.'"

Robert's brow furrowed at the unfamiliar yet bubbly voice. He looked across the table at a girl with sensual features, deep green eyes and a mane of curled red hair.

"Oh, you two haven't met before." Cynthia turned to him. "I keep assuming you know everyone in our family. Robert, this is our cousin, Lucida Bloom. She's from Gran's side of the family."

"Hi. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Lucida's smile grew wider as she and Robert shook hands. He couldn't get over this girl's eyes. So deep, so alluring. For a moment he felt them pulling him in, like a siren would with its voice.

"So what made you decide to come across the pond to Hogwarts?"

"Huh? Oh! Well, I get to spend more time with my friends. Plus my mom and dad went her."

"Oh yes. The _hoe-key_ team. Rose showed me the picture of them in the trophy room."

Robert let her mispronunciation slide. He was too absorbed by Lucida's eyes to care.

A weird flicker of guilt flared inside him. He thought of Rose, sitting only a couple seats from him.

_There's nothing to feel guilty about. We're just good friends. That's it._

Lucida then introduced him to two more cousins, Diphda Prewett, a Sixth Year, and her little brother Leonis, a Second Year.

"I swear, they should just give this family its own house there are so many of you."

"We do have our own house, mate," said James. "It's called Gryffindor."

"Hear, hear!" Edward pounded the table.

"Weasley, Boris."

All conversation among the little group ceased. Cynthia reached across the table and took hold of her sister Millicent's hand. "This is it."

They watched as Boris practically ran up to the stool, snatched the Sorting Hat and put it on.

"Another Weasley. Seems to be a new one every year. Oh, and a very anxious one, too. Looking forward to continuing the family tradition."

Boris couldn't stop bouncing on the stool.

"Well then," the hat continued. "For you it's . . . RAVENCLAW!"

Dead silence.

Every part of Robert went numb. His body, his brain. Had he heard right? Boris Weasley? Ravenclaw.

Weasley . . . Ravenclaw?

Tepid applause started from the Ravenclaw table. Robert glanced over. Most of the clapping came from First Years, who quickly stopped when they noticed the older students not doing the same. They all just stared at Boris in shock.

Robert then glanced at the Weasley/Potter clan. They looked more astounded than the Ravenclaws. Cynthia even had a hand over her gaping mouth.

Boris still sat on the stool, his little body trembling. He took a couple staggered breaths . . .

And wailed. His cries echoed throughout the Great Hall.

"I did hear right, didn't I?" Most of the Gryffindors barely registered the presence of their house ghost, Nearly Headless Nick, as he floated over the table. "A Weasley not sorted into Gryffindor."

"I don't understand." Cynthia's eyes filled with tears as she stared at her sobbing little brother. "How can . . ."

"It's gotta be a mistake," Hugo said.

"I'm sorry to say, dear boy, that the Sorting Hat doesn't make mistakes," Nick said.

"Come now, Mister Weasley." Professor Bolbrauer gently patted Boris' shoulder. "Time to join your housemates."

Boris slid off the stool . . . and made a beeline toward the Gryffindor table. Specifically, to Cynthia. He cried and threw his arms around his oldest sister.

"It's all right, Boris. It's all right." She slowly rubbed the back of her brother's head.

"Mum and Dad are gonna be mad at me! Everyone's gonna be mad at me!"

"No, no, no. No one's mad at you."

Robert rubbed behind his ear. He felt bad for Boris, and also a little embarrassed as every eye in the Great Hall aimed in their direction.

"Look," Cynthia said gently. "Go sit at the Ravenclaw table. We'll talk later. It'll be all right, I promise." She then looked over Boris' head. "Bonham. Would you see to him, please?"

Robert followed Cynthia's gaze. The tall blonde boy Cynthia had clung to when they arrived at Hogwarts smiled and nodded.

Racked with sobs, Boris reluctantly headed over to the Ravenclaw table. Bonham waved him over and put an arm around him.

"Hey, it's okay, Boris. You'll do fine here. Welcome to Ravenclaw."

"I don't wanna be in Ravenclaw!" Boris shrieked.

That earned him more than a few scowls from his new housemates.

Once the atmosphere settled down, Headmistress Sprout rose from her center chair at the high table and welcomed everyone to another year at Hogwarts.

"Now if you'll please join me in welcoming the newest members of our faculty. It is my pleasure to introduce Dennis Creevey as the new Professor of Muggle Studies."

The students applauded loudly as the boyish-looking teacher smiled and waved. Robert saw numerous students at the Gryffindor tables turning to one another and talking animatedly. Well, they had every right to be excited. Creevey was another legendary name. His older brother, Colin, during the Battle of Hogwarts, while Dennis himself used his knowledge of TV and movies to help Harry during the war with the Stacyx.

"Also, please welcome our new Divination Professor, Tyl Tureis."

Robert and the others clapped as hunched man with long straggly gray hair and dark robes rose from his seat. He glared at the assembled students for a moment and sat back down.

_Doesn't he look warm and cuddly._

Robert shrugged. So what if this Tureis guy didn't appear pleasant. He probably accepted BS just like every other Divination teacher.

Sprout then ran down a litany of warnings. The Forbidden Forest was off-limits . . . no feeding candy to the giant squid . . . no charming Muggle M-Sticks in the hallways . . . no Weasley Wizard Wheezes products on school grounds.

Robert inwardly grinned at that one, and wondered who would make a good victim for George's Blazing Butternuts.

"Now that business is out of the way . . ." Headmistress Sprout clasped her hands together. "Let the feast begin!"

Mounds of food suddenly appeared on the tables. Robert's eyes widened. _This is a better spread than we get at Salem._

He took full advantage, piling everything he could on his plate; lamb chops, roast chicken, Cumberland Sausage, and one of his favorite English dishes, Lancashire Hotpot.

_Dude, save room for dessert._ Robert was jonesing for a roly-poly. What he wouldn't give for someone to export those jam or fruit-filled pastries to America.

He'd downed his first helping and started on seconds when he noticed Cynthia staring at her half-eaten food, her hand cradling her head.

"Hey, Cynthia," Robert called out as he cut himself a slice of ham. "You okay?"

"No I'm not okay," she snapped, not even turning to him.

Rose frowned and put a hand on her older cousin's shoulder. "Cynthia, don't worry about Boris. He'll do fine."

"He doesn't even know anyone in Ravenclaw!" She whipped her head toward Rose, her red hair flailing. "How could the Sorting Hat put him there? Look at him. He's miserable."

Robert looked over his shoulder. Boris, sitting next to Cynthia's boyfriend, stared blankly at his supper. It didn't appear as though he touched a single thing on his plate.

Past Boris, Robert spotted several students at the Slytherin table, pointing at the boy, pretending to cry, and laughing about it.

"And look at those damn Slytherins!" Cynthia stared to rise, rage swirling in her watery eyes.

"Cynthia, don't make a scene." Rose grasped her arm and gently pulled her back into her seat.

"Sick, cold-hearted bastards. Like he's not having a bad enough time as it is."

Rose rubbed Cynthia's arm, while Millicent reached over the table and patted her hand.

"C'mon, Cynthia," Robert said. "Ravenclaw ain't so bad. Heck, at least we know the kid's got brains."

"What do you know about it!?" Cynthia glared at him, her teeth bared. "He had his heart set on being in Gryffindor. He should be in Gryffindor! Just like every other member of our family! But what the hell does sorting mean to someone from America? What the hell does wizarding tradition mean to _your _family?"

"Cynthia, you don't . . ."

Cynthia Weasley shrugged off Rose's outstretched hand. She scrambled out of her seat and bolted out of the Great Hall, followed by numerous pairs of eyes.

"Cynthia! Cynthia, wait!" Millicent got up, throwing an irate look Robert's way before taking off after her sister.

Rose's shoulders slumped. She turned to Robert, her contacts a rainbow of depressing colors . . . gray, brown, and a hint of black.

"Not the best thing you could have said, Robert."

He started to open his mouth to explain he was just trying to help. His eyes shifted to the other faces around him. Albus, Hugo, the Prewett siblings. All aimed disapproving looks at him. Well, Lucida's was more sympathetic than disapproving. Not that it made Robert feel any better.

When dessert came, Robert didn't even touch any of the roly-polies. How could he eat one of his favorite English sweets knowing he just pissed off his closest friends in this country?

* * *

**NEXT: **_The First Day _


	6. The First Day

**CHAPTER 6: THE FIRST DAY**

* * *

Even though Robert O'Bannon thought Divination was a bunch of crap, he still couldn't silence the niggling feeling in the back of his mind. A premonition, he wanted to call it. A premonition that today, his first day of classes at Hogwarts, would not be a good day.

"Good morning, everyone!" The joyful bellow of his cherubic suitemate, Derek Moody, blasted any vestige of sleepiness from Robert. "Ready for the first day of classes?"

"Sod off, Moody," Albus snapped.

The grandson of the legendary Mad-Eye Moody smiled and strode off to the bathroom. Robert slid out of bed and onto the floor for his morning routine of stretching, crunches and push-ups.

"So how do you think Boris made out in Ravenclaw last night?" Edward Weasley tried to smooth his gleaming blonde hair as he sat up in bed.

"I doubt he had a good night." Albus shook his head. "I still can't believe the Sorting Hat put him in Ravenclaw. It's gotta be a mistake."

"Aunt Hermione says the Sorting Hat doesn't make mistakes."

"Well it did this time."

"Look . . ." Robert froze in push-up position. "I'm sure Boris'll be okay. He just needs some time to get used to being in Ravenclaw."

Albus grunted and marched out of the room. Edward frowned and shuffled over to his trunk.

Robert sighed and resumed his push-ups. Well, at least neither of them yelled at him like Cynthia did last night at dinner. Still, things had been rather chilly between him and the Weasley/Potter kids. They sure as hell didn't do movie night as planned. Everyone seemed in shock, or upset, or a combination of the two, over a Weasley being sorted somewhere other than Gryffindor. He prayed they'd all be in a better mood today.

After getting dressed, Robert followed Albus, Edward, Derek and their remaining suitemate, a stocky brown-haired Muggle-born named Sean Twitchell, to the Great Hall.

"Good morning, Robert." Lucida Bloom greeted him with a cheery smile and wave.

"Hey." Robert smiled back and gazed at the other members of the Weasley/Potter clan already seated at the Gryffindor table. "Mornin', guys."

James, Kayla, Diphda and Leonis Prewett and Millicent all returned the greeting.

_Okay. That's a good sign._

Cynthia, however, pointedly ignored him.

Robert sighed and took a seat next to Albus as Rose, Hugo and Lily arrived.

"Morning, Robert. Sleep well?" Rose asked as she sat next to him.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks." His shoulders loosened, grateful to know Rose wasn't upset at him.

Robert filled his plate as everyone talked about their schedules for the first day, which classes they looked forward to and which ones they felt would be tough. Just nice, normal talk among wizarding students. Nothing that would set anyone off.

"Cynthia?" Millicent looked over at her older sister, who just glared at her Corn Flakes. "You all right?"

"No, I'm not." Cynthia's face tightened as she turned to Millicent. "I'm worried about Boris. Look at him over there." She nodded to the Ravenclaw table.

Robert checked over his shoulder and spotted Boris, sitting alone at the end of the table, staring blankly at his food.

"I don't think he ate anything last night, and he's not eating anything today." Cynthia chewed on her lower lip. "How's he going to make it through his first day of school? Stupid bloody Sorting Hat. Everything would be fine if it had just put him in Gryffindor like it was supposed to."

Robert's brow furrowed. _" . . . like it was supposed to?"_ The Sorting Hat didn't strike him as a thing that _had_ to put certain individuals in certain houses.

"Yeah, I still can't believe it." James shook his head. "I mean, has there ever been a Weasley or a Potter that hasn't been in Gryffindor?"

"Damned if I know." Hugo shrugged and cracked open a soft-boiled egg.

"Well there must be a reason it put Boris into Ravenclaw," Lily offered.

"Yes, there is." Cynthia aimed a scowl toward the front of the Great Hall. Robert noted it wasn't directed toward the faculty at the High Table, but to the spot where the sorting had taken place last night. "That grimy old thing is losing its mind, or whatever it has for a mind. It's over a thousand years old. You can't expect it go on forever without breaking down, or wearing out, or whatever."

Robert canted his head as he slowly chewed his bacon. Cynthia did have a point. The Sorting Hat was very old, and magic or not, it couldn't last forever. Could it be starting to degrade?

_Or is Cynthia just grasping at straws?_

"Hey, what if you're right?" Hugo looked at Cynthia with wide eyes. "What if the Sorting Hat's starting to lose it? You know, kind of like Aunt Muriel before she died."

"Get off it," said Kayla. "I don't see where there's anything wrong with the hat."

"Then why did it put Boris in Ravenclaw?" Hugo threw out his hands, almost striking Lily and Carlton Coote, sitting to his right. "Maybe there is something wrong with it. Hang on. What if . . . I mean, what if something happens to the Sorting Hat? What will we do then?"

"No sorting at Hogwarts?" Kayla leaned back slightly, almost looking appalled. "Don't even joke about that, Hugo."

"But would it necessarily be a bad thing?"

Robert held his breath. He had the thought. He debated whether or not to share it.

_Better not. After what I said last night, bad idea._

Somehow, the filter between his brain and his mouth decided now was the perfect time to take a break.

Many sets of incredulous eyes turned his way. Not only from the Weasley/Potter clan, but from other students in the immediate vicinity who'd overheard their conversation.

"What do you mean it may not be bad?" Millicent Weasley was the first to find her voice.

Robert worked his jaw back and forth. He so wished a spell existed that could take back what he'd just said. He thought about saying, "nevermind" and returning to his breakfast.

The looks on everyone's faces convinced him no one would accept, "nevermind."

"Well, um . . . look, this is just my opinion, okay? You can take it or leave it. But I just think it's . . . okay, not wrong. But I just wonder about a system that decides what your personality or make-up or whatever is when you're just eleven."

"Hogwarts has been sorting wizards for over a thousand years." Cynthia glowered at him. "And it's worked fine . . . until now."

"Well, is it fine that at age eleven you get pigeon-holed into some category that stays with you for the rest of your life? I mean, you meet a Hufflepuff, do you think he or she can't be as brave as a Gryffindor? Or does a Ravenclaw think a Gryffindor can't be smarter than them?"

"I bet you wouldn't be saying all that if you got sorted into Slytherin."

Robert sighed. He didn't have a response to Cynthia's statement. In fact, he felt a little like a hypocrite. Didn't he fret over not being sorted into Gryffindor?

_But that was more because I wanted to be with my friends than anything else._

"Robert," Rose said in a soft, sympathetic voice. "I think you don't realize how important sorting is here. It's a very old tradition, and a good one. It's a source of pride in our families. And, when we're sorted, it gives us something to aspire to. To be braver or smarter or more hard-working than we ever thought we could be."

"Or to be a bigger wart on the arse of the Wizarding World," James added. "For anyone sorted into Slytherin, of course."

Everyone chuckled at the comment.

"Just remember, Robert," Cynthia said. "When your Salem Witches Institute was founded, _they _sorted students, too. Until The Great Break when they decided to scrap the practice completely."

"Probably the best thing they ever did."

Cynthia forcefully wiped her mouth with a cloth napkin and threw it down on the table. Aiming fiery eyes at Robert, she got up and stomped out of the Great Hall.

Hesitantly, Robert gazed around the rest of the table. Kayla and Millicent shook their heads. Lucida frowned. James and Hugo stared at him in astonishment.

Even worse, Rose put her head down, determinedly not looking at him.

Robert stared at what remained of his breakfast, then back at his friends. Shoulders slumped, he got up from the table and left the Great Hall, cursing the filter that had now abandoned him.

**XXXXX**

Potions was his first class of the day. After what transpired at breakfast, Robert felt it best to not sit next to, or even near, Albus or any of his cousins. Actually, he decided it would be a good idea to stay away from _any_ Gryffindor period, considering the looks he got from Priya Hobstorm and Samuel Finnigan. Thankfully, the Hufflepuffs shared the classroom with them. Robert spotted Olec Holmdeil at a table in the back and sat next to the Finnish exchange student.

"How are you this morning?" Olec asked.

"Fine," Robert lied.

"I hear this is one of the hardest classes at Hogwarts. And Potions is not my best subject."

"I'm sure you'll do okay," Robert replied flatly as he scanned the chattering students, or more specifically Albus, Edward, Lucida . . . and Rose.

_They can't be mad at me forever. Can they?_

All talking ceased once Professor Amaranth entered the classroom. The Potions teacher was a stork-like woman with thick glasses, dark, conservative-style robes, and black hair pulled back in a bun. She spoke in a very non-sexy husky voice as she instructed the class to prepare a Samsonus Potion.

Robert's eyes widened when he turned to the appropriate page in his text book. _Look at all the ingredients. Damn, this is one complicated potion._

Of course, it was probably good to make a potion like this hard to brew. You wouldn't want to make it easy for people to gain superhuman strength.

Albus and Rose didn't even look at him as they collected the ingredients from the back of the room. Robert trudged back to the table, where he crushed troll teeth, drained Burlimog Root extract, cut up dragon muscle, tried to help a rather confused Olec . . .

And wondered how to fix things with Albus, Rose and the rest of their family.

_Maybe I should leave them be for a while,_ he thought as he plopped the pieces of dragon muscle in his cauldron.

_Or maybe I should apologize._

But what did he have to apologize for? So he had some issues with the whole sorting thing? Okay, it was tradition, and the Brits certainly cherished tradition. But he hadn't ripped down a banner with the Hogwarts' crest and peed on it. He merely brought up his concerns regarding sorting. Surely there had to be a few wizards and witches in the U.K. who felt the same?

_Or maybe there aren't. Maybe after all these centuries, sorting is just accepted. Period, end of . . ._

"Robert!" Olec blurted and slid back in his chair. "Something is happening. Bad I think."

The Finn pointed to the cauldron. A red bubbling ooze flowed over the sides and covered the table.

"Oh crap." Robert dug inside his robes for his wand. He tried to think of a spell that could stop . . .

Robert jumped up as the cauldron fell through the table. Smoke rose from the red mass as it continued eating through the wood. Olec's cauldron sank through the table and clattered on the stone floor.

"What's going on here?" A scowling Professor Amaranth marched toward them. Her head trembled in anger as she gazed at the boiling red mass on the floor surrounding both cauldrons.

"Who's responsible for this mess?"

Robert cast his eyes to the floor.

"Mister O'Bannon? Your first day at Hogwarts and you proceed to destroy one of my tables? Weren't you paying attention when you were brewing this potion? No, of course you weren't. The Samsonus Potion is very exact. If you're off by even half-an-ounce of troll teeth, or just one centimeter in cutting your dragon muscle, you . . . well, look and see what happens."

Robert couldn't help but look at the mess . . . and smell it, too. He wrinkled his nose at a stench that reminded him of a mixture of rotten eggs and unwashed underwear.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor."

All the Gryffindors groaned.

"And twenty points from Hufflepuff as well." The teacher glowered at a stunned Olec.

"I-I-I . . . I did not do anything."

"You were sitting by Mister O'Bannon. Maybe you should have helped him so he didn't destroy my table."

Professor Amaranth spun on her heel and stamped away.

Olec turned to Robert, his lips curled in anger. Robert just sighed and fell into his chair, frowning while he stared at the botched potion as it dissolved the stone floor. He stayed that way until class ended.

**XXXXX**

Transfiguration came next. Aside from struggling a bit trying to use a Concealment Charm to turn his hand the same color as the table, that class went smoothly. Robert didn't piss off anyone and didn't destroy anything. He took it as a sign things had begun to turn around for him.

Until he turned down the hallway leading to the Astronomy Tower.

"What's wrong with you, Ares? He's only a First Year."

Robert halted when he heard the familiar voice.

It was Rose.

He peered down the corridor. A group of students congregated at the base of a spiral stone staircase. A small brown-haired boy leaned against the wall, trembling. Rose, meanwhile, stood in front of five boys, including a pug-faced, muscular dark-haired one who towered over her.

"So he's a Firstie," the large boy said. "I didn't like the way he looked at me."

"And that's an excuse to shove him into a wall?" Rage flared across Rose's pretty face. "Look at the poor boy. He's frightened out of his wits."

"M-Maybe he needs his diaper changed." The tepid gibe came from a lean boy with a pinched face and blonde hair. He then looked around at the others, as if seeking their approval. Two members of the little gang glanced at him with half-smiles.

"Knock it off, Scorpius." Rose took a step closer to the big guy, Ares. "I've watched all of you bully other students for four years, and now that I'm a prefect, I'm putting an end to it."

Ares threw his head back and laughed. "Yeah? Your oh-so-noble cousin James told us that last year when he became a prefect. You can see what we thought of that."

"Yeah." Scorpius pointed to Rose. "The only reason you're a prefect anyway is because of who your parents are . . . and your uncle." Again he glanced around at the others. They all nodded, but didn't even look at Scorpius.

"And if we didn't listen to the Boy Prince of Hogwarts, what makes you think we'll listen to you?"

Ares' eyes narrowed. He stepped closer to Rose, the two now inches apart. Scorpius and the other boys edged around him, trying to surround Rose.

Robert's teeth clenched. His heart beat faster, fueled by anger.

He'd taken three steps toward them when Ares reached inside his robes for his wand.

"I'm warning you," Rose blurted. "Hexing a prefect will get you . . ."

"Hey! There a problem here?"

Everyone turned to face Robert.

"Robert, don't. I can handle this."

He ignored Rose and marched straight over to Ares. As tall as Robert was, he still had to crane his neck a bit to look into the larger boy's eyes.

"Wow. Five-on-one. You guys must be really tough."

"Sod off!"

"Nope. Sorry. I don't think so."

"Robert, please. Don't make things worse."

Again he ignored Rose's plea. "Look, I may be new here, but I gotta figure casting an Impediment Jinx or a Flaming Hair Hex on a prefect would land you in detention for, what, a month, maybe? Not worth it. So why don't you guys just leave my friend alone."

Ares fixed a dark stare on him. "You think that's supposed to scare me, O'Bannon? Yeah, I know who you are. I couldn't believe it when I heard your name at the sorting ceremony last night. I would have thought this school would stop letting in refuse from America after your father left."

The other boys around him chuckled.

Robert balled his fists. His face scrunched up as he narrowed his eyes at Ares. It was then he happened to catch the patch on the larger boy's robes. Green and black with a serpent.

Ares was a Slytherin. The same with all the other boys around him.

"If Hogwarts wanted to cut down on refuse, they would have gotten rid of your house."

Ares drew a slow, angry breath. He leaned his face closer to Robert, who didn't back down an inch.

"I'd watch yourself, Yank. Otherwise, I may do to you what _my_ father did to _your_ father."

A quizzical expression mixed with the furious mask Robert wore.

"Yeah. Didn't properly introduce myself, did I? I'm Ares Urquhart."

Robert held his breath for a moment. He certainly knew that name. In the famous Triad/Slytherin hockey game, Dad tried for a breakaway in overtime when Ares' father nailed him in the ankle with his stick.

"You know . . ." An evil grin crossed Ares' face. "My dad says your dad was crying like a little baby after he got his ankle broke."

Robert's balled fists shook.

"Robert, I warning you," Rose said firmly. _"Do not_ fight him."

He didn't raise his fists or draw his wand. Instead Robert leaned closer to Ares until their noses nearly touched. "Your dad may have broken my dad's ankle, but he got over it. Has Slytherin ever gotten over the fact a bunch of Muggle-borns and blood traitors kicked your sorry asses?"

As Ares' head quaked, Robert stared past him at Scorpius. He already knew his last name.

"How about it, Malfoy? Does daddy still mope around your mansion knowing Jimmy O'Bannon's a better man than he is?"

Scorpius' eyes bulged. Robert half-expected the boy to launch himself at him.

He didn't even move a centimeter.

Ares snorted, his hot breath hitting Robert in the face. "Looks like you're going to be late for class, you piece of half-blood filth."

The big Slytherin started to draw his wand.

"Ares, don't!" Rose ordered.

Robert's right arm tensed. He could definitely nail Ares in the gut before . . .

"Is there a problem here?"

All heads snapped in the direction of the voice. Apprehension and surprise swelled within Robert when he noticed a short woman with long dark hair staring at them, arms folded, a disapproving look marring her beautiful Asian features.

"Yes, Professor," Rose answered. "I saw Ares and his . . . _friends_ shove this boy into the wall." She pointed at the still trembling First Year.

"Is this true, Mister Urquhart?" demanded Professor Cho Corner, Astronomy teacher and head of Ravenclaw House.

"I just bumped into him, Professor. It was an accident."

"With your history, I doubt that." Professor Corner's eyes flickered between Rose and Ares. "And since Miss Weasley here is a prefect, I'm inclined to take her word over yours. Ten points from Slytherin, and you will serve detention tonight, Mister Urquhart."

Ares snorted again. "Naturally. Weasleys are beyond reproach in this school, aren't they?"

"Twenty points from Slytherin. Any more smart comments, Mister Urquhart? No? Then get to class. All of you."

Ares glared at Professor Corner, then at Robert before stomping up the stairs, followed by Scorpius and the other Slytherins.

Robert started to go when Professor Corner said, "Mister O'Bannon. What was your involvement in all this?"

He swallowed. He was this close to throwing down with that asshole Ares Urquhart. Would he get in trouble for _almost _starting a fight?

Before he could answer, Rose stepped forward. "Robert was just on his way to class, Professor. Ares was harassing him just before you arrived."

Professor Corner started at her in silence. Robert tried to read the woman's face. Did she buy Rose's story?

"Very well then. Now, let's get to class."

Professor Corner strode by them and up the steps. Rose started to follow when Robert reached out and gently grasped her arm.

"Hey. Thanks for covering for me."

To his surprise, Rose yanked her arm away. "I shouldn't have had to. I'm a prefect. What happened here was _my_ responsibility to handle, not yours."

"Rose, it was five against one. You looked like you needed help."

"Well I didn't."

"Yeah, stupid me. You looked like you were doing so well by yourself."

Robert heard Rose draw an audible breath. With a snort, she whipped around and pounded up the stairs.

"Rose. I'm . . ."

She never looked back at him.

Robert sighed and shook his head. _Way to go, dumbass._

**XXXXX**

When lunchtime came, Robert again decided it would be best to not sit near anyone with the last name of Potter or Weasley. Well, there was Frederick Weasley, Percy's son. He didn't know him very well, so it might be safe. But the lanky boy with red hair that fell to his shoulders looked so morose sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table Robert figured he wouldn't make for pleasant company.

There was always Efram Longbottom. Robert knew he hadn't done anything to piss off Professor Longbottom's stepson.

"Hey, Efram." He took a seat next to the tall boy. "So how's first day of class gone for you?"

"Fine. Can I ask you a question, Robert?"

"Shoot."

Efram sucked on his lower lip for a moment. "Why do you have such a problem with sorting?"

Robert steamed in silence as Efram ran down every reason why he was wrong. Not in the mood to argue, he kept his responses limited to "uh-huh" and "whatever," all the while checking his watch and counting down the minutes until Divination. After everything that had gone down this morning, he needed an easy class.

**XXXXX**

"Now, let's peer into the future of this world . . . what little of it remains."

Robert furrowed his brow as he stared at the thin wizard with wild gray hair and a permanent scowl. The man paced quickly back and forth in front of his cluttered desk, his gray robes whipping about with each sharp turn. His narrow eyes remained locked on the Fifth Years seated in the dimly lit classroom. The shadows just made Professor Tyl Tureis appear even more ominous.

"Yes, I see the looks on your faces," the teacher almost hissed. "Don't believe me, do you? Think I'm daft just like every other Divination professor? Well I'm not!"

Half the class jumped in their seats, including Robert and Harold Thomas next to him.

"It's destiny." Tureis' nostrils flared. "It is fated that the Wizarding World will soon perish. Crushed under the weight of a millennia's worth of sins. And it is our arrogance that blinds us to this fact! Don't believe me? You will see the truth. The Phoenix ashes I have given you will reveal to you a future of fire, of doom, of devastation. With these ashes you shall see the end of our world!"

Tureis raised his arms over his head with the flamboyance of a Muggle firebrand preacher.

"What is this guy's defect?" Robert whispered to Harold.

"No idea." He shook his head, his eyes fixed on Professor Tureis.

Part of Robert smiled inwardly at the fact Harold seemed one of the few people at this school not pissed at him. Another part, however, began to reconsider taking Divination. Sure he expected the teacher to be a whackjob. Weren't all Divination teachers? But this guy took it to an entirely new level.

"Cast your ashes into the bowl!" Tureis' right arm snapped up. "Learn the dark fate of our world!"

Robert glanced around the classroom. He spotted a Ravenclaw girl staring at her ashes, shivering. A Gryffindor girl kept her hand over her pile, afraid to pick them up.

Robert, however, pinched off some ashes from his pile and dropped them into the magically heated bowl. With a deep pop, white smoke mushroomed into the air. A sweet, flowery smell entered his nostrils as the smoke hovered over him, swirling and undulating, trying to form a distinct shape.

_Please let it be The Grim._ That was one of the easiest signs to interpret. He certainly didn't fear it like some purebloods did. All his previous times in Divination when he'd conjured the Grim nothing horrible ever happened. Well, there had been that time during his Third Year at Salem when he found a Grim in his tea leaves and a week later his Great-Aunt Maryse in France passed away. But she was a hundred-and-four and had been in ailing health for years. Robert chalked it up to coincidence.

The smoke finally coalesced into a distinct form. It looked to be some sort of eclipse, with little shadows circling the moon . . . or could it be the sun?

Robert skimmed through his text book until he came to the appropriate image. _A sign of impending darkness_ it read.

He dipped his quill into the ink bottle, thought for a few seconds, and wrote down a prediction he figured, or rather hoped, Professor Tureis would like.

"Well, Mister O'Bannon, you seem to have interpreted your omen rather quickly." The teacher practically power-walked up to his desk. "Tell me, tell the class, what the future holds."

Robert's neck muscles tensed a bit as Professor Tureis locked his narrow eyes on him. The man's shoulders rose and fell with impatient breaths.

After nervously clearing his throat, Robert began, "Well, um. The eclipse represents impending darkness. And those shadow things are, I would imagine, the creatures that will bring about the darkness. And the darkest creatures I can think of are Dementors. So, from this, I'd say that sometime in the future, the Dementors are going to run amuck, take away every bit of happiness in the Wizarding World, and make it a dark, gloomy place."

Robert couldn't stop a hint of a smile forming on his face. That was a pretty good piece of B.S.

Professor Tureis' breaths came more rapidly. He pressed his fingers on Robert's desk so hard his hands shook.

"You think it's amusing to mock me, mock my subject?"

"Um, sorry?"

"Dementors!?"

A couple female gasps echoed through the high-ceilinged room as Professor Tureis flung his arms over his head. "You think this means Dementors are going to overrun the Wizarding World?" He jabbed a finger at the image in the smoke, swiveling his head from one end of the classroom to the other. "Do you believe you can simply spew out whatever nonsense you wish and I would accept it like your previous professor? I will not! This is a serious subject, and you will treat it as such!"

Professor Tureis refocused on Robert. "Dementors? This omen is _not_ about Dementors. It clearly shows that the harbingers of our eventual doom will come from beyond our world. And you would know that if you had bothered to read your text more thoroughly, Mister O'Bannon."

He swung around and stormed back to the front of the room. "Ten points from Gryffindor . . . and ten points from Ravenclaw, too."

"What," blurted a male student from that house.

"I noticed the derisive looks on some of your faces. Ravenclaws." Professor Tureis practically spat the word. "You think your supposed keen intellect makes Divination beneath you."

Robert leaned his head back and let out an exasperated breath. He stared up at the ceiling, barely registering the slowly rotating display of all the animals and beings representing the signs of the Zodiac. Maybe he did have a knack for Divination. His premonition from this morning had come true.

His first day at Hogwarts sucked.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Sorry it took so long to update this story. I needed to do a little more thinking on this chapter before I wrote it out. Plus things have been really busy at work. Several of the teams I cover for my radio station are in the playoffs, including our Central Hockey League team competing for the Ray Miron President's Cup. Go Sundogs! Also, in case you're curious on the name of my Potions teacher, Amaranth is a legendary flower that never fades and is supposedly a source for immortality. Amaranth is also one of my favorite Nightwish songs._


	7. Come Together

**CHAPTER 7: COME TOGETHER**

* * *

Robert remembered his father telling him how miserable he'd been his first few weeks at Hogwarts. Constantly messing up, no one speaking to him.

_And now I'm following in Dad's footsteps._

For his second breakfast at Hogwarts, Robert sat at the end of the Gryffindor table next to Frederick Weasley. Every attempt to converse with him failed. The sullen redhead usually responded with a shrug or a "whatever."

Robert didn't even try to talk to the boy sitting across from him. Uptight Wright probably wouldn't hear him anyway. The prefect was focused intently on sectioning off his plate for certain foods and carefully examining the amount of pumpkin juice he poured into his goblet.

_I wonder if he counts the number of times it takes to chew his food._

Sighing, Robert ate his breakfast quietly.

"Excuse me," he heard a heavily accented female voice behind him. "Do ye mind?"

Robert turned around. His head drew back briefly in surprise. Standing before him was the slender, tight-faced Scottish girl he'd bumped into on the Hogwarts Express. She nodded to the empty spot on the bench next to him.

"Um, sure."

The girl nodded and sat down.

"You're supposed to be at the Hufflepuff table," snapped Uptight Wright.

"I'm just here visiting. No need to raise a fuss."

"Students must eat at their house table." Wright looked on the verge of a panic, as if the girl's presence here somehow upset the balance of the universe.

"I've finished eatin' me breakfast. Now I'm here to visit this boy. Nothin' in yer bloody rules about that, is there?"

Before Wright could answer, the girl turned away from him, focusing on Robert. "Don' know if ye remember me. The Hogwarts Express. Ye bumped inta me."

"Yeah. I apologized. You didn't seem to accept it."

The left corner of the girl's mouth twisted as she attempted a smile. To Robert it appeared such an act might shatter her face. "Sorry about that. I was havin' a bad day. Some . . . family issues before I got on the train, ye know."

"Uh-huh."

"Anyway, I'm Bianca Fahring." She extended her hand.

"Robert O'Bannon."

"I know who ye are," Bianca said as they shook hands. "Believe it or not, I've read yer father's books."

"Really?"

"Of course. I always like to hear the views other Muggle-borns have on the Wizarding World."

"You're Muggle-born?"

"Aye." Bianca nodded. "Caused all sorts of tension with me parents. Och, like I care. At least being here means I'm out of that house for most of the year."

Robert worked his jaw back and forth. Hearing something like that made him grateful of the sort of home life he had.

"Anyway, I just wanted to chat with ye. I heard the rumors goin' roun' that ye think sorting's a bad idea."

Robert slumped in his seat. _Great. Another person who's gonna tell me I'm full of crap._

"I just wanted te say, yer absolutely right."

The words hit Robert with the force of a Stunning Spell. He stared unblinking at Bianca for several seconds before uttering. "R-Really?"

"Aye. 'Tis an archaic thing te do. Dividing students and making them believe they're better than others because of what bloody house they're in."

"Sorting is an important tradition in the Wizarding World," Wright blurted. "Who are you to disparage it?"

Bianca whipped her head toward Wright. "And who are ye to be buttin' in on a private conversation, ye glorified tattletale."

Wright's head trembled in anger. Robert put a fist up to his mouth, trying, and failing, to contain his chuckles. Even Frederick Weasley snickered.

"I'm a prefect, and I will not tolerate this sort of disrespect. I'm reporting all of you to Professor Longbottom."

"Aye, go ahead and write out yer wee report. And when yer finished, crumple it up, sprinkle some cinnamon powder on it, and shove it up yer arse!"

Robert convulsed with laughter. So did Frederick. Wright's mouth just moved up and down in shocked silence.

Bianca turned back to Robert. "Now. Where were we before we were interrupted?"

"Well, you were saying how you're the only person in this school who agrees with me."

Again, Bianca tried to force a smile. "Right. I think it's really brave of ye to just walk in here and declare that sorting's a stupid, outdated idea."

"Actually, I didn't call it stupid. I just said I had some concerns about the whole thing. Not that it's made me popular among my friends."

"Och, so what?" Bianca gave him a dismissive wave. "Let 'em all get their noses out of bent. This country is good at blindly following traditions be they right or wrong. Mostly wrong, of course, especially when it comes te sorting. Ye Americans don't do it. Neither do the Egyptians or the Chinese or the Brazilians or the French. I don't see their nations in turmoil."

"In all fairness," Robert said, "Salem did sort students when it first opened."

"But ye lot came te yer senses and chucked the whole thing. Shame this country doesn't follow yer example."

Robert smiled. Bianca's opinions on sorting may be a bit . . . no, _a lot_ stronger than his own. But at least she accepted his view, unlike the Weasleys and Potters.

Plus, when he examined her more closely, Bianca Fahring was kind of good looking.

"Well, I bes' be on me way te class." Bianca started to get up. "Talk te ye later, perhaps?"

"Yeah. Sure. Definitely."

"Have a good day then. Nice talking with ye."

Bianca gave him a friendly nod and exited the Great Hall. Robert watched her go, wishing the Scottish witch wasn't wearing those robes so he could scan her . . .

"I don't like her," Uptight Wright suddenly declared.

Robert curled his lip and turned to the Fifth Year prefect. "Nobody asked you."

**XXXXX**

The morning went pretty smoothly with Robert successfully casting an Unlocking Charm in Charms class and helping de-gnome Hagrid's pumpkin patch for Care of Magical Creatures . . . and without getting so much as a nip on the finger. Robert still maintained his distance from Albus, Rose and Edward. The day had been going well to this point, so why ruin it by talking to them and most likely saying something else to piss them off.

After Care of Magical Creatures, he washed up and headed to the Great Hall for lunch. He'd just left Gryffindor tower when Alicia Longbottom approached him.

"Hey, Alicia. How are you doing?"

"Fine," she replied quietly. "Um, Professor Corner sent me to tell you she wants to see you in her office."

Robert's shoulders drooped. He sighed in annoyance. _What the heck did I do now?_

"All right," he grumbled. "Thanks."

Alicia flashed him a brief smile and headed off.

Snorting, Robert stomped through the corridors toward the Astronomy Tower. Why the heck did Professor Corner want to see him? Maybe she just wanted to see how he was doing? Heck, he'd known the professor since . . . well, forever.

Whether he knew her or not, Robert didn't think Hogwarts teachers were in the habit of asking students to their offices for a spot of tea and to shoot the breeze.

He reached Professor Corner's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Robert opened the door and walked in. He nearly stumbled when he looked at the floor. Actually, for a moment, he didn't think the floor existed. The inky blackness of space sprawled beneath his feet, filled with twinkling stars and an occasional comet.

"You're not the first to be disoriented by the floor."

Robert looked up to see Professor Cho Corner smiling at him from behind her desk.

"My own little enchantment. Please, have a seat."

Robert took a couple careful steps. When he finally convinced himself he wouldn't fall into the infinite vastness of space, he strode the rest of the way to a high-back chair in front of Professor Corner's desk.

"Um, Alicia Longbottom said you wanted to see me."

"Yes, that's right. I just wanted to see how you're making out so far here."

Robert's eyes widened. Maybe Professor Corner did just want to shoot the breeze with him. "Oh. Um . . . things are fine."

"Mm-hmm." Professor Corner leaned back in her chair. "Well, I was just a bit concerned after that incident yesterday between you and Mister Urquhart."

Robert shifted in his chair. "Um, well actually, I don't know if I'd call it an incident."

"Really?" Professor Corner's expression grew more serious. "Because when I came upon you, it appeared as though you and Mister Urquhart were on the verge of Muggle-dueling."

The muscles in Robert's neck tightened. He averted his eyes from the professor to the floor, gazing at what appeared to be part of the constellation Aquarius.

"Robert, it's no secret what happened between your father and Ares Urquhart's father in that hockey match years ago."

"Dad dealt with it." Robert returned his gaze to Professor Corner. "The Triad won that game anyway."

"I know. But getting your ankle broken intentionally by another man . . . well, much as I like and respect your father, I've never heard him say he's forgiven Urquhart for what happened."

"It's not just the hockey game, Professor. Dad told me what Ares' father did during the war with the Stacyx. When their leader offered to leave the Wizarding World alone in exchange for letting the Stacyx conquer the Muggle World, Ares' dad thought it was a great idea. He didn't even hesitate to sell out my grandparents or Rose's grandparents or Harold's grandparents. He just wanted to save his own skin at the expense of every Muggle on the planet. Pretty typical Slytherin behavior if you ask me."

Professor Corner let out a slow breath. "That was Ares Urquhart's _father_ who did that, not him, and certainly not _every _Slytherin. Several of them fought valiantly against the Stacyx. Some even paid the ultimate price."

"A lot of people I've talked to say they just did it to make up for the fact they got the hell out of Dodge when Moldy-Voldie showed up here."

Professor Corner crinkled her forehead. Robert wondered if she'd ever heard that particular Muggle expression before. If she was curious about it, she let it pass.

"Robert, the one thing people of my generation have hoped, and prayed for, is that our children don't adopt the same prejudices we harbored at your age. Whatever grudges we had toward other students during our time here need to stay in the past, and not be carried on by your generation. I don't want you to hate Ares Urquhart because of what transpired between his father and yours."

"Can I hate him for the fact he comes off as a bullying dipstick?"

Professor Corner sighed rather loudly, her mouth tightening. "I'd prefer you not hate anyone. Hate led to two of the most costly wars in Wizarding history. Now, I'm not telling you that you have to be friends with Ares Urquhart or any other student at Hogwarts. But judge them on an individual basis. See them as a person, and not as an Urquhart or a Malfoy or a Slytherin before you form an opinion of them."

Robert chewed on his lower lip. "Um, Professor?"

"Yes, Robert?"

He shifted again in his chair, his eyes flickering between Professor Corner and the star field beneath him. Should he ask her? If the past two days were any indication, he would do better to keep his mouth shut. He didn't need a professor married to one of Dad's good friends pissed at him.

"Um . . . well, I just wanted to ask . . . and I mean this with all due respect." _Yeah, that's good._ "It's just . . . have you buried the hatchet with all those Slytherins you dealt with when you were a student here, like Scorpius' mom and dad and Urquhart's dad?"

"Sorry. 'Buried the hatchet?'"

"You know. Did you reconcile with them?"

Professor Corner leaned back in her chair, her eyes briefly scanning her desk. "To be honest, no. Too much happened between us back then."

"So how can you expect us to make nice with the Slytherins when you won't?"

Now the professor eyes focused solely on Robert. He swallowed, his entire body tensing. Had he crossed the line asking that question?

Professor Corner's shoulders sagged. "You make a good point, Robert. I do sound hypocritical. But things were much different back then. There was a war going on, after all. And outside of the Stacyx, the Wizarding World has pretty much been at peace since Voldemort's death. We don't have people choosing between two armed camps. We don't have to look at Slytherin House and wonder which student and their family will support Voldemort, oppose him, or just sit out. Maybe that's not an acceptable excuse, but it's the best explanation I have."

"'Do as I say, not as I do?'" Robert flashed Professor Corner a half-hearted grin. "Sorry, that's one of my grandmother's favorite sayings. My American grandmother."

"Again, you make a good point. You would have fit in nicely in Ravenclaw."

Robert just grunted in response. After the past two days he really had no desire to talk about sorting . . . except maybe with Bianca Fahring.

"Anyway," the professor continued. "The point is you, your generation, have the opportunity for a fresh start when it comes to more understanding between the houses, especially Slytherin. Hopefully you can look past house stereotypes, unlike some of us when we were your age."

Robert's lips parted. He wanted to tell Professor Corner that would probably never happen so long as Hogwarts sorted its students, but decided not to press his luck.

"Oh, and speaking of houses . . ." Professor Corner, for some reason, gave him a wry grin. "Next time you wish to debate the pros and cons of sorting, be a little more . . . tactful."

Robert's jaw dropped. "W-What? How did you know I . . ."

"Oh please. Do you think student gossip doesn't reach our ears? What do you think we spend half our time at meals talking about?"

Robert blinked and shook his head. He couldn't believe teachers really cared about which students were dating whom or all the other drama that went along with the typical school experience . . .

Including which foreign exchange student caused a stir by daring to question the sacred tradition of sorting.

"I-I-I just. Um, you're not mad at me, are you, Professor?"

"Of course not. I don't agree with your stance, but you certainly have a right to say it."

"Try telling that to the Potters and Weasleys."

"Tell them yourself." Professor Corner said a bit forcefully. "You've kept your distance from them long enough. You all need to get over this little tiff. You're only going to be with us for a year, and trust me, that year will go by fast. Every day you spend with your friends here is going to be precious. Don't waste another one not talking to them because of a petty disagreement."

"Yes, Professor."

"Good. Well, off you go. Don't want you to miss any more of lunchtime. It'll be hard to concentrate on your classes on an empty stomach."

"Thanks, Professor."

Robert rose from his chair and headed for the door. His eyes darted down when a comet streaked through the star field.

"Oh, and Robert."

He spun around. "Yes, Professor?"

"I know that Professor Longbottom is head of your house, and I don't want to undermine his position, but if need any help, any advice, or just someone to talk to, my door is always open."

"Thanks, Professor. I appreciate it."

With a parting smile, Robert left Professor Corner's office. He hurried down the stone steps and strode through the corridors, hoping he could resolve this whole thing with the Weasley/Potter clan. Though from Professor Corner's tone, it didn't sound like she left him much choice.

_What if they're still mad? What if they still don't want to talk?_ My God, could their entire friendship be ruined because of a stupid difference of opinion.

He slowed as he neared the Great Hall, hundreds of chattering voices spilling through its entryway. His heart thumped faster. Robert felt tempted to stop.

_C'mon, man. Where's that Gryffindor courage._

Sucking down a deep breath, he marched into the Great Hall. Robert made his way along the Gryffindor table, his gaze aimed at a clump of primarily red-headed students. When he got within about twenty feet of them, James Potter spotted him, then turned to the others. Heads whipped around. Rose, Albus, Edward, Lily and the rest. His chest clenched as he neared them. After several seconds of uncomfortable silence, Robert finally spoke. "Um, hey guys. Mind if I join you?"

No one responded at first. A tremor of fear went through him. Could they still be mad at him?

James got to his feet and stood face-to-face with Robert. The oldest Potter child frowned slightly. "Look, Robert. We were all talking this morning and . . . well, I guess we . . . no, no guessing here. We did overreact when you said all that stuff about sorting. I think we were just gobsmacked by Boris going into Ravenclaw. Rosie pointed out that maybe we've come to think of Gryffindor as a birthright for our family, and we couldn't fathom one of us going into a different house. So, sorry if we all acted like a bunch of gits."

Albus, Rose and the rest of them nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, well . . ." Robert shifted his weight from one leg to the other. "Maybe I could have phrased my thoughts on sorting a little better. I know how big a deal it is for you guys."

James smiled and extended his hand. "Still mates?"

"Always, man."

The two shook hands.

Cynthia Weasley got up from the table and stepped over to him. "Robert, I'm so sorry for the way I acted, too. It's just . . . after the way Boris reacted to being sorted into Ravenclaw, I was so worried and upset. He's my baby brother, and I know my mum and dad expect me to watch out for him, and I couldn't see how I'd be able to do it with him in a different house. Sorry I was such a bitch to you."

"Don't worry about it. Water under the bridge, as the Muggles say."

"Thank you."

Cynthia hugged him.

Albus, Edward and Hugo also offered their apologies. Lucida Bloom tacked on a toothy smile after she said she was sorry. Lily, Millicent and Kayla Pomosa gave him brief hugs, as did Rose. Robert couldn't help but notice his heart flutter when Rose's arms wrapped around him. A pang of disappointment swept through him when she broke the embrace.

The rest of lunch passed with conversation regarding classes, Peeves flooding the girls' bathroom near the Transfiguration classroom and how Millicent thought Olec the Finnish exchange student was rather cute. Her face blazed red with embarrassment when Cynthia mentioned that juicy tidbit.

Robert lamented about the new Divination teacher. His recitation on Tyl Tureis' apocalyptic predictions resulted in wide eyes and gaping mouths from the Weasleys and Potters.

"I can't believe Professor Sprout would hire someone that mental as a teacher," said Albus.

"I don't know," Lily chimed in. "The way Aunt Hermione talks about her old Divination teacher, she sounded like just as much as nutter as this one."

"You don't think he could be right about all that, do you?" Concern spread across Lucida's face.

"Please," James scoffed. "Divination's a load of rubbish. Everyone knows it."

"And here you were hoping for an easy class, huh Robert?" Rose gave him and elfish grin.

He gave her a mocking glare. "Ha-ha. Rub it in."

After lunch, Robert, Rose and the other Fifth Year Gryffindors made their way through the corridors to History of Magic. A few minutes after they took their seats, the ethereal form of Professor Binns floated into the room and perched himself on a stool. He didn't take roll or welcome the students. The ghost just opened his book and droned on about the various positions and committees of the International Confederation of Wizards. It only took about five minutes before Robert tuned out the lecture. Looking around the classroom, he wasn't the only one. Albus put his head down on his book and appeared to be asleep. Edward Weasley doodled on a piece of parchment.

Robert's gaze halted on Lucida Bloom, who stared at him with a lazy smile. She gave him a little wave. Robert simply nodded at her. Every time he was around Lucida she smiled and waved at him. Could she be . . .

"Robert," Rose whispered and nudged his arm.

He turned away from Lucida and looked to Rose, a flicker of guilt shooting through him. He shook it off. "What's up?"

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Now? In class?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "It's History of Magic. Who pays attention in here anyway?"

Robert took another glance around the classroom. Quite a few students held whispered conversations. One couple even played footsie under the table, with the pretty brown-haired girl giggling from time to time.

Professor Binns droned on with pause.

"Okay," Robert said in a hushed voice. "What's up?"

"It's about yesterday, that confrontation with Ares Urquhart."

Robert's mouth curled. Hadn't Professor Corner already talked to him about this? What could Rose possibly add?

"Look," Rose began. "I know you were only trying to help, but I meant what I said. I am a prefect. Handling incidents like that is my duty, not yours. And charging in like a one-man _cav-ree . . ."_

"Um . . ." Robert held up a finger. "It's cavalry."

"Oh. Right. Thank you. Anyway, doing that completely undermines my authority. How is anyone supposed to take me seriously if they think I'll always need someone else to fight my battles?"

"Rose, it was five-on-one."

"I don't care. It's still _my_ job."

"But what if Urquhart and his goon squad hexed you?"

"Then I get hexed. I'll get over it and they'll all wind up with detention for the next month, maybe two. I just need . . ."

Rose cast her eyes to her lap.

"Rosie?" Robert slid his chair closer. You all right?"

She sighed and slowly lifted her head. "Ever since I got that prefect's badge, I've just felt this pressure to prove myself."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Robert. I'm the daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley. Living legends. Look at all the things they did before they even graduated from Hogwarts. How can I live up to all that?"

"I can't believe your mom and dad are putting that kind of pressure on you."

Rose shook her head. "No, it's not them. Well, Mum is constantly after me to improve my grades."

"I believe that. She even lectured me to about doing well here."

Rose softly chuckled before continuing. "Sometimes, I don't feel like I'm Rose Weasley. I feel like people see me only as Ron and Hermione Weasley's daughter or Harry Potter's niece. Especially people like Professor Longbottom and Professor Corner and Professor Sprout, who knew my parents and Uncle Harry when they went here. When I see them looking at me, I can't help but wonder, are they thinking, 'why isn't she as smart as her mother?' or 'is she as brave as her father or uncle?' Even when I made the Quidditch team as Seeker, instead of being happy, I got sick to my stomach, thinking how everyone would compare me to Uncle Harry or Aunt Ginny, wondering if I could be even half as good as they were."

The corners of Robert's mouth twitched when he noticed Rose's enchanted contacts turning her eyes a deep shade of blue.

"You know, I kinda know what that's like. I mean, okay, my dad didn't help bring down Moldy-Voldie, but he did some pretty big stuff during the war. He stopped that Slytherin girl from spreading a Projection Potion throughout the U.S. He protected a bunch of little kids being hunted by Death Eaters. Then in the war with the Stacyx, he was injured in the final battle. Even in the Muggle World my dad's a famous hockey player. So in this world people probably wonder if I'm as brave as my dad, and in the Muggle World people probably wonder if I'm as talented a hockey player as Dad. Which I'm not, which is why I play Quidditch. And Beater at that. It's like being an offensive lineman in American football. You're the least noticed guy on the field."

Rose leaned back in her chair. "That's why I want to do so well as prefect. Especially since Mum and Dad were prefects when they went here. Still, even if I become the best prefect at Hogwarts, will it be enough? Outside of fighting a war, what can you do to measure up to parents who are legends?"

Robert just stared at Rose in silence, wishing he knew the answer.

* * *

**NEXT: UNBROTHERLY LOVE**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_The incidents mentioned by Robert regarding his father's heroics are covered in my stories "Air Of Disharmony," "Moving On" and "The Airwaves War." Also, thanks to Invarity, as I've incorporated some of the elements of his reviews into this chapter._


	8. Unbrotherly Love

**CHAPTER 8: UNBROTHERLY LOVE**

* * *

"All right! Finally!"

Robert heard the ecstatic voice as soon as he stepped through the Fat Lady's portrait and entered the Gryffindor Common Room. He looked to the left and found a cluster of about twenty students gathered under a portrait of the late Professor McGonagall. Their stares were not directed at the stern old witch, but at a piece of parchment magically affixed to the wall.

"Hey, guys!" Lucida's young cousin, Leonis Prewett, jumped up and down and waved to Robert, Rose and Albus as they approached. "Look! Quidditch tryouts are next week."

"Oh yeah!" Robert beamed. "I've been waiting for this."

"Oh, did you want to try out for the team?" Rose asked with a wry grin.

Robert grunted. "Have you been taking smart-ass lessons from Uncle George?"

"No. I've been taking them from James," she giggled softly.

Albus' lips twisted for a moment before he spoke. "You should be a shoe-in at Beater, Robert. Heck, you already play for your house team back at Salem."

Robert thought about correcting him. Salem had dorms, not houses. But he feared that would open up the can of worms he'd sealed days ago.

"This will be so cool." Albus grinned broadly at Robert. "You, me and Rose all on the Quidditch team."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Albus," Rose said. "We still have to get through tryouts."

"What are you talking about? We're already part of the team."

"True, but remember what Norton told us. Just because you're a returning player doesn't mean your spot is assured."

"Yeah, whatever." Albus rolled his eyes. Rose sighed in frustration.

Robert stood in the back of the crowd. Since most of them were Second or Third Years, he could easily peer over them at the parchment on the wall.

**TRYOUTS FOR THE GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH TEAM**

**THIS THURSDAY**

**FOUR O'CLOCK P.M.**

**QUIDDITCH PITCH**

**NORTON FUDGE, CAPTAIN**

Robert blinked. He leaned forward, focusing on the name.

"Um, guys?" He looked back at Rose and Albus.

"Yeah?" Albus responded.

"Is that right? Norton Fudge is team captain?"

"Yeah." Rose nodded. "This will be his second year as captain."

Robert grinded his teeth. "Okay. Now could you do me a favor?"

"What?" Albus gave him a quizzical look.

"Could you please, _please,_ tell me he's not related to the old Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge."

"Well," Rose said hesitantly. "Actually, he's Cornelius Fudge's grandson."

Robert slapped the sides of his legs and looked up at the ceiling. "You have got to be kidding me."

"What's wrong with Norton Fudge?" Rose asked. "You don't even know him."

"No, but my dad's ripped on Fudge for, like, the last twenty years."

Albus snorted. "So? My dad never made it a secret he thought Minister Fudge was a . . . what is it you Yanks say? Oh yeah. A doofus."

"Well, your dad never wrote a book where Fudge's name was always followed by the _endearing _term 'that dumbass.'" Robert scowled. "I guess I can forget about making the team."

"Oh, Robert, don't be that way." Rose aimed a stern look his way. "Like Albus said, everyone knows what Uncle Harry thought about Minister Fudge. My parents felt the same way about that man. And we're on the team. So's James."

Robert frowned, unconvinced by Rose's logic.

"Don't even think of not coming to tryouts. Norton's a fair captain. Tough, but fair. If he thinks you're good, he'll pick you. Please, I'm already having enough trouble convincing Hugo to come out."

"What's his problem?" Albus' brow furrowed. "Every time we go see Grandmum and Granddad at the Burrow, he's always on us about playing pick-up games."

"I know, but he still doesn't think he's good enough to make the team. He's afraid he'll embarrass himself. I've tried telling him otherwise, but he won't listen to me. I mean, I'm _just_ his big sister. Maybe I'll have James talk to him. Hugo's always looked up to him."

Albus grunted and cast his dour gaze to the floor.

"He'll probably have a better chance making the team than me"

"Robert, enough." Rose marched up to him, her face tightened in a mask of seriousness. "I'm not going to have you come across an entire ocean to sit out our Quidditch season because of some irrational fear."

"As soon as Fudge sees me . . ."

"Please, Robert." Rose grasped his right wrist. "For me."

A weird ripple went through his chest. He glanced down at Rose's hand, feeling the softness of her fingers around his wrist. His eyes flickered back up to her face, her shining, pleading, bea-

_Wrong thought. Wrong thought._

"All right. I'll be at the tryouts. Promise."

"Wonderful." Rose smiled and briefly bounced on the balls of her feet. Her enchanted contacts blazed emerald green.

Robert smiled back. It was hard not to when looking at Rose. The look of absolute delight on her face made her even more . . . nice-looking.

_Nice-looking? What the hell is wrong with you, O'Bannon?_

_It's Rose, that's what's wrong._

The three headed upstairs to their respective dormitories. Robert put his school books in his trunk and washed up, Rose's smiling face still floating through his mind's eye.

It didn't take long before worries of Thursday's Quidditch tryouts returned. He sighed, figuring it would be a waste of time with Cornelius Fudge's grandson running the team. Nothing he could do about it now, though. He'd promised Rose, and Mom and Dad had hammered into him the importance of keeping your word.

**XXXXX**

Robert managed to keep his worries over tryouts in check over the next few days. This was mainly due to the amount of homework his teachers dumped on him.

_And I thought the teachers back at Salem were insane when it came to giving out homework._

"It's only going to get worse," James said to them at dinner one night. "O.W.L. year, you know." He then gave them studying tips he said helped him last year. Robert especially liked the idea of listing the harder topics covered in his classes in order from most difficult to least, and spending more time on the most difficult ones in the weeks leading up to O.W.L.s.

Albus, however, appeared more interested in trying to decide between pumpkin pasties and bread pudding for dessert than in his older brother's advice.

When Thursday arrived, Quidditch pretty much dominated his thoughts. He tried to convince himself Rose was right about Norton Fudge. If he did well, Fudge would have no choice but to take him.

An image of a fuming Gryffindor Quidditch captain formed in Robert's mind. _"Tell your dad my grandfather's name is Cornelius, not 'that dumbass.'"_

By lunchtime Robert's worry had been replaced by anger. He thought back to Professor Corner's words from last week, about his generation not carrying over the same prejudices of their mothers and fathers. No way would that happen here. Robert knew how he'd feel if someone called anyone in his family a dumbass. Why should Norton Fudge be any different?

He took a bite out of his chicken and bacon club when several owls soared into the Great Hall. Robert received three letters; one from his parents, one from his French grandmother, and one from his sister Elysee. He'd just opened the envelope from Mom and Dad when Albus nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Hey, guys! Look! Teddy's in the _Prophet."_

Albus laid his copy of _The Daily Prophet _on the table. The Potters and Weasleys all leaned in for a closer look. Robert sensed someone just inches away from his shoulder. He turned . . . and almost bumped cheeks with Lucida Bloom. The girl's green eyes brightened as she smiled at him.

She did have pretty smile.

Robert returned the smile and stared back at the _Prophet._

"**AURORS' OFFICE SEEKS PUBLIC'S HELP TO LOCATE MISSING WIZARD"**

_by Wallace Boot_

_After nearly two weeks of fruitless searching, the Aurors' Office is reaching out to the public for any information in the disappearance of Varley Vanacker. The 54-year-old wizard was last seen the night of 24 August, leaving from his place of employ, The Leaky Cauldron pub in Diagon Alley._

"_At this time, I can't say whether foul play is involved, or if Mister Vanacker just decided to go off on his own," said investigating auror Theodore Lupin. "But there are many people worried for his well-being. We ask anyone who knows Mister Vanacker, or who has heard from him, or who may have witnessed anything suspicious in Diagon Alley the night of 24 August, to please contact me at the Aurors' Office."_

_Vanacker's employer, Hannah Longbottom, said of the wizard, "He's had a rather difficult life, what with losing his wife in the war against Voldemort and being severely injured in the battle with the Stacyx. But he is a kind and respectful man, and I pray he is all right."_

_Vanacker's disappearance has raised some fears in segments of the wizarding community who recall similar disappearances during the wars with Lord Voldemort. But Auror Lupin emphasized there is no evidence of a much wider conspiracy._

"_Right now this is simply a missing persons case, one I intend to solve."_

_Lupin, as is commonly known, is the godson of Harry Potter, Head of the Aurors' Office, and the wizard responsible for killing Lord Voldemort and ending the Second War._

Robert cranked an eyebrow. _"No evidence of a much wider conspiracy?" _He thought back to the conversation he overheard between Harry Potter and Hannah Longbottom before he boarded the Hogwarts Express. From the way they talked, it sounded like there was something suspicious to this Vanacker guy's disappearance.

"I can't believe Teddy's lying."

"Albus!" Lily turned to him with a stunned look. "What's gotten into you? Teddy would never lie."

"Well what about what Robert told us?" Albus swung his head toward him. "Mrs. Longbottom thought there was something strange about Vanacker's disappearance."

"All due respect to Robert," said James. "Neither Dad or Mrs. Longbottom said anything concrete. It sounded more like Mrs. Longbottom had more worries than proof."

"It's gotta be big for Dad to assign Teddy to this."

"Teddy's just starting out as an Auror. What, you think he's going to get the really big jobs?"

"You mean like going after the Cult of Voldemort?" Hugo chimed in.

James snorted with laughter. "Oh please, the Cult of Voldemort isn't what I'd call a big job."

"What do you mean?" Albus' open palms smacked down on the table. A couple nearby goblets wobbled. "Anyone who forms a group that worships that murdering bastard is a big threat."

"And what have they done to show it?" James gave his younger brother a disbelieving look. "People in the Cult of Voldemort are just deluded. Quit making them into something they're not."

Albus crossed his arms and scowled at James. He didn't say another word, to anyone, for the rest of lunch.

**XXXXX**

Robert found it impossible to concentrate on the remainder of his classes. Throughout History of Magic and Herbology he found himself staring at his watch, counting down the hours and minutes until Quidditch tryouts, more than he paid attention to what Professors Binns and Longbottom were saying. At the end of Herbology he spotted Ares Urquhart and his gang of Slytherin jerkoffs hanging by the door of the greenhouse.

"I hear you're trying out for Beater for Gryffindor, O'Bannon." Urquhart gave him a wicked grin.

"What's it to ya?" Robert barely gave him a glance and continued through the door, with Albus, Rose and Edward trailing him.

"I'm a Beater too, you know?"

"That's nice." Robert kept walking, hoping his usual tactic for dealing with dipsticks like Urquhart would work. Ignore them and they'll go away.

"Best be careful if you make the team. Wouldn't want you breaking your ankle and crying like Daddy." Urquhart put his fists to his eyes and pretended to wipe away tears. His Slytherin buddies laughed.

"Good one, Ares," Scorpius Malfoy added.

"Shut your gob!" Albus spun around to face the Slytherins, sneering. "Robert's a better Beater than you could ever be. Maybe you should be the one to watch it on the pitch. Wouldn't want _you_ to wind up with a Bludger smashing you in the head. Not that there's anything in there to damage."

Robert smiled, visualizing him hitting a Bludger right into Urquhart's pug-face.

_That'll probably never happen with Fudge running the team._

Glowering, Urquhart stepped over to Albus, towering over him. The middle Potter child craned his neck and eyeballed the big Slytherin, not backing down an inch.

"I don't care if your father's the so-called savior of the Wizarding World. You talk to me like that again, I'll hit you with a Body-Bind Curse and stomp you into the ground."

"You're one to bring up family, Urquhart, since most of yours are in Azkaban for being stinking Death Eaters."

Urquhart's scowl grew more pronounced. "Say what you want about them, but at least they wouldn't sully their lineage by marrying filthy Mudbloods." His gaze shifted to Robert and Rose, before turning to Edward. "Or Mudblood lovers."

Robert's teeth clenched. He balled his fists when Albus went for his wand. "I'm gonna make you choke on that word, you scumbag!"

"Try it!" Urquhart reached under his robes.

"Albus! Stop it!" Rose stepped forward.

"Dueling outside the classroom is forbidden!"

All heads turned to the door of the greenhouse. A stern-looking Uptight Wright marched up to them.

"Potter, Urquhart. I'm reporting you both to your heads of house."

"Didn't you hear what he said, you bloody git?" Albus jabbed a finger at Urquhart. "He said M . . . you know."

"That doesn't matter. No student dueling outside the classroom. And you'll also have more points taken away for showing disrespect to a prefect."

"Like you deserve any res-"

"Albus, shut it!"

"Hey!"

Rose grabbed her cousin by the back of his robes and yanked him away from Urquhart and the Slytherins.

"Come on. We're going."

Robert backed up as Edward joined them. He kept a harsh gaze on Urquhart, who responded in kind. With a final leer, Robert started to turn around.

Then he noticed something.

It was Wright. Robert thought the prefect would be keeping his eyes on the Slytherins. Instead his focus wasn't even on them. Robert followed Wright's gaze to . . .

_Rose?_

Merlin's Beard. He was scoping Rose!

Anger raced through him. He felt his body tremble.

Growling to himself, he stepped between Wright's stare and Rose's backside.

**XXXXX**

When four o'clock rolled around, the Quidditch pitch was packed with Gryffindors. Robert guessed half the House must have turned out for tryouts.

_It's no different than at Salem._ Being a Quidditch player at your school did carry a certain amount of prestige, after all.

The proof lay in the number of people in the stands, here to watch tryouts. The vast majority were girls. He recognized James' girlfriend Kayla among the crowd . . . along with Lucida Bloom.

A rather stocky boy with brown hair and unremarkable features strode across the pitch and positioned himself in front of the group.

"Afternoon, everyone. For anyone who doesn't know me, I'm Norton Fudge, Captain for this year's Gryffindor Quidditch team. It's nice to see a good turnout for tryouts, but only a select few can make the House team. Along with our seven starters, we'll also be taking seven other players for our practice squad, who can move up if one of our starters is injured. And believe me, injuries are quite common in this game. So if you are faint of heart, you might want to give Gobstones a go instead."

This elicited several snickers among the group, including James and Rose.

"Right then. Mount your brooms and let's get cracking."

Robert drew a breath and pulled his gloves so tight he thought his fingers would rip through the lining. The transformation began, changing him from just plain old Robert O'Bannon to the Quidditch player Robert O'Bannon. Inhibition left him. Kindness vanished. He suppressed his usual amiable demeanor. A scowl marred his round face as he gripped his bat. The mantra ran through his mind, the one he used before ever practice and every game.

_I am the bringer of chaos. I am the bringer of chaos._

Robert and the others mounted their brooms.

Fudge started out with some simple aerial laps around the field.

_Pitch, O'Bannon. You are in Britain, after all._

Actually, for a few students the laps turned out to be anything but simple. At least half-a-dozen younger candidates fell out of formation. One Second Year girl wrecked on the ground and cried as she clutched her arm. Kayla came out of the stands and volunteered to take her to the hospital wing.

Next came drills. The Chasers worked on basic passes while the Beaters swatted Bludgers back and forth. Robert noticed a couple Beater candidates cringe as the Bludger raced toward them. No way would they be picked.

Then the real work began. Fudge tried out the Keeper and Chaser candidates at the same time. One Fourth Year boy playing Keeper let in every Quaffle that came his way . . . except the one thrown by Leonis Prewett, which sailed completely over the goal posts.

James, meanwhile, did an awesome job at Keeper, only letting in two goals, one by Hugo Weasley, who nearly fell off his broom from his wild celebration.

"Hugo! Be careful!" Rose shouted.

Hugo waved off his sister's warning and continued pumping a fist in the air.

Then came Albus' turn. He flew a zigzag pattern toward the goal, raised his Quaffle arm and aimed for the right goal post. James dropped back to cover it.

Albus didn't throw. Instead he cut left, flew on for a few more feet and chucked the Quaffle at the left goal post.

_Nice move, Al . . ._

At the last second James zipped in and just got the tips of his fingers on the Quaffle. It went under the ring of the goal post.

"Dammit!" Albus hollered , shooting his brother a glare as he passed by him.

The Seekers went next. Most of them looked clueless as they searched for the Golden Snitch.

Except Rose . . . and Lily. Both had a bead on the little winged ball and raced after it. Both also seemed to forget the fact they were family as the bumped and elbowed one another trying to grab the Snitch. In the end, though, Rose wound up catching it . . . barely.

Then came the Beaters' turn. Robert nailed three students with Bludgers, though none of them looked to be the best fliers. Another boy, a burly Fifth Year named Max Cutter, took out five players, including Tara Wood. Robert frowned. Fudge would certainly give Cutter points for striking the daughter of one of the best Keepers the English national team ever had.

Fudge then divided the candidates into teams of seven for ten minute scrimmages. Albus and Hugo wound up on the same squad, going against a team where James was Keeper. He stopped two of Hugo's shots and three of Albus'. Even worse for Albus, one of his passes overshot Hugo and wound up in the hands of an opposing Chaser, who proceeded to score.

When Robert's squad hit the pitch, he got teamed up with Max Cutter as his Beater wingman. Instead of letting the Bludgers come to you, like most Beaters, Cutter deliberately went after the things. He sent poor Leonis Prewett spinning into the ground with one hit. Three other players also got nailed with Bludgers.

Robert clenched his teeth. Cutter was wreaking havoc on the opposition. At this rate Robert could forget about his chances of making the house team. He considered going after Bludgers like Cutter until the voice of his captain from the Jingosocke Hall team back at Salem echoed through his mind.

"_Stay with your Seeker. Always protect the Seeker. Beaters are expendable. The Seeker is not."_

That's just what he did. He made sure to keep Rose in sight, always on the lookout for any Bludgers coming her way. He intercepted three of them, two of which he redirected toward Lily Potter. One clipped her shoulder.

Robert turned back to Rose. She executed a series of sharp turns. Obviously she locked onto the Snitch. Robert couldn't help admire her form. Graceful yet exhilarating. The girl seemed born to fly.

He sped up, getting closer to Rose. He watched strands of her rust-colored hair whip in the wind as she reached out for the Snitch. The look of determination on her face seemed so . . .

_WHAM!!_

A sledgehammer blow struck Robert in the back. The air shot out his lungs. The bat tumbled out of his hand. He barely managed to hold on to his broom as he descended lower and lower . . .

Until he smacked into the ground. Robert rolled a good ten feet before stopping.

"Robert!"

It took him a few seconds to recognize James' voice.

"Robert! You okay, mate?"

Robert spat a wad of grass out of his mouth and stared up at James. "Yeah. Just super-peachy-freakin'-keen-fine."

He just sat on the ground, scowling, wondering if he should just leave the pitch now. With a tryout like that, there was no way he'd make the team.

Once practice wrapped up, everyone gathered by the large red and gold tent next to the pitch, where Norton Fudge called in each candidate one by one. While Robert waited, a concerned Lucida Bloom came up to him.

"You all right?" She put a hand on his shoulder. "You really took a nasty hit from that Bludger."

He examined her hand on his shoulder for a moment before replying. "I'm alive, aren't I?" He lowered his voice as he continued. "Looks like you'll have some extra company in the stands for the Quidditch games."

"Oh, Robert. You did fine." Lucida gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Robert gulped as a jolt of electricity sizzled through him. He fixed on Lucida's sensual face, with her full red lips, her deep green eyes. She really was scorch hot. And he didn't feel the least but guilty thinking that. Yes, she was part of the Weasley family, but, like, a second or third cousin. Plus Robert hadn't known her until his first night at Hogwarts. He could probably ask her out and not cause a stir amongst the Weasley and Potters . . . unlike if he asked out Rose.

_And what would Rose think if I asked out Lucida?_

_What would it matter? You're not asking Rose out anyway. That would be like trying to date one of your _real_ cousins._

Then another girl came to mind. Bianca. Okay, Lucida was way prettier than Bianca. Not that Bianca looked like the offspring of a troll and Professor Tureis. Plus he found the Scottish girl intriguing.

_Hey, this is a nice problem to have. Lucida or Bianca?_

_But will one of them be hurt if I ask the other one out._

"Robert O'Bannon!" Fudge's magically amplified voice came from the tent.

He let out a breath and looked to Lucida. "Well, this is it. Dead man walking."

A quizzical look fell over Lucida's face. She'd obviously never heard the Muggle phrase before.

"Nevermind. See you in a bit." He slowly strode off.

"Robert," she called out. "Chin up."

He simply nodded as he headed to the tent.

Robert threw back the flap and went inside. Norton Fudge sat on a bench near the open lockers. A Gryffindor banner hung over them.

"Have a seat, Robert." Fudge nodded to the bench.

Chewing on his lip, Robert sat a couple feet away from the Gryffindor captain.

"So, Robert. Visiting us from America, I see."

"Uh-huh." His heart thumped hard.

"Enjoying Hogwarts so far?"

"Yeah. It's cool."

"And good friends with the Weasleys and Potters, I see."

"Yeah, I am." Robert shifted in his seat, detesting this small talk.

_Just get it over with._

"You know I was really surprised when I heard your name mentioned at the sorting ceremony. Of course, from reading your father's books, Hogwarts certainly seems to have a special place in his heart."

"Uh-huh."

"Unlike my grandfather." Fudge's face was unreadable as he spoke. "What was the term he liked to use to describe him? Oh yes. 'That dumbass.'"

Robert sighed to himself. _Here it comes._

"I bet your expecting me to cut you from the team for all the things your father said about my grandfather in his books."

"The thought crossed my mind," Robert muttered. _Of course, after the tryout I had you don't even have to use that as an excuse._

Fudge locked a hard gaze on him. Robert didn't look away. If Fudge was going to cut him, he'd make sure to look the guy in the eye as he did it. Take it like a man, as Dad would say.

Fudge suddenly laughed.

Robert's face contorted as he stared at the Gryffindor captain. Was the son-of-a-bitch going to enjoy telling him to take a hike?

"Do you know I've probably spoken to my grandfather a total of five times in my entire life."

"What?" Robert said in disbelief.

"My dad always liked ol' Professor Dumbledore. Never heard him utter a disparaging word about the old wizard. Dad believed him right away when he said Voldemort had returned. That caused a pretty big rift between him and granddad. Dad said the second war might have been avoided all together if granddad didn't spend a whole year trying to convince everyone Moldy-Voldie was back. He's never forgiven him for that. Doubt he ever will. So quite frankly, whatever your dad says about my granddad doesn't bother me in the slightest. The way my dad talks, Mister O'Bannon's probably right."

Robert's muscles completely unwound. Rose had been right. His fear about Norton Fudge had been irrational.

"Now, about your tryout . . ."

Robert grunted. Well, with the tryout he had, Fudge had a legit excuse to keep him off the team.

"I will say, that Cutter kid was something. An absolute maniac the way he was knocking out players."

Robert barely nodded. What else could he do? Fudge was absolutely right about Cutter.

"The problem is, I want a Quidditch _team_, not a player who goes off on his own to fire off Bludgers at the opposition. You stuck with the Seeker, which is the primary job of a Beater. Hell, you even used your own body to keep that Bludger from hitting Rose."

Robert blinked in surprise. _Is he serious?_ His head had been in the clouds when that Bludger nailed him.

_Then again, who am I to argue if he wants to think that way?_

"I can tell you're a team player, Robert. You also do a fine job of redirecting those Bludgers at the other players. So welcome to the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

Fudge extended his hand.

Robert gasped, his body frozen in shock. He finally managed to clasp the captain's hand. "Oh man. Thanks. This is . . . awe man, wicked pissah."

"Sorry?"

"Oh. Just a saying we use back in New England."

"Huh! _"Wicked pissah?'_ I like it. Anyway, welcome to the team. I can't remember the last time Gryffindor had a player _not_ from the U.K. Be that as it may, I look forward to having you on my wing as Beater."

"Same here, man."

They shook hands again. Robert nearly bounded out of the tent, then stopped at the flap.

_I shouldn't. They'll hate me for it._

A wicked smile crossed his lips. Robert couldn't help himself.

He lowered his head and protruded his lips, hoping he looked appropriately sad. He then shuffled out of the tent keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Robert? Robert?"

He didn't look up as Rose called to him.

"Robert, what's wrong?"

Several people flocked around him. Rose, James, Lucida, Hugo, Lily, Albus and Leonis.

"Oh no, Robert." Rose sounded upset.

He sighed, then looked up at them with a smile. "I made the team."

The clan squawked with indignation.

"You great stupid prat!" Rose slapped him on the chest hard. "You almost had me crying!"

Robert just laughed.

"You had us going, mate." James smiled and shook his hand. "Congratulations, mate."

"Welcome aboard." Albus slapped him on the shoulder. Hugo and Leonis did the same, while the girls hugged him. He noticed Lucida's hug lasted longer than the others. That gave him a funny feeling in . . .

"Leonis Prewett!" Fudge called out.

Two minutes later an upset Leonis emerged from the tent. He didn't make the team.

"It's your first time out, Leonis," James said as he took the boy aside. "Just keep practicing and you'll get better. I'll even help you if you want."

Leonis smiled at this.

Albus ignored the whole scene.

The news was somewhat better for Lily and Hugo. Both of them made the practice squad as Seeker and Chaser respectively. Max Cutter stomped out of the tent, grumbling, "Bloody wanker can go bugger himself if he thinks he can stick me on the practice squad."

Next came Albus' turn. He strode into the tent, looking confident.

"Well, this calls for a celebration." James looked at them all. "I say we do that movie night we were supposed to do our first night here."

"I'm down with that," Robert nodded. "How's about _Star Blazers?"_

"Nah, let's do one that really kicks arse," Hugo grinned. "_Die Hard."_

"If we do _Die Hard, _it's going to be the original," said Robert. "The remake sucked dragon crap."

"I suppose you'd all just ignore me if I recommended _Benji Meets Lassie."_

"You're right, Lily. We would ignore you."

Everyone laughed at James' comeback.

"I don't believe this!"

The little group spun around. Albus stomped over to them, his face red with anger.

"I got demoted to the practice squad!"

Robert shook his head. Did he just hear right?

"Oh, Al. I'm so sorry." Rose rubbed his upper arm.

"This sucks. I was on the team last year. How can Fudge do this?"

"In all fairness," said James, "you didn't have the best tryout today."

"Maybe I would have if you'd just let a couple of my throws go in. Thanks for the help, _brother."_

"Al, how could you even ask me to do that? I was trying out for my spot, too. What, you think people are just going to give you everything you want in this life?"

"Or maybe you just don't want another Potter stealing _your _spotlight."

"You're mental."

"Whatever."

Albus marched off to the castle, dragging his broom on the ground, and casting a pall over what should have been a celebratory mood.

**NEXT: **_**A MATTER OF BLOOD**_


	9. A Matter of Blood

**CHAPTER NINE: A MATTER OF BLOOD**

* * *

A week had gone by since Quidditch tryouts, and Albus' mood hadn't improved in the slightest. Every time Robert was around him, Al took the opportunity to run down all the reasons why Norton Fudge was a horrible captain. After two days of this, Robert requested he change the subject, to which Albus replied, "Sure. No problem for you. You made the damn team."

Robert and Albus hardly spoke to one another after that. Actually, most of the Gryffindors, including Al's family, had stopped talking to him, fed up with his piss-moaning. Even the normally laid-back Edward Weasley popped off at him one day in their suite.

"Blimey, will you get over it already!"

Albus grumbled something unintelligible in response.

Eventually Robert decided if Albus wanted to be miserable, he'd let him. Besides, he wasn't about to let Al spoil _his _mood. With Quidditch tryouts behind him, Robert now had something to really look forward to.

The first Hogsmeade weekend.

In fact, the collective mood around Hogwarts brightened as the outing to the nearby wizarding village drew closer. Between the workload in preparation for O.W.L.s and Quidditch tryouts for all the houses, everyone needed to unwind.

Robert toyed with the idea of asking either Bianca or Lucida to spend the day in Hogsmeade with him. Unfortunately, he remained torn between which of the two he wanted to be with. In the end he decided on neither.

_I should probably get to know them a bit better before I decide which one to ask._

Part of him thought it a logical solution.

Another part felt he wussed out.

Still another part wondered what Rose would think.

When Saturday came he put all those thoughts out of his head, and instead looked forward to spending the day in Hogsmeade with his friends.

"So where should we go first?" Edward asked as he and the Weasley/Potter clan followed the mass of students toward the gates of Hogwarts.

"You really have to ask?" Hugo blurted. "Honeydukes! We have to go to Honeydukes first."

"I'm down with that." Robert grinned wide. He purposely didn't have much for breakfast, anticipating stuffing himself with as much candy as he could.

It seemed every other student had the same idea. Most ignored the other old-fashioned one and two-story shops that lined the roads of Hogsmeade and made a beeline to Honeydukes. Robert and his friends spent fifteen minutes in the slow moving line before they finally made it through the door.

"Merlin's beard!" Lily gawked at the shelves and tables overflowing with candy. "This is like, better than the best dream I've ever had."

Robert drew his head back in surprise. It was unusual for Lily to gush like this. But what thirteen-year-old wouldn't gush entering a store like this.

"C'mon, Lil!" Hugo grabbed his cousin by the elbow. "As the Muggles say, let's go to tone."

"It's _'go to town,'_ nimrod!" Robert corrected him.

"Whatever." Hugo gave him a dismissive wave and disappeared into the throng with Lily.

"I don't see why they should have all the fun." Cynthia Weasley gazed at the rest of them. "Let's _go to town_ ourselves." She gave Robert a wry grin.

"Anyone know where Albus went off to?" Rose scanned the crowded store.

"I saw him hanging out with Harold Thomas and a couple other Ravenclaws," Edward informed her.

"Good." James led Kayla by the hand through the mob of students. "Let him annoy them instead of us."

Robert frowned. That didn't sound like the most brotherly thing to say. Then again, how many times had he gone somewhere with his little sister Elysee, and all she did was bug the hell out of him?

Robert grabbed everything he could. His arms quickly filled up with color-changing lollipops, Ice Mice, Fizzing Whizzbees and Jelly Slugs – the last two items unavailable in the U.S. And, of course, he loaded up on Chocolate Frogs. He still had yet to get an Oliver Wood card or a Gwenog Jones card.

Once he and the others paid for their hauls, they slowly weaved their way through the store and outside.

"That place is a madhouse." Kayla stared at the store, shaking her head.

"Yeah, but it's worth putting up with." James smiled and chewed on a licorice wand.

"Where to next?" Lily asked excitedly.

"I don't know about you lot, but we have a table reserved at Madam Puddifoot's. Come on, James." Kayla took him by the arm and dragged him down the street. James shrugged and offered no resistance as his girlfriend pulled him into the little tea shop.

"Well, we won't see them for the rest of the day," said Robert.

"Come on." Rose started forward. "I want to go to the Hog's Head."

"What for?" Hugo made a face. "You fancy drinking out of dirty glasses?"

"Not to drink. I just . . . want to look at it."

"Oh no," Cynthia snickered. "Rosie's getting nostalgic again."

"So? That's the place where Mum and Dad and Uncle Harry formed the D.A. and where they infiltrated Hogwarts in the final battle with Voldemort. I just like to . . . wonder what it must have been like back then."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Robert gazed at the others. "C'mon, it's a piece of Wizarding history."

Rose smiled up at him. His heartbeat picked up as he smiled back.

The others shrugged and followed.

Despite being a piece of Wizarding history, the Hog's Head looked decrepit to the point it seemed on the verge of collapse. Still Robert couldn't help but imagine the scene behind these walls nearly twenty-five years ago, with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Cho, Dean, Luna and the others sneaking through the enchanted portrait to Hogwarts for the decisive battle of the Second Big War.

"Okay, we've seen it." Hugo shifted from one leg to the other. "Can we go now?"

Rose whipped around. "Show some respect, Hugo. This is where Mum and Dad helped end the war against Voldemort."

Hugo snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Actually, I enjoy it when Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron talk about the D.A.," Edward said.

"That must have been so cool." Lucida Bloom smiled broadly, her stare indicating she was seeing the Hog's Head over a quarter-century ago instead of the present. "Forming an illegal club, defying some power mad hag of a teacher."

"What if something like that happened today?"

All eyes turned to Edward.

"I mean, what if we had some insane headmaster like Dolores Umbridge issuing stupid decrees, stifling free thought and free speech? Do you think we'd form something like Dumbledore's Army?"

"I'm sure we would," Robert said. "I mean, we are Gryffindors after all."

"I don't know." Rose sighed and looked to him. "You know, my dad said there's no way to know how you'll react to that sort of situation until you actually find yourself in one. I'm pretty sure that applies to Gryffindors, too."

Robert chewed on the inside of his cheek and examined Rose's face. She stared at the Hog's Head with a half-frown. He could guess what was going through her mind. They had talked about it a couple weeks ago. Could she live up to the reputation of her . . .

The door swung open, hitting the wall with a loud bang. Robert jumped slightly, worried for a split-second the impact would cause the pub to collapse.

A wizard with an unkempt gray beard and a tattered cloak gave the Weasley/Potter clan a sneer before shuffling away. Robert peered through the open door into the dingy pub.

He held his breath, his wide eyes locked on a slender girl with her hair in a bun.

_Is that . . ._ He didn't think it was, until the girl turned away from the table where a figure draped in a dark cloak sat across from her. She strode to the door and stopped just before she got outside.

"Bianca?"

Bianca Fahring moved her mouth silently for a moment before finding her voice. "R-Robert. I'd never expect ye to be around a place like this."

He tried to think of a witty reply. All he could manage was, "Oh, just felt like a little trip off the beaten path."

Bianca nodded and stepped out fully into the daylight.

"Oh, Bianca. I don't know if you know . . ."

"Oh yes. I know them. Everyone at Hogwarts knows the Potters and the Weasleys." Her expression remained stony as she spoke.

"Cool. Well, we're just wandering around. So would you like to . . ."

"Robert!" Cynthia hissed.

"What?" He turned to her with a bewildered look.

"Actually, why don't _we_ go fer a walk?" Bianca sidled up to him. "Just the two of us. We haven't had much of an opportunity to talk, ye know."

Robert drew his head back in surprise. She was certainly a very direct girl. Then again, he preferred girls like that to wishy-washy doormats.

_Well, you said you wanted to get to know her better._

"Hey, guys. I'm gonna hang with Bianca for a while. I'll catch up with you later."

Edward gave him an approving smile. Lucida wrinkled her nose and turned away.

Rose meanwhile, aimed her head toward him, but her eyes flickered back and forth from him to Bianca. She looked . . . concerned? Jealous, maybe? No, not that. Robert checked the color of her enchanted contact lenses. Dashes of gray mixed with her natural hazel eye color.

A tinge of guilt went through him. He shrugged it off. Heck, he should make new friends at school . . . especially one who maybe, possibly, could become more than a friend.

With a parting wave he set off down the road with Bianca.

"So, where're we headed?" he asked.

"How does the Shrieking Shack sound?"

"Fine by me. Be the first time I've ever seen it."

Bianca nodded and led him to a path through the woods around Hogsmeade.

"By the way, just curious. What were you doing in the Hog's Head?"

Bianca's head snapped toward him. She looked shocked that he'd ask her such a question.

"I mean, it's not the most popular hang out for students . . . or people in general."

"Well, I'm not popular to begin with," Bianca replied.

"Mm." Robert ducked under a branch. "Lemme guess. It has something to do with your views on sorting."

"That, and other issues."

Robert raised his eyebrows, wondering what other unconventional views she had on the Wizarding World.

"So who was that person you were with?"

"What?" She stopped and turned to him.

"In the Hog's Head. There was a person in a cloak sitting at your table."

"Oh. Just a disenfranchised witch."

"Disenfranchised?" Robert canted his head.

"Some witches and wizards lost everything after the Second Big War. Even twenty-five years later they're still wandering around, destitute, living on the streets or in the woods. And does the vaunted Ministry of Magic do anything to help them? Of course not."

Bianca continued forward, her feet thumping on the dirt path. Robert found his pace quickening, along with his heartbeat. The girl was definitely strong-willed, opinionated and had a righteous streak a mile – kilometer, in Britain – long.

He could really come to like this girl . . . a lot.

A barbed wire fence came into view. Beyond it lay a dark, foreboding wooden house that looked in about as good of shape as the Hog's Head.

"So this is the famous Shrieking Shack." Robert walked up to the fence. "So does it? Shriek, I mean."

"I've never heard it meself. Some others claim it has. Personally I think it's just the wind."

Robert continued staring at the shack as Bianca came up next to him.

"So what part of Scotland are you from?" he asked.

"Bathgate. Little town east of Glasgow. Most borin' place ye could ever live. Suits me parents fine, though."

"What do you mean by that?"

Bianca sighed. "They work fer the local government. Bureaucrats. Text book examples. Everything has its place, everything must be sorted into its properly, no deviation from the norm."

"They musta freaked when they found out you were a witch."

"Course they freaked. I upset their orderly little world, didn't I? Even ta this day they look at me like I'm a complete stranger."

"I'm sorry." Robert frowned, wondering if he should put a comforting hand on Bianca's shoulder. She didn't appear the type who readily accepted the sympathy of others. Plus he hadn't known her for that long.

He tried a different tact. "You know, my Mom and Dad have a lot of experience talking to the families of Muggle-borns. Maybe I can . . ."

"Don' bother. Honestly it doesn't even upset me any more. If they can't accept me for who, and _what, _I am, tis their problem."

Robert's shoulders sagged, a helpless feeling sucking at his soul. He knew one Muggle-born kid back at Salem whose parents had disowned him when they learned he was a wizard. It made Robert livid knowing that parents could actually treat their own kids like that.

"Part and parcel for a Muggle-born, ye know," Bianca went on. "Not accepted in that world, not accepted in this world."

A quizzical look formed on Robert's face. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh please. Ye know as well as I do purebloods rule the Wizarding World, and Muggle-borns like me are treated like second-class citizens."

"That's ridiculous. Especially after the war . . ."

"Oh yes." Bianca spun on her heel to face him. "That's what everyone says. Things got better for Muggle-borns after the war. We can nay get obsessed with blood purity, everyone says. That's what caused the war in the first place. But look around ye. Who still holds the reigns of power? Purebloods."

"I don't know. I mean, in America we've had two Muggle-born Secretaries of Magic over the past sixty years."

"Aye, I've read about them. And they were subjected to some of the most vicious personal attacks in any American political campaign. Purebloods see us as a threat to their status quo. Interlopers who need to know their place."

"Hey, come on. My mom's a pureblood, and she doesn't buy into any of that crap."

"Does she know?"

"Yes, she does. My Grandmom worked for the Muggle Liaison Bureau at the French Ministry of Magic. She always had Mom involved in Muggle activities when she was growing up. Ballet, gymnastics, swimming. All to give her an appreciation and understanding of Muggles."

Bianca threw her head back and belted out a sardonic laugh. "Oh I love it. Just because they get involved in some Muggle sports or watch vid-cards, purebloods think that gives them a better understanding of my world. Even the term, _Muggle._ It just sounds insulting. Like someone who should nay be taken seriously."

"I'm sorry to disagree with you here, but the Wizarding World is not as bad as you're making it out to be."

"Isn't it?" Bianca narrowed her eyes. "What, ye think this world is some kind of utopia? Like I wanted te believe when they told me I was a witch? I thought people with such powers would have the wisdom te use them fer the greater good. I found out otherwise when I came te Hogwarts. Is being a witch something to be proud of when ye learn how the people of this world have persecuted giants and goblins and werewolves fer hundreds of years? Or how about telling Centaurs where they can and can nay live? And let's talk about the enslavement of House Elves!"

"Things have gotten better for those creatures. Especially when Rose and Hugo's mom was working for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"If things have gotten better for them, then why are House Elves still enslaved and why can Centaurs only live in certain areas of the U.K.?"

"I think making it against the law to abuse a House Elf is a pretty big step in improving their lot in life. And Aunt Hermione had a lot to do with that." An edge crept into Robert's tone.

"Oh, it's _Aunt _Hermione for ye, is it?"

"Just what the hell is your problem with her?"

"She's like all the other Muggle-borns I've ever known!" Bianca flung her arms out to her sides. "They get a taste of the Wizarding World, think it's all so fascinating, and they completely reject everything about their Muggle heritage. And from everything I've read about her, yer _Aunt _Hermione was the worst of the bunch."

"Hey, show some respect for her!" Robert aimed a finger at Bianca. "You talk about how Muggle-borns are treated like second-class citizens, well Aunt Hermione is the one who's helped do away with some of the most archaic anti-Muggle-born laws in Britain."

"You think she's helping? She's not. She's just become part of the status quo, like all Muggle-borns wind up. There's only one way to change the system."

"Oh enlighten me, please." Robert folded his arms.

Bianca slid closer to him, until the tips of their toes almost touched. "Muggle-borns need te band together. Half-bloods, too. Certain ones. Ones who know what it's like te have family members persecuted, or their radical ideas dismissed. Like doing away with sorting. Muggle-borns need te start marrying other Muggle-borns. Or just regular Muggles. Then in a few generations, _we'd _become the true power in the Wizarding World."

"And how's that plan been going?"

"It hasn't, of course!" Bianca's lips twitched in anger. "Like I said. Muggle-borns are content te throw in with the purebloods and be accepted in this world. Then ye have people like yer Aunt Hermione and yer own father, who talk about changing things, who talk about improving things fer Muggle-borns. And what do they do? They become hypocrites and marry purebloods!"

Robert's jaw clenched. He didn't like someone calling his dad a hypocrite. And he certainly didn't tolerate anyone saying pureblood like it was an insult . . . especially in connection with his mother.

He drew a couple deep breaths, which did nothing to quell his anger. "You know, my parents, and my friends' family, have done _waaay_ more for the Wizarding World than you ever could. And no matter what you may think, they could care less about blood status. And speaking of my friends, I'm gonna go join them now, before I say, or _do_, something we'll both regret."

He stormed back to the dirt path leading through the woods.

"I thought you were different!" Bianca hollered.

Robert stopped and turned around. "I ain't _that_ different."

He resumed his angry pace into the woods, not giving the girl another glance.

He now knew all he ever wanted to know about Bianca Fahring.

* * *

**NEXT: WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE**


	10. When Worlds Collide

**CHAPTER 10: WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE**

* * *

The scowl on Robert O'Bannon's face deepened as he stomped through the dirt streets of Hogsmeade. He shoved his hands deep in his pockets, thinking about the argument with Bianca Fahring. He'd known other Muggle-borns who'd gotten steamed about the attitudes some purebloods had toward them . . . Dad included. But none of them had ever gone as far as Bianca, lumping all purebloods together and calling for a Muggle-born revolution.

_How the hell did she ever get into Hufflepuff? I thought they were all supposed to be cheery and stuff._

As angry as he was at Bianca, he also felt angry at himself. Robert replayed the girl's comments in his mind, growling the whole time. He couldn't believe she'd called Dad a traitor for marrying Mom. Bianca didn't even know his parents. What, she just assumed because Mom was a pureblood she's somehow an elitist scum who gets her jollies torturing servant elves and oppressing Muggle-borns? Would Bianca include other purebloods he knew and cared about in that category? His French grandmother, the Weasleys, his godmother Rosa Infante-Waverly.

He knew damn well she would.

Robert's head trembled with rage. That wacko hosebeast had insulted a lot of people he knew and loved. And how did respond? A little righteous indignation before storming off. He hadn't even thrown one insult at her.

_Yeah. Great way to come to the defense of your friends and family._

He knew Dad would have handled it better. His father would have let loose with every dirty name he could think of on Bianca. And if Bianca had been a guy, well, Dad would have ended the confrontation with his fists.

_But I'm not Dad._ Robert never felt the need to waste time by getting in the faces of people like Bianca Fahring and Ares Urquhart. Yelling at them wouldn't change their hate-filled minds, so why bother? He'd rather spend his time with people he liked.

_Speaking of which . . ._

Robert stopped in the middle of High Street and gazed around. Hogwarts students streamed in and out of the various shops. He wondered where the Potters and Weasleys would be at. Well, he knew where James and his girlfriend Kayla were, and he didn't think they'd appreciate him barging in on their make-out . . . _Snogging. You're in Britain . . ._ session at Madam Puddifoot's. As for the others . . .

The Hogsmeade branch of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was the likeliest place. Rose had told him earlier in the week that George, Branwen, Freddie and Faith planned to be there today in honor of the first Hogsmeade weekend.

Robert closed his eyes and groaned, remembering the Blazing Butternuts George had given him to test at school. He still hadn't given them to anyone. In fact, the gag candy sat in his trunk back in his suite.

_Maybe I should start carrying it around. Be ready in case an opportunity presents itself. _Like maybe with Bianca Fahring. Or Uptight Wright. Robert wondered if he had the stones to give Blazing Butternuts to a prefect.

He started down the street, passing a couple shops until one caught his eye. A huge white banner floated in the air above a wooden shop painted in red and blue stripes. Robert's brow furrowed when he noticed the swinging entrance doors in the shape of car doors. The front of the store had all manner of things plastered on the walls. Muggle things. Ancient vinyl records, a poster of the Manchester United soccer . . . _football_ team, a leather jacket, even a New York Yankees ballcap. Robert fought the urge to spit on it, or better yet, pull out his wand and incinerate the damn thing. You don't grow up the son of Jimmy O'Bannon and _not _develop a hatred of the Yankees.

His eyes returned to banner overhead. It bore the images of two teens decked out like punk rockers, waving to the passers-by. Bright green words read, YILDUN'S MARVELOUS MUGGLE EMPORIUM. GRAND OPENING.

_Hm. This looks interesting._

Robert returned his gaze to the store front and peered through the window. That's when he noticed two familiar faces. Efram Longbottom and Cynthia Weasley. He walked over to the swinging car doors and went inside.

"Hello, Robert." Efram waved to him near a shelf of t-shirts, one of which bore an image of three women and the word BANANARAMA. Robert assumed it was some musical group.

Cynthia whipped around. For a moment Robert swore he saw relief on her face.

"Everything all right?" She stepped over to him.

"Now it is."

"Something wrong?" Efram looked puzzled.

Cynthia twisted her lips. "I wanted to warn you before you went off with Bianca Fahring, but you took off so fast . . ."

"Hang on," Efram blurted. "_You_ went off with Bianca Fahring? Mate, I never thought you'd be _that _desperate."

Robert frowned. "Why do I get the feeling you guys have a history with her."

"Well, for me it's mostly second hand information," Cynthia said. "But Efram's had a few classes with her."

"She's demented, I'm telling you. I know some Muggle-borns have a hard time adjusting to this world, but for Bianca she doesn't seem to like anything about wizarding society. And she likes to cause a stir from time to time. A couple years ago she tried to set all the House Elves free by giving them socks. Professor Sprout had a fit when she heard. And last year Bianca actually got into a row with Professor Binns."

Robert did a double take. "An argument with Professor Binns? How the hell did she manage that?"

"Well, Binns was droning on about one of the Goblin revolts, and Bianca suddenly stands up in the middle of class and starts ranting about how the Goblins should have won, how it would have taught us all a lesson. She went on for a couple minutes before Binns told her to take her seat."

"So did she?"

Efram shook his head. "No. She started yelling _at _Professor Binns. Accused him of distorting the facts and trying to brainwash everyone that Goblins were evil when it was really witches and wizards who were evil for oppressing them. She and Binns went at it for a good ten minutes before he told her to shut it and gave her detention. I've never seen Binns get so mad. Never thought he could get that mad. Mind you, it was the most interesting class I ever had for History of Magic. Still, Bianca Fahring's not someone you want to get involved with."

Robert sighed. "Well, thank you for this useful bit of information. It would have really come in handy about twenty minutes ago."

"Well, at least now you know." Cynthia gave him a sympathetic smile. "Now you can concentrate on finding a girl who's actually nice."

Efram waggled his eyebrows. "Any prospects, mate?"

He grunted and shifted his eyes to the wooden floor.

"Well, I know Lucida seems to fancy our adopted American cousin." Cynthia fixed him with a wry grin.

"Yeah, I've, um, kinda noticed." Robert scratched the back of his neck. Lucida certainly seemed nice enough . . . and, unlike Bianca, sane. Oh yeah, and pretty hot.

But . . .

"Hey, since we're on the subject of significant others, where's yours?" he asked Cynthia.

"Bonham volunteered to stay back at school with Boris, since he's not old enough to come to Hogsmeade. They plan on playing wizard chess."

Robert noticed Cynthia's face sag.

"So how's he doing?"

"He still doesn't like it in Ravenclaw. Bonham's been trying to help him adjust, but Boris just doesn't want to accept being in that house."

"You'd think he got sorted into Slytherin the way he's going on," said Efram. "I mean, I never expected Alicia to wind up in Ravenclaw, but she seems to like it there fine."

"Do you think your sister can help Boris?" A note of desperation crept into Cynthia's voice.

Efram shrugged. "I can ask. But most times it's an effort to get more than three words out of her."

Cynthia sighed and hung her head.

"Hey, I'm sure he'll come around eventually." Robert rubbed Cynthia's shoulder.

"I hope you're right."

"Well, look. Since we're in here, let's get a few things for Boris, try to cheer him up."

Cynthia lifted her head, a half-smile forming. "Well, I already bought two bags of Mushy-Mouth Marshmallows for him. He loves those. Maybe there's something in here he can enjoy, too."

The three made their way through the rows of shelves. The store had a decent-sized crowd, but nowhere near the mass of humanity as Honeydukes. Robert was also surprised by some of the products on display. A wooden rocking horse, a red wagon, yo-yos. He'd only seen stuff like this in movies set in the 1930s or 1940s. Even the games sold here looked pretty lame. Parcheesi, Sorry, pinochle.

"Jeez, this looks like stuff my grandparents played with when they were kids."

They passed a shelf bristling with Muggle sporting equipment. A young witch held up a tennis racquet, staring at it with a quizzical expression. "What are you supposed to do with this?" she asked her friend, who had no clue herself.

Robert scanned the shelf for a basketball, figuring Boris could use it to play by himself or, hopefully, with other Ravenclaws.

He couldn't find one.

Frustration crept into the three when they spotted Rose, Hugo and Lily standing around a huge cauldron with glittering words on the side. MUGGLE MOVIES AND SHOWS.

"Hey, guys," Robert called out.

The three turned to him, with Hugo looking incredulous. "Robert. You're not going to believe this. They actually have DVDs in this thing."

"What?" He slipped past Hugo and Rose and stared into the cauldron, which contained a pile of old DVDs.

"I didn't think Muggles used those things any more," Cynthia commented.

"They don't, according to Mum." Hugo turned back to the cauldron with a sour look. "And you should see some of the shows they have in here. _Bridgette Jones Diaries, Beach Blanket Bingo, Air Bud."_

"I think _Air Bud_ looks cute."

Hugo rolled his eyes. "You would think that, Lily."

Lily Potter scowled at her cousin.

"Well, I'll sort through them anyway." Cynthia leaned over the cauldron. "I want to get something for Boris to cheer him up. We should be able to find something he might like."

The more they combed through the cauldron, the more Robert doubted that. He turned up his face at some of the titles he came across. _One Tree Hill: Season Three, The Smurfs: Season Two, My Own Private Idaho, Blue Crush._ Somehow the remake of _Saw_ made it into the mix. He didn't think Cynthia would approve of her 11-year-old brother watching something that violent.

"Muggles actually watch stuff like this?" Efram canted his head as he held a copy of _The Dresser_ before him.

"Not that many." Robert groaned as he continued to fish through the DVDs. What the heck was wrong with the guy who ran this store? Who the hell stocks artsy drama movies and kiddie crap in a store near a school filled with teenagers?

_Hell, even Dad wouldn't watch this . . ._

"Yo! I got one." Robert snatched a DVD from the cauldron.

"What is it?" Cynthia peered over his shoulder.

Robert grinned as he focused on the cartoon form of a young man in a white helmet driving a sleek car with the number five on the side.

"_Speed Racer."_

"Never heard of that one," said Hugo.

"I got a Muggle-born friend back at Salem who's a huge anime fan. He showed me some episodes of this. Wicked cool stuff."

"It's not too violent, is it?"

Robert scoffed at Cynthia. "Oh please. It's a cartoon. No one's gonna get their head chopped off or their guts ripped out or anything."

"Here's another cartoon." Rose examined her DVD. "_GI Joe._ Looks pretty action-packed."

"This one doesn't look very pleasant." Lily screwed up her face in disapproval. _"The Green Slime?"_

"This is really a pathetic selection." Cynthia shook her head at the DVD-filled cauldron. "Uncle George's Muggle store is much better."

"Uncle George!?"

They all spun around. A rather chunky young man decked out in a cricket sweater stretched to its bursting point, soccer shorts that showed off fleshy white legs and a leather pilot's cap from World War One looked upon them in shock.

"Did you just say, 'Uncle George'?"

"What of it?" Cynthia put her hands on her hips.

The young man's mouth moved silently for a moment. He then whirled around. "Dad! Dad! Get over here! We've got a problem!"

Robert and his friends looked to one another, confusion etched in their faces.

"What the bloody hell did we do?" Efram seemed to beg for an answer.

No one obliged him.

Now another rotund man wobbled toward them. This one wore an honest-to-God pin-striped Zoot Suit straight out of the 1920s. An old pith helmet adorned his head.

"Dad, they're Weasleys." The younger man pointed to them. "They said Uncle George's Muggle store. They have to be talking about George Weasley."

The dad folded his arms and glowered at them. Robert noticed a large button on the man's suit. JOVANNY YILDUN it read, before spinning and reforming into new words. OWNER AND PROPRIETOR.

"Is this true? Are you lot Weasleys?"

"Why is it any of your concern?" Cynthia tried to match Yildun scowl for scowl. "We're just in here . . ."

"Spying!"

Several customers, most of them Hogwarts students, turned at Yildun's thunderous declaration.

"Looking to see what I've got in here so you can run back to your famous Uncle George and fill him in so he can undermine my business."

"That's rubbish." Hugo stepped toward the large man.

"Look, Sir . . ." Rose positioned herself between her brother and Yildun. "I happen to be a prefect at Hogwarts, and I can assure you that we are just . . ."

"I don't want to hear any of your lies! You Weasleys have given me enough grief in the past. I'll have no more of it. Now clear out of my store, the lot of you!"

"We weren't doing anything wrong!" Robert threw his arms out to his sides.

"It's my store and I'll throw out anyone I want. Out! Out! OUT!!"

Hugo was ready to say something else when Rose put a hand on his chest and said, "No, don't."

"Come on, then." Cynthia narrowed her eyes at Yildun. "Why should we shop here when we can get all the Muggle stuff we want from Uncle George . . . since he does have a better store as it is."

The six students filed past Yildun, each of them giving the owner a dirty look.

"And don't let me catch any of you in my store ever again!" Yildun shouted.

"Rest assured, you won't!" Cynthia aimed her fiery eyes at him.

Yildun's face contorted in a mask of rage. He then looked to his son. "Better check those DVDs, Galen. Make sure those brats didn't do anything to mess them up."

"Right, Dad."

Robert shook his head and turned just as Galen Yildun took out his wand and walked over to the cauldron.

"Man, what a jackass," he grumbled as the exited the store through the swinging car doors.

"You don't think he's going to tell Professor Sprout or my dad about this." Efram shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"What's there to tell?" Rose responded. "We were behaving ourselves. He was just being a great pillock."

"I can't believe he thought we were spying for Uncle George." Lily snorted as they started walking down High Street.

"Yeah." Hugo looked briefly back at Yildun's store. "Like Uncle George really needs us to spy on that cruddy store. He's a hundred times the business man that fat git is."

"And what did that guy mean anyway when he said you gave him enough grief in the past?" asked Robert.

Both Hugo and Lily shrugged. Rose shook her head. "I don't know. I don't remember Dad ever mentioning the name Yildun to me. Same with the rest of the family."

"He's just a wanker, is all," Hugo growled. "Forget about him. Let's go see Uncle George and Aunt Branwen."

The six set off in the direction of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, where they knew they wouldn't be run out of. As they neared the post office they noticed a trio of familiar students around an old-fashioned lamp post, stuffing their faces with treats from Honeydukes. Two of them looked exasperated as they listened to the third one talk animatedly about something.

Rose sighed. "Looks like Albus is unloading his woes on Harold and Olec."

"Well he has to find someone else to complain to, doesn't he?" said Hugo. "Since we're tired of hearing him whinge."

As they neared the trio, Harold and Olec spotted them, both looking relieved at the site of the newcomers. When Albus spotted them, the corners of his mouth twisted.

"Where have you lot been to?" asked Harold Thomas.

"That new Muggle shop down the street." Lily jerked her thumb over her shoulder. "But I wouldn't recommend it. The owner's an idiot. He just kicked us out of there."

"Kicked you out?" Surprise flashed over Olec Holmdeil's face. "Why would he do that?"

Robert huffed in annoyance. "Man, I wish I-"

A horrendous crash split the air. Everyone whirled around. Robert's lungs seized as he watched a cloud of wood and dust explode around Yildun's shop. A white streak shot across the street and twisted around.

"What the hell was that?" Harold stammered.

The white object shot through the debris cloud. Students scattered out of its path. Robert and the others backed up and pressed themselves against the front of the post office. Rose and Cynthia had their wands out.

_Good idea._

He reached behind him and yanked his wand from his back pocket.

The object stopped right across from them.

"Merlin's Beard." Cynthia gaped at it. "That looks like . . . how can it be?"

Robert's unblinking eyes locked on the object. He knew exactly what it was, but just couldn't accept it was here, in the real world, barely fifteen feet away.

Somehow, right in the middle of Hogsmeade, sat the Mach 5, straight out of _Speed Racer._

**NEXT: MELEE**


	11. Melee

**CHAPTER 11: MELEE**

* * *

"I don't believe it." Olec said in a hushed voice. "It is a cartoon. There is a cartoon car in front of us."

Robert didn't even look at the Finnish wizard. He just gawked at the Mach 5. Inside the cockpit, Speed Racer himself whipped his head back and forth, an incredulous expression on his smooth round face.

"My Dad told me how he messed up this spell one time on a DVD and let loose characters from this cartoon on Hogwarts." Harold Thomas took a couple hesitant steps toward the race car. "But seeing it for real . . ."

Somehow, Robert managed to glance over at Harold. Dad and some of his extended English family had mentioned that story to him a few times. Dean Thomas had been watching an episode of the old cartoon _Animaniacs_ when he tried to make the scene fill his entire dorm room. Instead, Yakko, Wakko and Dot were accidentally released into the real world and caused several hours of havoc before being sent back into the DVD. Wakko even ate Dad's autographed photo of Boston Bruins legend Ray Bourque. Dad had never forgiven Dean for that.

A whirlwind of noise filled the air. The crash of wood. The screech of tires. The roar of an engine. Another cartoon car shot out of the wreckage of Yildun's Marvelous Muggle Emporium. Yellow with black stripes, a pointed nose and a raised back. The number 9 was emblazoned on the hood. The second car pulled up next to the Mach 5. A tall man in a white jumpsuit and a black mask leaped out of the car.

"Racer X, how did we end up here?" Speed asked as he jumped out of the Mach 5 and scanned Hogsmeade. "One minute we're racing in the mountains and the next we're here. How is that possible?"

"I don't know, Speed. This is all very strange. Let's ask the inhabitants where we are."

Robert held his breath as both animated figures strode over to him and his friends.

"Excuse me. My name is Speed Racer and this is Racer X. Where exactly are we?"

Robert's mouth fell open. Speed Racer was talking to him. A cartoon character was actually talking to him.

"Um, you're in Hogsmeade." Cynthia Weasley managed to find her voice. "In England."

Speed's eyes widened. "Ahhh, England? That's impossible. How can we be in England? We were racing in . . ."

"You! You lot!"

Everyone turned in the direction of the shout.

"Oh bloody hell," grumbled Hugo.

Jovanny Yildun lumbered toward them, huffing and puffing as he reached Robert and his friends.

"You did this! You destroyed my store!"

"You're barking mad!" Cynthia yelled back.

"Mister Yildun." Rose stepped forward, speaking in a calm voice. "No one here had anything to do with . . ."

"Don't lie to me, you little wench!"

"Back off!" Robert surged forward, fists balled.

"Don't talk to my sister like that!" Hugo jumped to Robert's side, teeth bared.

"I'm calling the aurors!" Yildun roared. "I'll see all of you put in Azkaban for this!"

"What's going on here?" demanded a new voice.

Robert and the others turned. A tall man with receding red hair marched purposefully toward them.

"Uncle George," Albus blurted.

"You put them up to this, Weasley!" Yildun pointed at George Weasley, then at his store. "Look what they did to my shop!"

"You're daft, Yildun. I heard all the commotion from down the street and thought I'd see what was going on." George eyed Robert and his friends. "What a surprise to find you lot in the middle of it." He said that with a sly grin.

"Surprise my arse! They cast a spell on a _Speed Racer _DVD and let them loose to wreck my store!" Yildun jabbed a finger at Speed and Racer X.

George turned to the two cartoon characters. His head moved back in surprise. "Oi, I remember you two. You helped us fight the Stacyx."

Speed canted his head in bewilderment.

"Well, nice to see you again." George turned back to Yildun. "Look. Why don't you just go back to being . . . sane, all right? My nephews and nieces and their friends aren't in the habit of destroying shops."

"Liar! It's not enough your father tried to ruin my life, now you're out to do it!"

"You're out of your gord, Yildun."

Robert cranked an eyebrow. He couldn't imagine someone like Arthur Weasley intentionally trying to destroy anyone's life.

"Out of my gord, am I? We'll see about that when I have the Ministry of Magic lock you all up!"

"Excuse me, please." Racer X stepped between Yildun and the others. "We have to get back to our race. It's very important. If you could just . . ."

More car engines roared. The witches and wizards lining both sides of the street watched in awe as more cartoon race cars sped out of the remains of Yildun's shop. Rounded dark-colored ones. They all skidded to a stop in front of them. A tall man in a cape and a helmet with a lone feather jumped from the cockpit and stood regally on the hood of his car.

"Speed Racer, what sort of trickery is this?"

"This is none of my doing, Captain Terror. I'm as much in the dark as you are."

"You lie. I suspect you are afraid the Car Acrobatic Team will defeat you and you wish to drop out of our race."

"I'm not afraid of you. I'm not afraid of anyone."

"Why do these people talk so fast?" Lily asked, observing the cartoon characters. "And so melodramatically?"

"You know, kids . . ." George began herding them toward the Post Office. "I think we should step to the side and let the make believe people settle their own differences."

"What about my store, Weasley!?" Yildun shouted over the arguing Speed Racer and Captain Terror.

"You got a bloody wand, don't you? Use it to fix your shop!" George turned away and muttered under his breath. "You git."

He then looked around at the kids. "You guys _didn't_ have anything to do with all this, did you?"

"Of course not." Cynthia sounded indignant. "We were just looking through some DVDs to find something for Boris. Then that great pillock goes mental on us, making a big deal about our last name."

"Yeah, Uncle George." Robert looked up at him. "What's his problem with the Weasleys? Did your Dad really do something to him?"

"He's exaggerating. What is it the Muggles say? Making a mountain out of a . . . well, not a gnome hole? Help me out, what is . . ."

A grinding mechanical noise emanated from the large hole in Yildun's shop. A squat black vehicle with tank treads and two big guns on its roof rolled onto the street, followed by a couple dozen animated men in blue uniforms and helmets carrying stubby assault rifles. Another blue-clad man stood atop the vehicle, his face covered in a hood. On the chest of each man was an emblem of a red cobra.

"Ahhh, such a quaint little town," the hooded man hissed. "Let's burn it to the ground! COOO-BRAAAAA!!"

"COOO-BRAAAAA!!" The troopers shouted. They raised their weapons and fired.

Blue flashes of light zipped through the air. People screamed and ran. Bolts struck the outer walls of the Hogsmeade shops with electric _snaps._

"Get down!" George yanked out his wand and shoved Cynthia and Lily to the ground with one swipe of his arm. He cast a Shield Spell as the others flopped on their bellies.

Robert's heart nearly pounded through his chest. He felt cold all of the sudden. Still sweat coated his skin. His wide, unblinking eyes watched as laser bolts saturated the air. Witches and wizards screamed and nearly stampeded over one another. Several hurried into the shops. A few stood their ground, casting Shield Spells or Stunning Spells. Two COBRA troopers fell when struck by red bolts.

Robert trembled. Cartoon characters or not, this was real! People were shooting up Hogsmeade.

People were shooting at _him!_

Another thought punched through his terror.

_Rose!_

He started to look over his shoulder when the guns of the vehicle opened fire. A nearby storefront vanished in a geyser of flames. Flaming pieces of wood spiraled through the air. Robert covered his head with his arms. Seconds later, he hesitantly raised his head.

The Mach 5 roared straight at the COBRA combat vehicle. Just as its guns lowered, four jacks popped out under the race car, lifting it into the air. The hooded man standing on the vehicle shrieked in terror and jumped off, the Mach 5 missing him by inches. It hurtled toward a cluster of COBRA troopers, all of whom scattered as the car slammed onto the ground. Speed Racer twisted the wheel of the Mach 5, spinning donuts and throwing clouds of dust onto the troopers. Racer X then drove up, jumped out of his car and knocked out two bad guys with quick karate chops. He picked up a fallen laser rifle and blazed away at the COBRA troopers.

Flames licked several store fronts. Smoke wafted over High Street. A vehicle from the Car Acrobatic Team caught fire. Several members of the group dragged wounded teammates out of the line of fire.

"You dare attack the Car Acrobatic Team?" Captain Terror shook his fist in the air. "You, men of COBRA, shall rue the day you crossed paths with us!"

Captain Terror jumped in his car and gunned the engine. The car shot forward. Two COBRA troopers bounced off the hood. Robert jerked at the sickening dull thud of metal on human flesh.

_They're just cartoons._

But the noise sounded so real, as did the mangled, bleeding bodies of the COBRA troopers.

The COBRA vehicle spun around, training its guns on Captain Terror's car. Two blue bolts burst from the barrels.

"_Reversio!" _George bellowed.

The bolts looped back around and streaked back toward the COBRA vehicle. They struck the gun barrels. A fireball tore the vehicle in half.

The laser fire petered out. Robert trembled, watching Speed Racer and Racer X pointing laser rifles at the surviving COBRA troopers. They were backed up by a handful of witches and wizards.

Robert's brain told him to get up. Fear kept him rooted to the ground. Probably a good thing. He doubted his legs could support him right now.

"You in charge of all this?" George stomped over to the hooded man, who rested on one knee.

"Please, please!" The COBRA Commander raised his hands. "Don't hurt me!"

"Oh, you're a brave one without your bully boys, aren't you?"

The COBRA Commander's hands shook as George drew closer, wand at the ready.

"Who are these people?" Speed kept his rifle leveled at the defeated troopers. "Are they friends of yours, Captain Terror?"

"Speed Racer, you are a fool. They attacked us as well as you. We have a new enemy . . ."

A female scream split the air. More engine noises came from the shattered store.

"What now?" Albus asked in a shaky voice.

More COBRA troopers surged out of Yildun's shop.

"Speed! Look out!"

Both Racer X and Speed dove behind their cars as the newscomers sprayed the air with laser fire.

"You fools!" COBRA Commander's body convulsed with laughter. "My reinforcements have arrived! Your doom is at hand. COOO-BR-"

"Shut your gob!" George launched a Stunning Spell into the cartoon character's chest. He collapsed in a heap.

Now vehicles rolled out of the store. Three of those squat tank-like things, along with several sleek open cockpit cars with large wheels and dual-mounted guns on either side. A bubble-shaped flying craft hovered over the COBRA troopers, with a single pilot and a big gun mounted underneath.

The whine of laser fire engulfed Robert's ears. Sweat drenched his clothing. He wanted to get up, to run.

Fear pinned him to the ground.

"Run! Get out of here!" George hollered at them. He then sprinted toward the battle.

"Uncle George!" Rose cried out.

He sensed the others around him get to their feet.

_C'mon, Robert! Move it!_

The non-stop whine of lasers and the thump of explosions wouldn't let him rise. On the ground he was safe. On the ground he wouldn't . . .

Thunder slammed into his skull. He felt himself yelp, but couldn't hear it.

Slowly, reluctantly, he turned his head.

The Post Office had been reduced to a charred pile of rubble.

"Cynthia!" Rose cried out.

Robert gasped, the stench of smoke and burning ozone filling his nostrils and lungs.

Cynthia Weasley lay on the ground, unmoving.

"NO!!" Robert pushed himself to all fours and hurried over. Rose and Hugo were already at her side, with Rose shaking her older cousin's shoulder.

"Get her out of here!" Efram Longbottom hollered as he cast a Shield Spell. Laser bolts bounced of the energy field.

Robert started to get to two feet. His legs shook so bad he fell back to all fours.

"I will take her." Olec grabbed Cynthia in a fireman's carry. Blood trickled down her cheek. The Finnish wizard groaned and jumped over the pile of debris. The others joined him. Olec gently laid her on the ground. A never-ending barrage of laser bolts streaked overhead.

"Cynthia! Cynthia!" Rose's eyes glistened as she gripped her cousin's shoulders.

Cynthia's head rolled slowly side-to-side. She moaned groggily. Robert closed his eyes and sighed. She was alive. Out of it, but alive.

"Look out!" Lily screamed.

Robert followed her terror-filled eyes. He shook violently.

The COBRA assault pod hovered over them. The pilot eyed them evilly as the craft's huge gun pointed right at them.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

Several smoldering wooden boards erupted from the pile. They slammed into the assault pod. The pilot howled as the craft wobbled and flipped over. It bounced on the ground and smashed into a burning store across the street.

Gaping, Robert swung his head to the right.

James Potter knelt beside the wreckage of a Car Acrobatic team car, gripping his wand and smiling.

"You lot need any help?"

"James!" Rose hollered. "Get over here. Cynth-"

Laser blasts pelted the wreckage James used for cover. He stuck his wand over the rear of the car and cast Stunning Spells at a squad of COBRA Troopers.

"Well, if he's gonna fight . . ." Albus' face scrunched up in determination. Squatting, he extended his wand arm over the pile of debris.

"_Stupefy . . . Stupefy!"_

His first three spells missed.

"Dammit!"

"Over there!" Harold Thomas pointed to a cloud of smoke floating over High Street. Robert could just make out a rather tall silhouette running toward them. But it didn't . . .

"_Stupefy!"_

A red beam shot from Albus' wand. It cut through the smoke and struck the silhouette. The person jerked and fell to the ground.

"Yeah! I got him!" Albus pumped his fist

"Nice shot, Albus!" Harold slapped him on the shoulder.

Robert broke into a smile. His eyes locked on the prone form surrounded by the smoke. The wind started pushing it down High Street. He quickly made out some details on the downed man. Like robes and . . .

_Red hair?_

"Al-Albus?"

"Yeah?" Albus still smiled, proud of himself.

"You . . . oh jeez, man. You stunned Uncle George!"

Albus' jaw dropped. "No. No way! No way did I . . ." He stared at the still form of George Weasley.

"NOO!!"

"Dammit!" Lily hollered. "Will someone get help for Cynthia?"

Rose turned to her. Lily's face contorted in a mix of anger and worry.

"You and Harold take her back to Hogwarts. We'll cover you."

"I want to stay and fight," Harold protested.

"Just do what I say!" Rose ordered.

Harold frowned, but crawled over to Lily's side. Together they picked up Cynthia and carried her off while Rose and Efram cast Shield Spells.

_Come on, O'Bannon. Make yourself useful._

Robert clenched his wand tightly. He took deep breaths, trying to steady himself, instead hacking on the suffocating stench of smoke and dust. He tried to ignore it and peered over the debris of the post office.

Two of the futuristic-looking COBRA assault cars sped down High Street to his left.

An idea ignited in his brain. He knew just how to take care of them.

"_Freezium!"_

A white beam shot out his wand. Ice coated the dirt road. Robert smiled wide. Dad had been a master at the Freezing Charm. And now he'd . . .

The COBRA vehicles skidded to a halt, one just short of the ice, the other on it. The driver fought to straighten out his car.

The Mach 5 suddenly flashed by in his peripheral vision. Robert gasped as the race car spun around and around. He also noticed something else. Whirling buzzsaws extending from the hood.

_Oh crap!_ Speed must have been trying to attack the COBRA vehicles when he . . .

_No. No friggin' way!_

The Mach 5 smashed into Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. The wooden wall collapsed around the race car.

Robert couldn't move, couldn't blink. He stared in disbelief as the two COBRA vehicles made it across the ice patch and blasted two cars belonging to the Car Acrobatic Team. His eyes then moved to the debris covering the Mach 5.

_I didn't mean . . . I can't . . . how could this . . ._

A scream of horror sliced through his daze. Robert whipped around.

"What the hell are those things?" Hugo demanded.

Green bulbous creatures oozed out of Yildun's shop. Their tentacles flailed about them. Every time one touched a COBRA trooper, their bodies glowed blue and collapsed. The bad guys switched from shooting up Hogsmeade to firing on the monsters.

Their lasers had no effect.

"I think they're from that DVD Lily picked up," Efram said. _"The Green Slime."_

The monsters waded through the COBRA ranks, electrocuting more troopers. Several dropped their weapons and ran off.

The slime monsters continued advancing, heading toward the damaged stores, toward witches and wizards huddled behind what cover they could find, toward James behind the scorched car . . .

Toward Robert and his friends.

Suddenly one of the monsters burst into flames. Then another . . . another. Soon nearly all the creatures had transformed into macabre greenish-orange candles.

Several men and women hurried around the burning monsters. Elation filled Robert when he noticed the insignia on their robes.

They were aurors.

"Thank, Merlin," Efram said breathlessly.

"Uncle George!" Rose climbed over the debris. Robert and the others followed.

When they reached George, he was sitting up, grimacing and rubbing his mid-section.

"Uncle George!" Rose dropped to his side. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'll live." George looked up and gazed around at them. "Which one of you stunned me?"

No one spoke. But Robert noticed Albus studying something very interesting around his feet.

The grimace vanished from George's face, replaced by something else. A look that Robert had never, ever seen from him. A look he thought George incapable of.

George Weasley looked absolutely, positively pissed off.

**NEXT: CONSEQUENCES**


	12. Consequences

**CHAPTER 12: CONSEQUENCES**

* * *

Rose Weasley loved all her aunts and uncles equally. At least, that's what she would tell anyone who asked whether she favored one over the others. Secretly, deep, deep in her heart, Rose did have a favorite.

Uncle George.

Uncle George didn't lecture her, didn't punish her, didn't tell her she was too young to do something. Uncle George made her laugh. He gave her gag gifts for Christmas and her birthday, much to Mum's dismay. He told her stories about his adventures with her late Uncle Fred during their time at Hogwarts. Despite being married with two children, Rose always thought of Uncle George as a kid trapped in an adult's body.

That Uncle George was gone. The Uncle George that stood before her actually yelled at her, at all of them.

"Look around you! All of you, look around!"

Rose slowly rotated her head, as did the others around her. She held her breath, trying to absorb the scene.

Hogsmeade lay in ruins. Smoldering holes riddled The Three Broomsticks. A pile of charred wooden boards was all that remained of Gladrags Wizardwear. The roof of Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop had partially collapsed. The twisted wreckage of animated cars littered High Street. Smoke hovered over the devastated village.

But what chilled Rose most was the sight of two aurors carrying a still body. A _real_ body, not one of those cartoon people.

"You see how dangerous this was!?"

All heads snapped back to Uncle George.

"You could have been hurt! _You could have been killed!_ Do you understand that!?"

Uncle George drew a harsh breath and continued. "There was a reason I told you to get out of here. To make sure you were safe! 'Get out of here' means leave! Get out of harm's way! It does not mean run into a pitched battle when you're only sixteen!" He glared at James.

His body stiffened. Anger lines creased his face. His girlfriend Kayla put a shaky hand on James' shoulder. Even with the shooting over, her skin looked ghostly white.

"And fighting should be left to wizards who know what they're doing," George bellowed. "Wizards who know _when_ to cast a spell. Wizards who know what and _who_ the hell they're targeting before they cast a Stunning Spell!"

This time Uncle George's blazing eyes fell on Albus. James' younger brother kept his head down the entire time.

"And Rose . . ."

Her stomach clenched when Uncle George turned to her.

"I would have thought you . . ."

"James! Albus!" A familiar voice carried through the smoky air.

"Rose! Hugo!" Another familiar voice called, one that jolted Rose with surprise.

They all spun around. Rose's eyes widened when she saw Uncle Harry hurrying toward them, with Mum and Dad right behind him.

Uncle Harry wrapped his arms tight around his two sons. Mum collided with her and gave her a suffocating hug. Dad did the same with Hugo.

"God, we we're so worried." Mum cupped the back of Rose's head. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Mum released her and hugged Hugo, while Dad embraced her tight. Mum even gave Robert a big hug.

"George, what's going on? What's with all the yelling . . ."

"Come here." George waved for Harry to follow him. He then looked to Mum and Dad. "You too."

Rose watched her parents and famous uncle march over to the shattered store front of Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. The Mach 5 still lay under a pile of debris. Speed Racer had long since been removed, dazed, but alive.

"I've . . . I've never seen Uncle George so mad," Rose stammered, watching her relatives gather in a little knot.

"I can't believe he yelled at us like that." James' face reddened. "What did he expect us to do? Stand around and be target practice for those COBRA scumbags? I stunned at least five of them. Hell, I saved all your lives. How about giving me credit for that?"

Efram Longbottom nodded hesitantly. Albus clenched his right hand into a shaking fist. Kayla massaged James' shoulders. Rose barely paid attention to them, watching her parents and two uncles. George spoke with emphatic slashes of his hands and severe jerks of his head. The worry on the "Golden Trio's" faces dissolved, replaced by another look. The same one Uncle George had before he started yelling at them.

Rose shivered when her parents and Uncle Harry started over to them. She willed herself to keep her body still . . . and failed.

Uncle Harry stood before them, his eyes narrowing behind his glasses. He studied each one of them, his chest rising and falling with measured breaths.

"Tell me what happened," he spoke deliberately.

Rose tried to open her mouth. She was a prefect. She should shoulder the responsibility and . . .

"Dad, it's like this . . ." James stepped to the forefront of the group. He ran down his exploits during the battle, almost delighting in his actions. A spark of jealousy burst inside Rose. James didn't seem scared at all . . . unlike her. Why couldn't she look, or feel, the same way?

Uncle Harry's face remained unreadable as James finished his tale. The rest of them took turns with their versions of what happened. Efram, Kayla, Olec, Robert, Albus . . . and finally her. Half the time she couldn't even look Uncle Harry or her parents in their eyes as she related how Cynthia got injured, how Albus accidentally stunned Uncle George, and how Robert's freezing spell wrecked the Mach 5 instead of the COBRA vehicles.

Once she finished, Uncle Harry stood silently. He folded his arms. His head quaked. Rose tensed, her chin tucked against her chest. She waited for her uncle to explode.

"James, Albus. Come with me."

Uncle Harry whirled on his heel and marched toward the wrecked quill shop.

Rose's muscles loosened a bit.

"You two," Mum practically hissed. "With us."

Nausea engulfed Rose's stomach. She watched Mum and Dad storm off in the direction of The Three Broomsticks.

Swallowing, Rose glanced to Robert. Apprehension radiated from her American friend.

Biting her lip, Rose willed her feet to begin moving. She didn't walk very fast, wanting to delay the inevitable as long as possible. She checked over her shoulder. Robert trailed her, also taking his time.

"I'm sick of being persecuted by the damn Weasleys!"

Rose switched her gaze toward the remains of Yildun's Marvelous Muggle Emporium. Three aurors stood around Jovanny Yildun and his son.

"You're not under arrest, Mister Yildun," one auror said. "But it was your DVDs that these characters came out of. We need to confiscate them for examination and ask you and your son some questions."

"What you need to do is compensate me for all the damage done by those rotten kids."

"Rose!"

Her head snapped back to Mum, who stood by the entrance to The Three Broomsticks, an irate expression on her face.

Dad opened the door and walked inside. Rose then walked into the pub, avoiding Mum's gaze. Robert followed. She'd barely taken five steps when the door slammed closed with a horrendous crash. Rose gasped and jumped, twisting around. She cringed when she saw the look on Mum's face.

"I can't believe how reckless and irresponsible you all acted!"

Tremors raced up and down Rose's arms. Her jaw opened, but she could produce no words.

"George told you to get out of here once the shooting started. Why didn't you listen to him?"

"I . . . I . . . I did cast a Shield Spell when Lily and Harold Thomas took Cynthia back to Hogwarts."

"And you should have gone with them! All of you! What were you thinking getting involved in a battle like this?"

"But-But . . . when you were our age you and Dad fought . . ."

Rose never finished the sentence.

"Don't you dare throw that back at me! Those were much different circumstances! We didn't have any adults around to rely on. We _had_ to do the things we did. When those TV characters attacked, there were other wizards and witches around here who could handle that sort of thing. Wizards like George. Wizards much more experienced at dueling and defense against the dark arts than you are!"

"Mum, I . . ." Rose's voice quivered. Tears welled up in her eyes. She tightened her face, trying to keep from crying. "I'm a prefect. And I . . ."

"And you should have known better! As a prefect your first responsibility is the safety of your fellow students. You should have gotten them out of Hogsmeade as soon as the shooting started. If you'd have done that, your cousin, my niece, wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed right now!"

A sob stuck in Rose's throat. She replayed the scene in her head. Cynthia, lying on the ground after the post office exploded. Rose remembered her horror at the thought her cousin might be dead.

She choked off the sob. She would not cry in front of her parents.

"And Robert!" Mum's head whipped toward the American wizard. "Your parents allowed you to come to Hogwarts because they felt you could be trusted to act responsibly this far from home. But what you did with that Freezing Spell was one of the most irresponsible things I can imagine!"

Rose's lower lip trembled as she looked at the sullen Robert. For a moment she felt the urge to reach out and take his hand.

"You acted without thinking," Mum continued. "You weren't paying attention and because of it, you almost killed that Speed Racer character."

"Okay, I'm sorry. But I mean, when you get down to it, he's just a cartoon character."

"No he's not!" Hermione stamped her foot and bared her teeth. "I fought with people like Speed Racer in the war against the Stacyx! In their world, they are living, breathing people! In their world, they are just as real as you and me! They bleed, they scream in pain, and they die!"

"And cartoon people weren't the only ones who died out there." Dad walked over to them, a stern look plastered on his freckled face. "Do you know how many witches and wizards died here today? Ten. Ten dead. And dozens more wounded, including Cynthia. And honestly, it could have been a lot higher. But most of the people in Hogsmeade had the sense to bolt when the shooting started."

"I've seen too many people I care about killed in war . . . and I won't see the same thing happen to my daughter!"

"Mum . . . I just . . ." Rose didn't trust her voice enough to go on.

Mum folded her arms, fixing Rose with a hard stare. "Rose, you have no idea how disappointed I am in you."

Her vision blurred, her tears begging for release.

Anger pulsated within her soul, expanding with each second. Hadn't she done her best to protect her friends and family? Maybe she could have done better.

_Not in Mum's eyes._ No, the "smartest witch of her age" would have known exactly what to do. She would have gotten everyone to safety. She probably would have even come up with a spell to zap those COBRA soldiers and slime monsters back into their DVDs.

But how much experience did Mum have before she was Rose's age? Hermione Granger had faced trolls, Devil's Snares, Dementors and werewolves all before her Fifth Year.

What had Rose Weasley done in the same amount of time?

"I tried . . . I did the best . . ."

Mum continued to lock that hard stare on her.

Rose turned to her father, silently pleading for help. Instead she saw the same look in his eyes.

Disappointment.

She stomped past Mum. Rose clenched her jaw, bottling up a sob as she grabbed the door and flung it open. It banged against the wall.

_Don't cry . . . don't cry._

"Rose?" Robert called from behind her.

She quickened her pace.

"Rose?"

"Just leave me alone," Rose said in a strained voice.

She nearly broke into a run, turning off High Street. The hill leading to Hogwarts came into view. She clenched her jaw so hard it nearly hurt. Mum's yelling echoed in her brain. The looks of disappointment in both her parents' faces tormented her.

Rose dropped to one knee and cried.

**NEXT: AN OMINOUS SIGN**


	13. An Ominous Sign

**CHAPTER 13: AN OMINOUS SIGN**

* * *

Rose Weasley sat at the edge of the magically frozen pond, staring at the prefect's badge in her hand. Her thumb slowly moved back and forth across its gleaming surface. She thought back to the month before when she'd first gotten it, how proud she had been. How proud her parents had been.

"Already following in our footsteps, huh Rosie?" Dad had smiled at her.

She felt none of that pride now. The badge had become the embodiment of her failure, of her parents' disappointment.

Rose hugged her drawn-up knees and sighed. Once again she tortured herself with memories of the past two days. She replayed the scene of Mum yelling at her and Robert in The Three Broomsticks. And the yelling hadn't stopped there. As soon as they returned to Hogwarts, her, Robert, James and Albus had gone to the hospital wing to see Cynthia. Rose's heart fell when she saw the worried look on Boris' tear-stained face.

That's when Millicent Weasley erupted.

"I can't believe you ignored my sister while you went off to play hero!"

That had been directed more at James and Albus than anyone else, but Rose knew she deserved that blame, too. She should have taken charge immediately and gotten Cynthia to safety.

_But there was so much going on. I didn't even know what to concentrate on first._

Rose lifted her head and stared across the ice-covered pond. Her eyes fixed on a black marble monument. She pushed herself to her feet, took out her wand and aimed it at her shoes.

"_Nullus Lapsas." _The charm allowed Rose to walk across the ice without slipping. Her lips tightened as she approached the monument. A large framed photo was attached to it, showing a redheaded young man holding a hockey stick and waving. The words above it read FRED WEASLEY MEMORIAL HOCKEY POND. More words were inscribed at the base of the monument.

FRED WEASLEY . . . BELOVED BROTHER, SON, FRIEND AND HERO. YOU WERE OUR LIGHT IN THE DARKEST TIMES. YOUR SPIRIT WILL FOREVER RESIDE WITHIN EVERYONE YOU TOUCHED.

Rose stared at the moving photo as Fred's image grinned and waved. She felt tempted to wave back.

"You would have known what to do, wouldn't you, Uncle Fred?"

"Rose?"

She turned and spotted a figure near the edge of the pond.

Robert O'Bannon took deep breaths as he gazed at her. He wore Muggle-style sweatpants and a New England Patriots t-shirt. Probably out for his morning run, Rose assumed.

He cast a _Nullus Lapsas _charm and easily walked across the ice. Rose's eyes flickered to his bare arms, then to the t-shirt that hugged his torso. He really had put on a lot more muscle since his last visit to England. It looked . . . nice.

Robert sidled up next to her, a sympathetic look on his round, sweat-stained face. "You okay?"

"I don't know." Rose turned back to Uncle Fred's monument. "I can't get the looks Mum and Dad gave me out of my head, or what they said. Or Uncle George actually yelling at us."

Robert said nothing. Instead, he put an arm around her shoulder. The briefest of smiles flashed over Rose's lips.

"You know, whenever Grandmum and Granddad talk about what my parents and my aunts and uncles did when they were our age, you can just see how proud they are of all of them. We try to do something like that, and we get yelled at."

Robert sighed. "Maybe it would have been different if we hadn't have screwed up big-time."

Rose lowered her gaze to the ice beneath her feet. Robert was right. She never heard any stories of adults yelling at Mum and Dad or Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny after their famous fight at the Ministry of Magic. Why would anyone yell at them? They, along with Professor Longbottom and Luna Thomas, kicked serious Death Eater arse.

"Have you seen the _Daily Prophet?_" she inquired. "They're really going on about how Albus stunned Uncle George."

"I know. Albus incinerated his copy of the _Prophet_ after he read it yesterday. Almost burned up Derek Moody's bed in the process he was so pissed."

Rose chewed on the inside of her cheek, her eyes coming back to the monument. Specifically, to one of the words inscribed on it.

WEASLEY.

"We didn't do a very good job upholding our family's name, did we?"

Robert hung his head. He pulled Rose into him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing herself against his taut body. She tried to take comfort in his embrace.

Nothing, however, could ease her feeling of failure.

**XXXXX**

Morning classes passed by in a blur for Rose. She barely paid attention to what her professors said. In Transfiguration, instead of transforming her pile of stones into a small wall, she sent several of them ricocheting across the classroom. Lucida Bloom shrieked and barely ducked out of the way of one projectile. Samuel Finnigan wasn't as lucky. A stone caught him right in the forehead. He tumbled out of his chair.

"Dammit!" Rose slammed her wand on the table. A bright blue spark leapt from the tip.

The table split in two and collapsed. Stones and books cascaded onto the floor.

"Crap!" Robert jumped out of the seat next to Rose.

"Miss Weasley!" A stunned look fell over the distinguished features of Professor Herbert Hopewell. He adjusted his glasses and stepped over to the wreckage of Rose's table. "It's bad enough Hogsmeade was reduced to rubble. I'd appreciate it if you would not do the same to my classroom. Ten points from Gryffindor." He then turned to Robert. "Oh. Five additional points from Gryffindor. Language, Mister O'Bannon."

The skin around Robert's nose crinkled in anger.

A moan echoed through the classroom. All eyes turned to Samuel Finnigan, who sat on the floor holding his forehead.

"Mister Wright. Be so kind as to take Mister Finnigan to the hospital wing."

Uptight Wright helped Samuel to his feet and walked him out of the room.

Professor Hopewell looked to Rose and shook his head. "I would expect better work, and better behavior, from a prefect. I can't imagine your mother acting this way."

Rose glared at the Transfiguration teacher. She fell back into her chair and fumed for the rest of the class.

Lunch offered no respite for her. Millicent gave her a dirty look as soon as she walked into the Great Hall. James, meanwhile, regaled a pair of Third Year girls with how he rushed into the battle at Hogsmeade. Their eyes lit up as his hands snapped in various directions to emphasize the more dramatic points. Kayla Pomosa's face scrunched up in annoyance as she observed her boyfriend's behavior.

Albus also aimed a scowl in James' direction.

Rose just stood and watched her cousin and fellow prefect recount his heroics to the enthralled girls.

"You'd think I'd at least get a thank you, but no." James shook his head. "I get lectured on how I acted rashly and how my first responsibility was to the students. Well, I fought those COBRA blokes to _protect_ everyone. I swear, my father has no clue what he's talking about."

The two Third Years nodded in agreement.

Rose sighed, her shoulders sagging. At least James had something to brag about.

The afternoon dragged on. Rose couldn't get the Hogsmeade battle out of her mind and wound up missing most of what was covered in her classes. On her way to Ancient Runes she focused more on her prefect's badge than the bustling corridor around her.

The scream took her completely by surprise.

Rose's head snapped up. Joyce Jellicoe, a haughty Fifth Year Ravenclaw with short black hair, locked her legs together and bunny-hopped around the corridor.

"Make it stop!" she cried. "Make it stop!"

Several students pointed and laughed her.

"What's going on here?" Rose marched up to the scene.

She caught something out the corner of her eye. A slight movement. She turned and studied the nearby tapestry of two wizards fighting a dragon. Something made a large bulge under it.

Joyce continued to hop and scream as Rose headed over to the tapestry and flung it back.

Frederick Weasley stared back at her in surprise.

"Oh. Hello, cousin," he tried to sound innocent.

"Frederick. Did you do that?" Rose pointed to the still bouncing Joyce Jellicoe.

Uncle Percy's oldest son reverted to his usual expression of disinterest. "Maybe."

"You know there's a rule against magic in the corridors between classes."

"It's just a Hopping Jinx. It's nothing serious. What is it Muggles say? Take a cold pill?"

"It is serious."

"It's only Joyce Jellicoe. She's an utter snob anyway."

"I don't care what she is, Frederick. There are rules."

"Oh, thank you for reminding me about that. Merlin's Beard, you're just like Aunt Hermione. She's obsessed with rules, too."

That only annoyed Rose more. She explained, rather loudly, that she would have to report his behavior to Professor Longbottom. Frederick didn't seem phased at all. Rose then countered the Hopping Jinx on Joyce.

"Why didn't you do that sooner?" She hollered at Rose. "Do you know how embarrassing that was?"

Joyce spun on her heel and stormed off, her nose pointed toward the ceiling.

"You're bloody welcome," Rose grumbled under her breath.

**XXXXX**

"This is a load of rubbish." James scowled as he pressed the scouring pad against the dark blue slime caked on the greenhouse walls. "I could be spending some quality time with Kayla right now."

"Yeah, she looked really enamored with you at lunch when you were making a big deal of yourself to those two Third Years." Albus dunked his mop into a bucket of soapy water and slammed it on the floor with a wet _smack._

"What? Those two wanted to hear about what I did at Hogsmeade."

"Naturally." Albus jerked his mop back and forth. "You were the big hero. Gotta play that up, don't you?"

James halted his scrubbing. He turned on his knees toward his younger brother. "At least I'm not the gimboid who stunned his own uncle."

"Shut up, you jerk!"

"Both of you shut it!"

Rose stopped scrubbing the wall opposite from James and turned at the new voice. She swallowed when she saw Professor Longbottom standing at the entrance to the greenhouse, arms folded, face scrunched.

"You two want to argue, save it for when you're back to your dorm. Meantime, keep cleaning until this greenhouse is spotless."

Professor Longbottom headed off. Both James and Albus glowered at the head of Gryffindor House.

"Come on, guys," Robert said near a table covered with pots that held glowing orange and gold vines standing two meters tall. "The sooner we get done, the sooner we can get out of here. And I've got two essays I have to finish before tomorrow."

The Potter brothers took a final glare at each other before going back to work.

Rose sighed and returned to scrubbing the wall. All four of them had received a week's detention for their actions in the Hogsmeade battle.

_Bet Mum never got detention._ Rose scrubbed harder. Her nose wrinkled at the putrid odor, like a combination of sweaty feet and moldy cheese. She briefly glanced at the Dieleiths sitting on the table Robert was cleaning. The plants themselves were gorgeous. Unfortunately, when they reached maturity, the pod containing them split open and released this foul-smelling blue slime that coated the entire greenhouse.

_Wonderful way to start off detention._

Detention. Okay, she had served detentions before. Just a few of them. But now she served one as a prefect. That couldn't happen. The professors expected better of prefects.

They expected better of _her_ . . . the daughter of Hermione Granger.

She stared at her prefect's badge, snorted, and went back to scrubbing.

By 9:30 they had finished cleaning the greenhouse to Professor Longbottom's satisfaction. Albus strode quickly out of the Herbology classroom a second after the professor released them. James grunted and shook his head as he stared after his brother. Seconds later he headed out, Robert close behind.

"I'll catch up," Rose called to them.

Both boys mumbled indifferently and exited the classroom.

"Professor? Can I talk to you for a moment?"

A small frown creased his lips. Still, he nodded. "All right. Come into my office."

Rose followed Professor Longbottom to the rear of the main greenhouse. Actually, his office looked like a miniature greenhouse. Plants and flowers of all types and colors decorated the room. Vines, some of them moving, snaked up and down the walls.

She took a seat in front of his desk, covered with parchment, framed photos and a gray cactus-like _Mimbulus Mimbletonia._

"So . . ." Professor Longbottom settled into his chair. "What would you like to talk about?"

Rose intertwined her fingers and squeezed them tight. She took a deep breath and stared at the head of Gryffindor House. "Professor, I've, um . . . I've been doing some thinking. When those TV characters attacked Hogsmeade, I know my first priority should have been getting Cynthia to safety. Maybe . . . maybe I should have done that as soon as the shooting started, then she wouldn't have been hurt at all. But . . . honestly, my mind was racing and I was . . . well, scared." The last two words were barely audible.

Still Professor Longbottom heard them. "There's no shame in being scared. I think a lot of young Gryffindors think they shouldn't be scared because it would go against everything our house holds dear. But in situations like that, only a fool _wouldn't _be scared. When you get right down to it, courage is being afraid, but keeping that fear in check while you do what needs to be done."

"Only I didn't do that, Professor. Honestly, most of the time I had _no idea_ what to do. I don't . . ." Rose took another deep breath. Her insides quivered. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm cut out to be a prefect."

Tears welled up in her eyes. She reached for the prefect's badge attached to the left side of her robes and removed it. She cast her gaze down, not wanting to see Professor Longbottom's face, as she placed the badge on his desk. She bit her lip, trying to force the tears back. Failure pressed down on her, nearly suffocating her. Second thoughts crept into her mind.

_No. No I did the right thing. I don't have what it takes to do this job._

She waited for Professor Longbottom to say something. The silence in his office became oppressive. She counted the seconds in her head. The professor would have to say something about this. Wouldn't he?

But Professor Longbottom remained quiet.

Slowly, hesitantly, Rose slid out of her chair and started to stand.

"Sit down, Miss Weasley."

Rose closed her eyes. The quivering in her stomach grew more intense. Somehow, she managed to lift her eyes to stare at Professor Longbottom. He looked back at her with a stony expression.

"You really want to quit, do you?"

Rose gave him a brief nod.

"Answer me out loud." Professor Longbottom's eyes narrowed a bit.

"Y-Yes."

"All because you feel like you failed in your duties during the attack on Hogsmeade?"

"But I did fail."

"Mm-hmm." Professor Longbottom nodded. "And is that the only reason?"

Rose pressed her lips together. She almost said "yes," but wondered if Professor Longbottom would see through the lie.

_And if I tell the truth, will he tell Mum and Dad?_

Rose sagged, her eyes barely level with Professor Longbottom. "No."

The professor leaned back in his seat. "Well, let me take a stab at what another reason for your rash decision might be. You're a prefect, or I guess, _were_ a prefect would be more appropriate. And, of course, your parents were prefects. Good ones, too . . . well, Hermione was. Ron was . . . okay. Come to think of it, your Uncle Bill was a prefect. So were Charlie and Percy. You wouldn't believe how seriously Percy took that job. Even your cousin James is a prefect. That's quite a legacy to live up to."

"Uh-huh."

"But something tells me most of your issues lie with the fact your mother and father were prefects."

"They would have known what to do." Rose shot forward in her chair. "They weren't just prefects. They were war heroes. Legends. The same with my aunts and uncles. You know all the things they did while they were at Hogwarts. What happened at Hogsmeade would have been nothing to them. They would have known what to do. Mum especially. She wouldn't have messed up like I did."

Professor Longbottom's eyes widened. He folded his arms, stared directly at Rose . . .

And chuckled.

"Professor?" Rose canted her head.

He put a fist to his mouth and stifled his laughter. "Sorry about that, Rose. It's just . . . you really think your mother was so perfect?"

"Well that's what all the professors around here seem to think."

"So you truly believe that in the seven years your mother went here, she never messed up, not even once."

"I guess."

"Let me tell you something, Rose." Professor Longbottom leaned forward. "This is coming from the man who was there with your mother, and your father and many of your aunts and uncles nearly every step of the way. As much as I respect your mother, as good a friend as she is, I can say truthfully that she was far from perfect back then."

He paused a beat before continuing. "Let's see, where should I begin? First Year, when she almost got killed by a mountain troll. Would have been killed if not for Harry and Ron. Oh, Second Year. How can I ever forget that? Your mum brewed a Polyjuice Potion and planned to turn into Millicent Bullstrode to spy on Draco Malfoy. But what happened? Instead of adding Bullstrode's hair to the potion, she put in the hairs of Bullstrode's cat."

Rose blinked. No one had ever told her that before. _Why would they? That's got to be embarrassing._

"Still can't come up with a good picture in my mind of Hermione as a cat person. Speaking of Bullstrode, you should have seen what happened when your mum went up against her in Gilderoy Lockhart's dueling club. The woman who battled scores of Death Eaters and helped bring down Lord Voldemort apparently couldn't handle a Second Year Slytherin in a wizard's duel. Bullstrode put her in a headlock."

"But she got out of it, right?"

"Oh yes." Professor Longbottom nodded. "Once Harry pulled her off her."

Rose just gaped at her Herbology professor. She vaguely remembered hearing the name Millicent Bullstrode at family gatherings. She had no idea she'd gotten the better of Mum, her _legendary_ mum, like that.

"And then of course, capping off Hermione's Second Year, she wound up getting petrified by that basilisk. Thank Merlin she had a mirror with her, otherwise you wouldn't be here, Rose."

"But she was rather young then, Professor. I mean, when she got to be my age . . ."

"Oh yes. Hermione was infallible by the time she got to her Fifth Year. Well, infallible if you overlook the fact she let Marietta Edgecombe join the D.A. Bloody stroke of genius that turned out to be. Then there was O.W.L.s. The smartest witch of her age only got nine 'Outstandings' instead of ten. I think Hermione almost had a nervous breakdown over that." He grinned for a moment before going on. "And while you may find it uncomfortable, perhaps we should talk about your mother's love life at Hogwarts. I couldn't believe it when she took that prat Cormac McLaggen to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party just to get Ron jealous. Hah! Hermione and Ron. If your mum had been a bit smarter, she would have confronted your dad a lot sooner on how they felt about one another."

Rose couldn't help but briefly smile at that.

"Point is, as incredible as Hermione was, is, she has made plenty of mistakes in her life. And your life won't be any different. You didn't handle things at Hogsmeade like you should have. So learn from it. And stop thinking how your mother would have handled it. The only thing you need to think about is how you, _Rose Weasley, _would handle it."

Professor Longbottom reached out and wrapped his hand around the prefect badge. "To be chosen as a prefect at Hogwarts is an honor. And if I did not think you could handle this responsibility, I would not have recommended your name to the Headmistress. Gryffindors are not in the habit of quitting in the face of adversity. Therefore, you _will_ continue your duties as a prefect, unless _I_ deem you unfit for the position. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Good. Now take your badge and return to your dormitory. I think your nightly prefect patrol begins in about fifteen minutes."

"Yes, Professor." She took the badge from Professor Longbottom's hand, pinned it to her robes and started toward the door.

"Oh, and Miss Weasley."

"Yes, Professor?" She turned to him.

"Please don't mention to your mother I told you all this. I've grown rather fond of breathing."

"Of course." She nodded with a half-smile before leaving the office.

Outside in the crisp night air, Rose shuffled her feet. She still couldn't believe all the things Professor Longbottom had told her about Mum, especially the Polyjuice Potion foul-up.

_Mum, a cat person._ Rose conjured a mental image of her mother with whiskers and furry, pointed ears. She wanted to laugh, tried to laugh.

Instead her eyes fell to her prefect's badge.

She sighed. Okay, so Mum was far from perfect. She committed her fair share of mistakes while at Hogwarts.

_But not when it really counted._ Not at the Department of Mysteries, not when Death Eaters invaded the castle the night Albus Dumbledore died, not during the Battle of Hogwarts, and not during the war with the Stacyx.

But when cartoon characters somehow entered their world and started destroying Hogsmeade, Rose Weasley, Hogwarts prefect, daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley, became the picture of ineptness.

_Was Professor Longbottom right when . . ._

A bright flash caught her eye.

Rose spun to the right. She scanned the sky. Something large and green floated over Hogsmeade.

She backed up, her jaw dropping when she recognized the image. A colossal skull with a serpent protruding from the mouth like an obscene tongue.

_I don't believe it. It can't be._

Huge words appeared above and below the skull and snake tongue. When Rose read them, she had a fair idea what store the image hovered over.

_THE IMPURE SHALL BE REMOVED FROM OUR WORLD_

The words underneath the dark mark read, _SO SAYS THE CULT OF VOLDEMORT._

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	14. Sounding Alarms

**CHAPTER 14: SOUNDING ALARMS**

* * *

"Another sign! Another sign the end is near for our world!"

Robert O'Bannon's jaw dropped as Professor Tureis grabbed goat entrails from a large cauldron and threw them against a star chart magically affixed to the wall. They hit with a sickening splat and slid to the floor, leaving bloody streaks on the chart.

Robert grimaced, as did Harold Thomas and Edward Weasley. Priya Hobstorm's face went from its usual tan to pale. A Ravenclaw girl two desks away looked on the verge of barfing.

"You see? You see?" The Divination teacher jabbed a finger at the bloodied chart, specifically to a red squiggle running vertically. "The form of a serpent, just like the serpent found in the mouth of the dark mark. The darkness is returning, returning to consume our world and punish us for our sins!"

Tureis whirled around surprisingly fast for a wizard his age. With bulging eyes he scanned the class. Robert tensed. Who the hell knew what would come out of this guy's mouth next.

"Yes, the end of our world is coming." Tureis had lowered his voice . . . for the moment. "But how?!"

The sudden shout caused several Fifth Year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws to jump in their seats.

"That is your assignment," Tureis continued. "Peer into the future, see the signs, and tell me how our world will end."

As soon as the bell rang, the students quickly packed up their things and hurried out the door.

"Is it me," Robert said as he descended the curved stone staircase with Edward and Harold, "or is Professor Tureis the only one around here who seems stoked that dark mark appeared?"

"You can't really think that," Edward responded.

"Why not?" Harold looked at the pair. "The man's a complete nutter. I'd think the dark mark is the kind of sign he'd love to see. It'd fit in perfectly with all his 'end of the world' rubbish."

"W-What if it's not rubbish?"

The three turned around to see Priya Hobstorm behind them, a tentative look on her face.

"Oh come on, Priya." Robert shook his head. "Divination's a load of crap. Everyone knows it."

"Aunt Parvati doesn't think so. When she was going here, she said quite a few predictions from Divination class came true. Especially when that centaur Firenze was teaching it."

"I bet." A wry grin formed on Harold's face. "My dad told me your dear Aunt Parvati actually fancied that centaur. She'd probably believe anything he said."

"She did not . . . oh, shut up."

Robert chuckled. Edward just smiled wide, until Priya pushed past him and stomped down the rest of the steps.

When they reached the base of the steps, Robert took a final look back. While Professor Tureis might enjoy the first appearance of a dark mark in nearly twenty-five years, no one else at Hogwarts did. Try as they did to hide it, Robert sensed the other teachers were plenty nervous. Especially Professors Longbottom and Corner. Hagrid, too. Hell, they'd all taken part in the final war with Moldy-Voldie. He could just imagine what memories that image over Hogsmeade brought back for them.

Robert thought back to his conversation on the train with Rose, Lily and Albus. The girls hadn't thought much of the Cult of Voldemort. Just a bunch of Death Eater wanna-bes and disenfranchised wizards and witches. Vandalism was about the most serious thing they could do.

But after the appearance of the dark mark and the message accompanying it, Headmistress Sprout and the rest of the Hogwarts staff seemed to take the Cult very seriously. Teachers patrolled the corridors more than usual. Students had been told not to dawdle outside, even in the daylight. And all future visits to Hogsmeade had been put on hold indefinitely.

_Well big whoop. There's not much left of Hogsmeade to visit anyway._

At least they hadn't cancelled Quidditch practice . . . thank God. He so needed to be out on the field . . . _I mean, pitch._ Flying around on his broom he could forget about the dark mark, detention and the Express Floo Letter from Mom and Dad chastising him for his lack of good judgment during the Hogsmeade battle.

Plus they only had a few weeks to get ready for the first game . . . _match_, against Ravenclaw. So far Robert liked what he saw with Gryffindor's team. James, naturally, did outstanding at Keeper. At Seeker, Rose and Lily always gave each other good battles in their scrimmages, but usually Rose came out on the winning side. All three Chasers were new but very good. Chester Gaffney and Lorne Farrer, the boy who replaced Albus, had great reflexes. And Tara Wood . . . well, what else would you expect from the daughter of one of England's greatest players ever?

Robert was also satisfied with his play. He and Captain Norton Fudge appeared on their way to becoming a solid Beater duo.

After showering and changing, the team headed to the Great Hall for dinner. Lily rubbed her left shoulder as they approached the castle entrance.

"You okay there, Lily?" Robert asked with a smirk.

"Oh yes. Bloody wonderful. I always love getting nailed in the shoulder with a Bludger."

Robert shrugged, looking not-all-that-innocent. "Hey, it's not my fault you can't duck . . . unlike your cousin here."

Lily scowled while Rose smiled. "Didn't even have a Bludger come near me today. That's what happens when you have a fantastic Beater like Robert O'Bannon watching your back."

Rose put an arm around Robert's back. A jolt of surprise went through him, along with a jolt of something else. He held his breath while he looked at Rose. This was the happiest he'd seen her since the Hogsmeade debacle. Of course, a nice round of Quidditch will do that to you. "Q-Rush" his teammates called it back at Salem. Streaking around on your broom for a good hour, hour-and-a-half, endorphins and adrenaline flowing through your body. It made it easy for one to forget about all your troubles on the ground.

A lop-sided grin crossed Robert's lips as he put his arm around Rose, all the way to the entrance to the Great Hall . . .

Where everyone stopped in their tracks.

"What the bloody hell?" Rose's arm slipped off Robert's back as she gaped at the sight.

"Oh no way," Robert stammered.

Bianca Fahring strutted out of the Great Hall, looking over her shoulder with a forced smile. At her heels trailed Frederick Weasley, grinning from ear-to-ear. Rose, Robert and the rest watched the pair continue down the corridor and disappear around a corner.

"That wasn't your cousin just then with that lunatic Bianca Fahring, was it?" Norton addressed them.

"Sure was." James shook his head.

"I'm guessing Frederick doesn't know what a complete whackjob that girl is," said Robert.

"I bet he does." Rose folded his arms. "But he always goes for girls he knows will aggravate Uncle Percy and Aunt Ella."

"Well, he's welcome to her." Robert started toward the arched entrance of the Great Hall.

"Hang on." Norton followed him. "Did you and Bianca have a thing going?"

"Not much of one," Robert snorted. "Our one date consisted of walking to the Shrieking Shack, where she called my dad a traitor to Muggle-borns for marrying a pureblood like my mom. That's not the kind of attitude I like in a girlfriend. I'm funny that way."

They proceeded to the Gryffindor table.

"How did practice go today, Robert?" Lucida Bloom asked, almost leaning across the table as he sat down.

"Fine." He said with a raised eyebrow. She hadn't said that to the whole team. Just him. Lucida's eyes and smile stayed locked on him, as if anticipating more.

"Um . . . I nailed Lily real good with a Bludger."

Lily glowered at him. Lucida giggled.

Robert helped himself to some lamb chops and roast potatoes when Cynthia Weasley, fully recovered from her injuries at Hogsmeade, and her younger sister, Millicent, entered. They all greeted the pair. Cynthia nodded without smiling. Millicent didn't even acknowledge them. Robert frowned, wondering how long she planned on being mad at them.

_I mean, Cynthia's alive and well. Everything worked out fine in the end. Get over it._

"You okay, Cynthia?" James asked as she settled onto the bench.

"It's Boris again." She kept her gaze on the table as she spoke. "Apparently he was complaining about being in Ravenclaw in the middle of their Common Room this morning. Well, a couple of Third Years, _Third Years, _mind you. Two years older than him. Anyway, they cast a Squid-Face Hex on him. He needed a couple hours in the hospital wing to get right again. Millicent and I found him sitting outside the Fat Lady's portrait, begging to be let in. I told him . . ." She paused, biting her lip. "I told him he had to give Ravenclaw a chance, that I'd talk to Bonham and make sure nothing like this would happen again. He ran off crying. We followed him to the boys' bathroom on the third floor. We couldn't get him to come out. I don't know, maybe he just needs time to himself. I just . . . I thought by now he'd accept being in Ravenclaw."

Millicent rubbed her older sister's back.

"What about talking to Professor Corner about it?" Lucida offered. "She is head of Ravenclaw House."

"Oh yeah, like she'd help one of us," Millicent snapped. "Especially when one of our family is constantly bashing her precious house."

"Oh get off it." James gave his cousin a dismissive wave. "I'm sure she'll help Boris. Professor Corner's cool."

"You're just saying that because you think she's pretty."

"No, I'm saying it because she is cool. And yeah, she's pretty, too. _Veeery _pretty."

Robert smiled and was about to say something. Then he glanced at Rose. His comment died on his tongue.

Millicent sneered at James and went back to comforting her cousin.

That's when a white and gray owl flew over their table and dropped an envelope into James' hands.

"All right. About time."

"What is it?" Robert asked, cutting into a lamb chop.

"It's from Teddy." James tore open the envelope. "I asked him to find out what went on between Granddad and that Yildun bloke."

"Why not ask Granddad himself?"

"Use your head, Albus. Right now our parents are hacked off at us for what happened at Hogsmeade. That's probably filtered up to our grandparents as well. Best thing to do is ask Teddy instead."

Albus grunted and returned to his supper as James unfolded the letter.

"Let's see . . ." Everyone leaned closer to James as he scanned the letter. "Blimey, Teddy had to go back a long time to find this."

"So what's the deal?" asked Robert.

"Looks like all this happened when Granddad was working in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."

"Merlin's beard," Lily blurted. "That was a long time ago. I think Mum and Dad were around our age back then."

"So c'mon, what happened?" Albus nearly bounced in his seat.

James glanced at his younger brother with a hint of annoyance, then continued. "Looks like Yildun was illegally enchanting and selling Muggle stuff. Granddad caught him and he got sentenced to a year in Azkaban."

"You're joking." Hugo Weasley spoke through the large wad of food in his mouth.

"Hugo, don't talk with your mouth full." Rose narrowed her eyes at her brother. "You know how Mum hates that."

"Well Mum's not here right now, is she?" Hugo turned up his face at Rose, then looked to James. "I can't believe they'd chuck him into Azkaban for that. They had the Dementors guarding the place back then, for Merlin's sake."

"They probably stuck him in a minimum security section or something. I doubt he'd earn a Dementor's kiss for something like that."

"So what happened to Yildun after that?" Robert asked.

"Teddy says he did his time. When he got out he did odd jobs for a bunch of shops in Diagon Alley. Eventually he saved up enough money to open his own shop. Though Teddy says Yildun had to go through a lot of hoops to get his business license. Criminal record and all that."

"Well now we know why he was mad at us." Rose glanced around at the clan.

"Seems rather petty." Lily curled her lips. "I mean, Granddad was just doing his job."

"Well apparently Yildun doesn't see it that way," said James.

"If it wasn't for the dark mark over Hogsmeade, I would bet Yildun did some kind of spell on those DVDs and sent those COBRA blokes after us." Hugo, thankfully, now spoke with a mouth empty of food.

"I told you guys they were a big deal." A smug look came over Albus' face. "They wrecked Yildun's shop, and I'll bet anything they had something to do with that missing wizard Vanacker."

James snorted and rolled his eyes. "I don't see where one has to do with the other."

"Well isn't that what happened at the start of the Second Big War?" Albus flung his hands out to his sides. "Wizards and witches were disappearing at random. Maybe the Cult is following in Moldy-Voldie's footsteps. You know, their way of honoring him."

"I don't know, Albus."

"It's the only thing that makes sense!" Albus looked ready to launch himself over Robert and Rose to get to James.

Suddenly Al's body tensed. His mouth slowly fell open. "Wait a minute. Wait a minute." He gazed at the rest of his family.

"Don't keep us in suspense," James said in a flat tone. "What revelation do you have now?"

Albus held up his finger and wagged it. "What if . . . what if Yildun is part of the Cult of Voldemort?"

"What?" James scrunched his face.

"How can he be part of the Cult of Voldemort?" Robert canted his head at Albus. "He runs a store that sells Muggle stuff. Moldy-Voldie and his gang hated Muggles."

"Maybe Yildun's a spy or something. You know, like Severus Snape was for the Order of the Phoenix. Except Yildun's doing it _for_ the bad guys."

"That is absolutely ridiculous," James declared.

"It is not." Albus thumped the table. "Wouldn't it make sense to have a spy near Hogwarts? And considering what our family did during the war, you know those Cult of Voldemort scumbags would jump at the chance to take at least one of us out."

Robert worked his jaw back and forth. Could Albus be right? Could Yildun be a spy for the Cult?

A shiver went up his spine. Robert's stomach lurched. For a second the world around him froze. Someone actually may want to kill him? The thought seemed unreal. But considering what his friends' parents had done during the war . . .

_Hell, what about what _my _parents did during the war?_

James' voice snapped Robert out of his reverie.

"Well if Yildun is a spy he's a bloody terrible one. He destroyed his own place. Where's he going to spy on us from now?"

"Didn't you hear what I told you?" Several heads turned Albus' way as he hollered. "They'd probably risk anything to get just one of us."

"You're deluded." James turned away from his brother.

"And you're a git! You never listen to anything I say."

"Because you don't say anything worth listening to."

"Sod off, you -"

"Knock it off!"

Robert nearly jumped out of his seat. He'd never heard Rose sound so angry.

Scowling, Rose scanned Albus first, then James. Her enchanted contact lenses turned jet black. Robert didn't need anyone to tell him what emotion that color represented.

"I've just about had it with you two sniping at each other. Both of you need to grow up and . . ."

A deep gong echoed through the Great Hall.

Conversations ceased, as did the clinking of utensils. Several students from all four tables looked around with confused expressions.

_What the hell's this?_

"Hogwarts has been breached!" Professor Tureis shot out of his chair at the Head Table.

Conversations started up again. This time shock and panic laced the multitude of voices.

Headmistress Sprout shot the Divination teacher a brief glare, then stood and spread her arms. "Everyone calm down now!"

Students still chattered, their voices rising in fear. A handful even sobbed.

Professor Sprout held her wand to her throat. "SILENCE!!"

Everyone in the Great Hall shut up.

"Prefects will take your students directly back to their houses. Professors shall take up their assigned emergency patrols and/or guard positions. Now move!"

Benches groaned loudly on the stone floor as Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins all rose.

"Line up, everyone. Line up." James ordered the Gryffindors.

"Move along. Move along." Rose waved her arm toward the exit. "There's nothing to worry about. Everything's going to be all right." She said to a knot of terrified First Years.

"Move it, already! You two! Stay in line! Single file! Single file, dammit! Move!"

Robert shook his head as he spotted Uptight Wright near the arched doorway of the Great Hall. His face had turned chalk white. A few beads of sweat were visible on his forehead.

_Oh yeah. Great job projecting an air of confidence._

"C'mon! C'mon!"

Robert grimaced, trying to ignore Wright's yelling. Hard to do when the dumbass was yelling right in his ear.

He followed the other Gryffindors into the corridor. His heartbeat picked up. Who could have broken into Hogwarts? _How _could theyhave done it? This place had security charms out the wazoo. It must be –

"Rose!"

Someone bumped into his left shoulder. Robert half-stepped, half-stumbled out of line. When he finally righted himself he caught sight of Cynthia Weasley having an animated discussion with Rose. Brow furrowed, he started over to them.

". . . He didn't come to the Great Hall," Cynthia's voice quivered. "He might still be in the bathroom. Or what if he's left it? What if he's wandering around here alone?"

"What's going on?" Robert asked.

Cynthia spun around, her cheeks twitching. She appeared on the verge of tears. "Boris. He's not here. He never came back from the bathroom."

Robert swallowed. A tremor went through his legs.

"I'll find him, Cynthia." Rose backed away, pulling out her wand. "You head back to Gryffindor Tower."

"I'm not going to sit in the Common Room while my baby brother's out here."

"I'm a prefect, Cynthia. You're not."

"I don't care. I'm going to look for him. Report me to Professor Longbottom if you have to."

"Hey!" Robert stepped between the two girls. "Time to stop arguing and start looking for Boris."

"Robert, you're not . . ."

He cut off Rose. "You're gonna need someone watching your backs while you look for Boris." Robert thought it was a flimsy argument. Then again, he wasn't being all that truthful. Quite honestly, he didn't want to be back at Gryffindor Tower worrying about Boris _and_ Rose _and _Cynthia.

Especially Rose.

"I can't . . ."

Robert pulled out his wand and marched past Rose. "The longer we argue, the better the chances Boris runs into whoever or whatever is roaming around here. You wanna chance that?"

Both girls turned to one another. With a loud exhale, Rose nodded and headed down the corridor. Cynthia followed. She led them to the third floor bathroom. The whole time Robert scanned around him, sweat coating his clenched wand hand. His heart pounded in his ears. He eyed the shadowy spaces around them, half-expecting someone or something to jump out.

_Keep it together. Keep it together._

His legs shuddered as they took the stairs. A couple times Robert feared his legs would give out. God, could he really do this? Could he really keep the girls safe? And what if he couldn't? If anything happened to Cynthia or Rose . . .

_Rose._

Something moved to his right. Robert spun around and raised his wand. He held his breath, searching for the threat.

He only saw a shadow cast by a suit of armor.

Robert snorted in disgust at himself. _How did Dad handle this kind of thing?_

"There it is." Cynthia pointed down the corridor. She took off, Rose running behind her. Robert checked over his shoulder. All clear. He quickened his pace and caught up with the girls.

"Boris!" Cynthia pushed open the door to the boys' bathroom. "Boris!"

Robert paused for a moment. _They're going into the boys' bathroom. _Girls _are in the boys' bathroom._

_  
_He shook off his astonishment. This was an emergency, and even _that_ rule could be broken in a situation like this.

He followed Rose inside.

"Boris!" Cynthia looked desperately left and right. Robert and Rose also called out his name.

"Boris!" Cynthia pushed open the first stall. Empty.

"Bor-"

The door to the second stall slowly opened. Robert and Rose raised their wands.

They both let out relieved breaths when they saw a mop of red hair attached to a little body.

"Boris!" Cynthia threw her arms around her brother. "Thank Merlin. I was so worried. Are you all right?"

The boy nodded. "Wha-What's going on?"

"I'll explain later. Right now we're heading back to Gryffindor Tower."

Taking Boris by the hand, she strode to the bathroom door and shoved it open. Rose and Robert followed.

"Thank goodness he was still in the bathroom," said Rose. "I couldn't imagine searching all over the castle for him."

"Yeah." Robert turned to her. "We lucked out . . ."

Movement caught his eye. Definite movement, not a figment of paranoia. Robert held his breath and saw a pair of bobbing shadows at the other end of the corridor. Growing, getting closer.

"Someone's coming."

Cynthia gasped.

Robert looked back at the bathroom door, then checked the shadows. No way could they get there before whoever that was appeared. He looked around for a tapestry, or anything else they could hide behind. Stinging cold fear wrapped around his body.

There was no place to hide.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	15. Taking Action

**CHAPTER 15: TAKING ACTION**

* * *

"Get against the wall."

Robert turned around when he heard Rose's voice. "What?"

"Against the wall!" She ordered in a harsh whisper, pointing to the wall.

Robert took another glance at the approaching shadows. Whoever cast them would be around the corner in seconds.

Praying Rose knew what she was doing, Robert pressed himself against the wall with Cynthia and Boris.

"_Concealio!" _Rose whipped her wand back and forth in front of her.

A tingle raced through Robert's body. He glimpsed down and watched his clothes and exposed skin turn the same color as the stone wall he leaned against. The same also happened to Rose, Cynthia and Boris.

The now camouflaged Rose hurried next to him.

The silhouettes of two figures rounded the corner.

Robert held his breath. His heart pounded furiously. God, could those two figures hear it?

"Come on, Professor. I don't want anyone to see us."

Robert's eyes bulged in surprise. He'd recognize that voice anywhere.

Ares Urquhart.

"Will you calm yourself," hissed the second figure. "No one's going to be suspicious of us."

That voice was familiar, too. It belonged to Professor Tureis.

Robert tensed as both figures passed by, Ares walking backwards to face the Divination teacher. Robert gulped. He could feel the Slytherin boy catching him out the corner of his eye.

But Urquhart continued talking to Tureis, oblivious to their presence. "What are we going to say if someone sees us wandering the corridors?"

"We'll just tell them you needed to come to me to ask a question."

"I don't even take your class." The color drained from Urquhart's face.

Scowling, Tureis grabbed Urquhart by the arm. "Pull yourself together. You're embarrassing our house. No one will be suspicious of us."

"You know the other teachers will be searching every inch of this school. What if they find our stuff?"

Tureis shoved his wrinkled face closer to Urquhart's. "Then you better have hidden it well."

"I-I did."

"I hope so." Tureis released Urquhart's arm. "Otherwise it will be both our heads."

Tureis brushed past Urquhart. The boy licked his lips nervously, then followed the professor.

Robert let out a long relieved breath when the two disappeared from sight. His entire body sagged.

That's when he noticed something. A soft pressure on his hand. Eyebrow cranked, he looked down.

Rose had placed her hand over his.

Before he could figure out his feelings, she removed her hand, flicked her wand and uttered the counter spell. Their clothes and skin returned to normal.

"Quick thinking there, Rosie. Thanks." Robert flashed her smile.

"How do you know a Concealment Charm?" Cynthia asked. "That's not taught until Sixth Year?"

"You can thank Uncle George for that. He taught it to me when I was twelve so I could scare Hugo. I only did it once, though. Mum nearly blew my eardrums out yelling at me for it."

"So what the hell do you think Professor Tureis and Urquhart are up to?" Robert looked at all of them. He then raised his eyes to the ceiling, concentrating on the deep _bong_ of the security charm. "You don't think they're behind this alarm?"

"Let's sort this out later," Cynthia said. "I want to get Boris back to the Ravenclaw Tower."

Robert constantly glanced around the corridors as they hurried to Ravenclaw Tower. He worried that Boris might pitch a fit and demand returning to Gryffindor Tower with them. Thankfully, he didn't. In fact, he kept quiet the whole way back, quieter than Robert could ever remember.

_Maybe he knows how serious the situation is._

They jogged up the spiral staircase. The door with its bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle came into view.

As did the form of Professor Cho Corner.

"What are you lot doing here?" The head of Ravenclaw House furrowed her brow. "You should be back at your house."

"I'm sorry, Professor." Cynthia stepped forward, clutching her brother's shoulder. "Boris was alone in one of the bathrooms when the alarm sounded and, well, we had to get him."

Professor Corner scanned them intently for a few seconds. Robert held his breath. Would they get in even more trouble?

A short sigh escaped Professor Corner's lips. "Very well, then. I can't blame you for looking after your brother."

She turned around and banged the knocker once.

"_I give life to humans, but can easily take it," _a voice reverberated from the eagle knocker. _"I can be a sight of beauty, or the bringer of destruction. What am I?"_

"Water," Professor Corner answered with nary a pause.

"Correct, Professor."

The door swung open. Cynthia gave Boris one last hug before Professor Corner ushered him through the door into the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"Mister Pimwitter," she called out. "Guard the door while I escort these three back to Gryffindor Tower."

"Yes, Professor."

Seconds later a tall dark-skinned boy with a prefect's badge stepped through the door, which closed behind him.

"Right. Let's go." Professor Corner marched past Robert, Rose and Cynthia. "Eyes sharp, and keep a tight grip on your wands."

"Professor, wait."

"We really don't have time to wait, Mister O'Bannon." Professor Corner looked over her shoulder at him. "We have an intruder somewhere in the castle."

"I know. That's what we have to talk to you about."

Professor Corner canted her head. "Do you know something?"

Robert drew a slow breath. For a moment he wondered if the professor would believe him. But from the way they spoke there could be no doubt Tureis and Urquhart were up to no good. And this was Professor Corner, after all. He'd known her longer than any other professor at Hogwarts. Heck, her husband, Michael, and Dad had been friends since their days on the Triad hockey team. If he could trust any teacher here . . .

He turned to the two Weasley girls. Rose looked a bit hesitant, but Cynthia gave him a nod.

Robert told her about the conversation between Tureis and Urquhart they'd overheard. The whole time Professor Corner cast an appraising eye on him. Robert tried to read her delicate Asian features but to no avail. When he finished, he held his breath, waiting for the professor's response.

"Are you sure about this?"

All three Gryffindors nodded.

Professor Corner turned and stared at the wall briefly. The only sound came from the security alarm echoing throughout the corridors.

"You do realize accusing a teacher of wrong-doing is _very_ serious. It's not something to be done lightly."

"We know, Professor. But they way they were talking . . ."

"So you can tell someone is up to no good just from the way they talk?" Professor Corner folded her arms.

"It's not just the way they talked." Cynthia spoke a bit forcefully. "But look at what they said. Talking about how it will be their heads if a teacher found any of their stuff."

"Which could mean any number of things. Especially with Professor Tureis. Look . . ." Professor Corner leaned closer to them, her eyes flickering around as if worried someone would eavesdrop on them. "It's rather unprofessional for one teacher to speak ill of another in front of students, but I think it's safe to say Professor Tureis is, well . . ."

"Nuttier than a Snickers Bar?"

Robert grimaced when he noticed the professor's very harsh look in response to his comment.

"He is . . . different," she stated firmly

Robert clenched his teeth to keep a guffaw from blasting out his mouth.

_Saying Tureis is different is like saying the Miami Sea Kings or the Chudley Cannons have some difficulty playing good Quidditch._

"Honestly, he strikes me as a very paranoid man. Keeps to himself. Rarely talks to any of the teachers at meals."

"Yeah, he definitely doesn't strike me as the sociable type," Robert said.

"Point is," Professor Corner continued. "This stuff that he thinks might get him into trouble would likely be innocuous to the rest of us. So I think you might be reading too much into it."

"But what about Ares Urquhart?" Cynthia flung her hands to her sides.

"Maybe he's a favorite student of his."

"He's not even in his class."

Before Cynthia could go on, Professor Corner raised her hand. "Look, while we're here talking about a _perceived_, and in my opinion highly unlikely, threat, there's probably a real threat somewhere in this castle. I need to get the three of you back to Gryffindor Tower now."

Robert parted his lips to say something else, but Professor Corner spun around and proceeded down the stairs. He sighed, knowing this conversation had come to an end.

The three followed her back to Gryffindor Tower without incident. Rose gave the Fat Lady the password. The portrait swung open.

"Now, no more looking for stragglers," Professor Corner said firmly. "Leave that to us teachers. You get inside Gryffindor Tower and stay there."

"Yes, Professor." Rose nodded.

"And no more talk about teachers helping someone break into Hogwarts . . . at least not without more substantial proof than talking about 'stuff.'"

No one said anything, though Robert noticed Cynthia's eyes narrow at the Astronomy teacher.

Professor Corner stepped toward the staircase, halted, and turned back to the trio.

"Oh, incidentally. For safely retrieving your fellow schoolmate, ten points each for Gryffindor."

With a smile, she spun on her heal and departed.

"Well, at least she gave us something," Robert said with little enthusiasm.

"I'd rather she believed us about Professor Tureis and Urquhart." Cynthia's face contorted into a mask of anger.

"You didn't really expect her to believe us without any kind of proof," Rose said as she led them into the Common Room. Knots of students were spread throughout it, either standing or sitting. Some of the older students tried to comfort the younger ones, a few of whom openly wept.

"I've known her, like, all my life. You'd think she . . ."

Before Robert could finish his sentence, Uptight Wright jumped in front of them.

"Rose! Where have you been? Where have all of you been?" His eyes darted around among three of them. His shoulders rose and fell with rapid breaths.

"Sorry, Wembley. Cynthia's brother was in one of the bathrooms when the alarm sounded. We had to go get him."

"You didn't tell me. You didn't tell any of the other prefects. I had no idea where you were. And you two." He snapped his head toward Robert and Cynthia. "You're not prefects. You shouldn't have been wandering the halls during an emergency."

"We weren't wandering," Cynthia responded harshly. "We were looking for my brother."

"That is the job for a prefect or a teacher. Not a regular student."

Cynthia leaned closer to Wright, hands on her hips. "Try saying that when it's _your_ brother."

"I don't have any brothers."

"Then don't lecture me on how to take care of my family, you worthless git!"

"That's disrespect toward a prefect." Wright wagged his finger inches from Cynthia's angry face. "I'll have to report you to the head of house."

"Oh, bugger off." Cynthia stormed past him.

Shock flared over Wright's face. He gasped as he watched Cynthia march off, then turned back to Rose. "I'm sorry, Rose. Cousin or not, she broke the rules. Actually, so did you."

"Well Professor Corner didn't think so." Robert folded his arms. "She actually gave us each ten points for Gryffindor for finding Boris."

A tic formed under Wright's right eye. His gaze moved from Robert to Rose. "Still, you violated procedures for . . ."

"Oh bugger off, Wembley."

Now Rose stormed past him. Robert quickly followed, not wanting to deal with this jerkoff a second longer.

"Damn, Rose. Won't you get in trouble for mouthing off at Wright?"

"I don't care. He was getting on my bloody nerves."

Robert softly chuckled. "Weren't you the one who said he wasn't too bad a guy?"

"That was before that prefect's badge went to his head."

"Hey! You two all right?"

Robert and Rose saw James Potter striding across the Common Room, with most of the Potter/Weasley clan in tow, including Kayla Pomosa and Lucida Bloom.

"We're fine," Rose said. "We had to go find Boris. He's all right, too."

"Yeah, Cynthia told us." James glanced around, making sure no one else was in earshot. "She also said you guys ran into Ares Urquhart and Professor Tureis."

Robert nodded and related the conversation they'd overheard between the two.

"Any idea what they were talking about?" asked James.

"Beats me." Robert shrugged. "I just know they sounded really worried about getting caught and someone finding their stuff, whatever the hell that could be."

James worked his jaw back and forth. "Doesn't sound that innocent to me. Especially with these security charms going off."

"So let's go tell one of the professors," Albus urged.

"We tried that with Professor Corner." Robert frowned. "She didn't believe us, and I doubt any of the other professors will, too."

"Besides . . ." Rose scanned her family. "We didn't really see Professor Tureis or Urquhart doing anything. And I bet if any teacher catches them in the corridors, Tureis will come up with some plausible explanation."

"Oh heck, by now he's probably helping the other teachers search the school." The corners around Robert's nose crinkled. "Pretending to be all helpful and concerned about the safety of the students."

"Rose and Robert are right," James declared. "We have no proof that Tureis is responsible for setting off the security charms."

"And if he did," Cynthia jumped in. "Who did he let into the castle? And why?"

James shoved his hands into the pockets of his robes and stared at the floor in thought. Robert found himself leaning forward a bit, in anticipation of what the oldest Potter boy would say.

It had to be a minute later when James finally lifted his head. "There's too much weird stuff going on around here. The Hogsmeade fight, the dark mark, someone breaking into the castle and Professor Tureis and Urquhart's conversation."

"You think it's all connected?" Kayla canted her head.

"I don't know, luv. Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. But after what Robert told us, I'm not comfortable having a professor around here who might be up to no good."

"Then let's find out what he's up to."

Robert's eyes widened. He turned to Rose, who had a determined look on her face.

"What?" She gazed at the others, every one of them with their eyes fixed on her.

"Well," Edward Weasley sounded hesitant. "I mean, you are a prefect, Rose."

"I know, Edward. And one of my responsibilities is to ensure the well-being of the students at Hogwarts. And if Professor Tureis is endangering them, we need to find out."

"I'm down with that." Robert nodded.

"Well," James grinned at them. "You two read my mind."

"What, you didn't learn your lesson from Hogsmeade?" Anger lines dug into Millicent Weasley's. She aimed her narrow eyes at James. "Look how you botched things there."

"Well this time we'll make up for it."

"That's what this is really about, isn't it?" Millicent stepped up to James, glaring into his face. "You just want to prove to everyone that you're just as much a hero as your father."

"This has nothing to do with Dad."

"Yes it does." Millicent's words slid through clenched teeth. "You're obsessed with following in your father's footsteps, whether it's being a Quidditch star or talking about becoming an auror or going out of your way to find anything that remotely smells like the sort of adventures our family had during the war."

James' jaw tightened for a couple seconds. "You're mental," he muttered.

"Even mental people can be right."

"Well I'm with James on this."

Millicent gaped as she looked to her older sister. "Cynthia? What the hell's wrong with you? You could have been killed at Hogsmeade and . . ."

"Millicent, will you just calm down. Okay, I was hurt, but it wasn't the fault of anyone in this room. And I'm fine now. And we should be thinking of Boris. If there is an intruder in Hogwarts, and if Professor Tureis and that bloody toerag Urquhart were responsible for letting them in here, what would have happened if they found Boris? I promised Mum and Dad I'd look out for him, and that's exactly what I intend to do."

"Look." James met Millicent's gaze. "I'm not going to force you, or anyone else, to get involved with this if they don't want to. But I'm also not going to sit around and wait for Tureis to do something really bad. You want to join me, great. If you don't, fine, too. Just don't tell any of the prefects or teachers what we're up to."

"I'm in," Robert and Rose said at nearly the same time.

"Count me in," Albus blurted.

More affirmative answers came from Hugo, Lily, Edward, Kayla, Lucida and her cousins Diphda and Leonis Prewett.

"Fine. I'm in, too." Millicent scowled. "But only to keep an eye on you." She looked to Cynthia.

"Excuse me. I'm the oldest. It's _my _job to keep an eye on _you_, not the other way around."

Millicent's scowl deepened.

"Well, now that we're all on board, here's the plan."

Robert joined the rest of the clan in a huddle as James ran down everything. It sounded like a good plan to him.

_At least we have time to make a plan, unlike at Hogsmeade._

Robert tried to rid the incident from his mind. He thought back to what Dad had told him about being an athlete, how when you have a bad game, you have to put it behind you and focus on doing well in your next game.

That's what Robert would do. He'd stop moping over what happened at Hogsmeade. He'd leave the past in the past. Starting now, his focus would be on busting Professor Tureis and Ares Urquhart.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	16. Darkness Rising

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Uber thanks to Inverarity for pointing out a big issue in Chapter 15. Robert, Cynthia and Rose most likely would have told Cho Corner about Tureis' and Urquhart's conversation. So I went back and added that to Chapter 15. Feel free to re-read it, or if you want the highlights, basically they told Professor Corner and she thought they were reading way too much into it and she doubted Tureis had anything to do with the security breach at Hogwarts. Also, I highly, highly recommend Inverarity's two stories "Hogwarts Houses Divided" and "Alexandra Quick and the Thorn Circle." Both are excellent!_

**DARKNESS RISING**

* * *

Robert O'Bannon didn't know whether to feel relieved or glad when the announcement echoed throughout Hogwarts that the castle was secure and there had been no sign of intruders. On one hand, he wished the teachers had caught whoever tried to break into the school and link them to Tureis, Urquhart and the dark mark over Hogsmeade. Then life could return to normal. On the other hand, Robert wanted the chance for him and his friends to solve this mystery and prove to everyone they could handle themselves just as well as their parents had at their age.

As luck would have, Robert's idea would be the first they put into motion.

All through Divination Class he rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants. No amount of breathing could steady his heartbeat. He never took his eyes off Professor Tureis as he went off on another apocalyptic rant. Robert prayed the teacher didn't look his way and wonder why he appeared nervous.

_Calm down, man. You gotta calm down._

When the bell rang, Robert tightened his face. His heart beat even faster and his stomach constricted. Could he pull this off? Would Tureis get suspicious?

_Suspicious of what? He never even saw us the other night._

He looked to the desk across from him, where Lucida Bloom got to her feet. Robert gave her a very slight nod. Lucida responded with the briefest of smiles and headed toward the door.

Sucking down a deep breath, Robert made his way over to Professor Tureis.

"E-Excuse me, Professor?"

"What" he snapped.

Robert stiffened. _Be cool. You can do this._ "Um . . . I was wondering. Do you have a few minutes?"

"What for?"

"Um, I wanted to talk with you about our last assignment. I'm a little confused by some of the markings left by animal blood and I wondered if you could help me."

Tureis canted his head, his unblinking dark eyes aimed directly at Robert. His shoulders stiffened. Good God, it felt like the nutjob was staring right into his soul.

"Come on, then. I can give you five minutes."

Tureis spun on his heel and stomped toward his office. Robert released the anxious breath he'd been holding and followed.

The anxiety returned when he stepped into the Divination teacher's office. Darkness overwhelmed him. Two candles barely illuminated the room. Parchment and books were piled on Tureis' battered old desk. Crystal balls lined the top of a stuffed bookcase. Charts covered the walls and objects Robert couldn't identify hung from the ceiling. And that smell. Pungent. Like . . . like . . . He couldn't even describe it.

"Sit down."

Robert eased himself into the rickety wooden chair in front of Tureis' desk. To his surprise, it groaned under him. Robert clenched his teeth, wondering if it would collapse under him.

Thankfully, the chair remained intact.

"So, what are the symbols you're having problems with?" Tureis sounded impatient.

"Well, um, let me show you." He dug through his bag and took out his Divination book. He leafed through it slowly, resisting the urge to look over his shoulder.

"Do hurry, Mister O'Bannon. We haven't all day."

"Oh, um, yeah. Sure." Still he took his time flipping through pages . . . until he got to the right one.

"Um, let me see. Um . . ." He slid his finger down the page. "It's this . . . no, that's not the right one."

Tureis sighed audibly.

_I don't think I can stall any longer._

"Okay. It's this one." He turned the book around and pointed to a squiggly line with three horns growing from the top. "I can't remember if this meant a promise will be broken or an uncertain future."

"You're wrong on both accounts." Tureis snatched the book from Robert's hands. He stabbed the symbol with his index finger. "What this represents is a threat attacking from three different directions. What sort of attack and their particular target can be open to interpretation, but normally the meaning is -"

Someone pounded on the door. A moment later it swung open.

"Professor Tureis!"

Robert swung halfway around in his seat. He fought down a relieved smile when he saw a rather distressed Lucida Bloom standing in the doorway.

"What's the meaning of this, Miss Bloom? Can't you see I'm with a student?"

"I'm sorry, Sir. But it's James and Albus Potter. They're in the corridor arguing, and . . . and, I think they may start hexing one another."

"Then get a prefect to handle it."

"I can't find one. Please, Professor. I'm afraid they'll hurt one another."

"Merlin's beard." Tureis slammed the book down on the desk and rose, muttering under his breath. Robert thought he caught the words, "spoiled brats," before he followed Lucida out of the office.

As soon as he heard the classroom door slam shut, Robert sprang out of his seat and hurried around Tureis' desk. He scanned the drawers and pulled out his wand. He chewed on his lower lip. At Rose's insistence, they delayed this foray into Tureis' office for two days so Robert could practice getting around any security charms the teacher would have cast. To his surprise, Rose, James and Cynthia proved very adept at setting up tough security charms and breaking them.

"Where did you learn to do this?" he had asked.

"Uncle George," all three replied.

"He thought it would come in handy if we wanted to pull any pranks," Rose added.

_I have to remember to ask him to teach me some more of these during Christmas Break._

Pushing the extraneous thoughts aside, Robert swished his wand and began a passive scan of Tureis' desk. Wisps of orange light snaked out of his wand and circled the desk. Glowing bubbles suddenly appeared around all the drawers.

_Holy crap!_

Robert's breathing quickened. Tureis had placed security charms on top of security charms on each desk drawer. Some of them were charms James, Rose or Cynthia hadn't conjured for him.

He gazed at them, frozen. _What do I do, what do I do?_

His wand hand trembled. The others were counting on him. But these charms. He didn't have a clue how to defeat them. Even if he did, it would probably take ten minutes to bust into one drawer, forget about the other three. That's provided he didn't set off the alarms. He doubted breaking into a teacher's desk would merit a simple detention. More likely they'd kick his ass right out of Hogwarts and all the way back to the U.S.

"Dammit!"

With a groan, he raised his wand. _"Luminos!"_

The tip of Robert's wand glowed. He swept it over the desk, over the walls, and up at the ceiling. He found nothing suspicious.

_Yeah, like Tureis is going to leave anything incriminating just lying around his office._

Professor Tureis may be a whackjob, but that didn't make him stupid.

Shoulders sagging, Robert dimmed his wand and dispersed the passive magical scan. He plopped into his chair and waited for Tureis to return.

The professor stomped back into the office a couple minutes later, grumbling something unintelligible. He stopped before he reached his seat and glared at Robert. "Your idiot friends have taken up the rest of your time. If you want any more help, see me after supper tonight." His tone, however, indicated he wouldn't be upset if Robert never showed.

"Um, if I have a chance I will. Thanks, Professor."

Tureis grunted as Robert left the office. He hung his head low as he pushed open the door and descended the stairs.

"So how did it go?"

Robert's head snapped up when he heard James' voice. The oldest Potter boy stood by a suit of armor near the base of the stairs, flanked by Albus and Lucida. The anxious look on James' face made Robert frown.

"What's wrong?" Lucida looked concerned.

"I couldn't get into Tureis' drawers."

"What!?" An incredulous look fell over James' face. "We spent how many hours on those security charms, and you couldn't get through them?"

"I'm sorry, okay? Look, Tureis had charms on top of charms. Some of them way more complicated than what you guys showed me. If I even tried to tamper with them, they would have gone off."

"Wonderful. What are we going to do now?"

"Stop being so hard on him, James." Lucida whipped her head toward her cousin. "He did the right thing. It wouldn't have done us any good if he got caught breaking into a teacher's desk. Besides, I think Robert did find out something."

"What?" James snapped.

"With all those security charms around Professor Tureis' desk, that has to mean he's hiding something important."

James let out a loud sigh. The corners of his mouth wrinkled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He turned back to Robert. "Sorry, mate. I was just hoping we could find something in his office."

"You and me both."

"So what now, fearless leader?" Albus folded his arms.

James scowled at his brother. He then turned away, releasing slow, thoughtful breaths. Robert waited for him to speak.

And waited.

"Let's think this way," Lucida offered. "What would Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione do in a situation like this?"

"From the stories Aunt Hermione tells," Albus replied. "Dad and Uncle Ron would blame Draco Malfoy and Professor Snape for whatever was happening."

"Well Professor Snape's dead and the only Malfoy here is an arse-kissing toerag of Urquhart's." James shifted from one foot to the other. "The only thing I can think of is shadowing them. Maybe we can catch them doing something."

"That's the best you can come up with?" Albus scoffed.

"You got a better idea?"

"All right." Lucida put up both hands. "I had to deal with you two having a fake row. I don't feel like seeing you do it for real."

Both Potter brothers aimed their narrow eyes at Lucida, then at each other. Thankfully, they didn't continue the argument.

"Let's talk about this tonight back at Gryffindor." James hefted his book bag over his shoulder. "Right now we'd better get a move on before we're all late for our next classes."

The four strode through the corridors, with James separating from them on the next floor to head for Charms. Albus also detoured as he had Ancient Runes. Robert and Lucida had the longest trek to their next class, down to Hagrid's for Care of Magical Creatures.

"By the way, thanks for the assist back there."

"You're welcome," Lucida replied gleefully as they approached the exit to the castle. Sunlight flooded through the tall open doors. "I don't think James should have gotten on you like that. You did the best you could."

"I don't know. I feel like I should have done more."

"Don't be too hard on yourself." Lucida gentley clutched Robert's arm. A sudden tingle went through his body.

"At least we know Professor Tureis is keeping something important in his desk to warrant so many security charms," she went on. "I wonder if he has a map showing secret passages into and out of Hogwarts. Maybe that's how the intruder got past everyone."

"Either that or he's just hiding porno magazines in his desk."

Lucida gave him a quizzical look.

"Nevermind," Robert said. "Trust me, nevermind."

Lucida nodded, then smiled wide at him.

Robert's heartbeat picked up. His eyes stayed glued to Lucida's beaming face. She really did look beautiful . . .

_Rose,_ a voice whispered from the back of his mind.

_What about Rose?_ He mentally shouted back.

After their last class, the Potter/Weasley clan met back in the Gryffindor Common Room. James decided the remaining family members should be brought into the fold. Both of Percy's sons, Frederick and Arthur, hadn't been present at their impromptu meeting the night the alarms went off. Arthur appeared very enthusiastic to be part of this little adventure.

Frederick was just the opposite.

"I have better things to do than pretending I'm the next Harry Potter." He sneered at James when he said that.

"Like what?" James' forehead crinkled. "Snogging that nutter Bianca Fahring."

Frederick snorted and gave them all a dismissive wave before stomping off toward his room.

"I can see why you don't hang with him much," Robert noted.

Most of the clan nodded.

James also suggested including Boris. Both Cynthia and Millicent were dead set against it. After a few minutes of arguing, Rose suggested a compromise.

"Let's just tell him to avoid Professor Tureis and Ares Urquhart."

"What if he asks why?" This from Millicent.

"I don't know. Say it's for his own good. Say they're bad influences. Just so long as it keeps him away from those two."

Charlie Weasley's two daughters looked at each other for a few moments, then nodded. Cynthia then asked if they could include her boyfriend, Bonham Buckmaster, in the group.

"I'd rather stick with family," James said.

"I've been going with Bonham for over a year. We can trust him. Besides . . ." Cynthia aimed her eyes at Kayla Pomosa. "_Your_ girlfriend is part of this."

James' lips parted, about to argue the point. After several seconds of silence, he sighed and muttered, "Fine."

After dinner they gathered in the far corner of the Common Room and laid out their strategy. Robert, Rose, Albus, Lucida and Edward ran down what classes they had with the Fifth Year Slytherins and figured out the best ways to shadow Urquhart. Other members of the clan would follow him to and from Slytherin Quidditch practice and to and from meals. Robert also agreed to keep going to Professor Tureis for extra help, and hopefully pick up some clues as to what the whackjob was really up to.

"I've got a couple Extendable Ears from Uncle George's shop," Hugo stated. "We could use them to spy on those two."

"And since Rose and I are prefects," James pointed out, "we can patrol around the dungeons and the Divination classroom longer than usual."

The meeting broke up ten minutes later. Robert returned to his room with Albus and Edward, feeling confident. They'd have both Tureis and Urquhart well covered. Sooner or later, one of them would reveal something.

**XXXXX**

A week passed. After all their spying, the Potter/Weasley clan discovered some very interesting facts about their subjects.

Professor Tureis liked to chant in some unknown language when he was alone in his office. He also told Robert during one of their after-hours sessions that he felt teaching Muggle-borns Divination was a waste of time as, "none of them have the proper magical heritage to possess The Gift."

Urquhart had a love of farting around his knot of friends. Sometimes the a-hole would even light them for fun. He also liked to brag about his prowess as a Beater, trumpeting how he'd, "knock off the head of any Potter or Weasley that treaded air on the Quidditch pitch. The same goes for that half-blood scum of a Yank."

Another favorite pastime of Urquhart's was to belittle Scorpius Malfoy about anything. His grades, his flying abilities, his lack of a girlfriend.

And Malfoy just took it.

The one thing neither of them revealed was how they snuck an outsider into Hogwarts, along with the identity of said outsider.

"This is ridiculous." James picked up a stone and flung it into the lake. He snorted and stared at the rest of the clan, who stood or sat around the banks of the lake. "We've been at it for a week and haven't found out a damn thing."

"We just have to keep at it, James," said Cynthia, who sat on the ground, pressed up against Bonham Buckmaster's shoulder. "They're bound to let something slip eventually."

"Meantime they could let that intruder in again and again. Maybe next time whoever they're helping will actually hurt someone."

"What about Polyjuice Potion." Hugo raised his hand. "That's what Mum and Dad and Uncle Harry did that one time. One of us could drink it and turn into Urquhart."

Rose shook her head. "Polyjuice Potion takes nearly a month to brew. And remember what happened to Mum when she took it her Second Year here."

Robert put a fist against his mouth, trying to suppress a chuckle. He could easily picture Aunt Hermione as a half-girl, half-cat.

"We don't have time to brew a Polyjuice Potion. And Merlin help us if we get it wrong." James chucked another rock at the lake. Before it hit the surface, a tentacle of the giant squid popped up, caught the stone and tossed it back to shore. James let out an annoyed sigh as the rock rolled up to his feet. He glanced back out at the lake. The tentacle bobbed up and down, anxious for a game of catch.

"There's gotta be something else we can do." James picked up the rock and hurled it to the squid. "Something."

The squid threw the rock back. It clipped the side of James' hand and dropped to the ground.

"Dammit!" He kicked the rock into the water. "Dammit! If this was Dad or Aunt Hermione or Uncle Ron they would have found out something by now."

"Darling, calm down." Kayla came up behind him and rubbed his shoulders. "You'll come up with another idea."

"I wish it were that easy."

Kayla sighed and rubbed James' shoulders harder. "Look, you know what I do when I have a problem with my schoolwork? I put it to the side for a while and go off to do something fun. Then when I come back to it, I start again from a fresher perspective. Why don't you try doing that?"

James groaned and turned to face his girlfriend. "Kayla. This is serious."

"I know it is. But it's been nearly two weeks since all that business with the dark mark and the intruder. Since then everything's been fairly normal around here. I don't think taking a few hours off from saving Hogwarts will kill anyone." Kayla took both his hands in hers. "Please?"

James sighed. A half-grin formed on his face. "All right then."

"Thank you." Kayla planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"So, any suggestions?" James swung Kayla's arms a few centimeters back and forth.

"Let's do a movie night."

"Sounds brilliant to me."

"So where are we gonna do it?" Robert asked. "I think it'd be _real_ crowded if we try to do it in one of our dorm rooms."

James turned to him. "Don't worry, Robert. I have the perfect place. Let's all meet at the seventh floor at seven tonight."

Robert cranked an eyebrow. "Why the seventh floor? Something special about it?"

Rose looked to him with an elfish grin. "You'll see."

**XXXXX**

"No _friggin' _way!"

Robert gaped as he stared around the large room. Couches and cushy chairs were arranged in three rows, with small tables in front of each one. He took one slow step after another, his eyes darting from the high ceiling to the brick walls.

"I don't believe it." He spun around, taking in the Weasley/Potter clan. "This is really it. The Room of Requirement."

"Like I said." James spread his arms. "This is the perfect place for movie night."

Robert briefly forgot about movie night as he tried to imagine Harry and Ron and Hermione and so many other of Mom and Dad's friends in this very room first for D.A. lessons, then gathering for the final battle with Moldy-Voldie's forces.

_This is history, man. I'm standing where history was made._

"So what movies did you bring?" Hugo asked.

"Well, I thought we'd start off with this one." James pulled a vid-card from his pants pocket.

Robert walked over and examined the cover. The artwork was anime, featuring a sleek armored suit wielding a sword and sporting a cape. His eyes widened at the title.

_ESCAFLOWNE: DARKNESS RISING_

"No way! You got _Darkness Rising?"_

"Oh yes. Uncle Charlie got it for me when he was in Japan last year."

"Oh wicked pissah." Robert bounced a little on the balls of his feet. "I've already seen the last three _Escaflowne _movies. My Dad even has the DVD of the old TV series."

"Let me guess what this one's about?" Lily frowned. "Giant robots bashing one another and loads and loads of blood spurting into the air."

"Yeah it has that," James replied. "But since it's anime, it's also full of drama and angst and even romance."

"And animals." Robert held up a finger. "Well, actually, they're catwomen. For some reason the Japanese are obsessed with them."

Lily just rolled her eyes.

"Come on. Let's get started."

James waved them over to the furniture. Kayla Pomosa and Diphda Prewett were laying out various food and drink on the tables. Cynthia plopped into an overstuffed chair with Bonham. Robert watched as the pair smiled and snuggled together. His chest clenched for a moment. An image flashed through his mind. He was sitting in the chair . . . with Rose. An instant later it changed to Lucida Bloom. Then back to Rose. Then Lucida Bloom.

He shook his head and spotted Rose on a nearby couch. His heart thumped a bit quicker as he approached.

"Need some company?"

"Sure." Rose beamed. My God, she had a beautiful smile.

Robert closed his eyes for a moment, regrouping himself mentally. He lowered himself into the cushions next to Rose.

The couch suddenly bounced. Robert looked to his left.

"Hello there." Lucida smiled wide as she settled in next to him.

Robert smiled back, then glanced at Rose. Did she just frown?

"So what's this movie about?" Cynthia asked as James cast the charm around the vid-card.

"_Escaflowne's _an anime that's been around for about thirty years. It's the protector of a planet called Gaea. Basically, Escaflowne has to find the Source of Pure Light to fight these shadow creatures called the Umon. They possess people and turn them into dark monsters."

"Lovely. Now I'm glad Boris decided to stay back at Ravenclaw Tower."

The vid-card floated in a red ball of light. James waved his wand, extinguishing most of the torches in the Room of Requirement. He then settled into a chair with Kayla sitting on his lap.

Robert picked up a bag of Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, offering some to both Rose and Lucida as the movie began.

The image floated over the bubble. Two men in fur coats trudged across a snow covered landscape, arguing over the accuracy of a treasure map. At the height of their shouting match a snow storm suddenly roared over them. They spotted a cave and made a mad dash for it.

"_What if the storm covers the entrance? What if we're trapped here?"_

"_Shut the hell up. This storm will pass soon enough."_

The first man gasped. "_Hey. Did you hear that?"_

"_It's just the wind."_

Robert perked up his ears. He did hear something. A dull, clicking sound. Sure as hell not the wind.

"_There's something in hear with us." _The first man proceeded further into the cave.

"_Quit being paranoid." _

Robert softly chuckled. "These guys are dead."

"How do you know?" Lucida asked in a hushed voice.

"Just wait and -"

A shadowy form burst from the darkness. The man screamed as the thing wrapped around him.

Lucida yelped and clamped her hands around Robert's bicep. He held his breath and looked down. His entire body shuddered. An urge overcame him to put an arm around Lucida.

_What about Rose? She's sitting right next to me._

_What about her? You're not together. You can't be together._

_But Lucida . . ._

He chewed on his lower lip. Maybe when she let go of his arm he could . . .

"What the hell's that?" Albus blurted.

Robert's head snapped up. His eyes widened.

A yellow circle of light expanded from the red bubble surrounding the vid-card.

"That shouldn't be happening." James drew his wand. _"Desino!"_

The circle of light continued to grow.

"_Desino! Desino!"_

"Why is it doing that?" Millicent Weasley's voice went up an octave.

"I don't know!" James snapped.

Robert felt his heart about to burst through his chest. Lucida's grip on his arm tightened.

Now he felt Rose press her shoulder against his.

He clenched his teeth, trying to force his heartbeat to slow. He couldn't afford to look scared with Rose and Lucida . . .

A shadowy creature flew out of the light.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	17. The Umon

**CHAPTER 17: THE UMON**

* * *

Screams erupted from the Weasley/Potter clan. Robert gasped as the creature streaked toward him . . .

And Rose and Lucida!

"Look out!"

He grabbed both girls by the shoulders and pushed them off the couch. The back of his neck tingled as the thing passed inches over him, a brief gust rolling over him.

Through the screams, Robert heard James yelling, _"Stupefy!"_ Energy crackled through the Room of Requirement. Cynthia also fired off a couple Stunning Spells.

Robert rolled onto his back, wand in his hand. He searched for the creature.

Shadows covered the room. The shimmering portal of light from the _Escaflowne _vid-card provided the only illumination.

Robert sucked in quick breaths. His eyes darted from one shadow to the next. Where was it?

"I see it!" Hugo cried out. _"Stupefy!"_

A red bolt from Hugo's wand streaked across the room. Other Stunning Spells criss-crossed the shadows. But none found their target. In fact, Robert couldn't even see where it had gone.

"_Luminus!" _Rose raised her wand, its lighted tip sweeping around the room. Robert followed it with his wand, waiting for . . .

A shadowy, manta-like creature with red eyes dove at them.

"_St-Stupefy!"_ A red streak of energy flew from Robert's wand . . . and dispersed into dozens of little balls. It was enough for the creature veer away from them.

"Merlin's beard!" blurted James. "It's an Umon!"

Robert glimpsed the creature as it vanished into the darkness. An Umon? The creature from the _Escaflowne _vid-card? He glanced at the portal again. He couldn't understand it. James said the incantation to activate the vid-card perfectly. How could it have . . .

The Umon swooped out of the darkness. Screams and Stunning Spells filled the room. Robert gasped as the creature barely missed Edward Weasley before vanishing into the shadows.

"_Ignitio!"_ Cynthia swept her wand in front of her.

The torches hanging on the walls around the room flared to life. The Umon floated near the ceiling, pausing as if considering its next move.

"Get it!"

The Umon dove on them again. It zigzagged to avoid the spells streaking around it.

Robert got to his feet. _"Stupefy!"_

Rose appeared next to him, also casting a Stunning Spell. The Umon drew closer . . . closer.

A burst of red hit its wing. The Umon flipped over, then fought to right itself.

Both Robert and Rose ducked. He draped an arm over Rose's shoulder and drew her in close. The softness of her rust-colored hair engulfed his cheek.

A breeze whipped past him. Robert pulled himself out of Rose's hair and spotted the Umon spinning past them. When it hit the ground they could all nail it.

Only it didn't hit the ground.

Lucida yelped and tried to jump out of its way.

The Umon collided with her.

Robert leapt to his feet.

"Lucida!" His cry joined several others.

Blackness enveloped Lucida's body. Her fingers bent, turning into claws. When she lifted her head, her face was nothing more than a bland mask of darkness. Except her eyes. They were dark red.

"NO!!" Diphda Prewett's anguished cry echoed through the room.

"L-Lucida?" Cynthia took a hesitant step toward the living shadow. "Lucida, can you her me?"

Lucida whipped around. Cynthia jumped back, her face drained of all color.

The shadow Lucida grabbed a nearby chair with one hand and flung it at Cynthia. She cast a Repulsing Spell just it time. The chair flew back at Lucida. She swung her arm down. The chair exploded into a flurry of white stuffing.

"What's happened to her?" Diphda hollered.

"She's been possessed by that Umon." James held up a hand and approached Lucida. "Lucida. Lucida, it's me, James? Don't you recognize me? The rest of your . . ."

Twin red lightning bolts shot from Lucida's eyes.

James erected a Shield Spell in the nick of time.

Robert and Rose jumped over the couch and ducked down. The other members of the Potter/Weasley clan also sought whatever cover they could. More crackles of energy erupted. Robert flinched as a couch ten feet away burst into flames.

Several people shouted the incantation for Shield Spells. Robert peered around the coach, Rose shoulder-to-shoulder with him. He felt her warm breath washing over his ear.

The shadow Lucida swung to and fro, unleashing energy bolts from her eyes. Another chair exploded. Diphda laid on top of her little brother Leonis. Albus cast a Shield Spell to protect Lily and Millicent.

"I'm sorry, Lucida," James said. _"Stupefy!"_

The spell struck Lucida in the back. She stumbled a few steps, straightened herself and whipped around.

"James, look out!" Kayla screamed.

James hit the floor just as twin energy bolts from Lucida's eyes shot over him.

Robert clenched his wand and his teeth. Stunning Spells didn't work. Unless they all hit her at once. But so many Stunning Spells could cripple Lucida at best, or kill her at worst.

_Is she even still alive?_

Dammit! He wished he knew more about this movie. James said the Umon possessed people, but did those people simply act as a host or were they completely absorbed? Could the creatures be exercised and the person saved? Was there a time limit? Was it already too late?

Robert trembled. He didn't want to think that. Lucida couldn't be dead. There had to be a way to save her.

"Edward!" Cynthia cried out. "Edward, are you all right?"

More crackles of energy ripped through the Room of Requirement. Robert pressed his back against the couch and pressed his fists against his head. His eyes stung. He shivered uncontrollably. He didn't want to die. He didn't want Lucida, or anyone else, to die. What could he do? What could he do?

_Get a grip. Think! What did James say about this movie?_

"Robert? Robert! Are you all right?"

He waved for Rose to be quiet. His mind replayed James narrative about the movie. The Umon possessed people and turned them into dark creatures. Escaflowne's mission was to find the Source of Pure Light to defeat the Umon.

Pure light . . . pure light.

"Pure light." He looked up at Rose, who furrowed her brow at him. "Remember what James said about the movie?"

Robert cringed as red lightning bolts flew overhead. He drew a breath and continued. "Escaflowne had to find the Source of Pure Light to stop the Umon."

Rose's face lit up. "I have just the spell."

She poked her head over the couch and raised her wand. _"Illuminatos Burstio!"_

A searing white light engulfed the room. Screams and groans filled the air. Robert managed to shut his eyes a split second before Rose cast the Flare Charm. He counted to five, opened his eyes, and looked around the couch.

The shadow Lucida stumbled.

Cynthia rose behind a chair. _"Illuminatos Burstio!"_

Robert whipped his head away and closed his eyes . . . but not quick enough. He grimaced as a white glare burned his retina. He put a hand up to his eyes and rubbed.

He heard Kayla cast another Flare Charm. James followed it up with a Stunning Spell.

"Dammit, it's not working!" James roared.

Another energy blast from Lucida sizzled through the air.

Robert forced his eyelids back. The entire left side of his vision was consumed by a white orb of light. He shut his left eye tight. His insides drowned in a dark pool of fear and worry. His heart pounded. Could they save Lucida? Was he going to die?

_I'm just fifteen._

Lucida fired again, incinerating the couch that Albus and Lily hid behind. Albus cast a Shield Charm as Lucida fired on them again.

_Why didn't_ _the Flare Charm work?_ Pure light should defeat the Umon.

_But is a flare pure light?_

He thumped his head with a fist. There had to be another spell he could use. What did wizards have in their arsenal that could be considered pure light?

His body stiffened. My God, why didn't he think of it before?

Robert hadn't learned the charm in class. That didn't happen until Sixth Year. But after what this family had gone through during the Second Big War, Harry, George, Mom and Dad and the others gave them their own Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons outside of school, "just in case," they all said.

During last year's visit to England, Uncle Harry had taught him this particular charm, one that saved the current Head Auror's life during his Third Year.

Robert closed his eyes, trying to tune out the buzz of energy, the shouting, the screaming. He tried to push away the fear.

_God, how do you do that here?_

But he had to. Fear and any other negative emotions would render the charm useless.

Robert thought back to when he was ten-years-old, standing on a red carpet with Mom, Dad and little Elysee. He could clearly see the mass of humanity jammed into Boston Garden, holding up signs, chanting "Jimmy . . . Jimmy!"

It was Jimmy O'Bannon Night, the night the Boston Bruins honored his father for fourteen years with the team. He saw Mom, eyes glistening, her face filled with pride. Elysee, swinging back and forth while holding Mom's hand, a huge smile on her face. Dad, gripping the podium, trying to keep his voice from cracking as he addressed the Bruin faithful. And he himself, hearing, _feeling_ the cheers of the crowd. All of it for Dad.

Robert had never felt more proud of anything, or anyone, in his life.

Drawing a confident breath, he spun around, rose and lifted his wand.

"_Expecto Pat-"_

Lucida's eye beams sliced through the couch. Flames sprouted before him. Robert turned away and fell on his side.

"Robert!" Rose knelt beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. _"Protego!"_

The Shield Charm formed around them. A moment later red lightning bolts burst against it. Robert blinked and shook his head. Lucida approached, firing another eye blast. Rose groaned, clutching her wand with both hands, trying to maintain the shield.

Lucida fired again. Rose bared her teeth. How much longer could she go on?

"_Expecto Patronum!_

That was James' voice.

A white, ethereal falcon washed over Lucida. She flailed and stumbled backward. Robert's eyes widened when he saw breaks in her shadowy form. He could clearly see parts of her white blouse and the flesh on her right hand.

Teeth clenched, Robert picked himself off the floor and aimed his wand at Lucida.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

A ghostly German Shepard emerged from Robert's wand and struck Lucida. More of the darkness covering Lucida was peeled back. He could clearly see her face.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

Cynthia launched her Oryx Patronus at Lucida. She convulsed. The swirl of white light ripped away the darkness. Lucida's true self finally appeared. The Umon rematerialized above her and emitted an erratic clicking sound. It spun round and round and fell to the floor.

Lucida crumpled to the ground.

"No!" Robert raced around the couch. The rest of the Weasley/Potter clan rushed to Lucida.

"Lucida!" Diphda cried out, clutching Leonis to her side.

Millicent stammered, "Is she . . . is she . . ."

Robert got to her first and knelt beside her. So did Rose, and James, and Cynthia.

Lucida moaned, her head lolled from side to side.

"Lucida?" Robert clutched her shoulder. "Lucida! Are you okay?"

The girl's eyes flickered open. Her chest rose and fell. With wide eyes, she stared up at Robert.

"What . . . what? Robert. I felt . . ." She whimpered, then sat up, throwing her arms around Robert.

Shock overwhelmed him for a moment. Then he wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair, noting how soft it was.

"It's okay. You're all right. Are you okay?"

"Yes," she muttered into his shoulder. "I just feel cold. And I . . . it felt so dark."

"You're okay now, Lucida," James said softly. "It's over."

Robert continued to hold her, not wanting to let her go.

"Good idea there, Robert." James patted him on the back. "I didn't even think of a Patronus Charm until you started saying it."

"Hey, I'm just glad it worked."

A crack of energy caused them all to jump. They turned to find Albus firing Stunning Spell after Stunning Spell at the Umon on the floor until it no longer moved. He then looked at the rest of his family. "Just wanted to make sure it didn't get back up."

"Thank Merlin that's over with." Edward Weasley rubbed a large red welt on his forehead. "I thought we were goners there."

"Um, guys." Arthur Weasley the Second pointed toward the middle of the room.

Everyone turned.

The portal still hovered in the air.

Robert held his breath when he heard more clicking noise coming from it.

"Oh hell!" James rushed over to the portal, followed by Cynthia and Bonham Buckmaster. All three cast Patronus Charms, blocking the portal. Dark objects smashed against the ethereal animals and shuddered. More Umon gathered, but shied away from the light.

"Turn off the vid-card!" James ordered.

Lily got to her feet and aimed her wand at the red floating ball containing the vid-card. _"Desino! Desino!"_

The red ball and the portal remained.

"Lily, stand aside!"

Lily stepped away from Rose, who leveled her wand at the red ball. _"Redacto!"_

The vid-card exploded into a thousand tiny pieces. The red floating ball and the portal vanished.

James, Cynthia and Bonham all lowered their wands and let out sighs of relief.

"Sorry about that, James." Rose nodded to the smoldering remains of _Escaflowne: Darkness Rising._

"Trust me, I'm not going to be upset over you blowing up my vid-card."

"I don't get it," said Robert, who still had Lucida clinging to him. "How could that Umon have gotten out of the vid-card?"

"I don't know." James shook his head. "I did the charm correctly. I've done it more times than I can count."

"It's like what happened in Hogsmeade with the _Speed Racer_ and _GI Joe _DVDs_,"_ said Rose. "Do you think something's wrong with them? I mean, all the vid-cards and DVDs in the Wizarding World."

"If there is, why isn't it happening to other witches and wizards around Britain?" James looked at them all. "If that were the case, we would have seen it in the _Daily Prophet. _But it's only happened twice, and both times when we're around."

Rose canted her head. "You don't think this is a coincidence, do you?"

James chewed on his lip for a moment. "If it was just Yildun's shop, I'd be willing to think that. But after this . . .? Look, it was only going to be us here for movie night, family and close friends. No one else knew we were going to be here. I didn't even tell anyone what movie we were going to see. But apparently, someone else knew."

"Are you getting at what I think you're getting at?" asked Robert.

James nodded. "Yes I am. Someone definitely wants us all dead."

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	18. Old Grudges

**CHAPTER 18: OLD GRUDGES**

* * *

Robert laid in his bed wide awake. He barely took notice of the canopy above him. Instead his mind's eye played the Umon's attack in the Room of Requirement. He tuned out the snores of his suitemates. Instead the sounds of screams and crackle of energy echoed in his ears.

Every time he replayed the attack in his head, it ended the same way, with James Potter saying, "Someone definitely wants us all dead."

Had someone wanted them dead since the incident at Hogsmeade? Before? Was it the Cult of Voldemort? The Yilduns? Professor Tureis and Ares Urquhart? Could one of them, or all of them, be connected to the Cult?

Fear slithered through his stomach. Icy pinpricks crept up and down his body.

_What the hell did I ever do to anybody?_

Though if the Cult of Voldemort was behind this, it probably had nothing to do with him per say. More likely, they targeted Robert and his friends for what their parents had done.

He drew the blankets tighter around his body. The chilly feeling remained.

_I wish I was back at Salem. I wish I never came here._

Robert clenched his teeth. He twisted his head on his pillow, staring across the darkened room at the beds of Albus Potter and Edward Weasley. He thought of others beyond this room. James, Lily, Cynthia, Boris, Millicent, Hugo . . .

Rose.

Lucida.

He closed his eyes. Shame consumed his soul. What kind of Gryffindor was he, to want to be safe and sound on the other side of the Atlantic while someone tried to kill his friends? Could he live with himself if he ran out on them? Could he live with himself if he did that and one of them died?

His throat clenched when he thought of Lucida, possessed by that damn cartoon creature. The fear he felt returned in full force. Not fear for his life. Fear for Lucida. That horrible feeling of not knowing if they could save her.

_What if we couldn't?_

He could feel her in his arms again, her shivering body pressed against his. The dark side of his imagination took hold. Robert now saw himself holding Lucida's still form. He shook her, screamed her name.

She didn't move, didn't breath.

Suddenly Lucida's face changed. Robert pictured himself holding another redheaded corpse.

That of Rose Weasley.

His right eye twitched. He felt a sting of moisture. A paralyzing sensation took hold of him. Rose dead. Lucida dead. No, no, no! That couldn't happen.

_I won't let it happen._

Fear got shoved to the back of his mind, replaced by another emotion.

Anger. Anger at whoever tried to kill them . . . kill Lucida . . .

Kill Rose.

Robert's chest rose and fell with an angry breath. He wanted these people. Wanted to hit them with every nasty curse and hex he knew. Wanted to pummel them to a bloody pulp with his Beater's bat, or Dad's hockey stick, or better yet, his bare fists.

Robert stared back at the canopy over his bed. He pictured all his friends here at Hogwarts, boys and girls who'd become his second family.

No matter how this ultimately turned out, no matter how scared he got, Robert Rejean O'Bannon would stand with the Weasleys and Potters till the bitter end.

**XXXXX**

The next morning the Weasley/Potter clan waited until most of Gryffindor had gone to breakfast before taking over the Common Room. James assigned tasks to everyone. Half the clan, including Robert and Rose, would be in the library looking up any information on magical accidents involving Muggle video tapes, DVDs and vid-cards that allowed characters to escape into the real world.

"Why do I get stuck in the library?" Albus moaned.

"Albus, just do what I say." James shot him a stern look, not that it really intimidated his younger brother.

As for the rest, Cynthia, Kayla Pomosa and Diphda would scour the Divination classroom, and if they could get through the myriad of security charms, Tureis' office. Edward and Arthur had the task of shadowing Urquhart. Millicent would remain at Gryffindor Tower to keep an eye on Lucida, who still felt rather weak after her brief possession by the Umon. It had been decided she'd be better off resting for the day.

"What about you?" Lily folded her arms and stared at James. "Are you planning on sitting here listening to _This Week In Quidditch_ on the wireless while we do all the work?"

"No. If you must know, I'm going to be working on what I call our plan of last resort."

"What the hell does that mean?" Robert gave him a quizzical look.

"Right now, you're better off not knowing."

Robert noticed Lily, Millicent and Kayla wince at that statement.

The whole clan went to breakfast, ate quickly, and went about their assigned tasks. Robert was rather surprised to see the library crowded for a Sunday, mainly by Fifth Years. Then he remembered big tests had been scheduled for the coming week in Transfiguration, Potions and Care of Magical Creatures.

_So now I have to track down whoever's trying to kill us _and _get ready for three tests._

Robert wondered how Harry Potter managed to do that when he went here.

"At least no one should be suspicious of us with so many people here." Rose nodded to a couple tables where students had their noses buried in textbooks. "We'll simply be more students getting ready for our tests."

They scoured the shelves. Robert grunted as he grabbed _Hogwarts: A History._ The damn thing had to be over two feet tall and two feet thick. And man, was it heavy!

_And I lift weights for crying out loud._

He lumbered back to his table with the enormous text. Rose arrived a minute later, with a book called _The Magical Mishaps of Muggle-borns._ Five minutes later, Albus sat down with a copy of _The Most Famous Cases Of The Misuse Of Muggle Artifacts._

Robert scanned the index at the back of his book, looking for any mention of video tapes, DVDs or vid-cards. The first he found concerned Dean Thomas' famous accident with his DVD of _Animaniacs_ the year Dad attended Hogwarts. He turned to the appropriate page and read. Everything regarding the incident he already knew, having heard the story dozens of times from different people. The charm Dean had used was for the most part similar to what Robert and everyone else used to activate vid-cards, except Dean had laughed during the incantation and flicked his wand in the wrong direction.

He found another occurrence, this one several years before Dad came to Hogwarts. A Muggle-born tried to charm a video tape of _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_ and mixed up some of the words in the incantation. As with the _Animaniacs, _the Python characters ran amuck at Hogwarts. Robert couldn't help chuckling at some of the incidents.

"What?"

Robert looked up to see Rose wearing a curious expression. He also noticed they were the only ones at the table.

"Where's Al?"

"He went to find another book. Said he couldn't find anything in the other one about Muggle entertainment devices. So what were you laughing at?"

"Oh. Sorry. Just reading this bit on the time a Muggle-born charmed _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_ and turned the characters loose. Some of these things are unreal. Peeves kept scaring Sir Robin, made him wet his pants like six times. Professor McGonagall went ballistic when she caught a group of Sixth and Seventh Year boys in a classroom with the women from Castle Anthrax. And the caretaker back then, Filch. He ran into the taunting French knights. Says here he went after them with a mop after they said, 'I wave my private parts at you.'"

Rose responded with a brief smile and went back to her book.

"C'mon, Rosie. This is some funny stuff here."

"I know," she sighed. "I'm just not much in the mood for laughing."

Robert rested his hands on the open book. "Thinking about last night, huh?"

Rose locked eyes with him. Her enchanted contacts turned a murky gray. "I keep wondering, what would have happened if we couldn't have saved Lucida. What if she . . ." She sucked on her lower lip, unable to finish the sentence.

"I know. I've been thinking the same thing myself." _Along with what would have happened if you had died._

"It's a bit unsettling." Rose pressed the tips of her fingers together. "Knowing there's someone out there trying to kill you."

"Yeah. It is."

Rose took a deep, audible breath, sat still for a few moments, then leaned forward. "Robert . . . I'm scared." The last two words came out in a hoarse whisper.

Immediately his hands reached out for hers. He gave them a gentle squeeze. "I don't think that's anything to be ashamed of."

"It's just . . . Robert. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Please promise me you won't say this to anyone. I mean anyone."

"Yeah. You got it." He gave Rose's hands a reassuring squeeze.

Her jaw quivered. Hesitation swam over her face. "Last night, when I was lying in bed, thinking about what happened in the Room of Requirement . . ." She closed her eyes and looked away.

"Rose, what?"

She took a breath and turned back to him. Robert didn't notice the color of her eyes. He only saw they were full of moisture.

"I was . . ." Rose swallowed before continuing. "I wished, I prayed, I so wanted to just leave Hogwarts. I didn't want to be here with someone trying to kill me."

Robert froze. A sort of déjà vu took hold of him.

"I'm a prefect, a _Gryffindor_ prefect. I'm a Weasley, for Merlin's sake. I actually thought of running away, abandoning my family, my own brother."

Robert leaned forward. A tingle rushed through him when he caught Rose's flowery scent. "Well I guess I have to be honest with you. I had those same thoughts last night as well."

Surprise flickered in Rose's eyes.

"You know," Robert continued. "Whenever Mom and Dad talk about what they did in the Big War, they always told me they were scared. There were times I couldn't believe it. When I was little, I didn't think anything could scare my dad. And Mom is just so . . . composed all the time. But they said when you know there are people out there who want to kill you, you're gonna be scared. But you know what? They told me no matter how scared they got, they did what they had to, because other people were depending on them."

Rose somehow forced a half-smile. "I've heard the same thing from my parents. Still, when you look at them, what they did."

"I'm sure they were scared back then."

"I guess. They said so to me. But . . . you look at everything they did, it just seemed like they knew exactly what to do. Meanwhile here we are, stumbling in the dark looking through library books. If Mum, Dad and Uncle Harry were doing this they would have figured out by now who was trying to kill them."

"Rose, stop selling yourself short." Robert narrowed his eyes at her. "Merlin's beard, you're a prefect. You think you would have gotten that badge if you were a total incompetent? You're the Seeker for the house Quidditch team. They don't just give that position to anybody. You keep telling me you're worried about living up to legends like your parents. Well, you lived up to them last night, and I haven't thanked you for it yet."

"What are you talking about?" Rose canted her head.

"Hello. You saved my life. When Lucida, I mean, when she was possessed by the Umon, when she roasted the couch and I fell on my ass, you threw up a Shield Charm around me. You saved my life." He leaned further across the table.

"I just did what I had to." Rose didn't take her eyes off him.

"And you're gonna keep on doing that. And so am I. And we're gonna get through. And years from now we'll have some cool stories to tell our kids."

Her face lit up in shock. "'Our kids?'"

"Um, well. I didn't mean our like, _our_, you know. I mean, like, whenever you had kids, and whenever I had kids . . . or the woman I . . . well, you know . . ."

"Yeah. I figured that." Rose smiled weakly and gazed down. Robert followed her eyes.

His hands still clasped hers.

His brain ordered him to take his hands off hers.

The hands, however, did not obey.

Robert looked back up. How close was his face to Rose's? Enough to count every freckle. Enough to really see how red and perfect her lips were.

_This is Rose. She's like a cousin._

He waited for her to back away.

She didn't.

Unconsciously, Robert moved an inch closer.

A bang shook the table. Robert released Rose's hands and fell back in his seat. He looked up.

"All the other tables are full. I have to sit here."

To his utter disbelief, Robert watched Scorpius Malfoy plop down next to Rose.

"A polite person would ask if this seat was taken," Rose said, the astonishment in her voice evident.

"Uh-huh." Malfoy's beady eyes skipped back and forth between Rose and Robert. "I wasn't interrupting something, was I?"

Rose's cheeks flushed. Robert felt his do the same. He clenched his teeth, fighting the overwhelming urge to grab this fartknocker by the ears and slam his ferrety face on the table.

"Sod off, Scorpius." Rose whipped her head indignantly and looked back at her book.

"I have tests to study for, too, you know. Here, what are you reading?" He leaned closer to Rose.

"None of your bloody business." Rose covered the pages with her arms.

Robert did the same. A jolt of dread shot through him. Was Scorpius spying on them for Urquhart?

_If he was, would he be so blatant about it?_

"If you're here to study, then study." Robert glared at Scorpius. "Otherwise, leave us the hell alone."

"What happened to put you in such a pleasant mood?" Scorpius smirked.

Robert groaned, then checked his watch. "Hey, it's almost eleven. Isn't that time for Ares Urquhart's daily bootlicking? You wouldn't want to miss that, would you?"

Scorpius' pinched face contorted in a mask of anger. "Shut up, O'Bannon. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think he does." Rose turned to face Scorpius. "You've been kissing Ares' arse practically from the moment he was sorted into Slytherin with you."

"That's a lie. I don't kiss anyone's arse. I associate with Urquhart because his family still has influence in certain circles."

"You mean the members of his family _not_ in Azkaban?"

Scorpius sneered. "Shut up, you stupid little slag."

Robert pressed his palms flat on the table. "Take . . . that . . . back." He hissed each word.

"Or what?" Scorpius started to rise.

"Robert, calm down." Rose raised a hand. "You too, Malfoy. I am a prefect and I won't -"

"Get the bloody hell out of my chair, Malfoy!"

All heads snapped in the direction of the voice. Albus Potter glowered at Scorpius, head shaking in rage.

"This chair was empty when I got here, Potter. Go sit next to your idiot Yank friend."

"It's my chair, Malfoy. Now move it."

"Albus, _don't_," Rose warned.

"Regardless of what you may believe," said Scorpius, "your family doesn't own this school. So if I want to sit in this chair, _I will."_

"You're one to talk about families," Albus scoffed. "Look at everything _your_ family lost after the war. Your big fortune, gone. Poof! Like that. Malfoy Manor. Turned the place into an orphanage once the Ministry took possession of it. Now Mummy and Daddy have to live in a little flat in Diagon Alley. Funny, I think. Your Dad used to make fun of Uncle Ron because he was poor. Now he and Aunt Hermione have a better home than your parents."

Scorpius' shoulders rose and fell with furious breaths. His head snapped from Albus to Robert to Rose and back to Albus. "Times like this I wish Mum and Dad had me right after they got married. Then I would have been long graduated from here and not have to put up with you lot. Or better yet, I wish you'd never been born. Your parents, too. The world would be better off without any Potters or Weasleys or O'Bannons."

Albus's right foot lashed out. His heel struck just under Scorpius' chair. Both chair and Slytherin boy tumbled to the floor.

"Don't you dare say that about my family!"

Scorpius gazed up at Albus in shock.

"Albus, stop it!"

He ignored Rose and continued yelling. "This world would be ruled by Voldemort if it wasn't for my family! You wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for my family! My dad saved your worthless father's life from that fiendfyre during the Battle of Hogwarts! And not once, _not effing once, _has your father even thanked my father for saving him. Why don't you think about that next time you say the world would be better off without my family, you ungrateful bastard!"

"What in Merlin's name is going on here!?"

All four looked down the row. Madam Yardley, the rotund librarian with thick glasses and dark gray hair pulled back in a tight bun, waddled toward them with a disapproving look. "I will not tolerate yelling in _my _library. Mister Malfoy, what in blazes are you doing lying on the floor? Miss Weasley. You're a prefect. Why haven't you gotten these boys under control?"

Rose opened her mouth to answer. So did Albus. Neither got so much as a syllable out before Madam Yardley yelled again.

"Out! Out of my library. The lot of you. Get out and stay out until you can behave like civilized wizards and witches."

With a long angry sigh, Robert maneuvered past the table and started for the exit, followed by a dejected Rose. Albus continued to glare at Scorpius, who still sat on the floor with a shocked look.

"Al, come on," Rose urged.

Albus took two steps backwards, then pointed to Scorpius. "You owe me, Malfoy. You owe my whole family for saving your dad."

Madam Yardley stomped her foot and stabbed a pudgy finger toward the exit. "OOOOOOOUT!!"

With a last sour look at the librarian, Albus spun on his heel and followed Robert and Rose to the exit.

"Nice going, Albus," Rose said in a sharp tone. "You got us thrown out of the library before we barely got a chance to do any of the research James needed us to do."

"Didn't you hear what that smarmy sack of troll dung said about our family? What was I supposed to do?"

"How about act with as little more restraint?"

"Oh, you don't know what you're talking about. What about it, Robert? Wouldn't you have knocked that little smeghead to the ground?"

Hell yes, he would have loved to do that. Then he thought about Lucida's possession, his fear over Rose dying during that battle. Maybe during his research in the library he could have found a way to protect them, to protect the entire Weasley/Potter clan.

_Now I'll never know._

"Hello, Robert," blurted Albus. "I said you would have done the same to Malfoy that I did, right?"

Robert increased his gait, putting as much distance as possible between him and Albus Potter.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_The incident involving Dean Thomas and the Animaniacs DVD is chronicled in my fic "Cartoon Chaos."_


	19. Bridging Worlds

**CHAPTER 19: BRIDGING WORLDS**

* * *

"I give you a simple task and you can't even do that right!"

Rose Weasley closed her eyes and sighed, James Potter's angry voice still reverberating throughout the Room of Requirement.

"You didn't hear what that smarmy prat said about our family," Albus shouted back. "What was I supposed to do?"

"How about ignore him." James put his hands on his hips and leaned toward his younger brother, with most of the rest of the family surrounding them. "Scorpius Malfoy is an arse-kissing git who's not even worth our time. _Especially _when we have serious work to do."

"Going through a bunch of library books is serious work?"

"Yes it is! Remember, someone is trying to kill us."

"Then let's find them instead of wasting time in the damn library!" Albus threw his arms over his head.

"It's not wasting time! I know what I'm doing!"

"Since when?"

Rose clenched her jaw so tight her head quivered. _Can't these two go a day without fighting?_ Sure, she and her brother Hugo had their fair share of arguments. But they always reconciled. James and Albus . . . well, they'd always argued since she could remember, but nothing to this extent.

"You just want to go charging into this blindly without a plan?" James' shoulders rose and fell with an angry breath. "I'm trying to play this smart."

"Oh yes, of course." Albus spoke in a mocking tone. "James Potter knows everything. James Potter is infallible. James Potter is the bloody golden boy of Hogwarts."

"Shut up, Albus!"

"You shut up!"

Rose's face contorted. She scanned the others. Robert, Edward and Cynthia all wore disgusted looks. Kayla Pomosa stood with her arms folded, glaring at Albus.

"You know," Al went on. "Maybe if you weren't so busy trying to look all heroic in front of everyone, we might already know what the hell Urquhart and Tureis are up to."

"We have to get proof before we do anything," James snapped. "Which means proceeding a bit more carefully than we did at Hogsmeade."

Albus' face reddened. "That . . . was . . . AN ACCIDENT!!"

"Some bloody accident. Stunning Uncle George. Maybe your new job should be sitting in your room so you can't mess up anything else!"

"James, that's unfair." Cynthia stepped forward. James ignored her.

Albus clenched his fists and stomped toward James. "Go to hell, you arrogant son-of-a . . ."

Rose whipped out her wand. A jet of orange sparks shot from the tip and struck the stone floor between the Potter brothers. The explosive crack made everyone in the room jump.

"ENOUGH!!"

Several pairs of wide, astonished eyes locked on Rose Weasley. The widest and most astonished gazes came from James and Albus.

"I've had it with you two rowing every damn day! We all have!"

Rose's eyes flickered to the rest of the Weasley/Potter clan. Cynthia nodded emphatically. Robert and Edward looked from the Potter boys to Rose, their expressions indicating they agreed with her, too.

Air hissed through Rose's teeth as she exhaled sharp breaths. "Did you ever think if Tureis and Urquhart are behind this, they'd love seeing you two like this? Yelling at one another and wasting time while they might be planning with another way to kill us, or endanger the rest of the students at Hogwarts."

Stony expressions fell over James' and Albus' faces.

"James, you fancy yourself our leader. Then act like it! Put whatever differences you have with Albus aside until we get through this."

James scowled. Albus grinned and softly chuckled.

"And you, Albus." Rose whipped her head toward her cousin. "Try thinking first before you act. James needed us in the library to research any incidents at Hogwarts of TV and movie characters coming into our world. And we couldn't do that because you had to put on some idiotic macho display and knock Scorpius to the floor, which got us kicked out of the library."

Albus narrowed his eyes at her.

"Now . . ." Rose marched over to the Potter brothers. "You two shake hands and apologize so we can get back to work."

James and Albus just stared at one another, neither one making a move.

"I said now!" Rose brought up her wand.

James glared at her, then switched his eyes to his brother. With an audible sigh, he stuck out his hand. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Yeah."

The two shook hands for barely a second. Neither one sounded truly sorry. Unfortunately, Rose had no time to bring about a lasting peace between these two stubborn gits. Not with a life and death situation to deal with.

Everyone jerked in surprise when the doors to the Room of Requirement opened. Lily, Hugo and Leonis entered, their arms loaded with books and pieces of parchment.

"Well, we got everything we could on magical accidents involving Muggle entertainment devices," Lily stated. "We would have been here sooner, but after what happened with Albus . . ." She gave her brother a disapproving look, then glanced at James, then the rest of the people in the room. The right side of her mouth twitched. Rose figured Lily could feel the tension radiating from the Potter brothers.

"Oh for Merlin's sake." Lily rolled her head. "You two weren't having another row, were you?"

"I took care of it, Lily. Everything's fine, _isn't it?"_ She shot warning glances at James and Albus.

Neither one said a word. After a few seconds James strode over to his little sister. "So what did you find out?"

"We'll show you." Lily walked over to a table in the middle of a circle of chairs and couches. She, Hugo and Leonis spread their books and parchment on the table. Lily ran down every incident they could find regarding spells that made TV and movie characters cross into the real world. Even better, she had written down several incantations on how to make portals between this world and the TV/movie world open and close.

"Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant." James smiled and put his arm around Lily. "Good work."

Lily flashed him a smile in return.

Albus folded his arms and turned away.

"So, I assume there was a reason you wanted us to get all this information?" Hugo asked.

"That there is, cousin of mine." James gazed at the rest of the family. "I was doing some thinking. Whoever tampered with my _Escaflowne_ vid-card had no idea that was going to be the one we played. I didn't even know myself until a few hours before. If they wanted to do us in like that, there would be no way they'd sabotage just that vid-card."

Rose held her breath for a moment as the realization hit her. "You think they did it to _all_ your vid-cards."

"Yeah." James nodded. "But I doubt just mine."

"You think all of ours have the same spell as _Escaflowne?"_ This from Robert.

"I do. That would be the best way to ensure they get most, or all of us."

Heads swiveled back and forth. Short, surprised conversations swirled around the group.

"How could Tureis or whoever do this?" Hugo's face twisted in puzzlement. "We all keep our vid-cards in our trunks, and I'm sure we all have security charms around them."

"I can get through most of the standard security charms we have on our trunks," Cynthia said. "And if I can do it, it'd be no problem for a wizard like Professor Tureis."

"Well this is why I wanted some of you in the library looking this stuff up." James glanced at Lily, then frowned momentarily in Albus' direction. "So we can find out if all our vid-cards have been tampered with."

"Won't that be dangerous?" asked Lily. "I mean, look what happened with your _Escaflowne _vid-card."

"That's why I wanted you to look up this stuff. So we'd have the proper spells to open and close portals before anything else gets loose."

James paused for a moment and took in his family. "Now, let's get back to Gryffindor Tower, collect all our vid-cards, bring them back here, and see if they have the same spell as _Escaflowne: Darkness Rising."_

The group filed out of the room. As they proceeded downstairs, Rose noticed Lily sidle up next to her.

"So what did you do to get those two pillocks to shut up?" Lily nodded toward her brothers.

Rose recounted her rather forceful efforts at defusing James' and Albus' argument.

Lily giggled and patted her cousin on the shoulder. "You need to come over our house more often. Maybe you can finally get those two to resolve their differences. Merlin knows Mum's plan isn't working."

"Oh, you mean having them share a room?"

Lily nodded. "Dad always said if he ever wanted to demolish the house he'd have James and Albus share a room. But they were rowing so much Mum decided having them share a room might help them work out their differences. Dad was totally against it, but as usual, Mum won. Now James and Albus just seem to row more than ever."

"I could have told your mum that plan was doomed to fail from the start."

"I held out false hope it would work." Lily's shoulders slumped. "I do have to live those two, after all."

Rose gave her cousin a sympathetic smile. Maybe she should have a talk with James and Albus to let them know how their constant arguing affected Lily.

_Though I wonder if they'd even care._

The clan entered the Gryffindor Common Room and headed for their respective rooms. Rose found two of her suitemates, Priya Hobstorm and Caitlin McLane, sitting on a bed reading _Witches Fashion Monthly._ She said "hi" to the girls, opened her trunk, and shoved her vid-cards into her bookbag.

"What are you doing?" asked Priya.

"Um . . . doing some trading with my cousins. I'll see you later."

Bag slung over her shoulder, Rose headed out the door. Instead of heading toward the stairs, she decided to go to Lucida's room and check on her. Hopefully she . . .

Rose skidded to a halt when Lucida emerged from her room, followed by Millicent.

"Lucida? I was just coming by to check on you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

To Rose, Lucida looked better than she had this morning, though she still appeared a bit groggy and pale.

"So what are you doing up?"

Millicent answered Rose's question. "Cynthia came by and told us what James was up to. Lucida wanted to help. I tried to tell her she should just rest, but Merlin forbid she listens to me."

"I've done enough resting." A resolute expression came over Lucida's face. "After what happened last night, I want to find out if all of our vid-cards are cursed as much as the rest of you. Maybe more so."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Come on, let's get on with it."

Lucida strode past Rose. Rose stared after her, then turned back to Millicent, who shrugged. "What can I say? She was pretty adamant."

Rose glanced over her shoulder at Lucida, who now approached the stairs. She'd never seen the girl so determined in her life.

_Then again, I've never been possessed by a cartoon character that made me try to kill my family._

"Lucida! Wait up."

Rose and Millicent caught up to her at the stairs. As they proceeded down to the Common Room, Lucida maneuvered herself next to Rose.

"Rosie. Can I share something with you?"

"Of course."

Lucida licked her lips before continuing. "There's another reason I want to come. I never got a chance to thank Robert for saving my life last night."

Rose suddenly felt tense. "Well, James and Cynthia also had a hand in it."

"I know, but . . ." Lucida took a slow breath as they crossed the Common Room. "Rose, you've known Robert much longer than I have, right?"

"Pretty much all my life."

"Well, it's just . . . he's a good fellow, right?"

"Yes," Rose answered hesitantly.

"Good. Because, well, I rather fancy him."

"Really?" _Like I couldn't tell from the way you're always smiling at him and waving at him and the way you say hello to him._

Rose closed her eyes. Where had all that come from? She turned away from Lucida, wishing she hadn't bothered putting in her enchanted contact lenses. She didn't want to think what color they had become.

_Why am I feeling this way?_

She thought back to the library. Her hands tingled as she remembered Robert holding them. Her heart thumped wildly when she thought of how close their faces had been, and their lips . . .

_No, no, no. We're not like that. We're practically family._

A voice pierced her thoughts. Rose suddenly realized Lucida was talking.

" . . . and when he was holding me, I mean afterwards, when I'd settled down, I realized his body . . . oh Rosie, he's as hard as a rock. You can't imagine how many times today I've been thinking about it."

Lucida smiled wide. Rose clenched her teeth.

"Do you think he feels the same way about me?" asked Lucida. "Whenever I, you know, get a bit flirty with him, he seems so . . . distant."

_Why are you asking me those questions, you tart?_

Rose slowed a couple steps. What the hell brought that thought on? She may not be as close to Lucida as some of her other cousins like James or Lily, but she still got on quite well with her. In fact, she got her first lesson in make-up from Lucida during their First Year.

So what made her have these hostile thoughts toward her cousin?

_You know damn well the reason._

Rose tried to tune out Lucida's ramblings the rest of the way to the Room of Requirement. They were soon joined by the rest of the clan, their bookbags stuffed with vid-cards. James suggested they break up into groups of twos and threes and check vid-cards to see if any others had been enchanted like _Escaflowne: Darkness Rising._ Rose swallowed when she noticed the first vid-card James picked out for himself. The very last _Doctor Who_ episode, _Requiem of The Time Lord_. She ran her eyes over the cover, her eyes stopping on the image of a black, mechanical pepper-pot creature with a domed head and an eyestalk.

"James, a suggestion if you don't mind."

"Yeah, Rose?"

She pointed to the vid-card in James' hand. "Maybe we should start out with ones that _don't_ have characters that can kill us. For practice. If we can't do the spells correctly, we could end up with a room full of Daleks."

James stared down at the vid-card and nodded. "Good idea. All right, then. Let's start out with shows and movies that _don't_ have monsters, explosions, terrorists, or anything of that sort."

"You mean the kind of movies Lily has." Robert shot her a wry grin.

Lily stuck her tongue out at him.

The Weasley/Potter clan separated into smaller groups. Rose spotted Robert sorting through his bag of vid-cards and started over to him. Her lips parted, ready to speak.

Lucida Bloom suddenly appeared over Robert.

Rose halted. The unwelcome black mass of jealousy grew inside her.

"Hey. Feeling okay, Lucida?" Robert got to his feet, vid-card in hand.

"I'm much better than I was last night." Lucida shifted on her feet and glanced at the floor. "I never got the chance to thank you, Robert. You probably saved my life with that Patronus Charm."

Robert gave a quick shrug of the shoulders. "Well, thanks. I mean, I just did what I had to do."

Lucida simply stood staring at him, smiling.

Rose sighed and continued toward them. _Well, now that that's over with . . ._

Lucida surged forward and planted a light kiss on Robert's cheek. Actually, it was closer to his mouth than his cheek.

Rose halted. Something screamed within the depths of her soul. She replayed the kiss in her mind. Again and again.

Arthur Weasley the Second let out a wolf whistle.

Diphda Prewett hooted in delight.

"Here, none of that." James eyed the pair with a huge grin. "We've got serious business to attend to."

Lucida hung her head in slight embarrassment.

Robert looked stunned. His eyes bulged.

Rose felt the urge to throw something, preferably at Lucida.

_Stop feeling this way. It's Robert. He's like another cousin. You can't . . ._

The thought died suddenly. Why couldn't she? She'd always considered Teddy Lupin like another cousin to her family, and he was engaged to an actual cousin, Victorie.

_It's just . . . I . . ._

"Um, well, um . . ." Robert sputtered to Lucida. "I guess, uh, we should get going here."

"Do you have room for one more?" Rose noticed the annoyed tone in her voice as she marched over to them.

Robert's head whipped in her direction. He seemed completely frozen.

"Um, sure," Lucida replied, though she didn't sound very enthused. "Join us."

Robert's eyes flickered between the two girls. He took a breath and glanced at his vid-card. "Okay, well, um, let's do this."

The vid-card he had was _Dorm Life_, a sit-com about a group of friends in an American Muggle college. They let the show play for a few minutes to see if a portal would suddenly appear like in _Escaflowne: Darkness Rising._ When it didn't, they took turns opening their own portals and closing them. It didn't go that smoothly. Sometimes instead of closing the portal they simply reduced its size. One time Lucida actually enlarged it. Usually all it took was a change in wand motion or drawing out certain syllables in the incantation to get it to work.

They did the same with another vid-card, then another. Robert started to charm the old baseball/romance movie _Fever Pitch_ to play when barking echoed through the Room of Requirement.

"What the hell?" He turned around, as did Rose and Lucida.

"I don't believe it." Lily looked down in absolute delight at the brown and white collie next to her.

"Lassie!" She hugged the dog and stroked it. "Oh, you're so beautiful. Yes you are. Yes you are."

Lassie responded by licking Lily's face, making her laugh.

"Lil. Play with the TV dog later, all right?" James said.

Lily frowned, gave Lassie one last pat on the head, and stood. "Go on. Back to your movie." She pointed at the hovering portal. "Go on."

With a brief bark, Lassie turned and jumped through the glowing circle of light. Lily then closed the portal.

"So much for Mum and Dad saying I can't have a dog. Now I can have one whenever I want."

The group continued experimenting on their vid-cards.

"Hey! This one's been enchanted." Edward called out to the others, his wand aimed at the portal in front of him. After a few tries, he and Millicent successfully collapsed it.

A couple minutes later, another portal sprang from a vid-card in front of James and Kayla.

"We've got one, too." James raised his wand. Before he could speak, a tall young man with curly red hair, sunglasses and a Led Zeppelin t-shirt stepped out of the portal. Others followed. An skinny, average-looking guy with a mop of dark hair, a lean young man with tan skin, a tall girl with long red hair who would have fit in well with the Weasley clan, a goofy but rather fit man, and a short snotty-looking girl with dark hair.

"Whoa!" Robert gaped. "It's the group from _That 70's Show."_

Rose continued staring at them. She'd seen that particular show a few times. Though a bit old, it was still funny.

"Man, this is the strangest high I've ever been on." Hyde, the boy with the curly red hair and sunglasses, looked around the room, then smiled and nodded. "Cool."

The tan-skinned boy, Fez, stepped forward and spoke in his undetermined accent. "Oh my. Look at all the lovely ladies." His eyes lingered on Cynthia, Kayla, Lucida . . . and Rose herself. "Attention all the pretty girls in the room. Club Fez is open for business."

"Michael, I'm scared. Hold me," the snotty girl, Jackie, told the goofy guy.

Instead, Michael moved toward Cynthia Weasley, while ogling Rose. "Oh man, it's like a redhead convention here. Where do I take a number?"

"Michael!" Jackie slapped his arm. "I said hold me."

"C'mon, Jackie. What if some of these girls need holding?"

"Excuse me? Hello?" The redheaded girl raised her hand. "Doesn't anyone find it strange that we were in Eric's basement one minute and in this place the next?"

"It's not that strange, Donna." Eric gazed around. "They had something exactly like this on an episode of _The Twilight Zone."_

James cleared his throat. "Look, you lot. You were brought from your world to ours by accident. All you have to do is walk through that portal and you'll be back in your basement."

Fez held up a finger. "If we go back to Eric's basement, can we take one of these girls with us?" He waggled his eyebrows at Kayla Pomosa.

James' girlfriend didn't seem amused. Neither did James. The couple looked at one another, then at the _That 70's Show_ gang, then pointed their wands to the floor. Multi-colored sparks shot from the tips and exploded on the floor.

Michael screamed, pushed past Jackie and dove into the portal. Jackie turned to the circle of light, aghast. "Dammit, Michael! You're supposed to lay down your life to save mine!"

Donna grabbed Jackie's arm and led her back through the portal, followed by Eric and Hyde. Fez was halfway through when he looked back. "Always keep Fez in your dreams, ladies . . . because you'll be in my dreams."

"Get out!" Kayla pointed her wand at Fez.

Fez gasped and disappeared through the portal.

Kayla closed it on her first attempt. She grunted and turned to James, a scowl marring her pretty face. "_Never_ play that stupid show when I'm around."

James frowned and nodded meekly. "Yes, luv."

The excitement over, the clan went back to practicing on their vid-cards. They discovered a few more had been enchanted like Lily's Lassie movie and James' _That 70's Show_. They also had to deal with more characters escaping their TV and movie worlds. Thankfully, none of them posed any sort of threat and were easily convinced to return to their worlds. Some proved rather comical to deal with, like Spongebob Squarepants offering everyone Crabby Patties or Jack Black from _School of Rock_ trying to book the Room of Requirement for a concert. The only time Rose felt even remotely in danger came when Robert charmed his vid-card of _The New England Patriots: The Making Of A Dynasty._ She had to jump out of the way to avoid being knocked down when Tom Brady came charging out of the portal.

"Huh?" The quarterback snapped his helmeted head back and forth. "Where am I?"

"Dude, get back in there!" Robert jabbed his finger at the portal. "You got Super Bowls to win!"

Tom Brady nodded and ran back through the light. Robert closed the portal, then moaned in disappointment.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"What's wrong? I had the greatest quarterback _ever_ standing right in front of me, and I didn't ask for his autograph." He smacked the side of his head. "Stupid!"

Lucida giggled. "You poor thing." She patted his arm.

Rose narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"All right, everyone," James called out a half-hour later. "I think we've done enough practicing. Time to move on to the more action-packed stuff and see how many of them have been enchanted."

"I have a good one we can start with." Rose rummaged through her bag until she pulled out the latest installment of the Power Rangers franchise. _Power Rangers: Solar Storm Commandos._

"Ugh, Power Rangers?" Robert scrunched up his face in disapproval. "That show's so corny."

"I happen to like it. Besides, the villains in here are rather stupid. I'd rather start off with them than, say, the Borg or demons from all the _Hellboy _movies."

"Mm, good point."

Rose cast the Playing Charm around the vid-card. The show ran for a couple minutes.

Then a portal began to materialize.

"We've got one," Rose announced.

"So do we," Cynthia called out.

"Us, too," said Edward.

Soon every vid-card the clan charmed had a portal hovering in front of it.

"Looks like your theory was right, James." Robert turned to him.

"That it does. Quick. Let's close these portals before something gets out."

Incantations echoed around the room. One by one the portals closed. Rose waved her wand and started speaking the appropriate charm.

She got halfway through it when a dark form emerged from the portal.

Rose gasped and jumped back. The figure came into full view. It was black with a squarish, robotic body. A red V-like eye slit glowed on its block-like head.

"_Stupify!"_ Robert and Lucida cried out simultaneously. Rose hollered the same word a split-second later.

Three Stunning Spells struck the creature in the chest. It flew backwards and disappeared into the portal.

"Well, that was easier to deal with than that Umon." Robert lowered his wand.

"What was that thing?" asked Lucida.

"A Destructo Droid. They're the servants of General Calamitous, the Power Rangers' main enemy. Thankfully, they're not very good fighters."

A perplexed look came over Lucida's face. "Then why would this General Calamitous use them?"

"Because it's a _Power Rangers_ show," Robert answered. "Every bad guy they face is lame."

"Lame or not . . ." Rose turned back to the portal. "We'd better close this before . . ."

Three more Destructo Droids leaped out of the portal.

Robert and Lucida brought up their wands.

Lightning bolts shot from the fingers of two of the droids. Blue flashes leapt from Robert's and Lucida's bodies. Both flew backwards and crashed on the floor.

"Robert! Luc-"

Something grabbed the back of Rose's collar and yanked her off her feet. The Room of Requirement and everyone in it vanished. An intense yellow light engulfed her vision.

* * *

**NEXT: **_**RESCUE MISSION**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _The Power Rangers and Doctor Who shows mentioned are simply future episodes or incarnations of those franchises. "Dorm Life" is a future sit-com I completely made up._


	20. Rescue Mission

**CHAPTER 20: RESCUE MISSION**

* * *

Robert shivered as the electric charge surged through his body. The world went out of focus. He felt no pain, no emotion. Just numbness.

Yet he still shivered.

Distant voices reached his ears. He had no idea what they said.

His body began to settle. The cocoon of electricity that had surrounded him faded. The voices no longer sounded distant, but right on top of him. He could clearly make out the words they yelled.

"Rose!"

"Robert!"

"Lucida!"

Robert blinked. The fuzzy round shapes above him took on form. They were faces. Specifically, the faces of James and Lily Potter.

"Are you all right?" Lily's voice quivered.

"Yeah," Robert muttered as James helped him sit up.

The previous minute burst forth in his mind. The Destructo Droids from the latest incarnation of the _Power Rangers_ TV show had stepped out of the portal and blasted him and . . .

"Lucida!" He whipped his head to the left. The tension dissolved from his muscles when he spotted Lucida being helped to a sitting position by Diphda Prewett, Edward Weasley and Arthur Weasley the Second. Lucida looked shaken, but alive.

Robert closed his eyes, grateful Rose decided on something like a _Power Rangers_ vid-card to start things off. He couldn't recall anyone dying in that stupid kiddie show. If that Destructo Droid had instead been a zombie from the show _World War Z_ or some man-eating monster from the recent _Underground_ series of movies they would have been completely . . .

Robert gazed past James and Lily. Cynthia and Millicent Weasley stood near the portal in front of the vid-card, each with a yellowish light streaming from their wands. Both girls wore looks of considerable strain.

He also noticed something else.

"Where's Rose?"

James' head fell for a second. He took a quick breath. "After you and Lucida got stunned, one of those robot things took her into the portal."

Robert's chest tightened. A crushing sensation of dread overwhelmed him.

"We gotta get her." He struggled to rise.

"We are." James put a hand on his shoulder. "The portal started to collapse when that thing took Rosie. Cynthia and Millicent are keeping it open for now."

James got to his feet and looked around. "Diphda, Edward, Arthur. You're with me. The rest of you stay here and take turns keeping that portal open."

"Why do I have to stay?"

"Albus, don't argue with me now!"

"I'm coming, too." Hugo marched over to them. "She's my sister, you know."

"Count me in." Robert got to his feet, stumbling a bit.

"Robert, you're in no shape . . ."

"_I'm . . . coming."_ He narrowed his eyes at James. The other boy held his gaze for a few moments, then bit his lip.

"Fine. Into the portal."

James headed over to the circle of light. He bent down and picked up a slender wooden rod. Robert recognized it instantly. Rose's wand. She must have dropped it when the Destructo Droid took her.

"James." Kayla's eyes glistened. Her jaw trembled as she looked at her boyfriend. "Are you sure about this? What if . . . what if it closes? What if you're trapped there?"

James cupped her cheek with his hand. "I'm trusting you and the others to make sure that doesn't happen."

Kayla drew a ragged breath, fighting back tears. "I love you." She kissed and hugged James. "Please be careful."

"I will."

Reluctantly, James broke the hug, gave Kayla a weak smile, and turned to the others. "Right. Let's go. If we're not back in one hour, someone fetch a teacher. Hopefully they can save our unlucky arses."

Gripping his wand tightly, Robert marched toward the portal with James, Hugo, Edward, Arthur and Diphda. He knew he should be scared. What if he got stranded in the TV world? What if he and the others got killed there?

_What if Rose gets killed there?_

He shut his eyes. He didn't want to think those words in the same sentence. _Rose . . . dead._ No. No way. If that Destructo Droid wanted her dead, it would have killed her here in the Room of Requirement. That sounded logical. Didn't it?

Rose was alive. They'd find her. They'd bring her back.

_Please, God, let her be alive._

James hesitated for a moment, then stepped through the portal. Hugo followed, then Edward . . .

Then Robert.

He stepped onto a beach of white sand surrounded by jagged cliffs. A sky with a reddish hue hung above him.

And in front of him, utter chaos.

Destructo Droids crowded the beach. Streaks of artificial lightning criss-crossed the air. Five people in brightly colored jumpsuits and motorcycle helmets leaped and spun and unleashed a flurry of fists and feet at the robots.

James dropped to one knee and hit a Droid with a Body-Bind Curse. A lightning bolt just missed Edward, who nailed another Droid with a Stunning Spell.

Robert caught movement out the corner of his eye. He spun and saw two Destructo Droids stomping toward him, raising their arms.

_Not this time, a-holes._

"_Reducto!"_

The Redactor Curse struck inches from the Droids' feet. A geyser of sand exploded in front of them. The Droids tumbled through the air and crashed to the ground.

Robert scanned around him. The Yellow Ranger knocked out one Droid with a high kick to the head. The Blue Ranger avoided a punch from another Droid, then felled it with a hard chop to the back of the head. Diphda cast a spell that caused one Droid to sink into the sand up to its head. Hugo, his face twisted in pure rage, levitated a boulder over two Droids and dropped it on them.

Robert avoided another lightning blast and stunned the Droid that fired it. He clenched his teeth, searching for more targets. He wanted to jinx and curse as many of these s.o.bs as he could. _What did you do with Rose?_

Not a single Destructo Droid was standing.

He did notice one rolling on the ground. Scowling, Robert got to his feet and stalked over to it.

"Thanks a lot, whoever you are," said the Red Ranger. "Who are . . ."

Robert ignored the girl Ranger and stood over the Droid, wand aimed at its head.

"Where's Rose Weasley? What did you do to her? Where did you take her?"

"Robert, it's no good." Hugo ran up beside him. "Destructo Droids can't talk."

Robert shook with anger. He breathed so hard spittle flew out of his mouth.

"Dammit!" He kicked the Droid in the head. A sharp spear of pain pierced his big toe and spread throughout his right foot. He gritted his teeth and limped away, barely containing the yell of pain and fury building up in his mouth.

"Who are these people?" said the Pink Ranger, also a girl. "And what are those things they used on the Destructo Droids? Magic wands?"

"Um, actually, they are." James walked over to Yellow Ranger. "James Potter." He introduced the rest of the clan. "We're . . . well, let's just say we're from another world."

"So that's where that thing leads to?" The Red Ranger jabbed a finger at the portal. "Another world?"

"Yes." James nodded. "One of these robot things took my cousin. We're trying to find her."

"A girl with dark red hair, right?" said the Blue Ranger.

A jolt of hope shot through Robert. "You saw her? Was she okay?"

"I think so. She was putting up a pretty fierce struggle. We would have helped her, but we couldn't get through all these Destructo Droids in time."

"Is there some reason General Calamitous wants this girl?" Red Ranger turned to James.

"I seriously doubt this General Calamitous has anything to do with Rose's kidnapping. Can you show us which direction they took her?"

"Yes we can." Red Ranger grasped James' shoulder and said confidently, "Don't worry. We'll get your cousin back. Power Ranger Solar Storm Commandos, let's go!"

"ALL RIGHT!!" The other Rangers went through a series of emphatic gestures, ending in exaggerated martial arts poses.

"Let's just go," Robert growled, shaking his head.

The Rangers ran across the beach, Robert and the others on their heels. They climbed over a few boulders, made their way through a small ravine, and came to another stretch of beach. On the other side was another row of cliffs.

And a cave.

"Look!" The Green Ranger snapped his finger forward. "Those are Destructo Droid footprints."

Robert eyed the square tracks leading up to the cave. A smile traced his lips.

_Hang on, Rosie. We're coming._

The group darted across the beach. Robert forgot about the pain in his foot as they neared the mouth of the cave. His eyes widened as he noticed a faint yellow glow coming from within it. He looked to James and Hugo. From their expressions, they saw it, too.

The Rangers reached the cave first and drew their laser pistols. Red Ranger held up her hand, halting James' group. "Let's be careful. There might be more Destructo Droids in here."

James nodded.

Wands and laser pistols raised, the group entered the cave. They proceeded about thirty feet before they came upon another portal.

"You think it leads to another show?" asked Diphda.

"Maybe." James shrugged.

"Is that even possible with a vid-card?" Robert furrowed his brow. "I mean, I know during the war with the Stacyx they had whole networks of portals that led to different TV shows and movies. But that was over the airwaves. I never heard of the same thing for vid-cards or DVDs."

"I don't know, Robert." James turned to him, a determined look on his face. "But that Droid obviously took Rose through there, and that's where we're going."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Red Ranger strode toward the portal.

Robert's eyes flared momentarily in astonishment. He couldn't believe the Red Ranger was about to walk through the portal without a pause. Of course, while this may be a very lame ass show, _Power Rangers_ was still science fiction. So Robert assumed portals to other worlds and strange people just popping out of nowhere to lend a helping hand would be business as usual to these characters.

James, Robert, Hugo, Edward Arthur and Diphda followed the Rangers through the portal.

The cave vanished, replaced by a field. It was also night time. James and Hugo already cast Luminos Charms and swept their lighted wands across the darkened field.

Heads turned their way, heads with Asian features. Robert scanned their outfits. He quickly recognized the stylish armor and the slightly curved swords dangling from their hilts.

"Where are we?" Diphda asked breathlessly.

"I think this is _The Forty-Seven Ronin."_ Robert had seen the movie based loosely on the Japanese legend when it came out a couple summers ago.

"Look! More demon wizards!"

Robert recognized the character who pointed and shouted at them. Oishi, leader of the Forty-Seven Ronin.

The samurai unsheathed their swords and charged them.

"Drop your weapons!" Red Ranger shouted. She brought up her pistol, as did the other Rangers.

"Wait!" Robert stepped forward. "I got this."

He cast a shield spell in front of them. Oishi and several other Ronin stumbled backwards after walking into the shield. They then attacked it with their swords to no avail.

Oishi stepped back, studying Robert and the others with a harsh gaze. "Were you the ones who sent the black armored demon to attack us?"

Robert held his breath. _Black armored demon?_ Oishi could only be talking about the Destructo Droid.

"We didn't send anyone to attack you. In fact, that . . . demon attacked us."

Oishi canted his head. "Are you enemies of Lord Kira?"

"Um . . . yeah. Yes we are."

"Who's Lord Kira?" Hugo whispered to him.

"He's the main bad guy in _The Forty-Seven Ronin,"_ Robert said over his shoulder. He then looked back to Oishi. A story formed in his mind. One he hoped would work, and quickly. The longer this standoff lasted, the further away the Destructo Droid and Rose would be.

"Um . . . Yes. We are part of a delegation from the West, sent to make a treaty with Lord Kira for . . . for trade. But Kira betrayed us and conjured this demon to kidnap the daughter of our Secre . . . er, emperor."

The muscles in Robert's neck tightened. He examined Oishi's face, which unfortunately, remained inscrutable. Was he buying all this BS?

Oishi drew a long breath. "Very well. If you are enemies of Kira, you are allies of ours."

Robert let out a relieved sigh and dropped the Shield Spell.

"That went easier than I expected," said James.

"I'm guessing it's a movie world thing." Robert looked at him. "It's usually easy to convince other good guys you're on their side. Just like these guys should be speaking Japanese instead of English with a Japanese accent."

"You have very strange weapons." Oishi sheathed his sword and walked into the cadre of wizards and Power Rangers. "Where is it you come from?"

"Um . . ." Robert worked his jaw back and forth. "From a very distant land."

Oishi stared at Robert for several seconds. He could almost see the Ronin's mind working, debating whether or not to believe him.

Oishi nodded in satisfaction.

Robert relaxed his shoulders, wondering if he could have so easily snowed a person in the real world with such crappy lies.

_Good thing they did buy it, since none of us know Confundus Charms yet._

"So this . . . demon," James began. "Did you see which direction it went?"

"Yes. It disappeared into the woods." Oishi pointed to a darkened row of trees nearby. "It produced bolts of lightning from its fingers. Many of my men were felled by them. Thankfully, none were seriously hurt. Why would the demon spare them, though?"

James opened his mouth, but uttered no answer. Robert's mind churned to come up with a half-convincing explanation. He, too, was stumped.

Oishi, thankfully, seemed willing to let the question go unanswered.

"Can you show us the way?"

"Of course. Besides, this demon must pay for its attack on us." Oishi barked out orders to the other Ronin. Several of the men lit torches and headed into the woods. James and Hugo kept the tips of their wands lit as they followed the Japanese.

"We're going to find her, Hugo." James patted his cousin on the shoulder.

Hugo simply nodded.

Robert bit his lip and increased his gait. He gave Hugo a brief pat on the back. The boy kept his face tight, his eyes narrowed. Robert noticed a twitch under Hugo's eye. The boy sucked in part of his right cheek. Robert knew emotional storms of anger and worry collided within Hugo.

Robert knew, because he felt the exact same way.

They'd walked for probably ten minutes before they entered a clearing.

A portal hovered in the middle of it.

"How many of these things do we have to go through to find Rose?!" Hugo took a staggered breath. For a moment Robert thought the boy was going to cry.

Diphda Prewett slid up next to him and put an arm around his shoulder. "We'll find her, Hugo. You know we won't give up until we do."

"Come on then." James strode up to the portal. Robert and the rest of the clan followed, along with the Power Rangers and the Forty-Seven Ronin.

Burned out buildings and rubble-strewn streets replaced the darkened forest. It was also daytime . . . and damn cold. Robert drew his arms tight against his body and looked around.

"Now where are we?" Arthur swept his head in all directions. The Ronin gazed around the battered city in awe.

"What sort of magic is this?" Oishi stammered.

"It looks like some sort of Muggle war movie," said Diphda.

Robert continued to scan the street, then stopped when he spotted a familiar-looking vehicle near the intersection. "Hang on a sec, guys."

He jumped over a couple debris piles and sprinted to the vehicle. The others followed. He stopped inches from it and examined its squat chassis and the square-shaped turret.

"What is this thing?" A perplexed Arthur gazed at it.

"It's a tank. A big armored vehicle the Muggles use in wars. Looks like a pretty old one."

"Looks like it's been through a hell of a beating, too." James stepped closer and scanned the hull. "Look at all the holes and scorch marks."

"And now I know who it belongs to." Robert pointed to the black cross etched into the side of the turret. "It's German. We're in a World War Two movie."

"Any idea which one?" Edward shivered and rubbed his arms.

"One that doesn't take place in Hawaii like any of the Pearl Harbor movies." James' teeth began to chatter.

The cold seeped into Robert's bones. He, too, began to shiver. "C-C'mon. We better move and . . ."

A mechanical groaning carried through the air, growing louder with each passing second.

"Hide!" James shouted.

Robert rushed around the tank, joined by James and his cousins and the Power Rangers. The Ronin ducked into buildings or behind piles of rubble. Carefully, Robert and James peered around the tank.

A silver, beetle-shaped vehicle drove down the street in front of them and disappeared behind the corner building.

"Okay, I've seen a few World War Two movies," said James, "and I don't remember any vehicles that looked like that."

"Me neither." Robert turned to him and nodded. "Come on."

They sprinted across the street as the noise from the strange armored vehicle faded. When they reached the corner building, they pressed their backs against the walls and slid along it. When he reached the edge, Robert held his breath and poked his head out a bit.

The sight before him made him swallow. His stomach twisted in knots.

"Oh crap."

* * *

**NEXT: **_**DESPERATE ACTIONS**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: "**_World War Z" is a novel that I envisioned as being made into a TV show sometime in the future. The future "Underground" movie series is something I just made up. The Forty-Seven Ronin is one of the most renowned factually-based legends in Japanese history. If they can make a movie a couple years ago on The 300 Spartans, why not one in the future on the Forty-Seven Ronin?_


	21. Wizards And Lizards

**CHAPTER 21: WIZARDS AND LIZARDS**

* * *

There had to be well over a hundred of them, surrounding an ornate but scorched brick building with a faded gold onion-shaped dome. Many crouched behind sandbag walls, clutching sleek rifles, machine guns and rocket launchers. Four of the futuristic armored vehicles were parked along the street. The rear ramp of one lowered. Robert watched with unblinking eyes as more of them emerged onto the street.

Iguanas. That's what they looked like. Iguanas the size of an average ten-year-old, walking upright, their green scales broken up by elaborate, multi-colored body paint.

"Okay." James peered over the kneeling Robert. "I may not be the greatest authority on Muggle history, but I doubt there were rifle-toting lizards running around during World War Two."

"There weren't. But I know what show we're in." Robert glanced up at James. "It's an HBO mini-series from a couple years ago. _Worldwar._ It's based on this alternate history novel where aliens invaded Earth during World War Two."

"You think that Droid may have taken Rosie in there?" James nodded at the building, which Robert assumed to be a Muggle town hall.

"Maybe," Robert sighed.

"We are vastly outnumbered."

The two wizards turned to find Oishi, leader of the Forty-seven Ronin, had joined them.

"What sort of power does Lord Kira possess that he can summon these . . . little dragons?" Oishi intently studied the Lizards. "And their weapons. They look like firearms, though none like I have ever seen."

James grunted and shook his head. "Even with our powers, there's no way we'd make it past all those things. And who knows how many more are inside."

Robert rubbed his thumb back and forth over his wand. "Maybe we should go back to Hogwarts and tell the teachers."

James gazed at the rubble-strewn ground for several seconds. For a moment, Robert wondered if the oldest Potter boy had heard him. He was about to repeat himself when James finally looked up. "No."

"What do you mean no? They'll be able to handle this better than we can."

"I know, Robert. But if Rosie's in there, who the hell knows what they're doing to her. What if they're torturing her? What if they . . ." James shuddered, unable to complete the sentence.

Robert's chest clenched. His mind conjured an image of Rose screaming in agony. His stomach collapsed.

"We don't have time to round up the teachers," James continued. "Outnumbered or not, we're going to have to do this ourselves."

**XXXXX**

Rose Weasley shivered. Even with the stifling heat filling the hallways, she shivered.

_Where are they taking me?_

She glanced back at the Destructo Droid, which held her by the scruff of the neck, pushing her down the hallway. On either side of her strode two Lizards nearly a foot shorter than her, but carrying nasty-looking Muggle guns.

They turned down another corridor. Rose took quick, deep breaths, trying to settle her pounding heart. She failed. Neither could she coalesce the jumbled thoughts running through her head. Why did these things want her? Would they hurt her? Kill her? How would Mum and Dad and Hugo cope? Was anyone coming to save her?

"In there." One of the Lizards pointed to a door on the left.

The Droid guided her none-too-gently toward the door. The Lizard who spoke twisted the handle and pushed it open.

The room was bathed in darkness, save for a single cone of light that fell on a wooden chair in the center.

"We have brought the prisoner as you requested, Superior Sir."

Rose's head whipped around. Who could the Lizard be talking to?

"Put her in the chair."

The voice echoed from the shadows. Hoarse, like it had something caught in its throat. Inhuman enough for it to send shivers up Rose's spine.

The Droid dragged her to the chair and pushed her into it. The Lizards shackled her wrists to the armrests.

"Excellent work, Destructo Droid," said the disembodied voice. "You may return to your world."

The Droid bowed slightly and exited the room.

"Infantrymales. Stand guard outside. No one is to enter this room."

"Yes, Superior Sir." Both Lizards nodded and walked out of the room.

Rose's breaths came rapidly. Her eyes darted around the room, trying to catch a glimpse of her captor.

_Be brave, be brave. You're a Gryffindor._

But all she wanted was Mum and Dad to be here. Or James. Or Cynthia.

Or Robert.

"What is your name, witch?"

"R-Rose." _How does he know I'm a witch?_

"Did the Ministry send you to spy on us?"

Rose tried to pinpoint the horrid voice. Was it to her right?

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Liar!"

Rose yelped and jumped in her seat. Tears stung her eyes. Something clicked in the shadows. A footstep?

"What does your kind know of our plans?" The voice demanded.

"I don't know anything!" Rose's voice cracked.

"Do not lie!"

Rose shrank back in her chair. A tear rolled down her cheek.

_Be brave. Be brave._

More footsteps clicked around her. Was the thing behind her?

A hoarse breath circulated through the darkened room. Cold needles of fear drove through every inch of Rose's flesh. The thing sounded so close.

"We sensed your efforts to breach this world. Who else knows of our plans?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Is the Ministry planning to attack?"

"I don't know."

"Is the Ministry recruiting allies here?"

"I don't know!" Rose barely choked off a sob.

The clicking drew closer. Rose wanted to turn around, but feared what she might see.

She felt a hot, foul breath wash over her neck. "One way or another, you will tell me _everything _I want to know."

**XXXXX**

"We should wait until nightfall to make our move."

"Rose might be dead if we wait that long." James aimed a harsh gaze at Oishi.

"We will do the daughter of your emperor no good if we all die before we reach her. That's what will happen if we attack now."

"We'll certainly do her no good sitting on her arses and letting them do who the hell knows what to her."

Robert clenched his teeth as he watched his friend and the Ronin argue. Oishi didn't look like he'd give in to James' demand to attack the Lizard headquarters now. Equally, James appeared as though he wouldn't go along with the Ronin's plan.

Robert watched Oishi's eyes narrow. Cleary the warrior was getting mad. Mad enough to take the rest of his men back to their movie? His heart sank in a dark pool of dread. They were already badly outnumbered even with the Forty-Seven Ronin. Without them, how could they even hope to get past the Lizards and save Rose?

"If we can't go straight at them then what about to the rear, or the sides?"

"Now you are using your head." That didn't come across as a compliment from Oishi.

Apparently James picked up on it. His shoulders rose and fell. He cast a steely gaze on Oishi.

The Ronin didn't seem the least bit intimidated.

James' jaw twitched. Robert gulped, fretting an angry outburst by his friend. Would this be the outburst that made Oishi say, "Screw this. We're outta here."

James opened his mouth.

"Look . . ." Robert stepped forward. "Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere. I think we can all agree storming the castle isn't going to work. There has to be another way to get in there."

"Again, waiting for nightfall is our wisest course of action," said Oishi.

"Not if Rose dies before then." James scowled at the Ronin.

"Why kidnap the daughter of your emperor just to bring her here and kill her? Surely they mean to ransom her back to her father. Therefore, it would be in their best interest not to harm her . . . at least for the foreseeable future."

Robert and James looked at one another. Oishi's statement would make perfect sense if Rose actually were an emperor's daughter. Robert wished he could tell him otherwise, but that lie seemed one of the primary things keeping the Forty-Seven Ronin here.

"We have to think." James slapped his hands on his sides and stared up at the sky. "We can't hit them from the front, you're just as worried hitting them from the sides or the rear, we can't fly over them. What else does that leave us?"

He shook his head. Hands on his hips, James snapped his head down and stared hard at the rubble-strewn street.

And kept staring at it.

Robert shifted from one foot to the other. Crap, he wished James would come up with something. They needed to get . . .

"Hey!" Blue Ranger called from the edge of the corner building, where he kept an eye on the Lizard headquarters. "The Destructo Droid's back."

James, Robert, Oishi and Red Ranger hurried over. Blue Ranger moved out of the way so all four could peer around the corner.

Sure enough, the Destructo Droid wound its way through the Lizard perimeter and marched down the street.

"Well I think that pretty much confirms your friend is in there." Red Ranger nodded.

"Yeah, and now we got another problem." Robert looked at his companions. "That thing's headed this way."

"Probably going back to the portal." James looked down their street, toward the direction of the portal to _The Forty-Seven Ronin._

"We can't afford to be discovered," said Oishi. "Hide."

No one argued. Everyone rushed around the street. Some ducked into bombed out buildings. Others crouched behind rubble piles. Robert, James, Edward, Oishi and Red and Yellow Ranger hid behind the German tank.

Robert held his breath. The mechanical footfalls drew closer. He fought the urge to stare over the hull of the tank.

_Don't see us. Just go on your merry way._

The footfalls sounded on top of him. He bit down on his lip. A slight coppery taste of blood brushed his tongue.

He forced his head to turn slightly to the left. The Destructo Droid came into view, its back toward him. It continued toward the end of the street, where the portal hovered. Another few seconds and . . .

"Get down, Hugo," James said through clenched teeth.

Robert spotted Rose's younger brother staring out the ground floor window of a shattered building, watching the Destructo Droid march off. He gripped the window sill and leaned out a bit more for a better look. Someone else appeared next to Hugo. Diphda Prewett. She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back in.

A piece of brick came loose from the window sill and clattered on the sidewalk.

The Destructo Droid spun around, its eye slit aimed at Hugo and Diphda. Both ducked just as lightning bolts jumped from the Droid's hand and blew out the window.

"Dammit!" James jumped to his feet, wand raised. Robert did likewise.

Both cast Stunning Spells. An instant later, laser bolts from Red Ranger's and Yellow Ranger's pistols streaked past them. All four shots struck the Droid in the chest. It flew backwards and slammed into the ground, sparks leaping from its torso.

They hurried around the tank toward the smoking hole where the window had been, the window Hugo and Diphda had been at.

"Hugo! Diphda!" James called out.

Robert released the breath he'd been holding when he saw Hugo and Diphda pick themselves off the floor. Both were covered with dust. Diphda had a trickle of blood running down her cheek.

"We're fine," Diphda said as she got to her feet.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Shame filled Hugo's eyes as he stared at James. "I just wanted to make certain it was leaving."

James gave the Third Year boy a stern look, but said nothing.

"Do you think those Lizards heard all this?" Edward looked to the corner.

Robert took off, followed by Oishi and Red Ranger. He got to the edge of the building and peered around it.

"Yeah. They heard us."

Robert's heart hammered as he watched one of the armored vehicles head toward them, trailed by twenty rifle-toting Lizards.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: "**_Worldwar" is an actual four-book series written by the master of alternate history, Harry Turtledove. It is an absolutely fantastic series and I highly recommend it. I can see HBO actually doing a mini-series based on "Worldwar," and hopefully they'd do it as well as they did "Band Of Brothers." The aliens who invade Earth are simply called The Race, though humans mainly call them The Lizards._


	22. Storming The Gates

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Language warning. I have one f-bomb in this. I normally don't do that in Harry Potter stories, but this once I felt it necessary to convey the gravity of a certain situation. You have been warned._

* * *

**CHAPTER 22: STORMING THE GATES**

* * *

Puffs of smoke belched from the long barrel jutting from the turret of the armored vehicle. A deep _punch-punch-punch_ accompanied it.

A chunk of the wall exploded over Robert's head.

"Down!" shouted Red Ranger.

Robert threw himself to the ground. More chunks of the wall exploded above him. Tremors racked his body. He forced himself to peak around the corner.

The armored vehicle and the Lizards drew closer.

"James!" He turned back to his friend. "We better . . ."

He noticed James Potter lying on his stomach, looking into the street. His face had turned ashen.

_What the hell is he staring at?_

Robert flinched at the sharp crack above him. Bits of brick and mortar rained down on his back. He followed James' gaze.

_Oh God._ A wave of nausea slammed against Robert's stomach.

He spotted one of Oishi's Forty-Seven Ronin lying prone on the rubble-strewn street. An pool of red spread out from his back. More blood drenched his chest and side.

Robert gritted his teeth. _He's not real. He's a movie character. He's . . . not . . ._

But the blood looked very real.

And the shells zipping overhead and chewing up the brick wall were very real.

So was the fact he and his friends could wind up just as dead as this movie samurai.

"James!"

James continued to gape at the dead samurai.

"James!" This time Robert thumped him with his fist.

That broke James' hypnotic staring. He swung his head around. Robert never thought a human being could look so white.

"They're almost on top of us!" Robert shouted just as another chunk of wall disintegrated. "We gotta do something!"

James just took deep breaths.

"JAMES!! WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING BEFORE WE FUCKING DIE!!"

James breathed deep again and closed his eyes. A crushing fear suffocated Robert. He couldn't believe it. James was frozen. Merlin's Beard, they were all going to die. Fifteen-years-old and he . . .

"Shield Spell."

"What?" Robert furrowed his brow at James.

"Shield Spell! Now!"

Robert couldn't explain. James words flicked some inner switch. In one motion, Robert bolted to his feet and cast a Shield Spell. He leaned halfway around the corner of the battered brick building.

The armored vehicle was less than thirty feet away. Its cannon kept firing.

Robert clenched his teeth as the large caliber rounds pounded his forcefield. The Lizards trailing the armored vehicle added their rifle fire to the barrage. The never-ending blows raced up Robert's arms and rattled his spine. Sweat exploded across his brow. How long could he hold up?

"_Muto rubbero!"_

Robert glanced to his left. James stuck his wand around the shield and pointed it at the armored vehicle.

It continued to roll toward them, blazing away. More tremors shot up Robert's arm.

"_Muto rubbero! Muto rubbero!"_

The vehicle's main gun shimmered. Moments later it lost all rigidness and collapsed onto the hull.

"Yes!" James pumped a fist.

"Way to go, man!" Robert waited for James to retreat behind the building before he terminated the Shield Spell. The vehicle ground to a halt. Several Lizard infantrymales stopped and gawked at the newly rubberized cannon barrel.

"Impressive." Red Ranger nodded to James.

"They won't be awed by your wizardry forever," noted Oishi. "They will regroup and come after us soon enough."

"I know. But I have a plan." James spread out his arms and pushed at the air. "Stand back."

Everyone backed up. James pointed his wand at the middle of the street.

"_Reducto!"_

A loud bang split the air. A section of the street collapsed.

"What is this for?" Oishi stared at the hole in the street.

"Since we can't go through those Lizards, we'll go under them."

"The sewers?" exclaimed Robert.

Diphda and Hugo both made disgusted faces.

"We don't have much choice, do we? Now let's go." James directed them to the hole.

"When the little dragons see this hole, they will likely follow us."

Oishi's declaration froze James. He stared at the Ronin leader with unblinking eyes.

"We can lead them away from you." Red Ranger jabbed a thumb at her chest.

James turned to her. "Are . . . are you sure?"

"We don't have much choice if you want to save your friend, do we?"

Robert swallowed. TV heroes or not, the war with the Stacyx proved when these characters were taken out of their scripted shows, they became just as mortal as real people.

He looked at the dead Ronin. Is that what awaited the Power Rangers? Would they sacrifice their own lives to help him and his friends? Robert found himself unable to breath. How could he deal with the fact others died for them?

_Or because of us?_

Red Ranger's voice broke his reverie. She assigned the Blue Ranger to accompany Robert, James, Diphda, Edward, Arthur and Hugo into the sewers. Oishi also loaned them his son, Chikara, and five other Ronin.

"Good luck, and thank you." James shook both Red Ranger's and Oishi's hands before standing at the edge of the hole. He cast a Cushioning Charm at the bottom.

Three Lizards rounded the corner, rifles raised.

"GO!!" Red Ranger fired her laser pistol. The ray struck the wall of the building. The small explosion sent the Lizards scurrying back.

James cast a Shield Spell as more Lizards appeared. The rattle of alien rifle fire and laser blasts filled the air. Arrows from Oishi's Ronin flew among the tracers and rays. Robert followed Hugo into the hole as blood burst from the chest of a Ronin chest ten yards away.

The foul odor hit him immediately. Robert wrinkled his face as he bounced on the undulating transparent cushion and slid into the dark, cold water.

"Oh, disgusting." Diphda grimaced as she stared at the water around them.

James finally appeared. His face scrunched, no doubt from the rotten stench that made Robert's stomach churn with nausea.

"Let's go!"

James took the lead, his lighted wand sweeping through the darkened sewer. Robert and the others splashed after him. He and Arthur added their own Illuminating Charms to James'.

They rounded the corner and sloshed through the murky water that came well past Robert's ankles.

Ten yards ahead he spotted a brick wall.

"You think the Lizards' headquarters is on the other side?" Edward asked.

"That'd be my guess." James turned to the others. "Redactor Curses."

Robert joined the cluster of Potters and Weasleys, all of whom leveled their wands at the wall.

"On three," James ordered. "One, two, three . . ."

"_Reducto!"_

The wall exploded. Robert turned away as dust and tiny bits of brick shot toward them. He waved the dust away from him and coughed.

"Go! Go!" Chikara urged them forward.

The wizards leaped through the opening, followed by Blue Ranger and the six Ronin.

Robert glanced around. They were in a basement. Boxes made of both cardboard and plastic lined the walls. A single exposed light bulb above illuminated the basement.

He followed James and Chikara up the stairs. James cast an Opening Charm on the door. It flung open a second before they reached it. Wand raised, Robert stepped into the hallway.

A Lizard hissed in surprise and jumped back, the stack of papers in its hands flying into the air.

To his left stood another Lizard, equally startled. Though this one had the presence of mind to reach for the pistol in its hip holster.

The Lizard never pulled it out. Chikara's sword slashed down, cutting through the creature's torso. Robert looked away as blood gushed from the Lizard. A second later he heard the dull thud of a little body hitting the floor.

"Don't kill me!" squealed the surviving Lizard, who had fallen on its butt, arms raised. "Please don't kill me! I'm not an infantrymale! I'm just a data management technician!"

Robert and James loomed over it, wands aimed at the Lizard's head.

"Where's Rose?" demanded Robert.

"Who?"

"A girl!" James took over. "A human girl. Teenager, dark red hair. She was brought here by this robot thing."

"I-I do not know what you are talking about."

"Don't lie to us!" Robert jabbed his wand at the Lizard.

"I'm not lying! Please don't kill me! I have not seen any Tosevite female fitting your description."

"We're not looking for a Tosevite," James shouted. "We're looking for a _human _girl."

"Tosevite is what they call humans. That or Big Uglies." Robert looked from James to the Lizard and shook his head. "I think he's telling the truth, man. Come on, we gotta start looking around."

They backed away from the terrified Lizard. Just as they turned around, Chikara started past them. "We must kill this little dragon."

"What?" Diphda blurted. "You can't be serious."

"It is an enemy."

"It's scared. It's not even armed. That's just murder."

"It will call others of its kind for help if we let it live."

Chikara spun toward the Lizard and raised his sword. The alien threw its arms over its head, trembling.

"_Stupefy!"_

A red bolt struck the Lizard's torso. It twitched and fell to its side, unconscious.

Chikara whirled around, looking perplexed as he faced James.

"Stunning Spell. He'll be out for a while. Diphda's right. We're not killing scared, unarmed Lizards."

Chikara snorted. "Your mercy will be your undoing."

"Whatever. We need to find Rose. Come on."

They headed down the hall, Robert and his friends walking around the pool of blood from the other Lizard. Every door they came to, they either kicked it in or used Opening Charms. Robert opened one door to find a small office occupied by frightened Lizard looking up from behind its computer. It grabbed an bowl that contained the remnants of its meal and reared back to throw it.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

The bowl flew from the Lizard's hand, away from Robert.

"We're looking for a human girl. My age, dark red hair, probably dragged around by a robot. You seen her?"

The Lizard shook its head. "I have been in this office working. I know nothing about red-headed Big Ugly females or this robot thing."

Robert groaned. The Lizard appeared too scared to be lying.

He stunned the alien and moved on.

"Rose!" Hugo shouted. "Rose! Where are you?"

"Quiet, you stupid boy!" Chikara snarled at Hugo. "You will alert the little dragons to our presence."

_Unless they already know we're here. _They hadn't exactly been subtle in their search before Hugo shouted. Even if the other Power Rangers and Ronin had been successful in leading away a bunch of the Lizards, there would no doubt be enough remaining here to make life miserable for Robert and his friends.

They had to find Rose fast, before . . .

A Lizard appeared at the T-junction of the corridor. It let out a brief hiss of surprise before bringing up its rifle.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ James, Edward and Diphda all hollered.

The rifle shot out of the Lizard's hands and shattered against the wall. The alien gaped at its empty hands, then looked up at Robert and the others.

It turned and started to run.

Hugo hit it with a Trip Jinx. He was the first one to reach it.

"Where's my sister? Where's Rose?" He pressed the tip of his wand into the Lizard's head.

"I-I do not know what you are talking about."

"Liar!" Hugo pressed his wand harder against the Lizard's scaly hide. For a moment Robert feared it would go right through the skin and into the alien's head.

"Where is she?" Hugo demanded.

"She's a human girl, a Big Ugly," Robert added. "Young, dark red hair."

"I do not know," answered the Lizard. "All Big Uglies look the same to me."

"He's lying." James scowled at the Lizard. "I just know it, he's lying."

Robert thought about sending a jet of sparks inches from the Lizard's head. Then he caught sight of some parts of the shattered rifle and had a better idea.

He aimed his wand at a broken section of the barrel and spoke a few words of Latin. The part quivered and reformed into puddle of vomit.

The Lizard gasped.

Robert scowled at the alien. "Now if I can do that to a hunk of metal, imagine what I can do to you."

He nodded for Hugo to back off. When he did, Robert leveled his wand at the Lizard.

"One more time. Where . . . is . . . Rose . . . Weasley?"

**XXXXX**

Rose clenched the arm rests of her chair. Was it getting darker in here? Was it just her imagination? And where was the person, the thing, that skittered around here, speaking in that raspy voice.

"Who knows of our presence here?"

Rose held her breath as her eyes darted around the blackened room. The voice sounded like it came from the left. Or could it be behind?

"I don't know." She tried to keep her voice steady.

"Who are you working for?"

"No one."

"Did the wizard Potter send you?"

Rose swallowed. It hadn't mentioned any specific names before. Why Uncle Harry? Well, he was Head Auror.

_What if he finds out I'm his niece?_

"I-I don't know Harry Potter."

"Liar!"

Rose jerked and drew a ragged breath.

The voice from the shadows continued. "All of your kind knows Harry Potter. The hero of not one, but two wars."

Rose heard a hacking sound that she could only interpret as a derisive snort.

"I-I mean I don't know him personally. I'm just a student at Hogwarts."

"I do not believe you."

Rose shivered at the malevolent tone.

"You do know something. I have been patient with you long enough. Now you will . . ."

Rose heard the click of a door opening. Light flooded into the room. She whipped her head around. To her right, between the light and the shadows, stood a hunched figured in dark robes.

"I said I was not to be disturbed!" the figure roared.

"Forgive me, Superior Sir." The Lizard standing in the doorway bowed. "But I have received reports of numerous disturbances inside and outside this building. It appears the Big Uglies are laying siege."

"Where is your partner?"

"I sent him to investigate strange noises emanating from the floor below."

Hope blazed within Rose. She felt her fear dissolve. Could someone be coming to save her? James and Robert and the rest of her family? Some of the professors, maybe?

"Unshackle the prisoner from this chair and follow me," ordered the robed figure.

"Yes, Superior Sir."

The Lizard strode over to Rose and unlocked the shackles around her wrists and legs. A scaly hand grabbed her left wrist and pulled her out of the chair. Rose glanced at the Lizard's other hand, which held its rifle around the middle, the barrel pointing toward the floor. She quickly checked the robed figure. Rose couldn't see any visible weapons in its hands.

This was her chance.

Rose reared back, clawed her hand and swiped. Her fingernails dug right into the Lizard's left eye turret. The creature screeched and dropped its rifle.

"HELP!! I'M IN HERE!! I'M IN HERE!! HELP!!"

"Damn you!" The robed figure stalked toward her.

"HELP!!" Rose dropped to her knees and grabbed the rifle. The Lizard stomped around in a circle, clutching its injured eye turret. She looked over the rifle, trying to remember all the action movies she had seen. There was the trigger. All she had to do was point and pull and . . .

Rose glimpsed a hand lashing out at her. Pain exploded across her cheek and drilled into her brain. She felt her feet leave the floor. The rifle fell from her grip. She crashed onto the floor, the air shooting out of her lungs.

The world around her went still. She heard a muffled voice nearby, but couldn't make out the words. Her brain seized up. Rose slowly fought through the haze. She had to get up, run, fight, call for help. She couldn't . . .

Something grabbed her by the hair and lifted her up. She suppressed the urge to scream. Rose flailed at the robed figure, striking its arm. It appeared not to have noticed.

"Pick up your rifle and follow me, you fool," the figure yelled at the Lizard.

"Yes, Superior Sir." The Lizard rubbed its eye turret before reaching down for its rifle.

The robed figure dragged Rose forward.

Rose let her body go limp. Anything to make it difficult for this thing. Anything to avoid . . .

Merlin's Beard, was it going to torture her?

Rose struggled. She cried for help again, her voice weaker than before. Every few seconds the room spun.

Her body lurched forward. The figure dragged her into the darkness. Rose tried to pull against her captor. It ignored her struggles and pulled her along.

_No, no, no. I can't . . ._

"_Stupefy!"_

A red bolt struck the Lizard. It pitched face first onto the floor.

Rose fell on her back. She no longer felt a hand wrapped around her wrist. She turned to the door and saw four people piling into the room. More red bolts cut through the air.

Suddenly a person appeared over her. Tall and muscular with a round face and light brown hair and . . .

"R-Robert?"

Her heart fluttered as Robert O'Bannon bent down and gently lifted her by the shoulders. His arms went around her and he pulled her into him. Rose closed her eyes and hugged him tight, not wanting to let go.

"Rose!"

Someone else crashed into her as she opened her eyes. She noticed a tuft of red hair.

"Hugo!" She removed one arm from Robert and wrapped it around her little brother.

"Rose!"

Another person joined the group hug. James.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay." She nodded and winced as a jolt of pain sliced through her head.

"Who was that bloke in the robes?" asked James. "What did he want with you?" He leaned forward, his face reddening with anger. "Did he do _that_ to you?"

Rose took a breath, wondering how bad that slap bruised her face. "I'm okay, really. I have no idea who he was. He kept asking me . . ."

"James!" Edward bounded over to them. "We found a door leading to some antechamber. It's got another portal in there. That person or whatever must have gone through it."

James scowled and got to his feet. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go after it."

"What about Rose?" Hugo blurted. "She's hurt."

"He's right, James." Robert looked over his shoulder, still holding Rose. "Besides, who knows how much longer the others can keep that portal open back in the Room of Requirement. We got Rose. It's time we go back."

James bit his lip for a couple seconds. He then sighed and nodded. "Yeah. Sure. Let's go."

Robert and Hugo helped Rose to her feet.

"You okay to walk?" Robert asked.

"Mm-hmm." Rose nodded. Again it hurt to nod.

"Here, Rosie. You may need this."

James handed her a slender rod of wood. Rose drew an excited breath. It was her wand.

"Thank you."

More cousins swarmed around her. Edward, Arthur and Diphda all hugged her as they exited the roomy. She also noticed others around them. A Blue Power Ranger and a few samurai. Had James and the others recruited them from other shows to help rescue her?

Rose's strength began to return, fueled by the knowledge she was safe, that she wouldn't be tortured by that thing. With each step her confidence grew. Anticipation swelled within her. Soon she'd be back at Hogwarts. Soon she'd be reunited with her family. They must be so worried about her.

Then she thought of the robed figure who interrogated her. Who could he, or it, be? When they got back to Hogwarts they could . . .

"Oh crap!" Robert blurted.

Rose looked up and gasped.

Six rifle-toting Lizards appeared at the other end of the corridor.

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_In the story of The Forty-Seven Ronin, Chikara is the actual son of the Ronin leader Oishi._


	23. Fight And Flight

**CHAPTER 23: FIGHT AND FLIGHT**

* * *

"_Protego!"_

Both James and Diphda cast Shield Spells a second before the Lizards opened fire. Robert flinched as the high-pitched rattle of gunfire filled the hallway. Tiny red sparks burst against the shield.

Within seconds the firing tapered off. The Lizards gaped first at the wizards and their allies, then at themselves.

"How can this be?" stammered one Lizard. "Our rifles have no effect."

"It's another new weapon," exclaimed another. "How many new things can these Big Uglies build?"

The Lizards continued to gawk at each other and the undulating transparent shields.

The tension twisting Robert's muscles unraveled. A flicker of a smile crossed his lips. Just like in the books, the Lizards in the TV version of _Worldwar_ also proved incapable of quickly adapting to new tactics and weapons.

It gave Robert an idea.

"Diphda, lower your shield."

She eyed him curiously.

"Trust me." He held his wand at the ready.

Diphda nodded and dispersed her shield.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

An ethereal German Shepard burst from Robert's wand and streaked toward the Lizards.

"What is it?" one shrieked.

Three others fired at the Patronus. The bullets, of course, had no effect.

"Run! Run!"

The Lizards darted around the corner, Robert's Patronus on their heels.

James shut off his shield and snickered. "I'm amazed those things took over the world in this show."

"Yeah, well, they didn't have an easy time of it," Robert noted.

"C'mon!" Hugo hollered. "We got Rose. Let's get out of here."

James and Robert led the others back to the basement without running into any more Lizards.

"I hope the others are okay," Arthur noted as they filed through the hole and into the sewer.

"Others?" Rose canted her head.

"We hooked up with the Power Rangers and the Forty-Seven Ronin on our way here." Robert turned to her. "They drew a bunch of the Lizards away while we -"

"Ssh!" James snapped his arm down.

Robert shut his mouth. Everyone stood still.

A splash echoed through the sewer. Another immediately followed. Another. Another. It continued non-stop. Robert stared straight ahead and held his breath.

Something was coming toward them.

"What is it?" Edward whispered.

James slowly brought up his wand and cast an Illuminating Charm. A bluish-white light filled the sewer line.

Several Lizards charged through the water toward them.

"Oh bloody hell," James groaned. _"Protego!"_

James erected a shield in front of them.

"What now?" Hugo slapped his sides.

"We got through the Lizards back there." James glanced over his shoulder at the others. "We can do the same here."

"I would not advise that." Chikara stepped up to James' side. "Those little dragons came from the same direction we did. They obviously found the hole you made in the street. I suspect they have the opening well guarded."

"We took care of the ones back there fine." James nodded back to the headquarters as bullets ricocheted off his Shield Spell. "We can do the same with this lot."

Robert's eyes widened. He studied James face. Determination burned in his eyes. And something else. Could it be . . . desire? A shudder went through Robert. Did his friend really want to take on the whole Lizard army?

"They're coming behind us!" Arthur hollered.

Robert spun around. Through the hole in the wall he saw four Lizards bounding down the steps into the basement. Blue Ranger stuck his laser pistol through the opening and fired. The bolt exploded off the far wall, sending the Lizards diving to the floor.

"Stand back." Robert stepped past Blue Ranger and pointed his wand at the opening. He had the perfect spell in mind, one that had been his father's favorite during his school days.

"_Freezium!"_

A chalk white bolt emerged from Robert's wand. A thick coating of ice formed over the hole.

He spun around and peered down the sewer. The Lizards had stopped shooting and stared in confusion at one another, unsure how to deal with a Shield Spell.

Robert leaned around the edge of James' shield and cast another Freezing Spell. A wall of ice formed between the Lizards and the wizards and their allies.

"Robert! What the bloody hell?" James glared unblinkingly at him.

"What?"

"What the hell were you thinking? That was our way out of here!"

"You heard what Chikara said. The Lizards are probably swarming all over that hole you made. We'll just go down this way," Robert pointed to his left, "and find another way out."

"We could have handled them."

"We didn't come here to fight these Lizards!" Robert's voice rose, as did his anger at James. "We came here to rescue Rose. We did that, so let's get back to our world."

James continued to glare at him. His shoulders rose with a harsh breath. Robert gritted his teeth. Was James going to have a pissing contest with him? Here and now?

"Right then." James forced the words out of his mouth. "Come on."

He stomped through the ankle deep water. Robert fixed his eyes on James.

_What the hell is his problem?_

They marched through the foul water. Robert found himself edging closer to Rose, who had her arm around her younger brother, and vice versa. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled at him. Robert's heart skipped a beat.

After about a half-mile or so they came to a stop. Diphda spotted a manhole above them and used her wand to open it. She then levitated James to the opening. He peeked around topside for a few seconds before calling out, "All clear."

Diphda levitated him completely through the manhole. It took a couple minutes to lift everyone to the street above.

"We can't be far from the portal." Edward gazed around the battered one and two-story buildings.

"What about the other Power Rangers and Ronin?" asked Robert.

"Don't worry about us," said Blue Ranger. "We'll be fine."

"You have your friend." Chikara nodded to Rose. "Take her to safety. We will deal with the little dragons."

Robert's stomach turned into a cast iron lump. These characters helped them rescue Rose. How could he just leave them? Dad had always pounded into him, _"You never run out on your friends."_

"Go!" Chikara ordered.

James and the others slowly walked away, thanking the characters. Robert chewed on his lip for a moment, then sighed.

"Yeah, thanks. Good luck."

He paused for a moment before following his friends.

They found the portal a few minutes later and went through it. They strode through the land of _The Forty-Seven Ronin _before taking the next portal to _Power Rangers: Solar Storm Commandos._ A mass of Destructo Droids still lay on the beach, unmoving.

"James! Rose!"

Robert's head snapped right. A tall woman with flowing red hair hurried across the beach toward them.

"Cynthia!" Rose broke out in a huge smile.

Cynthia Weasley hugged her cousin. She then pulled back, gently clasping Rose's shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Rose nodded.

"Cynthia." James stepped up to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. I was about to send my Patronus for you when you showed up. The portal's collapsing. I don't think we can hold it much longer."

James' eyes flared in shock. He looked to the others. "C'mon!"

They hurried across the beach. Robert spotted the portal back to the Room of Requirement. Fear chilled his skin when he saw it flickering.

"Go! Go! Go!" James waved furiously. Hugo and Rose went through first, followed by Arthur, Edward and Robert. Yellow filled his vision. Then darkness. His eyes quickly adjusted.

A high ceiling room appeared before him. So did a girl with red hair.

"Robert!"

Lucida Bloom flung her arms around him. He hugged her back. He lost the ability to breathe as he felt Lucida's body pressed against his.

"I was so worried." She leaned back, her arms still around him. "Are you all right? All of you?"

"Yeah, we're all fine. We got Rose."

Robert turned around. James, Diphda and Cynthia had all come through the portal. Lily and Kayla, who had been keeping it opened, lowered their wands. Within seconds, the portal shimmered and vanished.

"James!" Kayla leaped on her boyfriend and kissed his cheek repeatedly.

More members of the Weasley/Potter clan swarmed around them, especially Rose.

Robert disentangled himself from Lucida and walked over to James, who was holding both of Kayla's hands and talking to her in a low voice. Robert got about a foot from James when he stopped talking and looked to him.

"So . . ." Robert drew a breath. "What do we do now?"

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_The part about the Lizards not adapting to sudden changes in their opponents' tactics is chronicled extensively in Harry Turtledove's "Worldwar" series. For example, whenever the Lizards think up a new technology, they study every aspect of it for hundreds and hundreds of years before they actually implement it. They are also depicted as absolute slaves to their combat doctrine and have a difficult time adjusting to new weapons or tactics implemented by humans._


	24. Schism

**CHAPTER 24: SCHISM **

* * *

Robert and James led Rose to one of the couches in the Room of Requirement. She plopped into it, sinking into the cushions. Robert studied her, saw the relief washing over her face, sensed the tension slipping from her body. His stomach rolled non-stop, thinking about what might have happened if they hadn't have gotten to Rose in time.

_But we did. She's fine. A little shaken up, but fine._

Robert released a long, silent breath and stared at the floor. _Face it, man. We were damn lucky._

He looked up at Rose, who now sat forward, her arms resting on her knees. Cynthia sat next to her, rubbing her back.

Robert took a step forward, wanting to be closer to Rose.

A hand gently wrapped around his arm. He turned to find Lucida Bloom looking up at him with a sympathetic smile.

"That was very brave what you did, Robert."

"Thanks." He shrugged. "Comes with the territory, I guess. Being a Gryffindor."

Lucida smiled wider and squeezed his arm a little tighter.

"Rose." James knelt in front of Rose, clutching both her hands. "That bloke in the robes. Did you see who it was?"

"No." She shook her head. "Sorry. He wore a hood the whole time. I never saw his face."

"So it wasn't Tureis?" said Albus. "Or Urquhart?"

"No."

"What about his voice?" James pressed on. "What did he sound like?"

Rose grimaced. "He . . . it didn't even sound human."

Behind the couch, Diphda Prewett and Lily Potter exchanged curious looks.

"What do you mean it didn't sound human?" This from Leonis Prewett.

"Just like I said." A hint of annoyance crept into Rose's voice. "It sounded . . . raspy. Like people do when they have a really bad cold."

"So who, or what, do you think it was?" James leaned forward a bit.

"I don't know."

"C'mon, Rose. You were in the room with this thing. You must have some idea."

"I'm telling you, I don't. He, it, kept the room dark and . . . stalked around me." Rose shivered. Cynthia wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Just guess, Rose." James leaned in, his face inches from Rose. "What kind of creature could it be? What kind of creature would want to attack our family?"

Robert clenched his teeth. Anger sparked inside him. He didn't like how James now treated Rose like a suspect in some Muggle cop show instead of like a member of the family.

"You've got your mother's brains," James continued. "Put them to use and come up with a theory."

"James, dammit! I don't know!"

"You don't have to yell at me. I'm just trying to find out . . ."

"James, enough." Cynthia shot him a stern look. "Leave her be."

James whipped his head to the older girl. "We have to find out what this thing is."

"Well badgering Rose won't help. She's been through a lot, so let her be for a bit."

"And meanwhile that thing is tromping through our vid-cards." James stood, his arm snapping toward the little piles of vid-cards on the floor. "Who's to say it won't suddenly open a portal and step into our world like that Destructo Droid?"

"So what do we do?" Albus looked around at the Weasley/Potter clan expectantly.

James opened his mouth to answer, but Cynthia beat him to it.

"We tell the professors."

"Wh-What?" James blinked. He actually appeared stunned by what his cousin suggested.

"Look," Cynthia got to her feet. "We've found out most of our vid-cards have these portals. Rose was captured by the person, or thing, that's likely responsible for them. And what if it's not just our vid-cards? What if other students at Hogwarts have these . . . enchantments on their vid-cards? This is serious, James. The professors have to be told."

"What about Professor Tureis?" James flung his arms out to his sides. "We still don't know what he has to do with all this."

"Then let Professor Sprout or Professor Longbottom figure it out."

"What if they don't believe us?" James folded his arms.

"Don't believe us?" Cynthia canted her head. "Neville has been a family friend since before we were all born. We have the vid-cards to show him. He'll have to believe us."

"Right." James nodded. "Like most of the teachers back when Dad was going here believed him whenever he said Scorpius' father was up to this or Snape was plotting that."

"That was then, James. Besides, you know Uncle Harry's suspicions about those two turned out to be wrong more often than right."

James' face scrunched up. "What say we do tell the teachers? They'll investigate what's going on with the vid-cards, and they'll have a traitor in their midst the whole time with that loon Tureis."

"Then we'll only tell Professor Longbottom for now. You know we can trust him."

"He'll tell us we don't know what we're talking about, just like Dumbledore used to tell Dad whenever he accused one of his old professors of plotting something."

"James, will you just admit we're in over our heads!" Cynthia's nostrils flared as she stared at James. "Lucida was possessed by some cartoon demon, Rose was kidnapped by a robot and threatened by some thing."

"I know that. But they're okay."

"And what if things went differently?" Cynthia took a step toward James. Their faces were less than a foot apart. "What if they got hurt really bad, or worse? We've been lucky so far, but I'm not going to chance it any more. Not with our family's lives at stake."

"Quit being so damn melodramatic." James pointedly turned away from Cynthia.

"And you quit being so damn stubborn!"

"He's not being stubborn."

A different voice cut through the air. All heads turned to see Kayla Pomosa stride over to James.

"James is right. How can we go to the teachers when one of them might be trying to kill us?"

A grin formed on James' face as he looked to his girlfriend, who clutched his hand in support.

"All right." Cynthia took a breath, trying to settle herself. Not that it worked. To Robert she still looked mighty pissed.

"I know some of Tureis' actions are suspicious," she continued. "That's why I say we only tell Professor Longbottom."

"Oh, he'll just run off and tell the rest of the teachers," Kayla snapped. "And we'll probably get yelled at and get detention."

"I'd say that's preferable to some of us, or all of us, getting killed." Cynthia put her hands on her hips and fixed Kayla with an intimidating stare. "Which is likely to happen if we keep trying to deal with this ourselves."

"We don't need any adults." James insisted. "Dad didn't need adults to find the Sorcerer's Stone or the Chamber of Secrets, or to fight Death Eaters at the Ministry. And oh yeah, he didn't need any adults to help him kill Moldy-Voldie."

"Will you stop trying to prove you're every bit like your father?"

Robert flinched at the sheer force of Cynthia's voice. Never in all his visits to England had he heard her yell with so much fury.

James gawked at his cousin. Several seconds of silence passed before he tightened his face in determination. "If you think that's the only reason I'm doing this, then you're mental."

"Am I? Ever since your First Year you've been sticking your nose into every mystery, every legend, every situation that sprouts up at this school. All to show everyone you can be just as big a hero as Uncle Harry. It's starting to cloud your judgment, James. I'm not going to let you put this family at risk just to satisfy your quest to be the second coming of Harry Potter."

Robert's eyes flickered between James and Cynthia. Could she be right? He knew James had always been proud of his father's accomplishments. He thought back to those times in the Potters' backyard when they were six or seven, playing "Battle of Hogwarts." James always had to play Harry Potter, to the point he'd argue with Albus for fifteen minutes until he pulled rank by declaring, "I'm the oldest. So what I say goes." Robert then thought back to their jaunt through the TV world.

"_If we're not back in an hour, fetch a teacher,"_ James had said.

Robert also remembered how James actually wanted to charge headlong into the Lizards after escaping their headquarters.

_No way. James is smart. He wouldn't risk our lives like that to prove he's just as heroic as his father._

_Would he?_

"I'm doing exactly what Dad would have done when he was our age." An air of intensity surrounded James.

Cynthia snorted. "Did you not even listen to any of the stories Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione told us about the war? What was the point they made every time? They didn't just run out looking to make a name for themselves by defeating the most powerful dark wizard ever. They fought because they _had to_, not because they wanted to."

"That's why I'm doing this. Because I have to. _We_ have to."

"No, James. Maybe that was true when we started out. But I think now you want to do this without any outside help because you feel the need to live up to the legend that is your father."

"What, are you jealous, Cynthia? Are you jealous of my father because of all the stuff he did in the war, while your own father didn't do a damn thing!?"

The air suddenly grew heavy. An invisible ripple of shock went through the room. Robert went numb. He remembered the old expression, "a deafening silence." He always thought that particular saying never made sense.

Until now.

Time itself froze. All eyes focused on Cynthia and James. Robert tried to gauge Cynthia's expression. It looked like she didn't know which way to go, cry or yell. Maybe both.

"How . . . dare . . . you." Cynthia whispered the words. Actually, hissed the words would be a better description.

Her lower lip trembled. She somehow managed to stop it and continue. "My father went all over Europe recruiting witches and wizards to fight Voldemort. He helped lead the reinforcements that came to Hogwarts for the final battle. And sometimes . . ." Her voice began to crack. "Sometimes, James Potter, sometimes _my father_ will actually cry because he thinks if he had just gotten to Hogwarts a few minutes sooner, he might have saved his brother Fred. SO DON'T YOU EVER DISRESPECT MY FATHER AGAIN, YOU SELF-CENTERED BASTARD!!"

She turned away and went right into the waiting arms of her younger sister Millicent, who glared at James.

Robert couldn't move. He just stared at the crying Cynthia and the astounded James. He waited for James to apologize. Certainly what he said about Charlie Weasley came out in the heat of the moment. He couldn't have meant it. Heck, everyone loved Uncle Charlie. Of all the Weasley uncles, he ranked at the top of the coolness scale with Uncle George.

Robert waited for James to apologize . . . and waited . . . and waited.

Tremors took hold of the back of Robert's legs. The Weasleys and Potters were one of the most tight-knit families he'd ever met. Sure they argued from time to time. All families did. But for one of them to insult the father of another? That was just unthinkable!

Cynthia pulled away from Millicent, taking a couple deep breaths to settle down. "We're going to tell Professor Longbottom." She scanned the rest of her family, making it a point to ignore James. "We've done as much as we possibly can here. Anyone have an issue with that?"

Several heads shook. Robert glanced at James and Kayla. They simply gawked at Cynthia in disbelief. James' face grew paler by the second, as if he feared his control of the little group completely was slipping away.

"Millicent," Cynthia went on. "Find Boris and tell him we need all his vid-cards. Arthur. You tell Frederick the same. We should probably bring them here for safe keeping. I don't want robot warriors or blood-thirsty aliens running loose around Hogwarts."

"And what if they run loose around the Room of Requirement?" Arthur asked. "They'll probably give the professors fits when they come here."

"Wait." I think I've got it." Rose closed her eyes.

Robert canted his head. _What's she . . ._

Nearly every jumped at the sharp pop. Robert and Lucida, who still stood next to him, spun around and saw a large trunk similar to a pirate's chest in Muggle movies sitting a few feet away.

"Oh good." Rose beamed. "It did work."

"What worked?" Lucida turned to her.

"I thought that we needed a secure trunk for our vid-cards, a trunk only we could get into and nothing could get out. I didn't know if the room would produce it with us still inside. Looks like it did."

Robert and the others gathered up the vid-cards and dumped them in the trunk. James and Kayla just stood and watched, looking dumbfounded by the fact everyone ignored them.

"Right. C'mon." Cynthia headed for the door. "Let's tell Professor Longbottom."

Robert followed with the rest of the clan.

"Robert?"

He turned back to find James staring at him with pleading eyes. For a moment he felt sorry for the guy . . . until he remembered what he'd said about Uncle Charlie.

Robert chewed on his lower lip. For years he'd always respected James, marveled at his leadership abilities and adventurous streak he'd shown since before he even came to Hogwarts. And yes, he knew even when they were little James wanted to do everything he could to become as great a man as Harry Potter.

But did everything include putting his siblings, cousins and friends at risk?

Did everything include making a hurtful remark about Cynthia's father?

He turned back to the rest of the clan. None of them even gave James a second glance as they exited.

"Robert. Please."

Robert turned back to James, his lifelong friend, a guy he was closer to than many of his own real cousins.

Robert lowered his head and turned away.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	25. The Wrath Of Neville

**CHAPTER 25: THE WRATH OF NEVILLE**

* * *

"Have you lost every shred of common sense God gave you?!"

Rose swallowed, her eyes darting around to her family, the windows, the numerous plants decorating the office. But no matter how hard she tried not to look at him, her gaze inevitably returned to Professor Longbottom. His face turned every shade of red imaginable. Anger lines dug into his forehead. And his eyes. She'd never seen her normally affable Herbology teacher look so menacing.

"Did it occur to you that you could have been seriously hurt? Or killed? Did any thoughts at all enter your bloody heads?"

Rose couldn't look Professor Longbottom in the eye. None of them could. Hugo, Albus, Leonis and Millicent especially seemed focused on something very interesting on the floor.

"Your parents entrust me, and all the other teachers at this school, with your safety. _Your _parents, most of whom I've known since the first day I set foot in Hogwarts. Do you think I want to be the one to inform them something terrible has happened to their son or daughter? Do you!?"

"No, Sir," Cynthia said in a meek voice. Robert and Lily gave barely perceptible shakes of the head.

"Then you should have come to me immediately after Miss Bloom was taken over by that cartoon creature."

"B-But, Professor," James piped up. "We didn't have any proof who was behind it."

"You're job isn't to find proof! You're not aurors, you're students!"

"But my father . . ."

Rose winced when she saw Professor Longbottom's face tighten. His head trembled. Normally she'd feel bad for James, knowing the fury Professor Longbottom was about to unleash on him. But after what her cousin had said about Uncle Charlie, she found it hard to have any sympathy for him.

"Don't even try to throw that in my face." Professor Longbottom spoke each word deliberately. "Your father did not go out of his way to find trouble. In fact, your father would have been perfectly content to have spent seven quiet, uneventful years at Hogwarts. But he didn't have that luxury. None of us did during that time. And I know one thing. Your father would be absolutely furious if he found out what you've been doing. Not just endangering yourself, but the rest of your family as well."

James shifted from one foot to the other. "You're . . . You're not going to tell my dad about this, are you?"

"Of course I'm going to tell him!" The very air shook with Professor Longbottom's roar. "I'm going to tell all your parents! They have a right to know when their children have been behaving recklessly."

Rose's chest clenched. A heavy sense of dread filled her body. If Professor Longbottom was this mad, what would Mum and Dad be like?

"All of you have detention every day for the next month."

"Aww," Leonis moaned.

"I don't want to hear any grumbling about it!"

The little round-faced Second Year withered under Professor Longbottom's gaze.

"Now as for you, James . . ." The teacher's harsh gaze shifted to James Potter. "You're a prefect. You know the responsibility that comes with that position. Not only that, but your brother, sister and cousins have looked to you for leadership since you were a First Year. But one of the main responsibilities of a prefect and a leader is the well-being of your fellow students, and in your case your family. You failed at that. Not only did you fail, you intentionally put your family in harm's way. I cannot, and will not, tolerate that sort of behavior from a prefect. Turn in your badge."

James' jaw fell open. He took a step back, gazing at Professor Longbottom with wide eyes. "Wh-What?"

"You heard me. Turn in your badge."

James just stood there frozen. Rose also felt herself go numb. She should feel bad for her cousin, the boy who helped her get better at Quidditch, who'd helped her with Defense Against the Dark Arts homework so many times. The boy who possessed a bottomless well of confidence, a well she wished she had.

After looking back on the past forty-eight hours, she wondered if James truly cared about any of them, or if he viewed them as pawns to boost his ego and reputation. She couldn't believe she actually thought that about one of her cousins. One would be hard pressed to find a more tight-knit family than the Weasley/Potter clan. But after what he said about Uncle Charlie . . .

Anger flared within her as she stared at the gobsmacked James. She recalled his rescue mission. She had been so elated to see him, Hugo, Robert and the others. Now she began to wonder. Had James led that mission solely out of concern for her, or had he viewed her as simply a means to an end? Was being a bigger hero than his father all that mattered to him?

"James!" Professor Longbottom bellowed. "Your badge! Now!"

"You . . . You can't be serious." James struggled to find some semblance of his voice.

"I am serious! Now put your badge on this desk," Professor Longbottom thumped the wooden surface with his fist, "or you'll be serving detention for another month!"

James continued to stare at the professor. A dark part of Rose's soul rooted for him not to turn in his badge. To serve detention for another month. To face an endless string of punishments.

Slowly, James reached up and unclipped the prefect's badge from his robes. He let it tumble from his hand onto Professor Longbottom's desk. Rose noticed James' eyes glisten. Merlin's beard, was he going to cry? She hoped he did. She hoped it embarrassed him to the point he couldn't show his face to the rest of the family ever again.

_I can't believe I'm thinking this about my own cousin. _

That burst of empathy vanished when she thought of how James' risked all their lives to satiate his hero complex.

"And as for you, Miss Weasley." Professor Longbottom's head whipped in her direction.

Rose nearly jumped. Her heart raced out of control. Was Professor Longbottom going to ask for her prefect's badge? Tremors rippled through her. She thought of her parents. Her eyes stung with moisture. She could clearly picture the shame in their eyes. The daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley, stripped of her prefect's badge barely two months after receiving it. Would they even be able to look at her again?

"I did consider relieving you of your badge as well," Professor Longbottom continued. "As a prefect, you should have realized that the situation your family was getting into was extremely dangerous and should have been brought to my attention. But given what you went through with your kidnapping, and your relative inexperience as prefect, I've decided to let you keep your badge."

Rose's knees buckled from the shock. Had she heard right? Professor Longbottom would let her keep her badge?

"What?" James stammered. "But how . . ."

Professor Longbottom's glare silenced him.

"Th-Thank you, Sir," Rose practically whispered.

"Don't thank me so quickly, because if you put so much as one toe out of line, your days as a prefect as over. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Now, take me to the Room of Requirement and show me those vid-cards."

The Weasley/Potter Clan quietly filed out of Professor Longbottom's office. They trekked from the greenhouses to the castle. Rose noticed everyone drifting away from James, except Kayla Pomosa. She clutched his hand tight, staring at him with tear-filled eyes.

Rose thought back to the trip on the Hogwarts Express when Albus had said Kayla was an airhead. She thought he'd said it out of jealousy, since James had a girlfriend and Albus didn't. Now that she looked at the pair, she reconsidered. How could Kayla stick by him after everything that had happened, after what he said about his own uncle?

_Well, she isn't a blood relative._

Neither was Robert, but he had been appalled by James' statement about Uncle Charlie.

Not Kayla, however. Rose began to wonder about their whole relationship. Did they really love one another? Did Kayla date James because of who his father was? Did James date Kayla simply because of her looks? Or maybe because of her blind devotion? Didn't all heroes need a beautiful, loyal girlfriend?

A hand gently clasped her shoulder. She turned and noticed Robert next to her, a weak smile on his lips.

"You okay?" he asked.

Rose just nodded. Robert slid his arm around her back. Rose sighed and pressed herself against him as the group started up the stairs. At least with Robert she knew he genuinely cared about her. She could see it, feel it when he'd found her in the Lizards' headquarters. Her insides quivered when she remembered how tightly he'd held her.

An urge filled her. The urge to be back in the Gryffindor Common Room, away from her family and Professor Longbottom. Just her and Robert, with his arm around her, taking solace in the fact someone here truly cared about her and not about becoming a hero.

An image materialized in her mind. Her and Robert sitting by the fireplace, their arms wrapped around one another, his firm body pressed against hers. She looked up into his green eyes. Merlin's beard, he had beautiful eyes. Their faces drew closer, closer . . .

Rose swallowed, her fantasy world melting away. _Did I just . . ._

"Um, here we are, Sir," Cynthia announced.

"Yes, I know, Miss Weasley." Professor Longbottom gazed around the corridor, his eyes lingering on the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls ballet. "I spent plenty of time here myself."

Any other time Rose would have pestered him for a story about the old days. Now, however, she doubted Professor Longbottom would be in the mood to entertain such a request.

The door suddenly appeared. Professor Longbottom opened it and entered the Room of Requirement. The Weasley/Potter clan followed.

"So, where do you have the vid-cards stashed?" Professor Longbottom had his wand out.

"In the trunk." Rose pointed to it. "But I made it so it could only be opened by one of us. My family, I mean."

Professor Longbottom nodded for Rose to go to the trunk. She did, with the head of her house right behind her. She knelt in front of the trunk and unsnapped the latch. It opened with a loud creak.

Rose's lungs seized. She gripped the lid of the trunk and peered deeper into it.

"No. It can't be."

She blinked repeatedly. It didn't change the fact the trunk was empty.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	26. Broken Bonds

**CHAPTER 26: BROKEN BONDS**

* * *

_How could it happen? How could it happen?_

Rose tossed in her bed and grunted. She shut her eyes tight, willing herself to go to sleep. She should already be asleep. Detention had lasted until nearly one in the morning, with her family cleaning every square inch of the Great Hall, without magic, of course. They would have been done earlier, but Mister Pudlum, Hogwarts' fat, balding caretaker, had appeared to inspect their handiwork, declared the Great Hall clean . . . then whipped out his wand and conjured an ankle-deep layer of dust across the floor.

"Oh my." He had pretended to sound appalled. "It appears you're not done. Best get back to it."

He strode out of the Great Hall with a maniacal laugh.

Rose hated Mister Pudlum. Mum and Dad had no idea what they were talking about when they said the previous caretaker, Mister Filch, was a hundred times worse than Pudlum.

She felt completely knackered when she climbed into bed. But sleep wouldn't come. The question plagued her. Who could have gotten into that trunk and removed those vid-cards? Only her family could open it. That's what she told the Room of Requirement she needed. She couldn't fathom a reason her brother or any of her cousins would take those vid-cards.

Rose rolled over, clenching the top of her blanket. She stared at the alarm clock on her nightstand. Ten after three it read, and she set it to ring in less than three hours.

"Dammit," she muttered to herself. Again she shut her eyes tight. Every time she felt sleep start to creep over her, her mind asked the question again.

_Who took the vid-cards?_

She thought and thought on it. It couldn't be anyone in her family, not the Weasley/Potter clan. Professor Tureis? Did he even know about the Room of Requirement, or what they'd been up to?

Rose gazed up at the canopy over her four poster bed. Her jaw clenched, thinking about all the times people had told her, "You have your mother's brains."

What rubbish. She didn't have half of Mum's brains. If she had been as smart as Mum, she would have solved this mystery by now.

_And if I'd been as brave as Mum, I wouldn't have gone to pieces in that basement._

She scrunched her shoulders and shivered, thinking about the dark room, the inhuman, disembodied voice, her voice cracking, the fear she would die screaming in agony.

_Mum would have handled it better._

Mum would have handled everything better. Being a prefect, the attack on Hogsmeade, the enchanted vid-cards, her capture. All those things would be nothing for a war hero like Hermione Weasley. She and Dad and Uncle Harry and Professor Longbottom and the rest could say all they wanted about being lucky and scared and that they simply did what had to be done. They were all a hundred times braver than she could ever hope to be.

Rose thumped the pillow with her fist, then wrapped her arms around it and clutched it tight. She stared at the darkened window across from her bed, letting her worries and doubts rule her mind until the first rays of sunlight appeared and her alarm clock rang.

Groaning, she dragged herself out of bed and padded to the bathroom. After showering and dressing, she examined herself in the mirror and frowned at the sight before her. The her eyes were bloodshot, her face sagged . . . and her hair! Merlin's beard, it looked as awful as some of the pictures she'd seen of Mum during her first few years at Hogwarts. She tried some of the styling spells both her cousin Victorie and Priya Hobstorm had taught her. But between yawning during the incantation and the haze that surrounded her mind, she only made her hair worse. Snorting at the rust-colored locks that looked as though she'd combed them with a Blast-Ended Skrewt, she trudged out of the bathroom.

"Merlin's beard, Rose," Priya gasped when she returned to their room. "Your hair. Do you want some help fixing it?"

Rose answered with an incoherent mumble, grabbed her book bag and plodded out of the room. She descended the stairs to the Common Room and found Hugo, Albus, Edward, Lily and . . .

_Oh my God._

Robert was also with them. She gripped the banister, debating whether or not to run back to her room, praying he wouldn't look up and see her like this. Or worse, comment on her dreadful appearance.

_Dammit, dammit, dammit!_ She ran a hand through her tangled mess of hair, not that it helped any.

She froze when Robert looked up at her.

"Rose?" He canted his head, his eyes wide with shock.

"Er, uh, morning," she muttered. _Please don't say anything about . . ._

"Damn, what happened to your hair?"

Her face scrunched. Anger shot through her veins. She clenched the banister, expecting it to snap. Now her horrid-looking hair and her sagging face would be burned into Robert's brain forever.

"Wow, Rose," Hugo chortled. "Did someone play a game of Exploding Snap on your head?"

"Shut up," she groaned. Bad enough Robert commented on her appearance. She didn't need to hear any crap from her little git of a brother.

"Um, rough night, Rose?" Robert asked hesitantly.

Her shoulders slumped as she approached them. "I didn't get any sleep."

"Really?" Edward said. "I was out the moment my head hit the pillow."

Rose scowled at her blond cousin. "I couldn't stop thinking about who may have taken those vid-cards."

"Yeah, we've been talking about that, too." Robert looked at the rest of the group. "I mean, you told us you created the trunk so that only we could open it, right?"

"Yes." Rose yawned.

"Well when you said 'we,'" Lily began, "did you mean 'we' as in the people right there in the room or 'we' as in our entire family?"

"I . . . I don't know. I guess it was 'we' as in our family."

"Like it makes a difference," said Edward. "No one in our family would have taken those vid-cards. So it must have been someone else."

"Yeah, but who?" Hugo looked around until his eyes finally settled on Rose.

"I don't know." She snapped and headed toward the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Let's just go to breakfast."

The others followed. They talked about the missing vid-cards the entire way to the Great Hall. Everyone except Albus. Rose expected him to at least gloat about James being stripped of his prefect's badge. Instead he walked with this intense, thoughtful look on his face.

_Maybe he's trying to find a way to link this to the Cult of Voldemort. _Every bad and mysterious thing that had happened over the past few weeks Albus had blamed on the Cult. Why should the vid-cards be any different?

Breakfast turned out to be a quiet affair for the Weasley/Potter clan. Most of them struggled to keep from falling asleep in their corn flakes.

"I don't know how I'm going to make it through classes today." Cynthia rubbed her eyes.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," said Hugo. "But I'm actually looking forward to History of Magic. At least Professor Binns won't care if we sleep in his class."

Rose forced her eyelids back as she spread strawberry jam on her toast. She caught sight of a rather dejected-looking James and Kayla at the far end of the Gryffindor table, otherwise deserted save for Frederick Weasley, who ignored the couple as he tucked into his breakfast. Rose found it hard to summon the least bit of sympathy for them.

She did, however, feel bad for poor Boris. He sat at the far end of the Ravenclaw table with Cynthia's boyfriend, Bonham, keeping him company. But Boris maintained a distant gaze as Bonham spoke.

After breakfast, Rose followed Robert, Albus, Edward and Lucida through the corridors, watching them through half-opened eyes. She trudged into Charms Class and furrowed her brow when she noticed cushions lining the floor.

"Today we're practicing The Wall Walking Charm," announced Professor Bolbrauer.

Whoops of delight went up from the Fifth Years, except for Rose. Even though she'd been looking forward to the Wall Walking Charm for quite a while, she found it hard to get excited when she hadn't slept a wink.

She was soon grateful Professor Bolbrauer had placed cushions around the classroom. Every time Rose cast the charm, she made it about six or seven steps up the wall before she fell. She wasn't the only one having trouble. Priya Hobstorm and Lucida Bloom also slipped off the wall after only walking a few steps. Edward made it halfway up before falling. Robert, Albus and Samuel Finnigan, however, strode around as easily as they would the ground.

"Excellent work, boys. Excellent work. Not many can master this charm on the first day. Five points each for Gryffindor."

Robert, Albus and Samuel all high-fived one another. Rose sat on her cushion, pouting. If she'd possessed even a quarter of Mum's talent, she'd be the one walking up and down the wall and earning her house points.

She threw herself back on the cushion and shut her eyes. _Let me go to sleep. Let me just sleep through the rest of this damn day._

"Miss Weasley. Sleep on your own time. You still need to work on this charm."

Rose sighed and struggled to get up. She cast the charm, took ten steps up the wall, and fell. She looked up to see Robert and Samuel cheering on Albus as he stood on one leg.

Right now she really hated those three.

**XXXXX**

When morning turned into afternoon, Rose debated whether or not to go to lunch or return to Gryffindor Tower to catch a short nap before the rest of her classes. Since she doubted less than an hour of sleep would do her much good, she opted for food.

As with breakfast, lunch was an equally quiet affair. Leonis took a few bites of his bangers and mash before folding his arms on the table, putting his head down and dozing. Millicent and Edward both rested their cheeks against their hands, ready to join Leonis in sleep. Rose checked down the table. Again James and Kayla sat alone, this time without Frederick around to ignore them.

_He's probably off snogging that nutter Bianca Fahring. _

Rose only got halfway through her meal when her eyelids grew too heavy to stay up. Her chin dropped to her chest. The cacophony of voices around the Great Hall faded.

"Oh bloody hell!"

Rose's eyes snapped open when she heard Albus' exclamation.

"Huh? What?" She looked around. A great flapping sound caught her attention. She raised her head. The sight made her insides clench in dread.

Nearly a dozen owls soared over the Great Hall. Each one carried an envelope.

A red envelope.

"Do you think they're for us?" Leonis asked in a timid voice.

As if on cue, the owls released the envelopes directly over the Weasley/Potter clan. Rose shivered as one fluttered toward her. Closer . . . closer.

"Blimey, this ain't gonna be fun," Samuel Finnigan stated as he, Priya Hobstorm and Derek Moody watched the envelopes descend.

"Good thing my family's in the States." Robert eyed the envelopes, along with everyone else. "Mine probably won't come for a few days."

A red envelope landed in Cynthia's hand first. Then Albus, then Hugo, then Millicent, then Lucida, then, to his surprise, Robert.

"Aw crap! Express Floo to Owl Mail."

"What the hell?" Hugo swallowed as he caught his envelope. "Did our whole family coordinate this?"

Rose held out a hand and let an envelope fall into it. She gripped the sides and stared at her Howler.

"Come on, then," Cynthia said. "Let's just open them and get it over with."

The clan took a collective breath, preparing for the onslaught. Rose's hand trembled as she, Hugo and their cousins opened their Howlers.

The explosion of noise shook the Great Hall.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER . . ."

"CYNTHIA NATALYA WEASLEY . . ."

"ROBERT REJEAN O'BANNON . . ."

"ROSE GINERVA WEASLEY . . ."

Mum's magically amplified voice burst from the Howler, joining the other thunderous disembodied voices.

"IS THERE NO LIMIT TO HOW IRRESPONSIBLE YOU CAN BE!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THE DANGER YOU PUT YOURSELF IN!? YOU COULD HAVE DIED!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!? AND TO PUT YOUR BROTHER AT RISK AS WELL!! WE RAISED YOU TO HAVE MORE SENSE THAN THAT!! YOU'RE A PREFECT!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE RESPONSIBLE!! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO RUN BLINDLY INTO SITUATIONS WHERE YOU, YOUR BROTHER AND YOUR COUSINS MIGHT GET KILLED!! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU, ALL OF YOU, HAVE PUT THIS FAMILY THROUGH OVER THE PAST TWENTY-FOUR HOURS!! NOW GET YOUR HEAD ON RIGHT AND START ACTING THE WAY A PREFECT IS SUPPOSED TO ACT!! AND SO HELP ME, IF YOU CAUSE EVEN THE SLIGHTEST BIT OF TROUBLE FROM HERE ON OUT, YOU WILL LEARN A WHOLE NEW MEANING OF THE WORD PUNISHMENT!! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR, YOUNG LADY!?"

"Yes," Rose said meekly, even though she knew Mum wouldn't hear it.

The Howler exploded into red confetti. So did the others the rest of her family held. They all slumped in their seats and exhaled. No one looked around, no one wanted to see their classmates and teachers gawking at them.

Rose clenched her teeth. The vocal eruption had knocked every last bit of tiredness out of her.

It also left her very, _very_ angry.

**XXXXX**

Rose's mood didn't improve as the day wore on. She silently stewed in all her classes, hardly concentrating on her schoolwork. Instead her thoughts turned to the missing vid-cards, James' hurtful comments about Uncle Charlie, the Hogsmeade battle, and of course, the Howler. Her mother's words blared through her mind. Could she not do one damn thing right in her life?

She prayed Quidditch practice would help her forget her problems. No such luck. She constantly went from trying to find the Snitch to dwelling on the Howler and the vid-cards. Fatigue sapped her strength. She could barely fly her broom straight. Instead of sharp, tight turns, every bank and roll looked as though a leaden ball hung from her broom.

She wasn't the only one who had a horrid practice. Robert's aim was off on most of the Bludgers he hit. James let in half the Quaffles thrown at him. Albus and Hugo made more errant throws than good ones. Lily looked half-asleep on her broom.

It proved too much for Norton Fudge.

"What the bloody hell's wrong with you lot?" The team captain hovered on his broom, taking in the Gryffindors with blazing eyes. "You're all playing with your heads up your arses!"

"C'mon, Norton," Albus grumbled. "Our detention went on forever last night. We barely got any sleep."

"Here's a thought. Don't get detention!" Norton jerked his broom to the left and headed for the ground. Rose only caught bits and pieces of his grumbling. "Useless . . . spoiled . . . whiny."

Rose scowled and clenched her broom tight. "Spoiled" and "whiny" didn't register much with her.

"Useless," however, did.

When she returned to the team's tent, she showered and changed quickly, then stalked back to the castle alone. Her performance in practice and Norton calling them "useless" mixed with the maelstrom of anger swirling inside her. For a moment, she considered throwing back her head and yelling to the sky in frustration. But no, a prefect wouldn't do such a thing. The bloody daughter of Hermione Weasley wouldn't do something so unseemly.

Her family's foul mood carried over to dinner. They ate in silence, none of them smiling.

"Oy! Wonderful practice by you lot today." Ares Urquhart called out from the Slytherin table.

Rose closed her eyes, her head quaking in fury. On top of everything else, the Slytherins had been at the pitch observing Gryffindor's practice.

"Maybe you should get some of those Muggle Seeing Eye dogs to help guide you around the pitch. Huh? Huh?" Scorpius Malfoy looked at his fellow Slytherins, his face begging for approval. A few of them nodded.

"Shut your gob, Malfoy!" Albus started to rise. "You ungrateful smarmy bas-"

"Potter!" An authoritive voice bellowed from down the table. Uptight Wright stood, his gaze fixed on Albus. "I'll not have you yelling foul language across the Great Hall during supper. I'll be reporting you to Professor Longbottom."

"Why don't you bloody report those Slytherin arsefaces too, Wright."

The prefect's brow furrowed. "I'll be adding disrespect toward a prefect to my report. Rose, you're _still_ a prefect. Please try to do something to keep your family under control."

Rose didn't know where she got the restraint to keep from zapping Uptight Wright with the Bat-Bogey Hex Aunt Ginny had taught her.

**XXXXX**

Tonight's detention consisted of polishing the suits of armor and brushing the tapestries leading to Headmistress Sprout's office.

"Oh, and give the floor a good scrubbing while you're at it," Mister Pudlum ordered before going off to do whatever the hell the fat wanker did when students did his job for him.

"You don't think that plonker is going to keep us past midnight again, do you?" Hugo asked.

"He can't. He just can't." Panic flared over Leonis' face. "I swear I want to just go to sleep right now."

"So do the rest of us," Millicent mumbled as she carried a bucket of soapy water to one of the suits of armor.

"I bet we wouldn't be doing this if those damn vid-cards hadn't gone missing."

Rose whipped her head around. So did many of the others. It had been the first time in over a day any of them heard James Potter address them.

He pressed himself against the wall, a dry sponge in his hand. "I mean, Rose." His gaze fell on her. "You did say you told the Room of Requirement to give us a trunk only we could open."

"Of course I did."

"Then how could anyone else have opened it."

"I don't know, all right! I don't bloody know!"

"Rosie, relax." Robert held up both hands.

"I will not relax. Not when my own cousin is accusing me of being incompetent!"

"I never said that." Annoyance coated James' voice.

"Not in so many words."

"Can we stop arguing and get to work?" Cynthia demanded. "The sooner we get this done the sooner we can all go to bed."

"Unless Pudlum dirties up everything as soon as we're done cleaning," noted Edward.

"Or we can maybe get some leniency if we find those vid-cards," James suggested.

"No! Absolutely not!" Cynthia snapped an arm in front of her to emphasize the point. She glared at James. "We're in this mess because we went along with your scheme. I don't know about anyone else, but I'm not making that mistake again."

"Count me in, too." Millicent looked at her older sister.

"Fine." Anger lines dug into the skin around James' nose. "If I have to, I'll go at it alone."

"I'll help you, James." Kayla stroked his arm. "You know you can still depend on me." She shot the rest of the Weasley/Potter clan a harsh look.

"Can we?"

Brow furrowed, Rose turned to Albus, who targeted Kayla with a firm gaze.

"What's that supposed to mean?" James asked in a low, ominous voice.

"Think about it. Rosie said she had the room conjure a trunk that only we could open, right?"

"Yeah," James responded. "Only family."

"Not just family, but the people in the Room of Requirement at the time. And two people in there were not family by blood."

Albus' head turned slightly toward Robert.

"Albus!" Rose gasped. "You don't seriously think Robert could have -"

"Oh it's not Robert. We've known him all our lives. I'm talking about the person who got forced upon us because of who she's with."

Albus' focus returned to Kayla Pomosa.

The girl's jaw dropped. "You can't . . . you can't be serious."

"What sort of insane rubbish is this?" James took a step toward his brother, his fists balled.

"It's not insane. Whoever's behind this whole thing would no doubt love to insert someone into our family."

"Kayla and I have been together for over a year!"

"And maybe the people behind all this have been messing about with those vid-cards for that long. Dad's Head Auror, Uncle Ron's an auror. Why wouldn't they try to get someone close to one of us to spy on our family?"

"I am not a spy, you idiot!" Kayla bellowed.

"Well there's no one else here who would take those vid-cards. Everyone in _my_ family can trust each other. We can't say the same about you."

James stepped in front of Kayla. "_I _trust her. And that should be good enough for the rest of you."

"Well it's not. What has she done to earn our trust? She barely bothers with rest of our family. Plus she's not all that bright."

"I'm warning you, Albus." James growled through clenched teeth.

"And I'm trying to warn you that we shouldn't trust this tart . . ."

Rose jumped at the thud of flesh on flesh. Her body went numb as she watched Albus stumble, holding his left cheek.

"James! No!" Lily cried.

"YEEARRGH!!!" Albus charged and slammed into James. Both boys fell to the floor.

"James!" Kayla shrieked.

"Guys! C'mon!" Robert rushed forward, followed by Edward.

James and Albus rolled around, swiping and punching one another. Cynthia and Millicent crossed their arms and just watched.

"Break it up! Break it up, dammit!" Robert grabbed Albus by the back of his collar. Fabric ripped. Edward clamped his hands on James' shoulders and tried to drag him away.

James pulled free.

Robert lost his grip on Albus.

The brothers collided. Albus clocked James in the head. James roared and shoved Albus against the wall.

"Stop it!" Rose demanded.

James' head snapped back from an Albus uppercut.

"Stop it!"

Albus pushed James to the floor and jumped on him. James rolled his brother on his back and raised a fist.

"I said . . . STOP IT!!!"

Rose yanked out her wand. An orange bolt streaked across the corridor and slammed into the wall. Stone and mortar exploded. The brothers stopped fighting and stared up at the smoking hole in the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?!" Rose's shoulders heaved with angry breaths. "Albus, you can't go accusing people of being a spy without any sort of proof!"

"But she . . ."

"Shut up! And you, James. You fancy yourself our leader? Do you think a leader beats up their own brother? Do you!?"

Rose took a couple more angry breaths. "I'm reporting both of you to Professor Longbottom."

"What, you don't think we're in enough trouble?" James glowered at her, droplets of blood trickling from his chin.

"You deserve it! And so do you two." She whipped around to face Cynthia and Millicent.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Cynthia's eyes narrowed. "We didn't do anything."

"That's right. You didn't. You were content to let those two fight."

"Actually," Millicent began, "we were content to watch James get his bloody skull beat in. He deserves it after what he said about our father."

"You're both on report!"

"You're daft." Cynthia sneered.

"And I'm adding disrespect toward a prefect to my report!"

"Rosie." Robert approached cautiously. "Maybe you should just calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down! I'm doing my job as a prefect!"

"What is all this commotion?"

Everyone turned. Rose heard more than one nervous gulp, including one from her.

Headmistress Sprout stalked down the corridor. She stopped just meters away from James and Albus, her wide eyes amplifying the stunned expression she wore. Her gaze shifted from the brothers, with their bruised faces and rumpled clothing, to the charred hole in the wall.

"What in Merlin's name went on here?"

"James was just defending me, Professor Sprout," Kayla blurted.

"Defending you from what, Miss Pomosa? Did one of these students attack you?"

"Um, no. Not really." Kayla licked her lips in hesitation. "Albus . . . well, insulted me."

The veins in Professor Sprout's fleshy neck stood out. She glared at the Potter brothers. "And that's just cause for dueling like Muggles? A few childish words?"

"Professor, you didn't hear what he said," James stated.

"I don't care what he said!" Professor Sprout's face reddened. Rose averted her eyes for a moment. Rarely did the normally jovial former Herbology teacher get so enraged.

The Headmistress continued. "Nothing justifies this sort of base and barbaric behavior. Especially toward your own brother! And I guess it wasn't enough you had to thrash one another, you also had to damage part of the wall." She nodded to the hole.

"Talk to Miss Bloody Prefect about that." James aimed a steely gaze at Rose.

She returned it, even as worry twisted through her insides.

"Well, Miss Weasley."

Rose shifted her feet, trying to look Professor Sprout in the eye. Mostly she wound up gazing in another direction.

"Yes, well. I'm sorry, Professor. I just wanted to stop James and Albus from fighting and, well, got carried away."

Professor Sprout rotated her head from Rose to the smoking hole, then back to Rose. "Carried away? Lost control is more like it. Don't you think a simple Impediment Jinx would have been preferable to blowing a hole in the wall?"

Rose opened her mouth to respond. Every word she formed died on her tongue. She lowered her head, avoiding Professor Sprout's judgmental eyes.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor!"

Professor Sprout's announcement was greeted with several low moans from the Weasley/Weasley clan.

"James, Albus and Rose. My office, now."

Professor Sprout whipped around and stomped back down the corridor.

Rose sighed and followed. She looked over her shoulder at the hole she'd blown in the wall, the hole that had stopped James and Albus from beating on one another.

The hole that got her in trouble.

She clenched her teeth and shut her eyes tight. Even when she did something right, it turned out wrong.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	27. Decision Time

**CHAPTER 27: DECISION TIME**

* * *

Loud scrapes cut through the air as Robert O'Bannon slammed his skates on the ice. He raced around and around the Fred Weasley Memorial Hockey Pond, arms and legs pumping furiously. A cool breeze whipped across his face. He let out one loud, frustrated breath after another through his nose. Much as he tried not to think about it, his mind kept going back to the most recent crap to drop on the Weasley/Potter clan.

James, Albus and Rose had not returned from Sprout's office before Robert and the others finished their detention and gone back to Gryffindor Tower. He tried to wait up for Albus, but wound up collapsing into bed and drifting off to sleep. When he awoke the next morning, he hadn't even thrown the covers off when he called over to Albus and asked what happened.

"Me and my smeghead brother wound up getting another month of detention. Rosie got two more weeks tacked on to her detention. Course that's not the worst of it."

"What do you mean?"

"Professor Sprout stripped her of her prefect's badge."

Robert scowled. His skates struck the ice harder. Poor Rose. He knew how much being a prefect meant to her, how she wanted to be as good as her parents when they held that position.

Now two months after getting that badge, it had been taken away from her.

His mind returned him to this morning, seeing Rose in the Common Room, slumped in a chair by the fireplace, utterly miserable. He'd made his way toward her, hoping to provide some sort of comfort.

Uptight Wright, of all people, had beaten him to it.

"I heard what happened, Rose. I'm sorry you lost your prefect's badge, but really you let your temper get the better of you."

"Shut up!" Rose yelled. "Shut the bloody hell up! I don't need you telling me how I've cocked everything up! Now just leave me the hell alone!"

Rose bolted from her chair, pushed past a stunned Uptight Wright and ran out of the Common Room in tears.

Robert decided it would be best to leave her be.

He turned on his side, throwing up a spray of ice as he stopped. Hands on his hips, he glared at the castle, breathing heavily. This wasn't how he imagined his year at Hogwarts. All summer long he pictured himself and his friends hanging in the Common Room, draining butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks, gorging on sweets from Honeydukes, playing Quidditch. They weren't supposed to be investigating some sort of conspiracy. They weren't supposed to be fighting TV and movie characters. James and Albus weren't supposed to be beating one another to a pulp. And he didn't even want to go into his muddled feelings regarding Rose and Lucida.

_God, I miss Salem._

His stomach growled. He ignored it. Robert wanted to avoid the Great Hall tonight. Actually, he just wanted to avoid the Weasley/Potter clan. Or more accurately, he wanted to avoid thinking about all the crap they'd gotten themselves into. Not that he was successful. How could he forget about it when he had detention, again, in a couple hours?

Another grumble came from his vacant stomach. He groaned and resumed skating. Robert would not give in to his hunger and go to supper. Besides, he could always sneak into the kitchens and get the house elves to give him food. Uncle George made sure to tell him about that before he left for . . .

A glimpse of red hair caught his eye. He skidded to a stop and stared at the figure on the banks of the pond.

"Hi, Robert." Lucida Bloom waved to him.

He froze. First he felt disappointment that someone intruded on his solitude. Then he felt elation it was Lucida. How could he be upset a girl that hot stood before him?

"Hey, Lucida." He skated toward the bank. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you actually."

Robert sensed her body tense up before she continued. "I didn't see you at supper. Then Derek Moody told me you'd gone down to the hockey pond.

"Yeah, I just . . ." He bit his lower lip in time to stop from saying, "needed to get away from anyone with the name of Weasley or Potter." Instead he said, "I just needed to clear my head. You know, all the crap that's going on here."

"Yes, I know." Lucida frowned.

Robert swallowed, studying her face. Even when she frowned Lucida still looked gorgeous.

Her torso jerked with a sardonic laugh. "It's funny. Growing up in this family, hearing all the stories of what my parents and my aunts and uncles did during the wars with Voldemort and the Stacyx, I'd always thought it would be cool to have some sort of adventure, to be a hero like them. Now when I have my chance . . . I don't know. It's not how I imagined it to be."

"Yeah. Welcome to real life, as my dad would say."

"What I can't believe is that I've been thinking about what Albus said, and I can't help but wonder if he may have a point."

"What do you mean?" Robert canted his head.

"When he accused James' girlfriend, Kayla, of taking those vid-cards from the Room of Requirement."

"C'mon. You really believe that?"

Lucida shrugged. "Maybe not one hundred percent, but there are some things to consider. Kayla was the one who suggested we do that movie night. Maybe she was setting us up."

Robert folded his arms and stared down at his skates for a few seconds. "Okay, yeah she was the one to come up with movie night. But how could she have gotten the vid-cards? We were all together."

"Not all the time. Remember, before we went to see Professor Longbottom, we did split up to warn Frederick and Boris about the vid-cards. Some of us also went to the loo beforehand. Kayla could have snuck back to the Room of Requirement and removed those vid-cards."

Robert's headed bobbed left to right. Lucida made some valid points. Still, he really couldn't picture Kayla Pomosa as some double-agent sent by the Cult of Voldemort or whoever to destroy the Weasley/Potter Clan.

_I wonder how many people never considered Peter Pettigrew could be a double-agent. And look what that bastard did._

He let out a sigh. "Well, either way it's out of our hands. Uncle Harry and the Auror's Office are looking into this now. They'll get to the bottom of it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

An uncomfortable silence descended over them. Robert flexed his jaw, trying to come up with something to say to Lucida. Or even better, that she would say something and spare him the agony.

Unfortunately, Lucida remained quiet, her eyes flickering everywhere but in his direction.

"Um, you skate?" Robert finally spoke.

"What?"

"Skate?" He moved his feet back and forth on the ice.

Lucida grinned. "Just once when I was little. Aunt Ginny froze the pond near the Burrow and took me out. I fell on my arse. And that was _with_ a Balancing Charm. Aunt Ginny said I cried so loud they heard me in Ireland."

Robert chuckled. "Well, you're older now, and you have me to help you. C'mon, you'll have fun."

Lucida drew a breath and stared at him. Her smile grew wider. "All right, I'm game."

She took out her wand and pointed it at her shoes. A blade extended first from her left foot, then her right. Robert cast a Balancing Charm on the transfigured skates. He then reached out and took Lucida by both hands. The breath caught in his throat when she squeezed his hands. Gently, he pulled her onto the frozen pond.

"Okay, I'm gonna let go."

He did. Lucida maintained her balance.

"See. Easy. C'mon."

Lucida held out her hand. Robert wondered why. The Balancing Charm would allow her to skate as easily as she walked. But he could sense the trepidation radiating from her.

_Oh well. If I must . . ._

Besides, holding Lucida's hand was not a bad thing. Not at all.

Taking her hand, they skated to the center of the pond. He took it slow at first. As the minutes went by, Lucida gained more confidence. They quickened their pace. Soon she didn't need to hold his hand any more.

"You're doing great!" Robert beamed.

"This is much more fun than falling on my bum and crying."

"Now all we need to do is put a stick in your hand and you'll be ready to play some hockey."

"I don't think I'm anywhere near that point yet," Lucida chortled.

They circled the pond a few times before Robert called a halt.

"Okay. Now let's do something a bit challenging. Try skating _without _the Balancing Charm."

Lucida's eyes bulged. "What? Are you serious?"

"Heck yeah, I am. I haven't used a Balancing Charm to skate in years."

"Seriously?"

Robert chuckled. "My dad was a pro hockey player. He taught me to skate before I could walk."

"I don't know, Robert." She tensed again.

"Hey." He softened his voice. "I will not let you fall. Trust me."

Lucida stood silent for a few moments. Hesitantly, she nodded. "All right."

Robert used his wand to remove the Balancing Charm from Lucida's skates. She took a little slide forward, then another.

Her feet slipped out from under her. Lucida yelped as she pitched forward. Robert reached out and caught her. Her arms clamped tightly around his back. His arms slid all the way around her. Lucida looked up. Robert looked down. His entire body sizzled as he relished her scent, felt her breasts pressed against him. Their breathing fell into sync as their faces hovered inches apart.

"I, uh, told you I wouldn't let you fall," his voice quivered.

"Thank you," Lucida replied breathlessly.

Robert focused on her lips. What would it be like to kiss her? He was so close. Would she mind?

An image of Rose popped into his head. What would she think if . . .

He clenched his teeth. This was getting ridiculous. How many weeks had he been agonizing over this? Rose or Lucida? Lucida or Rose?

_Time to grow a pair and make a decision, O'Bannon._

No doubt he had feelings for Rose, more than just as a close friend. But did she feel the same way about him? Besides, Rose, like all the other Weasleys and Potters, were like family. Whereas Lucida he'd only met when he first got to Hogwarts.

And she was in his arms right now.

"You're really beautiful."

Lucida's lips parted, like she was about to say something.

Robert never gave her the chance. He leaned in and kissed her.

Within seconds, their mouths opened wider. Robert hugged Lucida tighter. His lips drifted away from hers, sliding over her chin, up her cheek.

"R-Robert."

Carefully he led her across the frozen pond and onto the grass. They removed their skates and started kissing again. Before long Robert attacked Lucida's neck. She responded with a combination of moans and giggles. Lucida then cupped his face and kissed him deeply. A jolt of energy tore through him. Merlin's beard, what was she doing with her tongue!?

They finally took a break as the sun started to dip below the horizon, laying on their sides and just staring at one another.

"I guess we'll have to pick this up later," Lucida said.

"Huh?"

"Detention. Remember? We have to report to Mister Pudlum in about forty minutes."

"Oh yeah," he grumbled. "Right." He curled his lip. He just couldn't escape all the misfortunes that had befallen him and his friends. For a second he considered blowing off detention, finding an empty classroom and making out with Lucida for the rest of the night.

He couldn't even imagine what would happen if he really skipped detention.

_That's probably grounds for a stay in Azkaban._

Robert stood, helping Lucida to her feet. He gave her a peck on the cheek when she stood erect. Lucida beamed at him. They walked back to the castle hand-in-hand.

"Damn, we probably don't have time to sneak into the kitchens and grab something to eat." Robert groaned and patted his stomach. "I'm starving."

"Well, I still have some of those roly-polies Mum sent me back in my room. We can have them before detention."

"Now you're talkin'." He pecked her cheek again. Somehow, he restrained himself from doing more. Lord knew he wanted to do more. A lot more. But if he started again they would be late for detention.

_Damn Pudlum._

But Robert had to admit the caretaker just administered detention, he hadn't been the one responsible for putting him there in the first place.

_Damn James._

They strode through the corridors, holding hands, drawing stares from some of the students. Robert straightened his back, his grin from ear-to-ear. He pushed detention out of his mind, just happy to be with one of the sexiest girls in Hogwarts.

Finally, life was good.

When they reached the portrait leading to Gryffindor Tower, the Fat Lady clasped her hands and cooed.

"Oooooh, what have we here? Young love. Oh, it just warms my heart."

"Thank you." Robert nodded. "Fever Fudge."

The Fat Lady ignored the password. "You two look so adorable together."

"Thank you." This time Lucida said it. "Fever Fudge."

"It must be that red hair that runs in your family," the Fat Lady persisted. "I've seen it for so many years. Be it Weasleys or Prewetts, men simply cannot resist . . ."

"Fever Fudge!" both Robert and Lucida yelled.

"Well!" The Fat Lady leaned back, an offended look on her pudgy face. "I'm sorry to have wasted your time by showering you with compliments. Fine then. Enter."

"Thank you," Robert said with an edge to his voice. He led Lucida through the portrait hole when it opened. Moments later they emerged in the Common Room.

"Wait here." Lucida wrapped her arms around Robert's neck. "I'll be back in a tick with those roly-polies."

She kissed him, her fingers softly rubbing the back of his head. Robert slid his fingers through her long red hair. God, how he loved . . .

Wolf whistles pierced the air. Robert broke the kiss and stared at the two dozen or so Gryffindors gazing at him.

_Oh yeah. I guess we would have an audience here._

Samuel Finnigan grinned wide at him. Norton Fudge gave a look of approval. Priya Hobstorm watched with her mouth agape.

Then he came to the members of the Weasley/Potter Clan. Cynthia and Millicent smiled warmly. Edward, like Priya, sat with an open, silent mouth. Diphda and Leonis Prewett appeared in total shock.

Robert went numb when his eyes settled on Rose.

She sat on a sofa next to Lily, her shoulders heaving slowly, her eyes unblinking. Robert tried to read her expression. Her face stayed neutral, for a few moments. Then her left cheek twitched. Her eyes glistened. Her head quivered.

Robert opened his mouth, not knowing what to say.

Rose bolted off the sofa and pounded up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_


	28. Breaking News

**CHAPTER 28: BREAKING NEWS**

* * *

_Shouldn't I be happier?_

The question nagged Robert as he padded to the bathroom to start his day. He had a girlfriend now. A sexy red-headed girlfriend named Lucida Bloom. How many guys at Hogwarts would give left arm to be in his shoes?

But every time he imagined Lucida, another girl entered his mind.

Rose Weasley.

Specifically, Rose Weasley running up the stairs on the verge of crying after watching him and Lucida kiss in the Common Room.

_Why was she so upset?_

_Why do you think, moron?_

_No, she can't . . . can she?_

Robert stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. He couldn't get Rose out of his head. Was she still upset? Did she hate him?

He balled a fist and pressed it against the wash basin. After so many weeks of conflicted feelings, he'd finally made his decision. He chose Lucida over Rose.

_But if she hadn't fallen into my arms when we were skating . . ._

He grunted. Too late to reconsider now. It was him and Lucida.

_Be happy about it._

_Why do I have to tell myself to be happy about it?_

After getting dressed, Robert headed down to the Common Room. He spied Lucida sitting on one of the couches, talking animatedly to Diphda Prewett. She halted halfway through the conversation when she saw him coming down the steps.

"Robert!" Lucida sprang from the couch and hurried past her cousin.

He just came off the bottom step when she jumped on him and planted a big kiss on his lips.

"Um, morning." He stared into her lovely face. Pure joy swelled within him, his lips still tingling from her kiss.

The image of Rose fleeing the Common Room popped into his head.

"Ready to go to breakfast, luv?" Lucida beamed at him.

Robert silently nodded.

Several heads swung their way when they entered the Great Hall. A number of boys, including Gryffindor Chaser Chester Gaffney, looked envious. Olec Holmdeil stared at him wide-eyed from the Hufflepuff table and gave him a thumbs up. At the Slytherin table, Ares Urquhart and his gang of a-holes stared at him and Lucida and muttered something. Scorpio Malfoy burst out laughing. Robert could only imagine the crude things Ares' bunch was saying about them.

_Screw 'em. I have a hot girlfriend and if they're lucky, they might get a date with the giant squid._

Robert thought that highly unlikely. The squid that lived in the lake probably had better taste.

They walked along the Gryffindor table, holding hands. Priya Hobstorm eyed them as they passed. Robert caught sight of the brand new prefect's badge pinned to her robes.

_Rose's badge._

_Dude, will you forget about . . ._

"Morning everyone," Lucida said in a chipper voice.

Robert looked up. His jaw stiffened as they approached the section of the table occupied by the Weasley/Potter clan.

Cynthia turned to them, a smile forming then fading from her lips. Hugo glared at him. Albus' and Edward's eyes flickered between him and a particular cousin of theirs.

Robert's chest tightened when he spotted Rose. She held her fork midway between her plate and mouth and just stared at him. Her jaw quivered for a moment.

Robert opened his mouth, about to say "good morning." His tongue grew thick. No words emerged.

Rose dropped her fork onto her plate. She pushed herself out of her seat and stormed out of the Great Hall. Lily scowled at him, shook her head, and followed her cousin out.

Several pairs of eyes locked on Robert. He tried to read the emotions in the various orbs. Anger? Betrayal? Confusion? He'd be damned if he could see anything resembling approval.

"Why don't we find another spot to sit?" Lucida whispered in his ear.

Robert didn't argue as Lucida led him further down the table, where they spent breakfast with Derek Moody and Samuel Finnigan. They were joined a short while later by Diphda and Leonis, who seemed the only members of the Weasley/Potter clan not pissed at him.

**XXXXX**

Robert and Lucida sat next to one another in all their classes. Rose, on the other hand, sat in the back, as far away from them as possible. Robert thought that a good thing. The less contact he had with her, the better.

Unfortunately, he could feel Rose's eyes on him, especially if Lucida spoke to him, or put a hand on his knee, or played footsie with him under the desk. He tried to put Rose out of his mind, concentrate on his spell work, or how beautiful Lucida looked. He had no reason to feel guilty in picking Lucida over Rose. It wasn't like he had cheated on her. Rose hadn't really given him any overt signals that she liked him as more than a friend.

_Or did she?_

At lunchtime, they again sat away from the Weasley/Potter clan. Robert did notice both Rose and Lily missing from the Gryffindor table. He also noticed Hugo still glaring at him.

_Is this how it's going to be at every meal?_

The end of lunch came as a relief for Robert. He took Lucida's hand and strode out of the Great Hall.

"Robert, slow down. I don't have long legs like you do."

"Huh? Oh, sorry."

"Are you all right?" Lucida canted her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you seem a bit, I don't know, distracted."

Robert tried to fight off a frown. "No, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

He groaned. "Yes, I'm fine. There's no reason to worry . . ."

"Oy! O'Bannon!"

He stopped and turned around. Efram MacMillan-Longbottom marched through the stream of students, stopping less than a foot from him.

"You seen Thomas around?"

"You mean Harold Thomas?"

"Yeah."

Robert cocked an eyebrow. Efram's brow was furrowed, his eyes blazing. He looked really pissed off.

_Efram? Pissed off?_ It had to be something major to make him this mad. And what did Harold Thomas have to do with it?

"Wasn't he at lunch?" Robert asked.

"No." Efram's scowl became more pronounced.

"Oh. Well, I have Divination with him next."

Efram exhaled a harsh breath. "You tell him I'm looking for him."

Without waiting for a reply, Efram whirled around and stalked off.

"Oookay." Robert watched him go with a perplexed look.

"What was that all about?" Lucida pressed her shoulder against his.

"Beats the hell out of me." Robert shook his head.

They proceeded to Divination, where they found Harold Thomas sitting at a desk with Olec Holmdeil.

"Yo, Harold," Robert said as he and Lucida sat at the desk next to his. "Efram's looking for you."

"What for?"

"I dunno." Robert shrugged.

"He did seem rather agitated," Lucida added.

Harold's face screwed up in a quizzical expression. He turned to Olec, who simply shrugged.

Before any of them could speculate on Efram's mood, Professor Tureis stomped into the room and bellowed at them to turn to page sixty-five. Robert's shoulders slumped when he got to the appropriate page. Aboriginal cave paintings from Australia. Again. This made it, what, the third class in a row? Couldn't they do something else?

He set about trying to interpret the symbols, which he had no doubt would reveal some prophecy concerning the end of the world. This was Professor Tureis' class, after all.

"Robert," Harold leaned over and whispered. "Have you seen this symbol anywhere?" He showed him a stick figure with two horns growing from its head.

"Nope." Robert shook his head. "I've been trying to find it myself." He flipped through more pages on the interpretation section, but failed to find a match.

"Why don't we just call it a demon or some other creature?" Lucida suggested.

"I agree." Olec nodded. "If we don't complete this, Professor Tureis will yell at us."

_Speaking of which . . . _Robert checked around until he spotted the thin, hunched wizard with wild gray hair stalking around the other side of the classroom. They should be okay to keep talking.

"But if we come up with our own interpretation of this and it's wrong, he'll yell at us for that, too."

Harold groaned. "Well, if we're going to get yelled at no matter what, I say we go ahead and call it some kind of demon. I'm not spending the rest of class looking for the proper interpretation of this thing when I still have twenty other symbols to go through."

"I'm with you on that," Lucida said.

"Sorry, but I don't feel like having that buttmunch go off on me again." Robert turned to Lucida. "So I'm going to -"

"You there!"

Robert jumped at the sound of Professor Tureis' voice, as did Lucida, Harold and Olec.

_Oh crap. I thought we were keeping our voices down._

He whipped his head around, expecting to see Tureis bearing down on them. Instead the Divination professor stomped over to a pair of Gryffindor boys in the back of the classroom. His arm swooped down, forcing both boys to lean back to avoid being hit. When Tureis' hand came up, it held a square-shaped object.

"My class is for seeing into the future, not exchanging these nonsensical things!" Tureis shook the object in his hand. Robert noticed it was a vid-card. The remake of _Jurassic Park_ judging by the cover.

"Five points each from Gryffindor!"

Both boys frowned as Tureis marched back to the front of the classroom.

"On second thought," Harold looked around to the others, "maybe we should try to find out what that symbol really means."

They spent most of class trying to determine what the stick figure with the horns meant. Tried and failed. And Tureis yelled at them. Robert's only consolation was no one else in class could interpret the symbol either. When Tureis finished yelling at everyone, he assigned them ten inches of parchment on Aboriginal cave paintings.

"Divination sounded a lot more fun back when Aunt Parvati took it," Priya Hobstorm bemoaned as everyone filed out of the classroom.

After the last class of the day, Robert and Lucida hurried back to Gryffindor Tower to get some of their homework done before dinner. They wouldn't have much time for it this evening since they had to serve detention, again.

_Friggin' James. Thanks a lot, pal._

He almost finished his astronomy essay when Lucida came by to collect him. They headed to the Great Hall with the majority of their house, though Robert made sure to keep some distance between him and the Weasley/Potter clan.

His shoulders sagged as he spotted the familiar patches of red and black hair beyond him. His mind pulled him back to his other visits to England. All the times he spent with the clan playing Battle of Hogwarts or Exploding Snap or pick-up games of Quidditch at the Burrow. All the times people like James and Cynthia and Aunt Ginny and Uncle George had told him he was part of this huge family.

It didn't feel that way now. Part of him wanted to say that family talk had been a load of crap. Rose _was_ part of the family, and he had hurt her. Whose side would the Weasleys and Potters take? Some American they only saw a few weeks every year or their own flesh and blood?

"Where does your mother get off printing this rubbish!?"

The loud voice snapped Robert out of his reverie. He stopped and looked up. There at the entrance to the Great Hall a seething Efram MacMillan-Longbottom confronted Harold Thomas.

"What are you going on about?" A bewildered Harold drew his head back as a couple dozen students milled around and watched the argument.

"I'm going on about this!" Efram shook a magazine in front of Harold. "Didn't you see the front page of this rag?"

"Of course I saw it. Mum's owl delivered it first thing this morning. Why are you upset about it?"

"You think I'm upset? What about my mum? Dad told me she's been crying ever since this came out!"

Harold looked even more confused than before. "Why's your mum been crying?"

Efram's eyes bulged. "Why? Why!? How can you be in Ravenclaw and be so bloody thick!?"

"Oy! Don't call me thick."

Efram ignored Harold's retort. "You know how sensitive my mum is about this. But does your mother care? No! She has no qualms taking one of the most tragic days of my mother's life and using it to make a few galleons!"

"You're daft, Longbottom. Your mum's not even mentioned in there. And my mum would never do anything to deliberately hurt someone."

"Bullocks! How could she even think of writing this for a laugh? Did she forget how many wizards and witches died in that battle? Oh wait. She probably doesn't, because she wasn't even there!"

"She wasn't there, you pillock, because she was pregnant at the time. With me!" Harold's shoulders rose and fell with deep, angry breaths. His fists clenched.

"Maybe if she had been there she'd care a bit more about the feelings of the people who did fight, and their families."

"My mother does care about them."

"Your mother's a loony."

"Don't you call her that!" Harold bared his teeth, spittle dangling from the corner of his mouth.

Robert let go of Lucida's hand and edged closer to the two boys. He also noticed Norton Fudge and Samuel Finnigan doing the same.

"I'll damn well call her that if I please. Because she is! And while you're at it . . ." Efram crushed the magazine in his hand and shook it. "You can take this filth back to your loony mother and shove it up her arse!"

He thrust the crumpled magazine into Harold's face, pushing him back a few steps. The magazine dropped to the floor. A look of shock and anger flared across Harold's face. His head trembled.

_Oh crap._

Harold roared and charged Efram.

Robert jumped between them. He stuck both hands into Harold's chest, allowing Samuel to grab the Ravenclaw boy from behind. Robert checked over his shoulder to find Norton Fudge and Olec Holmdeil holding back Efram.

"Lemme go!" Efram hollered.

"Calm down, dammit!" Norton ordered.

"Get off me, O'Bannon!" Harold tried to free himself.

"Dude!" Robert blurted. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"I'm gonna kick his arse!" Harold snarled in Efram's direction.

"Come and try it, you worthless toerag!"

"Enough, both of you!" Lucida glared at them.

"Sod off, Bloom!"

"Hey!" Robert glowered at Harold. "Watch your friggin' mouth!"

"What the bloody hell is going on out here?"

The booming voice of Professor Longbottom froze everyone. The head of Gryffindor House marched toward them, eyes narrowed, and locked onto one student in particular.

"Efram. Would you mind telling me what in blazes you're doing in the middle of this ruckus?"

"He called my mum loony, Professor," Harold exclaimed before Efram could speak.

"Is that true?"

"Yes, it's true," Efram responded without hesitation.

Professor Longbottom let out a slow breath. "Luna Thomas is a close friend of this family, Efram. I'll not have you disrespecting her in such a way."

"What about the way she disrespected our family? You saw what she wrote?"

"Yes, I did. And I know how much it upset your mother. But I also know Luna did not write that article with the intention of causing her any anguish."

"I don't care if it was intentional or not!" Anger lines dug deep into Efram's face. "She made Mum cry. Don't you care?"

"Of course I care." Professor Longbottom's cheeks reddened.

"Then do something about it!"

"What do you want me to do, Efram? Hex Harold's mother?"

"That's a start."

"Maybe I'll hex you, you tosser!"

"That's enough from you, Mister Thomas." Professor Longbottom glared at Harold. He glared back, but was wise enough to keep quiet.

"His mum should have known." Efram snapped his head toward Harold, still keeping his eyes on his step-father. "She should have known how that would upset Mum. My dad died in that battle! My _real _dad!"

Several gasps arose. Robert's eyes widened. Lucida's jaw dropped, as did Samuel Finnigan's.

Professor's Longbottom's entire body quaked with fury. He stepped closer to Efram. Robert braced himself. He'd already been on the receiving end of a tongue-lashing from the Herbology teacher, and knew what to expect.

Instead of shouting, Professor Longbottom spoke in a low, menacing voice. "My office. Both of you." He glanced at Harold Thomas. "Now."

The students restraining the two released them. Efram and Harold glared at each other, then stalked off under the watchful eye of Professor Longbottom.

"Wow." Samuel shook his head as he watched them depart. "I can't believe Efram threw that in his face. The whole Dad bit, I mean."

"I know," said Norton Fudge. "When you think about it, Efram never knew his father. His biological father, Ernie MacMillan. He died when Efram was one. For all intents and purposes, Professor Longbottom is his real father."

"What do you suppose Harold's mum did, or supposedly did, to make him so mad?" Lucida wondered aloud.

"Let's find out." Robert stared at the crumpled magazine on the floor. He picked it up and smoothed it out best he could. Lucida, Norton, Samuel, Olec and a few other students gathered around him as he scanned the periodical.

It was the latest edition of _The Quibbler._ A huge headline dominated the front of the magazine.

**BREAKING NEWS: MINISTRY SOURCES CONFIRM THE RETURN OF STACYX.**

"What?" Robert's brow furrowed. He saw the by line. _Luna Thomas, Editor-in-Chief_. Biting his lip, he read on.

_Sixteen years ago, wizards and witches from around the world journeyed into the parallel worlds spawned by Muggle TV shows and movies to battle a race of malevolent beings called the Stacyx. These creatures plotted to conquer the Muggle world, while at the same time exterminating our world. But together with numerous TV and movie characters, the Wizarding World, at great cost, stopped their plan and wiped out the Stacyx._

_Or did they?_

_A highly placed source in the Ministry of Magic has proof that some Stacyx escaped the great battle that took place in the film "The Land That Time Forgot," and even more disturbing, are loose in our world!_

"_We have detected some energy patterns that, according to our records, match those of the portals used by the Stacyx to emerge into our world," said the Quibbler's source in the Ministry. "So far we have no actual sightings of Stacyx, but should anyone see them, they should alert the Ministry of Magic immediately, and not take matters into their own hands. The Stacyx are dangerous creatures who nearly took over the Muggle World and destroyed the Wizarding World." _

_The Quibbler contacted other Ministry of Magic officials, including Minister of Magic Tessa Tullibee, regarding the reappearance of the Stacyx. All of them declined comment._

_While it is commonly believed the Stacyx were all killed when the former auror Bentley Basham ignited the volcano that obliterated "The Land That Time Forgot," it must be pointed out that there was another time when the Wizarding World mistakenly thought the Stacyx extinct. In the 1950s, Auror Basham, who initially discovered the Stacyx existence, lured them into a TV show dealing with the sinking of the famous Muggle ship the Titanic. Basham believed all the Stacyx had drowned with that vessel. But over 60 years later he was proven wrong as the Stacyx returned to try and take over the world again._

_Now it would appear, 16 years after the second war with the Stacyx, these creatures have once more returned. It stands to reason their goal is the same as before. Enslavement of the Muggle World and extermination of wizard-kind._

"Could this be true?" A skinny brunette from Hufflepuff asked in a fearful tone.

"Course it's not true," blurted a Gryffindor boy next to her. "Everyone knows _The Quibbler_ just makes stuff up."

"Yeah." A chunky Ravenclaw boy nodded. "Who in their right mind would take seriously a magazine that talks about wrackspurts and crumple-horned whatevers?"

Several other students voiced their agreement and headed into the Great Hall.

"I hope they're right." Samuel nodded behind him to the departing students.

"What, you think Harold's mum is serious about this?" asked Lucida.

"Oh, Mrs. Thomas is serious about everything she puts in _The Quibbler._ What I mean is, I wonder if this thing about the Stacyx being back is true."

"You really believe that?" Lucida raised a thin eyebrow.

"I just know me dad said it was _The Quibbler _that told the truth about Moldy-Voldie's return and what happened to Harry Potter in that cemetery. So if they were right about that . . ."

"Robert, you don't think there's anything to this?" Lucida turned to him. "Do you?"

Robert didn't answer. He just stared at the magazine. Something clicked in his mind. The day he boarded the Hogwarts Express. He remembered overhearing Harry Potter and Hannah Longbottom talking.

"_I overheard those aurors talking before I left the Cauldron . . ."_

"_There were some things that seemed a tad suspicious . . ."_

"_But do you think . . . I mean it can't be."_

He remembered Mrs. Longbottom's tone. She had sounded upset, maybe even scared. Then there was her other comment, about hearing _this _right on the heels of Varley Vanacker's disappearance. What had she meant by _this?_ And what about Uncle Harry? He'd been so cryptic about what exactly he'd been called out to investigate the night before.

_Oh my God. Could it be . . ._

"Robert?"

He finally looked up at Lucida, who appeared a bit annoyed.

"I asked if you believed Mrs. Thomas' article in _The Quibbler._ You don't, do you?"

Robert continued to stare at her silently.

Lucida blinked in disbelief. "Do you?"

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_The wars with the Stacyx mentioned in this chapter are chronicled in my story "The Airwaves War."_


	29. Plots In The Dark

**CHAPTER 29: PLOTS IN THE DARK**

* * *

"Why are we going to see Professor Corner? Shouldn't we go to Professor Longbottom, instead? He is our head of house."

"Because . . ." Robert turned to Lucida as the pair hiked up the wide staircase to the Astronomy Tower. "Between our effed up attempt to play hero and what happened with Efram, Professor Longbottom has gotta be raging pissed off right now. And as far as I can tell, we haven't given Professor Corner a reason to yell at us."

He continued up the stairs, wondering how the head of Ravenclaw House would react to this. Would she listen to him politely? Tell him he was being paranoid? Say _The Quibbler _article was simply, as Dad would say, "Luna being Luna?"

When they reached the door to Professor Corner's office, Robert raised his fist and hesitated.

_Oh, Gryffindor up, will you._

He knocked.

"Come in."

Robert opened the door and walked inside, followed by Lucida.

"Robert, Lucida." Cho Corner, sitting behind her desk, smiled as she looked up from grading papers. "What can I do for you two?"

"Um, Professor?" Robert rubbed the back of his neck. "Can we talk to you about something?"

She waved them to a pair of high back chairs in front of her desk. "Since you two are doing quite well in my class, can I assume whatever is concerning you has nothing to do with astronomy?"

"Um, yeah," Robert replied as he and Lucida took their seats.

"And you couldn't bring this to your own head of house?"

Robert shifted in his seat. "After what just happened between him and Efram, I don't think he's in the most talkative mood."

Professor Corner bobbed her head from side to side. "You're probably right. So, what's troubling you?"

"Well . . ." Robert took a breath before he continued. "It's about that article in _The Quibbler. _The one about the Stacyx coming back."

"And you believe it?"

"Uh, well, uh . . ."

"Robert." Professor Corner leaned forward. "I have endless respect for everything Luna Thomas did during the war. But it is Luna Thomas we're talking about. Most of what she puts in that magazine are nothing but fantasies, or at the very least, stories where she takes a grain of truth and grows it to the size of the giant squid in the lake."

"Yeah, I know. But after reading that article, it got me thinking about something I heard at Platform Nine-And-Three-Quarters right before I got on the Hogwarts Express."

He proceeded to tell Professor Corner about the conversation between Harry Potter and Hannah Longbottom.

"You were eavesdropping on them?" The teacher's eyes narrowed.

"No. I mean, well, maybe. I mean, it's not like I went out of my way to do it. And then the night before, Uncle Harry got called out to . . . somewhere. We asked him about it during breakfast the next morning, but he wouldn't tell us anything."

"Aurors are always going off on missions they can't tell anyone about, even their families."

"But he's the Head Auror. If he gets called out in the middle of the night, it must be big."

"So you assume. He could have been called out for any number of reasons. And his conversation with Mrs. Longbottom could also be about any number of things."

Robert tightened his lips and cast his eyes down to the enchanted star field floor. He took a few breaths before deciding on another direction.

"Professor. Do you really believe the Stacyx were all wiped out in _The Land That Time Forgot?"_

"Well, it's been nearly sixteen years since that battle, and we haven't seen hide nor hair of them."

"That's not the same as saying they're extinct," said Lucida.

Professor Corner leaned back in her chair, focusing on Lucida. "You're quite right. You'd make a good Ravenclaw, Miss Bloom. And hopefully you'd enjoy it more than your cousin Boris."

Lucida smiled while Professor Corner moved her jaw back and forth. Seconds later she continued. "Is it possible some Stacyx escaped the volcanic eruption? Of course it is. In fact, some of them did make their way through portals into other television shows and movies and killed several Muggles before our forces hunted them down. Perhaps a few did get away and decide to lay low in other shows. But the one thing that is for certain is that after the war, Hermione Weasley set up numerous security charms to alert wizard-kind if the Stacyx ever reappeared. None of those charms have gone off in sixteen years. So either the Stacyx did indeed all perish in that final battle, or they now exist in such small numbers that they are practically no threat to either our world or the Muggle World. I'd like to believe the former."

"People believed that about Moldy-Voldie after the First Big War. And look what happened there."

"Good point, Robert. But the difference now is we have safeguards in place to alert us if the Stacyx should ever reappear."

"Yeah, I guess." Robert's shoulders sagged. He couldn't think of anything else to say. Plus, Professor Corner was right. He had no evidence of the Stacyx's return. Hell, to call what he did have "circumstantial evidence" would be beyond generous.

"You're not thinking of pursuing this on your own, are you?" Professor Corner eyed them suspiciously.

"Oh no way." Robert shook his head emphatically. "We're already in the middle of a month-long detention. No way I want another month tacked on to it."

"I feel the same," Lucida added.

"Well, at least you learned _something_ from your detention, unlike other family members of yours who went here the same time I did." A wry grin traced Professor Corner's lips.

"Thank you, Professor," said Lucida. "We're sorry to have bothered you."

"Neither of you are a bother. You know my door is always open to any student, regardless of house."

"Thanks again, Professor." Robert nodded to her as he and Lucida rose and headed for the door.

"By the way," Professor Corner called out. "Congratulations on your new couple status."

Robert's eyes went wide with surprise.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. What, you think we teachers are unaware of who's going with whom at this school? That's half our conversations at meal times."

The veins on Robert's neck stuck out. He tried to imagine what some of those conversations were like, especially if any teacher said, "I really pictured Robert going with Rose Weasley, not Lucida Bloom."

_Rose._

He felt a tug on his elbow. He looked to find Lucida nodding toward the door. Once in the corridor, she turned to him. "So what exactly did that accomplish?"

"I don't know. At least Professor Corner knows about it. Maybe she'll let the other teachers know."

"It didn't sound like she'd do that."

Robert grunted.

"I thought she did have a point," Lucida continued. "From everything I've heard about the battle, if there were Stacyx survivors, there couldn't have been many. Certainly nowhere near enough to threaten the world."

"Maybe, but . . ." Robert halted near the stairwell.

"What?" Lucida stopped next to him.

"You know Nine-Eleven? The big terrorist attack in the Muggle World back in 2001?"

"Yes. I remember it from Muggle Studies."

"All it took were nineteen nutjobs and four planes to kill over three thousand people. Who knows what a handful of pissed off Stacyx is capable of? And considering we tried to exterminate them not once, but twice, you know they have the motivation to hurt us as much as they can."

Lucida stood frozen, her eyes locked on him. Worry etched into her pretty face. A stab of pain went through Robert. He didn't like upsetting Lucida.

"I hope you're wrong, Robert."

"Me, too."

"Anyway." Lucida stepped over to him. "I don't see what we can do about it. Besides, if the Stacyx are still out there and do try something, you know Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron will be right there leading the effort to stop them, just like last time."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I am. Now . . ." Lucida checked her watch. "We have about twenty minutes before we have to report to detention. So why don't we find slip behind the first tapestry we come to and . . ." She sidled up to him, pressed her body against his and whispered her suggestions into his ear. She capped it off by nibbling on his lobe.

Robert didn't utter a word as he let Lucida lead him down the corridors.

**XXXXX**

As the days went by, the Weasley/Potter clan started to accept the reality that Robert and Lucida were an item. Most of them, anyway. Cynthia appeared more polite than accepting. Edward and Albus seemed cool with it. Lily, however, refused to speak to him, as did Hugo. And, of course, Rose went out of her way to ignore him.

Robert tried to comfort himself with the fact he was in better shape than James. The oldest Potter child still received the cold shoulder from everyone in the family. But since James hadn't apologized for his comment about Uncle Charlie, Robert didn't find the clan's attitude surprising.

He hoped all this friction wouldn't carry over to the Quidditch team. He prayed everyone could put aside their differences and concentrate on the game, especially with the season opener against Ravenclaw a week away.

No such luck.

Perched on his broom, Robert watched Albus easily put one through the hoop. He shook his head. Any other day, James would have made that save.

"C'mon, Potter!" shouted Norton Fudge. "A First Year could do better than that!"

James scowled, his angry gaze switching from the Gryffindor captain to Albus.

Robert sighed and faced forward. He gripped his bat, scanning for any Bludgers. To his right he spotted Rose, who swiveled her head in all directions searching for the Golden Snitch. He bit his lip, all his focus on her. Loose strands of her knotted rust-colored hair whipped around. The harsh, determined look that settled over her face did not detract from her beauty. My God, she was beautiful.

His lips twisted into a frown. He missed talking to her. How many times had she confided in him about her worries of not being the best prefect, or getting the sort of grades her mother did when she went to Hogwarts?

_I should have done more to help her when she lost her prefect's badge. I should have talked to her more when she got that Howler._ But when he had tried, Rose didn't want to hear from him, or anybody else for that matter.

_So? She's your friend. You should have tried harder to help._

_What does it matter now? I'm with Lucida._

Rose whipped her head toward him. He froze when they made eye contact. They continued to fly straight, staring silently at one another. Robert saw Rose's face contort in . . . anger? Sadness?

He started to open his mouth, with no idea what to say.

Something streaked past him. He briefly made out the round black form of a Bludger. A Bludger headed right for . . .

"Rose! Look out!"

Rose took her eyes off him.

The Bludger smashed into her side.

"Rose!"

She slumped to her right, and fell off her broom.

Robert banked toward her. He leaned forward, increasing his speed, all his focus on Rose.

He barely noticed the Bludger as it shot scant inches past his head.

Robert coaxed every bit of speed out of his broom. Wind bracketed his body. His shoulders knotted as he watched Rose fall closer to the ground.

"C'mon," he growled at his broom. "C'mon!"

Suddenly Rose filled his vision.

"Gotcha!" He wrapped his arms around her.

His legs started to slide off the broom.

"Crap!" He clamped his left hand on the handle.

Rose slipped from his grasp.

"No!" Robert reached out and grabbed a handful of Rose's robes before she completely fell away.

The ground rushed toward him.

He pulled back on the handle. An invisible hand pushed against him as his speed suddenly dropped. His heels dug into the ground.

The broom slowed, and eventually came to a hover inches from the ground. Robert lowered Rose onto her side and slid off his broom. He dropped to his knees. Rose sat up, grimacing, her arms wrapped around her mid-section.

"Rose!" He put his hands on her shoulders. "Are you all right?"

"Get off me!" She pulled away from him, groaning as she did.

Robert's jaw fell open. _What the hell?_

The other members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team started to land when Robert found his voice. "I'm . . . I'm sorry, Rose. I should've seen that Bludger. It's my fault."

"Nice that you can admit _that_."

"Well, it is. I head my head up my ass and missed that Bludger."

"I wasn't talking about the damn Bludger!" Rose twisted around, gritting her teeth in pain.

"What?" A bewildered look came over Robert's face.

Rose snorted and accepted a hand from Lily, who helped her to her feet.

"Are you all right?" asked the youngest Potter child.

"No. It's my ribs. I think they're broken."

"You'd best get yourself to the hospital wing," ordered Norton Fudge.

"I'll help her." Robert raised a hand.

"So nice of you to care."

"Rose, what's with the attitude?"

"What's with . . .?" She swung around, her eyes narrowed. "You really have to ask? After . . . you should bloody well know!"

"Come on, Rose. I'll take you." Lily put a hand on Rose's back, shooting Robert a deadly glare. She led her injured cousin off the pitch. He swore he heard Lily mutter something like, "bloody thick," under her breath.

"Boy, that's gratitude for you." Chester Gaffney stood next to him, shaking his head. "Save her from a nasty fall and not so much as a bloody 'thanks.' What did you do to get her hacked off?"

Robert shot the Chaser a glare. Wisely, Gaffney backed away.

**XXXXX**

Robert didn't speak to anyone in the Gryffindor team tent as he showered and changed into his school clothes. He followed the squad back to the castle, head down, hands in his pockets. How could Rose be angry with him after he saved her from that fall? Had things gotten so bad between them she could even say "thank you" after something like that?

_Why dwell on it? It's not my fault she can't accept me and Lucida being together._

_Can you?_

His lips twisted in frustration. How the hell could he still be so confused after choosing Lucida? Why had his decision caused so much strife among the Weasley/Potter clan? It wasn't like Lucida was a stranger. She was a blood relative, for Merlin's sake!

Robert tried to picture Lucida, her long red hair, her sensual face, the feel of her lips against his.

Instead he thought of Rose, how she ran up the stairs in the Gryffindor Common Room the night she saw him and Lucida kiss. He then replayed her comments as she left the Quidditch pitch.

Did she . . . had she really felt . . .?

_Maybe Lily's right. Maybe I am bloody thick._

"Guys! Guys!" someone shouted in a strong Irish brogue.

Robert looked up to find Samuel Finnigan standing at the entrance to the castle. Derek Moody stood next to him, holding a copy of _The Daily Prophet._

"What is it, Samuel?" asked Norton Fudge.

"Late edition of _The Prophet."_ He jogged down the steps, followed by Derek. "Wait till you see it, especially you lot." Samuel's eyes flickered over the members of the Weasley/Potter clan.

Everyone gathered in a semi-circle and scanned the newspaper. The moving black-and-white photo showed a couple sullen-looking people shuffling out of a building, their wrists bound. Men in auror's robes stood on either side of them, wands raised. Robert recognized one of the aurors right away, the tall one with red hair.

_Uncle Ron?_

His eyes snapped up to the headline.

**EXTRA!! THE DAILY PROPHET: LATE EDITION: EXTRA!!**

**AURORS OFFICE TAKES DOWN CULT OF VOLDEMORT IN HUGE RAID.**

_They had hoped to bring back the dark times. Instead, they will likely spend a long time in Azkaban.  
A special squad from the Aurors Office conducted a raid this afternoon on the headquarters of the subversive organization known as the Cult of Voldemort. Led by Auror Ron Weasley, the squad descended upon a residence on the outskirts of Oakham and arrested twenty suspected members of the cult._

"_Everything worked out perfectly," said Weasley. "We encountered only minor resistance, no one got really hurt. All in all, it was a good day."_

_While the Cult of Voldemort's activities have been limited to acts of vandalism since they surfaced three years ago, Weasley said the evidence they uncovered showed the group had more sinister plans for the Wizarding World._

"_We discovered numerous Muggle vid-cards. Half of them, the ones featuring more violent shows, were charmed to allow these Cult wankers to enter the show, or have characters from those shows enter our world."_

_Ministry of Magic officials said renderings of the Ministry building were uncovered in the Cult's headquarters. Coupled with confessions from several Cult members, it has been determined that the group planned to use characters from various television programs and movies to launch an all-out attack on the Ministry. Cult members also admitted to charming vid-cards in Hogsmeade several weeks ago that released cartoon characters from the Muggle shows "Speed Racer" and "GI Joe," which resulted in ten deaths, numerous injuries and severe damage to the village. Auror Weasley added that several charmed vid-cards also turned up at Hogwarts. Said vid-cards have gone missing, but Weasley is confident they will be found in short order._

"See? See!?" Albus jabbed a finger at the newspaper held by Derek Moody. "Didn't I tell you? It _was_ the Cult of Voldemort. I was right. I was bloody right!"

Albus bounced on the balls of his feet, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Oh calm down, will you?" James scowled at his brother.

"Aw. Is James all upset because he's not the big hero?" Albus shot him an expression of mock sadness. "I guess Uncle Ron did what you couldn't."

James trembled in anger. His fists balled as he gave Albus a steely gaze.

"If you two are gonna fight again, I'm outta here."

Robert detached himself from the group and tromped inside the castle. Albus' sing-song voice followed him.

"I was right! I was riiiiiiight!"

Albus' gloating eventually faded as Robert headed deeper inside the castle. As he passed the Great Hall, he sighed, thinking about the story.

_So it's over. It's really over. _The Stacyx had nothing to do with this. Now he felt really stupid bringing his concerns to Professor Corner. Like Albus suspected all along, the Cult of Voldemort had been behind the charmed vid-cards.

Robert held his breath as he turned a corner. He tried to imagine Sentinel robots from _X-Men_ and cat-like Kzinti soldiers from _The Man-Kzin Wars _movies and gray spindly Overseer aliens from the recent incarnation of the TV show _Project UFO _rampaging throughout Wizarding England.

Thanks to Uncle Ron and his aurors, he didn't have to worry about that any more. A flicker of disappointment went through him. Much as he didn't want to admit it, he had an idea how James must feel. It would have been cool if they had solved this on their own, step out of their parents' shadows and be heroes themselves. Prove they were worthy of the last names Potter, Weasley, Prewett and O'Bannon.

But they wouldn't have that chance. He wondered if they would ever be in a situation where they could do something heroic. Somehow he doubted it. More than likely he'd grow up, get a job, get married, have kids and have everyone wonder if Robert O'Bannon was as brave as his mother and father.

_C'mon, man. Don't turn into another James Potter and go looking for trouble. Look how it worked out for him._

He marched up the steps to Gryffindor Tower, trying to put any thoughts of heroism out of his head. With the whole vid-card thing over and done with, he had more immediate concerns.

Concerns involving two red-headed Gryffindor girls.

**XXXXX**

When Robert and the rest of the Weasley/Potter clan reported to Professor Longbottom's office, they discovered that, joy of joys, Mister Pudlum had been taken to the hospital wing and wouldn't be available to administer detention. It turned out the jackass caretaker had been cleaning the Potions classroom and accidentally put his hand into a small puddle of some spilled concoction. His entire right arm had shrunk to the size of a toothpick.

"Couldn't happen to a nicer bloke," Edward whispered out the corner of his mouth.

Robert's eyes widened. It took a lot for the normally amiable Edward Weasley to say something that harsh.

Mister Pudlum's absence, however, didn't mean they got out of detention. Instead, Professor Longbottom sent them down to Hagrid's hut.

"Wicked!" Albus beamed as they headed out of the castle. "This should be an easy detention. You know Hagrid will treat us all right."

True, Hagrid didn't regard them as a step below pond scum like Pudlum. But detention was anything but easy. Hagrid escorted them to one of the school's larger ponds where a group of half-horse, half-fish creatures rested on the banks. Robert recognized them from his Care of Magical Creatures class at Salem last year. Hippocampi.

"All sorts of debris get caught up in their manes," Hagrid told them as he handed out large brushes. "And they don't like to clean themselves."

It turned out the hippocampi also didn't like anyone else cleaning them. They whipped their heads and snapped at the clan whenever they approached with their brushes. Hagrid suggested humming as a way to calm them. It only worked half the time. Both Cynthia and Arthur got knocked to the ground. James got bit, twice, which put a smile on Albus' face.

Rose, as luck would have it, managed to get the most docile hippocampus of the bunch. She and Hugo gently brushed the creature's mane.

Robert slowly brushed the mane of his hippocampus, while Lucida hummed melodically. Half his attention was on the creature, the other half on Rose. His shoulders sagged as he stared at her, hoping she would look up and see him . . . and smile at him, show some indication all was forgiven.

But Rose's attention stayed on her hippocampus.

Robert snorted and dragged the brush down his hippocampus' mane. The creature grunted in annoyance. Robert didn't care. He wondered if Rose would _ever_ talk to him again.

He gripped his brush tighter. Things had been so much simpler when they were little kids. Rose was just a cool girl who liked running around on her toy broom and drawing magical battles and playing Exploding Snap. They just had fun when he visited England. He didn't have these feelings mucking up his head. Feelings he'd been afraid to act on. How could he when he'd always considered Rose like family?

_Like family. Not the same as family._

His eyes studied her round freckled face. He pictured her slender, athletic frame beneath her robes. God, she was beautiful. Even more than that, when she wasn't fretting over living up to her parents' reputation, her true self emerged. Her intelligence, her warmth, her fighting spirit he wondered if Rose knew she actually possessed. How could he not fall for her?

Too bad she hated his guts.

Robert yanked the brush through the hippocampus' mane. The creature whinnied and snapped its head up. Both he and Lucida jumped back.

"Easy now. Easy." Hagrid ambled over, holding his hand out and humming to the hippocampus. It took a couple minutes for it to finally calm down.

"I want to you to brush his mane, Robert, not tear it off."

"Yeah. Sorry, Hagrid."

"That's okay. Just, gentle strokes. All right?"

Robert nodded. He approached the hippocampus, and caught Rose staring at him. He lifted his head, trying to meet her eyes.

Rose looked back down at her hippocampus and continued brushing its mane.

**XXXXX**

Hagrid released the clan at a reasonable hour. By Robert's count, tonight's detention only lasted about an hour-and-a-half. Thank God. Now he could catch up on the mountain of homework he had.

_What should I do first? Potions? No, that's the hardest one. Divination? Yeah, right. Charms looked pretty easy. I should be able to knock that out in a hurry and move on to . . ._

"Robeeeert."

He stiffened when he heard Lucida draw out his name. A soft hand rubbed his shoulder. Hair tickled his cheek as Lucida's lips hovered around his right ear.

"Uh, yeah?" He came to a halt as the rest of the Weasley/Potter clan approached the castle.

"Thanks to Hagrid, we've got loads of time before curfew. Why don't we find a deserted classroom and, well, I'm sure you can use your imagination."

Robert swallowed. A fiery sensation gripped his waist. His heart sped up.

Then he caught sight of Rose at the head of the group.

Guilt rammed into his desire. He mentally begged Rose not to turn around, to keep walking into the castle and disappear from sight.

"Um, uh . . . I got a lotta homework, you know?"

"So do I. But you know that Muggle expression about all work and now play." Lucida pecked at his ear, then slid her lips down his neck.

All thought vanished from Robert's mind. He let Lucida take him by the hand and pull him toward the castle, giggling all the way. Thankfully the rest of the clan was far ahead of them, which meant Rose couldn't see them.

_Rose._

Lucida pushed open the door to the Charms classroom and practically threw him inside. She kicked the door closed. Darkness enveloped them. Neither one bothered to light any of the torches hanging from the wall. Lucida placed her hands on Robert's chest and backed him up until he bumped into a desk. He managed a quick grunt before Lucida hurled herself at him and smashed her lips into his. Their tongues dueled. Lucida's hands slid down his sides, her fingers dug into his ass. He gasped. His entire being drowned in a sea of pure delight. He pulled Lucida tighter against him. Lucida's lips moved down his chin. She buried her face into his neck. Robert felt her teeth in his flesh. His heart beat so hard he expected it to explode. Further down his body he felt another explosion building.

"Oh God," he muttered breathlessly. _Oh God . . . oh man . . . oh Rose._

Robert's eyes snapped open. He froze, though Lucida kept biting his neck.

_What did I . . . oh no way!_

But in his mind's eye it wasn't Lucida Bloom wrapped around him sucking on his neck. It was Rose Weasley.

_Oh crap. Oh crap! _

"Um, Lucida? Hon?"

Lucida pulled her head out of his neck. "What?"

Robert looked her in the face, his eyes barely adjusted to the darkness of the classroom. He took a deep breath and gently held her shoulders.

"Um, there's . . . well. I just need to talk."

"You want to talk now?" Lucida sounded shocked.

Robert swallowed. How should he say this? The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Lucida. He really did like her. A lot. The problem was, he could no longer deny he liked Rose more.

_Does it even matter? _Did he really think if he broke up with Lucida, he could just go up to Rose, tell her how he felt about her, and all would be wonderful? Yeah, right. He had visions of magically-produced canaries attacking him, just like Aunt Hermione had done to Uncle Ron during "The Lavender Episode."

_Whatever. I just can't take this anymore._

"Robert, what is it?" Lucida demanded.

He bit his lower lip. _Maybe she'll understand._

_And maybe a platypus will fly out my ass._

"Um, well. This I kinda hard. But, um . . . uh . . ."

"Merlin's sake, Robert. What is -"

The doorknob clicked.

Robert's eyes snapped up to the door. Lucida whipped her head around. Light spilled into the room as the door slowly creaked open.

He grabbed Lucida's elbow. They hurried past two desks before stopping at a third and ducking behind it. He turned to Lucida and held a finger to his lips. She nodded.

He held his breath, and Lucida's hand. Footsteps echoed off the high walls of the charms classroom.

They both jerked in surprise at the soft _whoosh_ of flames from one of the torches on the wall. An orange glow settled over the left side of the classroom.

_Who the hell is that?_ It couldn't be Pudlum. He was in the hospital wing. A teacher, maybe? Another student here to do the same thing he and Lucida had been doing?

The door opened and closed again. Another set of footsteps clacked across the stone floor.

"You have them?"

Both Robert's and Lucida's eyes widened. The voice was unmistakable.

Professor Tureis, the Divination teacher.

"Right here, Sir."

Robert also recognized that voice as well. Ares Urquhart, the asshole Beater from Slytherin.

"Good, good," said Tureis. "Everything's in place. Just think, boy. What we do with these special vid-cards will change the Wizarding World forever."

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	30. The Face Of The Enemy

**CHAPTER 30: THE FACE OF THE ENEMY**

* * *

Robert's chest tightened. A shiver went through him. _"Special vid-cards?" _Could Tureis mean the missing vid-cards belonging to the Weasley/Potter clan? The ones that released the Umon and the Destructo Droids that nearly killed them?

A hand gripped clenched his upper arm. He didn't have to turn to know it was Lucida digging her fingernails through his sleeves and into his skin. He ignored their bite and listened to the Divination professor and the Slytherin student.

"Are you sure they'll be safe in your office until tomorrow?" Ares Urquhart asked nervously.

"Of course they will," Tureis snapped. "With the security charms I have in place, even the headmistress would have a hard time getting through them. Now quit worrying and go back to your dormitory."

"Yes, Professor. Good-night."

Tureis grunted.

Robert held his breath, listening to the echo of Urquhart's footsteps in the darkened room. Seconds later the door opened and closed. The only sound now came from his hammering heart. Robert prayed Tureis couldn't hear it.

He bit down on his lower lip, waiting for the footsteps and the opening and closing of the door signaling the teacher's departure. But the only sound Tureis made was the occasional inhale and exhale.

Sweat trickled down Robert's brow. Tension crushed his body. He mentally screamed at Tureis to leave. Why the hell was he still here?

_He doesn't think we're here, does he? He's not going to search the classroom._

The clack of a footstep on stone made Robert jerk. He sensed more than saw Lucida's free hand cover her mouth to suppress a gasp. His hand slowly slid over his robes, heading for his wand.

The door to the classroom opened. Moments later came the _thunk_ as it closed.

Both Robert and Lucida let out long, loud sighs of relief.

"Merlin, my heart's going as fast as one of those Muggle _rackets."_ Lucida placed a hand over her chest.

Robert didn't bother correcting her. He slowly stood, his legs stiff with tension, and helped Lucida to her feet.

"Robert," she began. "Those vid-cards they were talking about. You don't think they mean _our_ vid-cards."

"Yeah, I do."

"You think they stole them from the trunk Rose made? You think . . . oh Merlin, do you think Professor Tureis and Ares Urquhart are part of the Cult of Voldemort?"

Robert simply nodded. _We gotta tell someone._ He thought of running right to Headmistress Sprout's office. Then he thought of his meetings with Professor Corner. She hadn't been very receptive to any of his theories on Tureis' strange behavior or the possibility of the Stacyx's survival. Would talking to Professor Sprout be any different?

_No. Not without evidence._

"C'mon." He took Lucida's hand.

"Robert, what . . .?"

He pulled her across the classroom before she could complete her sentence. When they reached the door, he opened it a crack and peered outside.

Down the corridor he saw Tureis' shadow bounce along the stone walls as he rounded the corner.

Robert opened the door the rest of the way and stepped outside.

"What are we going to do?" Lucida asked.

"Follow Tureis."

"Then what?"

Robert frowned. He hadn't thought that far ahead.

_Great. Just charge into danger without thinking. No doubt about it. I'm a true Gryffindor._

"What are you two doing?"

Robert froze. His heart slammed into his chest. Did he have time to go for his wand?

Suddenly recognition clicked in. That voice. It wasn't from an "enemy." It came from a friend. Well, of sorts.

He turned around to find James Potter and Kayla Pomosa standing near the door to the Charms classroom.

"What are you guys doing?" Robert cranked an eyebrow.

"Keeping an eye on Professor Tureis," James replied. "I don't care what the teachers say. He's up to something."

Robert groaned. This did not surprise him. Despite all the lectures and detentions and shunning by his family, nothing would deter James Sirius Potter from proving to the world he was every bit the hero as his world-famous father.

"Well, James." Lucida crossed her arms and stared at her cousin. "It looks like you're right about him."

"You were following him, too?" asked Kayla.

"Actually, Robert and I were in here snogging." Lucida nodded to the door, while Robert felt his face go flush. She proceeded to tell James and Kayla about Tureis and Urquhart's brief exchange regarding the vid-cards.

"Ha!" Kayla chortled. "Too bad Albus isn't here. How could that pillock think I ever had anything to do with stealing those vid-cards?"

"Enough talk," James declared. "We need to get after Professor Tureis."

James marched past them, Kayla on his heals. Robert and Lucida exchanged looks, then followed after them. He couldn't help shaking his head. Even after all of James' recklessness and his comment about Uncle Charlie, here he was, still following his lead.

_Well, maybe I can kinda be his voice of reason._

Robert frowned. He'd probably have better luck teaching trolls ballet than making James listen to reason.

The four quietly crept through the corridors, catching glimpses of Tureis at the other end of the hall or picking up his shadow. The guy appeared to be headed to the tower that housed the Divination classroom and his office. Robert worked his jaw back and forth. What the hell would they do when they got there? Could they sneak into the room without Tureis noticing? If he put the vid-cards in one of his desk drawers, how would they be able to get at them? He'd tried to break into the teacher's desk once before and chickened out when he saw all the advanced security charms around them. What he wouldn't give for any of them to have half of Aunt Hermione's intelligence or Uncle Bill's Curse-Breaking skills. Either one of them could get through those charms without breaking a sweat.

They reached the stairs leading up to the Divination classroom when they heard the door above them close. The four jogged up the steps, stopping just outside the classroom.

"So what now?" Robert looked to James.

The oldest Potter child chewed on his lower lip, his eyes darting between Robert and the door. "Um . . . well, maybe . . ."

"What are you doing in my room!"

All four whipped their heads toward the closed door when they heard Tureis shouting from behind it.

"How dare you -"

"_Stupify!"_ came a second, muffled voice. An electric crackle followed. Something heavy thudded on the floor.

James yanked out his wand and charged the door.

"James!" Robert held out an arm.

Too late. James burst into the classroom.

Kayla rushed in behind him, her wand also raised.

"Dammit!" Robert hissed. He scowled and produced his wand, as did Lucida. They both bolted into the Divination classroom.

_If you get me killed, James, I will kick your ass._

He looked past James and Kayla to the cloaked figure standing near the front of the classroom. Professor Tureis lay on the floor, a sack of spilled vid-cards beside him.

_What the hell?_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

An invisible force ripped the wand from Robert's hand. Lucida, James and Kayla also watched their wands fly across the classroom. Robert's head snapped to the left, in the direction of the voices that had blurted the Disarming Charm. The breath caught in his throat when he spotted a slender girl with a tight face and her brown hair in a bun.

"B-Bianca?" He gaped at the unsmiling Bianca Fahring as she trained her wand on them.

"You?" James gasped. "And . . . and you two? What . . . why?"

Robert's focus extended past Bianca. Violent tremors racked his legs when he recognized the two students flanking the Hufflepuff girl.

_No. God no. It can't be._

Frederick Weasley and little Boris Weasley stared at them with wide, glassy eyes, their wands also aimed at them_._

"Boris? Frederick?" Lucida voice trembled. "How could you?"

Neither boy said a word.

"My, my, my," a raspy voice came from the cloaked figure. "Look what we have here. A Potter and his meddlesome friends, sticking their noses where they don't belong. Oh, how this brings back memories."

James turned violently toward the figure. "Who are you? _What _are you? What have you done with my cousins?"

"Oh, don't concern yourself with your cousins, Mister Potter. Miss Fahring and myself simply made them _see_ things a bit differently."

"You twisted thing!" Lucida hollered. "Boris is only eleven."

The cloaked figure emitted a hacking laugh.

Robert locked eyes with Bianca. "Bianca. What the hell is going on? Why did you stun Professor Tureis? What did you do to Boris and Frederick?"

The young witch glowered at him. "You had your chance, O'Bannon. But you wound up choosing the wrong side, you traitor."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"_Egh-egh!"_ The cloaked figure got their attention with a phlegm-coated cough. "To think, I was disappointed when I learned those Muggle television characters failed to kill you. But I think this is better. What about you, Miss Fahring? Don't you think we should keep these four alive long enough to see the world their parents and aunts and uncles fought so hard to save be reduced to smoldering ruin? Yes, especially you, Potter." The figure gave another hacking laugh. "I want to see you reduced to a whimpering mass as you bear witness to the apocalypse. I want to enjoy your sorrow when we display the lifeless bodies of your parents and your aunts and uncles before you. I want you to know what it's like to have someone take away everything in your life that ever mattered to you, the way your family did to me!"

"What are you talking about?" James yelled. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

The cloaked figure took a few steps forward and stopped. It raised its withered hands to the hood covering its face and slowly drew it back.

Robert's brow furrowed. It was a woman, her face fleshy and deformed by wrinkles. Her stringy white hair barely covered her head. But the eyes and mouth intrigued Robert the most. So big and wide. It gave the woman the appearance of a wizened human toad.

He held his breath. An unflattering nickname blazed in his mind, one he'd heard numerous times from Uncle Ron and Uncle George when they talked about a particular year at Hogwarts.

_No . . . effing . . . way._

Robert's jaw fell open as he gazed at none other than the one-time headmistress of Hogwarts, Dolores Umbridge.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	31. Unholy Alliance

**CHAPTER 31: UNHOLY ALLIANCE**

* * *

"I still don't know who you are." James narrowed his eyes at the old witch. "What do you have against my family? You a former Death Eater or something?"

"She's not a Death Eater." Robert turned his head, one eye on James, the other on the witch. "I Honest-to-God think that's Dolores Umbridge."

"What?" James' voice rose an octave in shock. "You can't be serious."

"I thought Dolores Umbridge was dead," said Lucida.

"Oh no, no, no. I'm very much alive." A twisted smile formed on her lips.

"But how can you be here?" Kayla demanded. "After the war you were sent to Azkaban for persecuting Muggle-borns."

"Yes, yes I was. But since I wasn't a Death Eater and since I never murdered anyone, I didn't receive a life sentence. But I still spent twenty years there. _Twenty years."_ Venom coated the last two words. "People think Azkaban is better with the Dementors gone? Oh, no, no, no."

Umbridge's eyes took on a far away look. "Twenty years locked in a dark, cold cell, a few thin blankets on the floor my only bed. No contact with any of my fellow prisoners. No contact with anyone! I never saw the outside for twenty years. Never saw sunlight for twenty years. Never felt the wind on my face for twenty years."

Tears glistened in the old witch's eyes. "Can you imagine what that's like? Can you? No, no of course you wretched children wouldn't know what that's like. Your parents give you anything you want. They fill your bellies with three meals every day, they tuck you into nice, soft warm beds. They talk to you, they make you feel wanted. I had none of that for twenty years!"

Robert flinched at the sudden outburst. He noticed James, Lucida and Kayla do the same.

"I mattered, you know." Now Umbridge sounded like she was begging them to believe her. "I had power once. Oh yes, I did. I used to run this school. I held important positions at the Ministry. Everything I did, I did for the betterment of Wizarding kind. And look how I was repaid."

"Are you kidding me?" Robert momentarily forgot his fear. His raised hands balled into fists. "You persecuted Muggle-borns when Moldy Voldie took over England. And you . . ." He whipped his head to Bianca. "How the hell can have anything to do with this whackjob"

"Like I'm supposed te feel bad fer all those Muggle-borns who did nothing but lick the boots of purebloods hoping te be accepted in this world."

"I'm surprised you'd lower yourself to working with a Muggle-born," James said to Umbridge.

"Oh, this goes far beyond matters of blood, young Mister Potter. Miss Fahring and I both want the same thing, albeit for different reasons. You see, the Wizarding World is corrupt beyond repair. Look how I was treated. It wasn't enough for them to throw me into Azkaban for twenty years. When I was released, the Ministry felt it necessary to take my wand. My wand! I couldn't find work. I lived on the streets. The Wizarding World abandoned me!"

Tears slid down Umbridge's wrinkled cheeks. Robert glanced at the wand in the witch's slightly trembling hand, wondering where she got this one. He doubted she had just walked into Ollivander's and purchased a new one.

Umbridge choked back a sob. "But then, Miss Fahring found me. She liked going around and helping destitute witches, you see."

Robert turned back to Bianca. "So that's who you sat with at the Hog's Head that day, the day we went to the Shrieking Shack. It was Umbridge."

"Oh yes," Umbridge said. "Fitting, don't you think? The Hog's Head is famous as a gathering place for planning revolutions, like the one your family did when they formed the blasted D.A."

"Is that what you're planning?" asked Lucida. "Some sort of uprising?"

"_Egh-egh._ Oh no, no, no. We have no plans of leading any kind of revolt. No, there's only one thing we plan to do. That's destroy the Wizarding World."

"What!?" Kayla gasped, her mouth hanging open.

"You can't be serious." James' face scrunched up. "Do you honestly think two of you can destroy the entire Wizarding World?"

"Four if you want te count yer two Imperiused cousins." Bianca glanced at Boris and Frederick, who continued to point their wands at Robert and his friends. "But no. Miss Umbridge and meself are nay capable of destroying this damned world by ourselves. That's why we enlisted help."

"Who'd be insane enough to help you?" Robert's eyes narrowed on Bianca. A ripple of nausea went through his stomach. My God, he had actually been attracted to this girl once.

"That's where these come into play." Umbridge produced a vid-card from beneath her robes. Robert recognized it right away. The remake of _Jurassic Park_ Professor Tureis took away from those students the other week.

Umbridge emitted a raspy laugh. "Ironic, don't you think? After the war with the Stacyx, wizarding-kind was so anxious to learn more about the characters who fought for us and against us in the television world. The Muggle-borns couldn't flood our world fast enough with these devices. And now, we shall use them as the instrument of the Wizarding World's destruction."

Robert's eyes widened as the realization hit him. "You're going to release characters from those vid-cards into our world. Ones like the Umon or the Destructo Droids."

"Or COBRA." James drew a slow breath as he looked at Umbridge. "Merlin's beard, that was you. You let COBRA out of that old DVD at Yildun's Marvelous Muggle Emporium and made them attack Hogsmeade."

A slight frown played across Umbridge's lips. "That, unfortunately, was an accident. Oh, I did cast the spells that would open a portal between our world and that one, but it wasn't meant to be activated until the appropriate time. But that fool Yildun had to cast his own charms to check that you didn't meddle with his DVDs, and accidentally opened the portal."

"Well you're plan won't work," Lucida tried to sound defiant. "Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron raided the Cult of Voldemort's headquarters. It's only a matter of time before they find you two."

"Ha!" Bianca shook her head. "Do ye really think we have anything te do with the Cult of Voldemort? They probably cast that Dark Mark over Yildun's shop te take credit for something they could never do themselves. Then they ran back te whatever hovel they call a headquarters and figured they try an attack like that themselves. Bah! Those pillocks would have found some way to cock it up five ways to Sunday if the Aurors Office hadn't found them first"

"Still," Umbridge took over. "The Cult of Voldemort did unknowingly provide us a service. While all eyes were on them for the Hogsmeade attack, no one, not even the oh-so-magnificent Head Auror himself Harry Potter, suspected anyone else could be responsible for those charmed DVDs. We could easily charm several vid-cards in Hogwarts, especially with the help of your Imperiused cousins, who had unfettered access to the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw dormitories, while Miss Fahring could move easily through the Hufflepuff dormitory."

"What about Professor Tureis?" Kayla nodded to the unconscious form of the Divination teacher on the floor. "Why stun him if he was helping you?"

"Stupid girl," Umbridge spat. "Tureis had nothing to do with our plan."

"But our vid-cards . . ." said James.

"What those?" Umbridge glanced at the bag of spilled vid-cards lying beside Tureis. "Oh, those are his. And I must say, your Divination teacher has some rather perverted tastes. No, I needed to collect this charmed vid-card he confiscated from some students a few days ago." She wiggled the remake of _Jurassic Park_ in her hand. "Our final piece of the puzzle. After the aurors' raid of the Cult of Voldemort, myself and Miss Fahring decided it best to implement our plan immediately, before the Ministry begins checking all vid-cards throughout the country."

Umbridge dropped the vid-card on the floor and aimed her wand at it. _"Portalis Openum!"_

A white oval of light materialized over the vid-card. Moments later, Umbridge sent a patronus through the portal. She turned to Robert and his friends with an evil grin. "We never had help from the Cult of Voldemort or Professor Tureis. But there was someone else helping us. Someone who wants to see the end of the Wizarding World as much as we do."

Robert's insides tightened in fear. His teeth chattered. His eyes stayed glued to the portal. Who was Umbridge talking about? What would they do to him and his friends?

_We gotta do something._ But what could they do? They'd all been disarmed. Umbridge, Bianca, Boris and Frederick all had their wands trained on them. Robert tried to come up with a plan, but his mind drew a blank. He wasn't Dad or Mom or Aunt Rosa or Uncle Harry. They would know how to get out of a jam like this.

Both Kayla and Lucida gasped. Something was coming through the portal.

The breath caught in Robert's throat as a rail-thin creature with a purplish-black body appeared. The thing had to be over eight-feet-tall with a misshapen human-like face and a mouth with rows of pointy teeth. Gazelle-like horns grew out the back of its head.

Robert's entire body trembled, his mind trying to accept the unbelievable.

Standing before him was a living, breathing Stacyx.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	32. Prisoners Of War

**CHAPTER 32: PRISONERS OF WAR**

* * *

Robert couldn't blink, couldn't breathe, as he gaped at the Stacyx. His mind struggled with the reality. All his life he'd been told the Stacyx had been wiped out in the epic battle in _The Land That Time Forgot_. Yet here one stood in the middle of the Divination classroom.

"Who are they?" The Stacyx nodded to them, speaking in a phlegm-coated voice.

"Young wizards," Umbridge said gleefully. "Oh, but not just any young wizards. That one," she pointed at James, "is the son of Harry Potter."

The Stacyx hissed and drew its head back.

"And that one," Umbridge pointed to Lucida, "is one of Potter's many nieces. And the American here," she pointed to Robert. "His father was one of those who stood atop the volcano, protecting Bentley Basham so he could cast the _Vulcan Forgeus_ charm."

The Stacyx's face twisted in a grotesque fashion. "Your family. Murderers! Foul bloodthirsty animals! They shall pay. All wizards and witches shall pay!"

"How can you still be alive?" Lucida's voice quivered. "The volcano? I mean . . ."

"Silence!" The Stacyx spat. Lucida jumped back a foot as it continued. "All that matters is we live, and you . . . will die."

"Yes, yes, in good time, my dear War Master Gralkrog." Umbridge held up a hand to the Stacyx. "But first, they must bear witness to the destruction of their world, and everyone and everything they love. Their spirits must be broken. Then, then we can kill them." She tacked on a raspy giggle.

A shudder went through Robert. He felt a whimper build up in his throat. He couldn't believe it. Umbridge was actually talking about killing him and his friends. Honest-to-God killing them! And she acted like she would enjoy it.

"I see no reason to keep them alive." Gralkrog's eyes darted from Umbridge to the four students. "Not when they can serve my people better as a means of sustenance."

Lucida emitted a high-pitched gasp and clamped her trembling hands on Robert's shoulders. Kayla pressed herself up against James.

"What!?" Umbridge snapped her head toward Gralkrog. "Oh, no, no, no. We can't kill them yet. They must be made to suffer, like their family made me suffer."

"Do not speak to me of suffering, witch. What did they take from you? A few years of your freedom? Your meaningless occupation? The family of these . . . _things_," Gralkrog stabbed a clawed finger at Robert and his friends, "nearly exterminated _my entire race!"_

"Y-You tried to do the same to us." James swallowed after the words left his mouth.

Gralkrog whipped around to face him. The color drained from James' face. Dread seized Robert's soul. He felt the Stacyx was seconds away from killing his friend.

"What difference will the brain waves of four under age wizards and witches matter in the grand scheme of this new war?"

"One being can change the course of a war. It can make all the difference."

The two continued to argue.

Robert's heart pounded so hard he feared it would explode. Fear paralyzed his mind. He couldn't come up with one thing to get them out of this. And Umbridge and Gralkrog gave them a perfect opportunity to do something. But what the hell could they do without wands against two insane witches and two Imperiused Weasleys? Then, of course, there was Gralkrog. He could kill them all with mind blasts. Even if they did manage to get up close and personal with him, Stacyx were twice as strong as a human being. And those claws. They could easily cut through flesh and bone. Dad knew that first-hand. The claws of a Stacyx nearly killed him in the last war.

"There are plenty of Potter and Weasley children for you to kill," Umbridge declared. "Let me have these four. Let me have some measure of vengeance."

"Your vengeance means nothing to me."

Robert sucked down quick breaths. He hoped the two kept arguing, for hours and hours. He hoped they'd eventually forget about him and his friends. He hoped someone, anyone, would find them and . . .

Movement caught his attention. He glanced to the floor, to where Professor Tureis lay.

The Divination teacher's head lolled from side-to-side.

Robert's lips tightened. Could this be their chance?

He glanced back at Umbridge and Gralkrog. The two continued to argue. He then glimpsed Bianca. Her attention was fully on the old witch and the Stacyx. Boris and Frederick kept their eyes, and wands, trained on Robert and his friends.

No one was looking at Professor Tureis.

"All the help I've given you," Umbridge ranted, "and you refuse to grant me this one _teensy_ favor."

"You speak of vengeance." The skin around Gralkrog's nose twisted in anger. "You are getting your vengeance by helping us destroy the Wizarding World."

"No, no, no. This is different." Umbridge stamped her foot like a five-year-old throwing a tantrum. "This is of a more personal nature. We must make this family suffer more than others. Don't you understand?"

Umbridge and Gralkrog eyeballed one another. Robert sensed an eruption coming from either one of them any moment.

Professor Tureis lifted his head slightly off the floor.

"Ach, we're gonna kill them anyway." Bianca rolled her eyes. "Why wait till later when we can do it now?"

"You don't understand, my dear. There are things . . ."

Umbridge turned to face the psychotic Hufflepuff. Her mouth hung open silently as her gaze shifted down. She watched Professor Tureis begin to sit up.

"Wha . . . What's going on?" He growled. "I . . ." The old teacher blinked, then locked his eyes on Umbridge. "You. Was it you who stunned me? What's the meaning of . . ."

Tureis drew back slightly when he finally noticed Gralkrog.

"You. I've seen you in . . ." Tureis' mouth fell open. A tremor went through his body. "It's come to pass. All the signs. The predictions. You! You are the one foretold of! The harbingers of our doom that will come from beyond our world! It is here! The end of wizarding kind is here!"

Fear collided with anger inside Robert. He didn't know whether to scream or cry. It seemed they had to rely on one insane person to save them from other insane people.

Gralkrog canted his head at Tureis. "Old and addled of mind. Any Stacyx who absorbs the brain waves of this one will probably be addled to. Better to k-"

With a speed that surprised everyone in the room, Professor Tureis leapt to his feet with a crazed roar and hurled himself at Gralkrog. Umbridge jumped back. Bianca looked on in shock. Boris and Frederick also turned to see the commotion.

"Wands! Now!" Robert shouted.

The four dashed to the other side of the classroom. Robert glimpsed Gralkrog shove Tureis off him. The Divination teacher soared through the air and crashed on top of a desk. The wooden legs shattered. Tureis collapsed along with the desk.

Robert looked back to the floor near the wall. His eyes locked on the four wands. His legs pumped furiously.

"_Stupify!"_ Frederick's voice echoed throughout the classroom.

A red bolt struck the wall less than a foot behind Lucida.

Robert stretched out his arms and dove. Another Stunning Spell sizzled through the air. He hit the stone floor hard. A wave of pain shot through him and faded. He snatched his wand. Next to him, James did the same.

"_Protego!"_ cried out the oldest Potter child. A clear, shimmering shield began to form in front of them.

A Battering Spell flew from Bianca's wand. The bolt slammed into Kayla left shoulder. A sickening crack split the air. Kayla screamed and fell to the floor.

"Kayla!" James hurried over to his wailing girlfriend. In doing so, he dropped his shield.

"Crap! _Protego!"_ Robert cast another Shield Charm, deflecting a barrage of spells from Bianca, Frederick and Boris. Tremors raced up his wand arm and through his entire body. He gritted his teeth, concentrating on maintaining the shield.

Something flashed to his right. A mind blast shot from the head of Gralkrog toward Tureis. The teacher jerked, then went limp, smoke rising from his chest.

Robert's eyes widened. _He's dead. Oh my God, they killed him!_

His mind screamed at him. _The shield!_

He closed his eyes, trying to force the horrible sight from his mind and concentrate on maintaining the shield. His body quaked as Bianca and the Imperiused Weasleys battered the shield with spell after spell. His wand arm went numb. He just wanted to put it down and rest it.

_And if I do that, we're dead._

He opened his eyes. James cradled a crying Kayla against his chest. Bianca's face twisted in a mask of hatred as she screamed out incantations.

While that was going on, Gralkrog turned toward him.

Robert's stomach collapsed. He couldn't extend the shield in time. He glanced at Tureis' body and shivered.

_Mom. Dad. Elysee._

_Rose._

"_Protego!"_

Joy burst inside him when he heard Lucida's voice. The shield formed just as Gralkrog unleashed a mind blast. Next to him Umbridge stamped her foot. "No, no, no! Not again! Not again!"

The moment of joy Robert felt evaporated as spells and mind blasts pelted their shields. Sweat drenched his forehead. His arm and shoulders ached. How much longer could they hold out?

"James," he said through clenched teeth. "Help us."

James looked to him, then to Kayla, then over to Bianca, Frederick and Boris, their wands ablaze with spells.

Picking up his wand, James fired off several Stunning Spells around the shields. None came close to their targets.

Robert groaned. His arm turned to lead. He grabbed his right wrist with his left hand, trying to hold it up. He knew it wouldn't last. Within moments his strength would give out, and that would be that.

He tried to think of something defiant to say before the end. But maintaining the shield took nearly all his concentration. Maybe just a simple, "F-"

The door to the Divination classroom flew open. Spells suddenly stopped flying. The air grew still. All eyes turned to the door.

In the archway stood Professor Cho Corner, flanked by both Gryffindor Fifth Year prefects, Priya Hobstorm and Uptight Wright.

"Merlin's beard." Professor Corner gawked in the direction of Umbridge and the Stacyx. Priya gasped audibly, while Wright trembled.

Bianca swung toward them, wand leveled.

"Professor! Look out!"

Cho Corner looked to Robert, then to Bianca. The insane Hufflepuff let loose a Battering Curse. Professor Corner deflected it just in time.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ She swept her wand in front of her. The wands of Bianca, Frederick and Boris went flying from their hands.

"_Stupify!"_ James cast a Stunning Spell at Gralkrog. The Stacyx erected a telekinetic shield and blocked it.

More spells bombarded Gralkrog's shield. Umbridge, meanwhile, cowered behind him.

Bianca let out a wild cry and charged Professor Corner and the prefects. Boris and Frederick followed.

Priya brought down all three with an Impediment Jinx.

"_Portalis Openum!"_ Umbridge shouted.

A blazing white portal formed over the _Jurassic Park _vid-card. Umbridge hurried into it and vanished. Moments later Gralkrog followed.

"Dammit." Robert pounded a fist on the stone floor.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Professor Corner swung her head from left to right. "Miss Pomosa, are you all right?"

"Professor Corner. Thank God!" Robert didn't care about protocol or proprieties. He jumped to his feet and grabbed the head of Ravenclaw House in a crushing hug. Surprised for a moment, she returned the embrace.

"Was that . . . was that a Stacyx?" Priya asked in a stunned whisper.

"It can't be," replied Uptight Wright. "They're all dead."

"Well they're not," Lucida snapped. "Trust us."

"How is that possible?" Professor Corner let go of Robert. "And that old witch. I swear that looked like Professor Umbridge."

"It was," said James. "She's in league with them. They're planning to use characters from a bunch of vid-cards to attack the Wizarding World."

"How exactly do they plan on doing that?"

"I don't all the details, Professor. But I'll bet anything _she_ does."

Robert followed James finger as he pointed to Bianca Fahring, still laying on the floor from the affects of Priya Hobstorm's Impediment Jinx. A smile creased Robert's lips. Umbridge and Gralkrog may have gotten away, but they still had a valuable prisoner of war in the psychotic Hufflepuff.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _As to the power of the Stacyx, i.e. mind blasts, telekinetic shields, deadly claws and superhuman strength, all that was featured in my multi-chapter fic "The Airwaves War." The same is true of their need for human brain waves. As explained in Chapter Four of "The Airwaves War," while in the TV world, Stacyx will wait for Muggles to watch television. According to actual scientific studies, the brain of a person watching TV produces low alpha waves, which slows brain activity to an almost comatose state. It is during this state the Stacyx can penetrate the human mind and extract brain waves to sustain themselves, either a little bit, a "snack" let's say, which will leave the victim alive and unaware of what happened, or they can go for the feast, extract every single brain wave, and kill the victim._


	33. A Drop Of Truth

**CHAPTER 33: A DROP OF TRUTH**

* * *

Robert watched as Professor Corner cast a Constrictus Curse on Bianca. Thick green vines burst from the floor, wrapped around the girl's arms and legs, and lifted her off the floor.

"Let me go! Let me go, damn you!" Bianca tried to struggle. The vines merely tightened their hold on her.

Professor Corner then looked to Boris and Frederick. They slowly pushed themselves to their feet as Priya Hobstorm's Impediment Jinx wore off. The Astronomy teacher stared at the two boys for a couple seconds.

"I'm sorry about this, boys. _Petrificus Totalus!"_

Boris and Frederick went rigid. They wavered for a few seconds, then started to fall. Robert and James rushed forward, caught them, and gently lowered them to the floor. Robert looked over his shoulder at Professor Corner. A remorseful look settled over her pretty face.

"Professor? Are you okay?"

She sighed. "Yes. Sorry. I didn't want to have to do that, but I didn't have much choice, given they're Imperiused. We'll have to get Professor Tarkardle up here. He'll know how to break this curse." She referred to the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher.

"W-What about Professor Tureis?" Priya's jaw trembled as she stared at the Divination teacher's motionless body. "Is he . . ."

Taking a deep breath, Professor Corner headed over to Tureis. She focused on his chest, which still produced wisps of smoke.

"He's dead," she said in a subdued voice.

The veins in Robert's neck stiffened. His eyes fell to the floor. A black mass of guilt congealed within him. From his first day of Divination he developed a dislike for this teacher, and later on believed he was trying to kill him and his friends. But what had Tureis done in his last moments of life? He attacked Gralkrog, providing the distraction Robert and his friends needed to get their wands.

_Thank you, Professor. _It would have meant more, though, if Tureis could have heard it.

"What's this?" Professor Corner bent down and reached for the pile of vid-cards that spilled out of Tureis' sack. She picked one up and examined it. Her face crinkled in bewilderment.

"What in Merlin's name? _Nympho Nurse Nightshift?"_

Robert's head snapped back in shock. _What the frig?_

Professor Corner picked up more vid-cards. _"The Titillating Tutor? Hard-core Hardbodies?_ What sort of vid-cards are these?"

"Uh, I think they're pornos," Robert answered.

"Pornos?" Professor Corner's eyes widened in realization. "As in pornography? What . . . what in the name of Rowena Ravenclaw was Tureis doing with these . . . things?"

"Bloody hell." James gaped. "So that's what Professor Tureis and Ares Urquhart had been talking about the whole time. And here I thought they were the ones who messed with our vid-cards."

Professor Corner huffed. "We'll have to deal with it later. Right now we have more important matters to tend to."

She stood and looked to the vid-card of _Jurassic Park _that Umbridge and Gralkrog had escaped into. Within seconds she cast a Containment Charm around it. Professor Corner turned away from the glowing ball of orange energy surrounding the vid-card and strode back to the students.

"Mister Wright. Go to Headmistress Sprout's office and tell her what's happened. Miss Hobstorm. Alert the other prefects as well as the Head Boy and Girl. I want every vid-card in every dorm gathered up and put in Containment Charms. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor." They both nodded and hurried out of the room.

"Now," Professor Corner continued. "One of you take Miss Pomosa to the hospital wing."

"Lucida, you do it," James ordered.

Lucida's eyes lit up in surprise.

"What?" Kayla yelped in astonishment. "James?"

"Don't worry." James bent down and placed a hand on her good shoulder. "You'll be fine. I need to stay here. Go with Lucida. I'll be with you soon." He kissed her on the cheek

Lucida helped Kayla to her feet. Together they left the room.

"So how did you know we were here?" Robert asked Professor Corner.

"Honestly, I didn't until I opened the door. Mister Wright and Miss Hobstorm happened to be patrolling near here when they heard, according to them, 'a great racket.' They alerted me and we came up here to check on it, luckily for you. And now . . ." Professor Corner turned to Bianca, who struggled futilely against the vines holding her. The head of Ravenclaw House slowly walked toward her. Robert and James followed.

"Miss Fahring. You have a great deal of explaining to do."

"I'll tell ye nothing ye pureblood piece of filth!"

Professor Corner's brow furrowed. "Miss Fahring. What you've done here tonight goes well beyond deducting house points or detentions. You were associating with a sworn enemy of the Wizarding World. And a teacher is dead because of it! Underage witch or not, you could very well spend the rest of your life in Azkaban because of this. The Ministry may show some leniency if you fully cooperate right now."

Bianca's face twisted in pure hatred. She then spat right in Professor Corner's face.

"Go to hell, ye old slag! You and the rest of this damn world!"

Robert tensed. His head quivered in anger. It took all his inner strength to keep from stomping over and slapping Bianca.

Professor Corner roughly wiped the saliva off her face with a magically conjured tissue. She scowled at the Hufflepuff.

"Um, Professor." James stepped up next to her.

"What?" she responded through clenched teeth.

"Well, uh, I just wanted to say that I have a way we can get her to tell us everything we want."

Professor Corner closed her eyes and groaned. "Mister Potter, I am not in the mood to humor your obsession to become some great hero."

"Please, Professor. I mean it. I can really help."

"All right then. How?"

"Well, to be honest, you're going to have to turn around."

Professor Corner's cheeks grew a threatening shade of red. "Mister Potter, this is not the time for games!"

"It's not a game. It's just . . . you see, I have something that I'm really, _really _not supposed to have. But trust me, it's the only thing that can get her to tell us everything. But if you knowingly let one student give this to another, you could be in trouble, too. This way, if you turn around, you won't actually see me do it. It's, um . . . Robert. What do they call it in those Yank movies when they don't want the President to know something?"

"Plausible deniability."

"Yeah. That's it. So please, Professor. If you would."

A loud, frustrated breath shot from Professor Corner's nostrils. She scowled and shook her head. "You are every bit your father's son, James Potter. All right, then. Don't make me regret this." She turned her back to him.

Robert watched as James produced a vial of clear liquid from beneath his robes. He recognized it right away. The veritaserum James pilfered from the Potions classroom.

"All right, you nutter. Open up." James marched determinedly toward Bianca.

She tightened her jaw and turned away. James grabbed her chin with his free hand. Bianca kept her mouth shut and twisted away from him.

"Robert! Give me a hand."

He strode over to Bianca, clamped his left hand over her nose, and gripped her chin with his right. The girl moaned and struggled. Robert bit his lip and hesitated. The gentlemanly part of him surfaced, the part that wouldn't conceive of violently putting his hands on a woman. It was a chivalrous streak passed on to him by his father.

Then he thought of Bianca's words, how she had no problem helping Umbridge and the Stacyx destroy the Wizarding World and kill everyone he loved.

Chivalry abandoned him. He no longer saw Bianca Fahring as he woman. He regarded her for what she truly was. A stone cold psychopath.

With little effort, he pried Bianca's mouth open. James tipped the vial. Two drops of veritaserum fell onto the girl's tongue.

The two boys backed away as Bianca loudly hacked and spat. "You bastards!"

She kept spitting, though it would do her no good. The moment a drop of veritaserum touches the tongue, it begins to take effect.

"Okay, Professor." James shoved the vial back in his robes. "You can ask her anything you want now."

Professor Corner whirled around on her heel. Her eyes fixed on James. "You didn't . . . you know, for this instance I don't even want to know. Just be sure to put _it_ back where you found it. Clear?"

"Yes, Professor."

Drawing a breath, Professor Corner stepped over to Bianca. Robert and James stood to her side.

"Is your name Bianca Fahring?"

Bianca's face scrunched up as she tried to resist the veritaserum. Her efforts proved useless.

"Aye."

"Have you been assisting Dolores Umbridge and the Stacyx in a conspiracy against the Wizarding World?"

"Aye."

"And you've done this of your own free will?"

"Aye."

Professor Corner sneered and shook her head. "What would make a young girl be part of something like this?" She sounded more like she was thinking aloud than actually asking Bianca.

Still, the girl responded. "If ye look around this world it's easy te see why. The abuse. The hypocrisy." Bianca turned her hate-filled eyes toward Robert and James. "Your bloody precious Aunt Hermione. Ye think she's so wonderful with all the laws she helped pass te protect certain magical creatures. But they're laws no one obeys!"

Her lower lip trembled. "I was twelve, ye know. Walking through Diagon Alley with me parents te get me school supplies. I walked past this little alley and what did I see? A wizard beating his house elf! I told my parents we had te stop it, but they dinna want te get involved. I even found an auror and told him about it. He just shrugged like it was nay big deal. That's when I started reading the things ye nay want the students here te read. The hundreds of years of abusing house elves, of oppressing centaurs, of waging wars that nearly exterminated the giants and goblins."

"Yes, there have been many periods in our history that we're none too proud of," said Professor Corner. "But we try to learn from them. And we do not keep those facts from the students."

"No. Ye just sugar coat them and write them in a way that doesn't make ye look bad. Then ye try to indoctrinate all us Muggle-borns into believing yer bloody world is so wonderful, and get us to lick the boots of you all-mighty purebloods."

Professor Corner let out a slow breath. "We're not here to argue about the sins of our past."

"That's precisely why I joined Umbridge and the Stacyx. Because of yer sins. Because this world is unfit to exist!"

"When did you start working with Umbridge and the Stacyx?"

Bianca's face scrunched up and quivered. Again her fight against the veritaserum proved futile. "During the summer. I was watching the telly one day when a Stacyx happened into the program I had on. He started te extract some of me brain waves. He only wanted a little, of course. Not enough te kill me and attract attention like what happened in the last war."

"How could the Stacyx do that?" Professor Corner demanded. "We have wards and charms set up to warn us if they try to make incursions into the real world."

Bianca laughed humorlessly. "Yes, the all-wise, all-caring Hermione Weasley did set up those charms after the last war with the Stacyx. But when she accepted other responsibilities at the Ministry, no one bothered maintaining or upgrading the wards, probably because everyone thought the Stacyx were all dead. But they probed yer wards and charms, finding their weaknesses and learning how to extract Muggle brain waves without alerting you. Eventually, they could physically enter our world without setting off any of the wards."

"Why did they choose you as an ally?" asked Professor Corner.

"When the Stacyx extracted some of me brain waves, it also sensed how much I hated the Wizarding World. It communicated with me. We formed a plan to have Stacyx infiltrate vid-cards and recruit various characters to form an army that would destroy this world."

"And Umbridge? When did she become involved in this?"

"I've known Miss Umbridge for quite a while. She was one of the disenfranchised witches I helped because the damn Ministry does nothing to help them. At first she dinna want me help, since I was a Muggle-born. But I told her if she refused me help, she might starve, get sick and die, then the Ministry would win. She could nay accept that, so she accepted me help. After a bit I learned she hated the Wizarding World as much as I did. Since she was an older and more experienced witch than me, I knew she'd make a good ally. So War Master Gralkrog left the television world and entered one of my vid-cards. That's how I took him to Diagon Alley te meet Umbridge for the first time. But then some stupid wizard showed up, the one the _Prophet's_ been going on about, Varley Vanacker. Gralkrog had te kill him, and Umbridge took his wand. Worked out well for her, since the Ministry won't let her have her own any more."

Professor Corner canted her head. "You said Gralkrog had to leave the television world, enter our own, then enter a vid-card. Does that mean they can't move between the television world and vid-cards of their own accord?"

"Yes it does. The vid-cards are like separate, self-contained universes from the television world. So I had the Stacyx emerge from my telly and enter some of my vidcards. Then Umbridge and I would break into shops in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade that sold vid-cards and cast spells that link various vid-cards so the Stacyx could travel freely from one to the other. They couldn't create the links themselves from within whatever program or movie they were in. The problem we had was doing it with vid-cards in Hogwarts. I could get to the ones in the Hufflepuff dormitories, but not Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

"And that's why you Imperiused Boris and Frederick?" James scowled at Bianca.

She nodded. "Boris was just eleven and constantly depressed over the fact he did nay get sorted into Gryffindor. That made it extremely easy for Umbridge to Imperius him."

"Professor Umbridge has been in Hogwarts before tonight?" Professor Corner's eyes widened in shock.

"Yes. She used one of the secret passages under the school to get in and out. Unfortunately, she tripped one of the security charms the night she Imperiused the little Weasley brat. Still managed to get out of here, though."

"And Frederick?"

Bianca's eyes narrowed at Robert. "He'd always felt like an outcast from your family. Originally I had my eyes on you, considering the way the Potters and Weasleys treated you because of your opinion on sorting. But you wound up crawling back te them, begging for their acceptance again."

"We had a disagreement, you nutbar," said Robert. "We apologized and moved on. That's what friends do." Out the corner of his eye, he noticed James lower his head, a look of shame coming over his face.

"So what about Frederick?" Professor Corner folded her arms.

Bianca took a breath. "I'm pretty raw when it comes te casting an Imperius Curse. I needed someone more malleable te do it on. So when Robert the Oh-So-Sanctimonious showed his _undying_ loyalty to the Weasleys and Potters, I decided to target Frederick. All I had te do was show a little interest in him, be a shoulder to cry on and let him put his hands all over me, and _pretend _to like it, and he was mine. He put up nary a fight when I cast the Imperius Curse on him. Once Umbridge and I taught them the proper spells, they went through the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw dormitories and placed them on as many vid-cards as possible."

"And I bet they also took the ones we had stashed in the trunk in the Room of Requirement."

"Oh, look at you." Bianca grinned at James. "Trying to be all wise like your precious Aunt Hermione. You're right. As soon as you told Boris and Frederick about the trunk, they told me. And since it was enchanted so only members of your family could open it, I had them fetch all the vid-cards before Professor Longbottom could have a look at them."

"Where are the vid-cards?" Professor Corner demanded. _"All _of the ones you charmed."

Bianca gave them the information. Many of the charmed vid-cards resided in various dorm rooms in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Houses. Others, mainly the ones belonging to the Weasley/Potter Clan, were hidden behind tapestries in several corridors throughout Hogwarts. Professor Corner had James grab a quill and a piece of parchment from Tureis' desk to keep track of the vid-card locations.

Bianca began detailing where the charmed vid-cards in Diagon Alley could be found when a muffled thump echoed throughout the classroom. Robert, James and Professor Corner all turned the _Jurassic Park_ vid-card. They heard another thump. Another. White flashes burst from within the Containment Charm.

"What's going on?" James' forehead crinkled.

"I think the Stacyx are attacking the Containment Charm," Professor Corner stated.

"Can they break through it?" Robert felt his stomach twist into knots.

Professor Corner nodded. "If they keep hitting it with mind blasts, it will eventually weaken and collapse."

Robert swallowed, imagining dozens of Stacyx surging out of the vid-card and into the classroom. His grip on his wand tightened.

"Robert. James." Professor Corner whipped her head toward them. "Levitate Boris and Frederick and get them out of here. I'll take charge of Miss Fahring and be right behind you."

The two Gryffindors nodded. Robert aimed his wand at Boris and cast a Levitation Charm. The little redheaded boy floated off the floor. James did the same with Frederick. All the while the thumping continued. Robert swore it was growing louder.

Professor Corner slashed her wand through the air. The vines holding Bianca loosened. She fell to the floor.

"Let's go, Miss Fahring. And don't try anything -"

A deep bang split the air. Robert gasped and snapped his head to the right. An oval-shaped portal hovered over the vid-card.

"Oh bloody hell." James noticeably shivered.

"Go! Now!" shouted Professor Corner.

Robert took a step toward the door. A big streak of brown flashed in the corner of his eye.

A tall lizard-like creature stood in the middle of the room. Its long snout moved from side-to-side. A clicking, purring sound bubbled up from its throat.

Icy pinpricks raced up and down Robert's body. His chest seized up as he stared at the creature's long arms, which ended in razor sharp claws.

Four more Velociraptors suddenly sprang out of the portal.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	34. First Strike

**CHAPTER 34: FIRST STRIKE**

* * *

Robert shivered as another Velociraptor jumped out of the portal, followed by another, and another. Within seconds, six of the dinosaurs stood in the middle of the Divination classroom, their heads swiveling from side to side. Eventually, six pairs of dark eyes locked on him and the others. A purring, clicking noise percolated from creatures' throats.

The lead raptor screeched and sprang at them.

"_Protego!"_ yelled Professor Corner.

The raptor crashed into the transparent shield. It twisted backwards and bounced across the floor.

The other five raptors charged them.

"Bloody hell!" James lowered Frederick to the ground and brought his wand around to face the dinosaurs. He nailed one right in its open mouth with a Stunning Spell. The raptor crumpled to the ground. Another one tripped over it and smacked into the stone floor.

Robert lowered Boris just as another raptor hopped across two desks, trying to get them from the left side. He cast a stunner, but missed as the dinosaur jumped to another desk. Professor Corner swung around and fired off her own stunner. The red bolt struck the raptor in its side. It tumbled off the desk.

"Look out!" James hollered.

A cold, sick feeling grabbed Robert's insides as a leaping raptor landed right in front of Professor Corner. It raised its right arm, ready to deliver the killing blow.

Professor Corner snapped up her wand. Ropes flew from the tip and enveloped the raptor. It struggled for a few moments before falling to the floor.

A stunner by James took care of the last raptor.

Robert sighed loudly in relief, his legs trembling. God, that was close.

A robbed figure shot by him. He blinked and turned.

Bianca Fahring bolted for the door.

"_Stupefy!"_

A Stunning Spell shot from Robert's wand. It struck the door just as Bianca slammed it shut behind her.

"Dammit!" He thumped the side of his leg with his wand hand.

"We gotta get her!" James started for the door.

He stopped as more raptors surged out of the portal.

"Get out! Now!" Professor Corner flicked her wand and picked up both Frederick and Boris Weasley in a Levitation Charm.

Robert and James hurried out of the classroom, with Professor Corner and the floating forms of Frederick and Boris right behind them. As soon as his cousins were through the door, James slammed it shut. Seconds later a dull thump shook the door. Another followed. Another. Scratching sounds mixed with the thumps.

"I don't think that door will hold them for long," Professor Corner stated.

"Stand back." Robert waited for James to get out of the way before he pointed his wand at the door. _"Freezium!"_

A white beam shot from his wand. A thick coat of ice completely covered the door.

"Well that ought to buy us some more time." Professor Corner turned to him. "Good thinking, Robert."

"Thanks, Professor. What can I say? You can't be the son of Jimmy O'Bannon and _not_ master the Freezing Spell."

She flashed him a quick smile. "All right. I'm taking these two to the hospital wing." She nodded to the hovering Boris and Frederick. "You two get back to Gryffindor Tower and help round up every vid-card you can find, then put them in Containment Charms."

"Why don't we just destroy them?" asked James. "Then we won't have to worry about any more characters like the Velociraptors popping out."

"No," Professor Corner responded emphatically. "Like Bianca said, all those programs and movies are self-contained universes. Not all the characters who populate them are evil. Destroy the vid-cards, you'll be destroying entire worlds and killing untold numbers of innocent people."

A cold, crushing sensation gripped Robert's insides. He thought back to the Umon attack in the Room of Requirement when Rose blew up the _Escaflowne _vid-card to close the portal.

_Oh my God. We killed . . . oh God, we didn't mean to._

A whole world, destroyed by a simple Reductor Curse. Robert hadn't even thought about the characters in that world who went about their lives like people in the real world.

_And we took it all away from them. Just because . . ._

"Robert!"

He jumped at the sound of Professor Corner's voice. He stared at her with wide eyes, the destroyed _Escaflowne _world still weighing on his mind.

"Did you hear what I said?" Professor Corner's face stiffened.

"Um . . . ah . . ."

She snorted in frustration. "Keep your wand out and stay alert at all times. It's possible other television and movie characters might be lurking about. And watch out for Bianca. She may not have retrieved her wand before she escaped, but someone that . . . troubled is still dangerous. And for Merlin's sake, _do not_ go out your way to play hero. This is deadly serious business here. Just get back to Gryffindor Tower and stay there until you hear different. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor." Both Robert and James nodded.

They hurried down the wide stone steps. Professor Corner broke off from them when she reached the floor for the hospital wing. Robert and James kept going toward Gryffindor Tower. Robert's breathing grew quicker and deeper. Sweat covered his brow. While he may be in good shape, running for a prolonged period of time still took its toll.

"Robert," James said, his breathing a bit labored, as they neared the staircase leading to Gryffindor Tower.

"Yeah."

"I just wanted to say . . . I'm sorry."

"Huh?" He looked over his shoulder at James. "For what?"

"For what I said about Uncle Charlie," he answered as they hit the first step. "For . . . I mean, all the things I did. Putting you and the others in danger because . . . because I wanted to show everyone I could be a hero, just like Dad."

Robert halted a few feet from the portrait of the Fat Lady. "What, you had to wait until we were in another war with the Stacyx before you said that?"

James frowned and lowered his head.

"Apology accepted." Robert shook James' hand. "Just be sure to say it to everyone else, especially Cynthia. Well, provided the Common Room's not overrun with stormtroopers or zombies or whatever."

"You better believe I will."

The two gave the password to the Fat Lady, who opened the door without delay.

The Common Room was a flurry of activity. Students pounded down the stairs, carrying handfuls of vid-cards. Prefects stood in the middle of the room casting Containment Charms. Actually, the two Seventh Year prefects, Addison Linchworth and Emily Werth, appeared to be doing most of the casting. The Fifth and Sixth Years had all sorts of trouble trying to conjure protective fields around the vid-cards. Worry blazed across Priya Hobstorm's face as she snapped her wand at a vid-card and shouted the incantation. No glowing orange bubble appeared around it. Uptight Wright's face was nearly chalk white and covered with sweat as he spoke the incantation in a shaky voice. He had even less success than Priya.

Robert bit his lower lip. Containment Charms usually weren't taught until Seventh Year. He figured Priya and the other Fifth and Sixth Year prefects got a crash course in them from Addison and Emily.

_Great time to try and master a spell._

"Come on! Come on!" urged Addison. "Kittlespin, you're too quick on your clockwise motion. Hobstorm, you're emphasizing the wrong syllables."

"James! Robert!"

They both turned their heads to see Lily Potter hurry over to them, Albus Potter and Edward Weasley in tow. She threw her arms around her older brother, who unashamedly hugged her back tightly.

"Priya told us what happened," she said. "We were all so worried."

"You only got half the story from Priya." Robert gazed around at his friends.

"What do you mean?" asked Albus.

Robert ran down how they'd used veritaserum to get a confession out of Bianca, and how she escaped when the Velociraptors showed up.

"And everyone's okay?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." Robert nodded. "We all made it out without a scratch."

"Including Bianca." Albus scowled. "Right shame one of those Velociraptors didn't turn her into a snack."

"You two better come over here." Edward waved them toward the corner of the Common Room. "You have to hear what's on the wireless."

"What is it?" James started over, followed by Robert, Albus and Lily. Gryffindors constantly rushed in and out of the dormitories.

"A special bulletin just came on a few minutes ago," Edward answered. "There's some kind of attack on Diagon Alley."

Robert's jaw stiffened. He turned to James, whose expression no doubt mirrored his own. He didn't need Legilimency to know what James was thinking. Umbridge, Bianca and the Stacyx had to be responsible for the attack.

Robert looked over his shoulder at the prefects trying to cast Containment Charms around the vid-cards. His eyes lingered on the ones not yet surrounded by orange bubbles. No portals sprang from them.

_Yet._

He turned back to an arch-shaped Wizarding Wireless sitting on a table. His insides quivered when he noticed Rose sitting cross-legged near it. She looked up at him, nodded, then turned back to it. Cynthia Weasley stood next to her, all her attention on the wireless.

"_Once again, this is Leslie Jordan reporting from Diagon Alley." _Booms and cracks could be heard over the male reporter's voice. _"If you're just tuning in, Diagon Alley is under attack. In a reverse of the Stacyx War from over fifteen years ago, characters from Muggle television programs and movies have invaded our world. Teams of aurors are engaging the invaders throughout Diagon Alley. I can see some of them near Gringotts Bank battling a large group of alien Goa'uld from the program 'Stargate.' There are also aurors in the air fighting Bioroids from the cartoon 'Robotech' and those flying, fire-breathing demons from the movie 'Hellmouth.' I can even see none other than Harry Potter, the head of the Aurors Office, leading the aerial battle himself. No surprise that he'd be in the middle of the action."_

Robert noticed Lily grip James' arm tightly. James took a deep breath and tried to maintain a stoic expression as he stared at the wireless.

"_Fires and smoke are visible all over Diagon Alley. Many wizards and witches are st-" _A rumble interrupted Leslie Jordan. Lily gasped.

Seconds later the report continued. _"My apologies, folks. An explosion just a bit too close for comfort. Continuing on, more aurors and other members from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement are arriving every minute. I can also see a rather fierce battle near Flourish and Blotts between . . . hang on. I've been given this message from Auror Danbey Flitwick. Thank you, Dabney." _A pause. _"All citizens of the Wizarding World are asked to remove all Muggle vid-cards from their dwellings immediately. You are instructed to place them outside and surround them with Containment Charms. If you are unable to perform a Containment Charm, strengthen the protective wards around your home."_

"You lot!"

Robert and the others spun around to find Addison approaching them.

"Enough listening to the wireless. We need more help in the dormitories getting -"

Priya Hobstorm screamed.

"What the hell?" Addison whirled around.

Robert froze, his wide eyes locked on the portal in the middle of the Common Room.

A monster sprang from the light. The prefects and the other Gryffindors near them jumped back. Many screamed as the red-skinned monster straightened up. It stood nearly eight feet tall with a fleshy, misshapen body. An oversized pumpkin-shaped head crowned by slimy tendrils sat on its shoulders. Foamy saliva dripped from its mouth, which sported very sharp teeth.

Robert trembled, recognizing it immediately. One of the demon warriors from the recent series of _Hellmouth _movies.

Addison and Emily immediately fired stunners. Cynthia leaped in front of Robert and cast stunners of her own.

It only seemed to piss off the demon. It roared and swiped at the prefects. Addison and Emily barely ducked out of the way. Uptight Wright fell to the floor, shaking and breathing rapidly.

A shield spell from Addison blocked a second swipe from the demon. Cynthia cast a Body-Bind Curse. The demon still moved, but much slower than before.

"C'mon!" James stepped forward, wand raised. Robert, Rose, Albus, Lily and Edward also brought up their wands. Multi-colored bolts of light sliced through the air. Stunning Spells, Body-Bind Curses, Battering Spells and Impediment Jinxes slammed into the demon. It crumpled to its knees and fell face first onto the floor. For good measure, Addison and Emily tied it up with ropes from their wands.

"Let's hope he's the only one who comes out of that movie," said Albus. "Otherwise we've had it."

A scream erupted from the girls' dormitory. That was followed by another scream. Then a ruckus from the boys' dormitory.

"Now what?" Emily swung her head in all directions.

Three First Year boys came tearing down the stairs, all screaming.

"Settle down!" Addison hurried over to the base of the steps. The boys stopped an instant before colliding with him. All three breathed heavily, their eyes wide with fear.

"What's going on up there?"

"Look!" Albus yelled and pointed.

A line of six silver, metallic humanoid figures appeared at the top of the staircase. Robert drew a half-breath and held it. The deep, monotone voice emitted by one of the mechanical men made him shiver.

"Numerous wizards and witches detected. Execute standing orders. Delete! Delete! Delete!"

In unison, the six Cybermen from _Dr. Who_ raised their arms. A small tube emerged from the forearm of each one.

"Shield Spell!" James shouted.

Nearly a dozen transparent, undulating shields formed around the Common Room. Red balls of light from the Cybermen arm guns exploded against them.

"Help! Help!" A dark-haired Third Year girl ran out of the girls' dormitory. Heavy footfalls sounded behind her.

Just as the girl dashed past Robert and Albus, three figures stomped out of the girls' dormitory. Most of their bodies were covered in dark mechanical equipment. Their ghostly pale faces radiated no emotion.

"Oh this just keeps getting worse." Albus' jaw quivered as he stared at the three Borg_._

Robert lowered his shield whipped his wand arm toward the cybernetic aliens from _Star Trek._

"_Stupefy!"_

The Stunning Spell struck the lead Borg in the chest. It convulsed and collapsed to the floor. Robert aimed for another Borg, as did Albus. Two stunners flashed through the air.

They both impacted a forcefield in front of the second Borg.

"Dammit!" Robert scowled, trying to think of another spell.

"_Reducto!"_

Again the spell failed to penetrate the Borg forcefield.

"_Impedimus!"_ Albus hollered. His spell was also stopped by the forcefield.

The Borg advanced on them.

"_Constrictus!"_

Thick vines shot up from the floor of the Common Room and wrapped around the two Borg.

Both Robert and Albus turned to find Rose lowering her wand, her eyes locked on the immobilized Borg.

Six more Cybermen appeared at the top of the staircase. Their monotone voices echoed over the sharp whine of laser fire.

"Delete! Delete! Delete!"

A rain of lethal red energy balls pounded the shields. A nearby couch burst into flames. Robert noticed the strained looks of many prefects and students as they tried to maintain their shields.

A flurry of movement caught his attention. Uptight Wright scrambled to his feet and barreled out the portrait hole.

"Wright!" screamed Priya Hobstorm.

Robert's face contorted. "Bastard," he hissed. What kind of Gryffindor ran out on his friends when they needed him the most?

More Borg poured out of the girls' dormitory and examined the shields. Robert shivered. He knew from all those old _Star Trek _episodes how well the Borg adapted to any situation. How long would it be before they found a way to defeat the shields?

Priya yelped as two more demon warriors jumped out of the _Hellmouth _portal. They roared and pounded on the shields with their fists.

"We can't hold them off forever," Emily cried out, sweat drenching her face.

"There are still students in the dormitories." Cynthia gripped her wand with both hands, fighting to keep her shield up.

"All Seventh Years and prefects stay here," ordered Addison. "We have to get to the rest of the Gryffindors. The rest of you, clear out!"

"But we want to help," said James. "They're our friends, too. A lot of our cousins are still in there."

"James!" Cynthia snapped her head toward him. "Just get the others to safety. We can take care of things here. Their lives are in your hands. Don't let them down."

James gawked at his cousin. His jaw worked up and down, but he produced no words.

"I'm . . . I'm sorry, Cynthia," he finally said. "I'm sorry for what I said about Uncle Charlie. I . . ."

"Cover your eyes!" Cynthia yelled.

Robert threw his arm over his eyes, wondering if Cynthia even heard James' apology.

Moments later a hazy white light burned through the darkness. _Flare Charm_, he realized.

"GO!! GO!!" Cynthia screamed.

Robert put down his arm and opened his eyes. The demons stumbled about, shrieking and pressing their hands to their face. The Cybermen and Borg wobbled back and forth, their heads swiveling in all directions.

"Cynthia, I'm sorry!" James hollered.

"I said go!" she shouted back. "Get everyone out of here! Now!"

"James, c'mon!" Lily urged, tugging her brother's arm.

Lips pressed tightly together, James took one last look at Cynthia before shouting to the other Gryffindors. "Go! Everyone out! Move!"

He herded them toward the portrait hole and waved them through. Robert made sure Rose and Lily were through before exiting the Common Room, Albus by his side. He took a quick glance over his shoulder. The prefects and Seventh Years dropped their shields and charged the creatures, spells streaking from their wands.

The group assembled at the bottom of the staircase leading to the first floor corridor. By Robert's count, there were about forty Gryffindors of various years, including Efram MacMillan-Longbottom, Tara Wood, Derek Moody and Samuel Finnigan.

"Where do we go now?" asked Tara, her voice quivering slightly.

James took a couple deep breaths, gazing around at the crowd. "We'll head out of the castle. Make for Hogsmeade and hide out there."

"What if there are more television or movie characters outside?" Efram asked. "What if we can't get past them?"

"We'll check things out first before we leave the castle." James eyes darted around the crowd. "I'll take the lead with Robert and Rose. Albus, Edward and Efram can cover our rear."

"What about me?" Lily piped up. "I can help keep an eye out for any more characters."

"You just stay with the rest of the group, Lily," James said sternly.

"But I can -"

"Lily, don't argue! Your only thirteen, and you're my responsibility, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let anything happen to you, or anyone else here. Now move!"

The group headed into the corridor. Robert's sweaty hand tightened around his wand. His eyes swept over corridor. He chewed on the inside of his cheek, expecting a Predator to burst out of a classroom or an Orc to jump out from behind a tapestry.

None of that happened.

The group neared the intersection leading toward the Great Hall. Beyond that lay the main doors for the castle. They were almost home free.

"Look!" Rose stopped and pointed with her wand toward the base of a statue of a centaur.

Robert leaned forward. He spotted a vid-card lying next to the statue.

"What show do you think that is?" asked James.

"Don't know." Robert cautiously walked toward it, followed by Rose and James. He recognized a blue police box on the cover. When he saw the title, he swallowed.

_Doctor Who: Requiem For The Time Lord._

"Oh crap." Robert swung around and looked over the crowd. "Does anyone here know how to do a Containment Charm!?"

"I've dabbled with it," Rose answered. "But it's very complicated."

"Rose, you gotta try."

"Robert, we don't have time for -"

"Then we make time!" Robert cut off James. "You've seen that episode. You know what will happen if -"

A flash of white light made Robert jump. He, Rose and James turned to the portal forming over the vid-card.

"We gotta get out of here!" Robert shouted. "Now!"

"You expectin' somethin' really bad?" Samuel asked him.

"_Requiem For The Time Lord._ The very last episode of _Doctor Who._ Who do you think the main bad guys are?"

Samuel's face lost all its color. His mouth fell open. Several other Gryffindors reacted the same way.

"Go! GO!!" James urged them all back. The group started to retreat down the corridor.

Robert looked over his shoulder. Dread clenched his stomach as a dark form materialized from the portal. It had the shape of a pepper shaker, with spheres poking out all over its lower half. A rod ending in a suction cup extended from its mid-section. Next to it was a stubby gun. A single eye stalk protruded from its half-oval head. A loud, grating, computerized voice emanated from it, screeching a single, terrifying word over and over again.

"EXTERMINATE!! EXTERMINATE!!"

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	35. Safe Haven

**CHAPTER 35: SAFE HAVEN**

* * *

"_Protego!" _Robert shouted. Moments later shield spells also sprang from Rose's and James' wands. Several students behind them screamed as the Dalek fired its laser gun. The blue bolt struck the shields. Robert felt his arm shudder from the impact.

"Get going!" James hollered over his shoulder. "Back down the hallway!"

The Dalek fired again. The shields held.

Another Dalek rolled out of the portal. Then another, and another.

"EXTERMINATE!! EXTERMINATE!!"

Laser bolts pounded their shields. Robert gritted his teeth. Pain crushed his arm as he, James and Rose jogged backwards. They rounded the first corner they came to and switched off their shields.

"Robert, make an ice wall."

He whipped his head toward James. "C'mon! You really think that's gonna stop Daleks?"

"At least it'll slow 'em down. Just do it!"

He caught a glimpse of Rose, who gave him a stiff nod.

Taking a breath, Robert raised his wand. _"Freezium!"_

A wall of ice expanded across the intersection. Robert's face tightened as he made it as thick as possible. At least three feet thick by his guess. That should hold them off for, what, ten seconds at best? He thought about coating the floor with ice, but realized it would do no good against TV aliens equipped with anti-gravity systems.

"Let's go!" James urged them on. He then cast several Constrictus Curses near the ice wall. Two dozen thick vines poked through the floor and flailed madly.

Again, the Daleks would likely get through that without much effort.

"So where do we go now?" Robert asked James as they both ran with the herd of Gryffindors.

"I . . . I . . ." James bit his lip and looked over his shoulder.

Robert scowled. _Great. He has no clue._

_Neither do you._

_Just keep running. We gotta –_

An explosion rattled the corridor. He, James and Rose spun around.

Pieces of ice were strewn across the stone floor. Six Daleks rounded the corner. The vines lunged toward them.

Laser beams easily sliced them apart.

"DEFENSES NEUTRALIZED!! PURSUE WIZARDS AND EXTERMINATE!!"

"EXTERMINATE!! EXTERMINATE!!"

The mechanical chorus sent a shiver down Robert's spine. He pumped his legs, trying to ignore the burning in his lungs. He scanned the other fleeing Gryffindors. A few of them began to labor, mainly the young ones and those very much out of shape.

They raced around another corner. Laser blasts struck the walls near them. Chunks of masonry exploded.

The group approached a staircase and turned toward it. Robert looked over his shoulder constantly. How long could they run from the Daleks? What other fictional characters could be lurking around here?

Fear lashed his insides. Not only fear for his own life, but fear for his friends. Millicent and Arthur and Cynthia and Diphda and Leonis were still in Gryffindor Tower.

A bolt of pure terror almost made him stop. Lucida! Oh Merlin, was she still in the hospital wing with Kayla, Frederick and Boris? Was she, were all of them, all right?

He glanced to his right. Rose kept up with him, breathing heavily, her face drenched with sweat.

Rose. If anything happened to her . . .

Screams erupted in front of him. Robert snapped his head forward. Tremors racked his body. Numerous figures stood at the top of the staircase.

"Come on, let us through. We have a school to defend, you know?"

A gargoyle leaped over the students, followed by two more. Suits of armor then marched down the steps. Behind them came a stone dragon, puffs of flame shooting out its nostrils. Joy and hope flickered inside Robert. He recalled stories of the Battle of Hogwarts where the statues and suits of armor came to life to fight Voldemort's forces.

Then he remembered something else. They hadn't lasted very long.

A Dalek rounded the corner, only to be met by a gargoyle. The stone monster jumped on the alien and pounded it with its fists.

"EXTERMINATE!!"

A blue flash enveloped the gargoyle. It disintegrated into a fine dark powder. Another gargoyle was blown to bits before it got within five feet of the Dalek.

"Go! Go!" James hollered.

The Gryffindors charged up the stairs. Robert took a last look behind him. The stone dragon unleashed a tongue of flame on the Daleks while the suits of armor and remaining gargoyles rushed forward.

"Hey! Listen!" Albus halted the group when they all reached the second floor. Robert held his breath and perked up his ears. The echoes of gunfire rippled through the corridor. So did something else. Sharp, electrical cracks and zaps.

Spells.

That meant wizards and witches nearby.

"I bet those are the teachers," James declared. "Let's go!"

The group ran forward. They wound their way through a couple corridors, the sounds of battle growing louder. They neared an intersection when three robed figures suddenly leaped into view. Larame Flint, the Arithmancy teacher, Herbert Hopewell, the Transfiguration teacher, and . . .

"Dad!" Efram MacMillan-Longbottom shouted.

Professor Longbottom turned, his eyes lighting up when he saw his step-son.

"Efram!"

The head of Gryffindor House threw his arms around Efram, ignoring all school protocol. Then again, given the situation, protocol be damned.

"Dad, Alicia? Is she all right?"

Professor Longbottom bit his lower lip. "I was on my way to Ravenclaw Tower when we got ambushed by this lot."

Robert peered around Professor Hopewell, who cast spell after spell. Down the corridor he noticed several sleek, silvery bipedal robots with machine guns embedded in their hands. Cylons, the ones from the second _Battlestar Galactica _series.

"I'm sure she's all right," Professor Longbottom tried to reassure Efram, and probably himself as well. "We'll get to her."

"Professor!" Tara Wood blurted. "All sorts of aliens and monsters popped up in Gryffindor Tower, too."

"What about the aurors?" asked Samuel Finnigan. "Are they coming?"

Professor Longbottom's face tightened. "Most of them are tied up in Diagon Alley. I'm wagering the Stacyx planned it that way. Attack there first, lure out the aurors and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, then hit us."

Robert gulped. No aurors were coming?

_No way. Uncle Harry wouldn't abandon Hogwarts. Especially with half his family here._

But what if they couldn't get away from all the fictional characters attacking Diagon Alley?

"Professor!" Rose's hand shot up. "There's also Daleks in the corridor. We've spent the last few minutes getting away from them. The statues and suits of armor are trying to hold them off, but . . ."

Rose didn't complete the sentence. Robert knew she didn't have to. Everyone knew what the ultimate outcome of that fight would be.

Professor Longbottom drew a couple deep breaths. Spells and gunfire crackled and roared around them. The stench of smoke stung Robert's nose.

"James. Rose." Professor Longbottom looked at them. "I am temporarily reinstating you as prefects. Get everyone here to safety."

"How?" James asked. "The Daleks have us cut off from the outside."

"There's one place in the castle where you'll be safe. I think you know where that is."

Robert's brow furrowed. One place in the castle where they'd be safe? Where the hell could that . . .

Then it dawned on him.

"The Room of Requirement!"

It apparently dawned on Rose, too, as she said it at the same time. They turned to one another. Robert gave her a hesitant smile. Rose flashed him the very briefest of grins.

"Get everyone to the room, and stay in there. Got it?"

"Yes, Professor." James nodded.

"Very good. Be careful, all of you. Efram. I will find your sister. I promise."

Professor Longbottom gazed at the Gryffindors. "We'll erect shields to cover you. Get to the staircase down the corridor and keep going. Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Right. Larame! Herbert! Shield Spells on three. One, two, three! Get going!"

The three professors cast their shields. Cylon bullets impacted harmlessly against them.

"Come on!" James ordered.

Robert and the other Gryffindors followed James and Rose down the corridor and up the stairs. Robert's eyes darted in all directions, wary of any potential threats.

They reached the third floor with no problems. Same with the fourth floor, and the fifth floor.

Then they got to the sixth floor.

"Merlin's beard," James whispered.

Several students gasped. A couple young girls screamed. Nausea bubbled in Robert's gut as he gazed wide-eyed at the sight before him.

Two students, a boy and a girl, lay motionless on the stone floor. He noticed the upper half of the girl's sweater was smoldering. The boy laid face down, blood pooling around his body.

Robert swallowed, trying to fight back the urge to throw up. He wondered if the boy and girl had been up here looking for a little privacy when . . .

"What . . . what happened to them?" asked a young girl, who sounded on the verge of tears.

"I don't know." James shook his head, his eyes locked on the bodies. "Everyone keep an eye out."

They slowly moved past the bodies, wands raised. Rose stopped by the boy and the girl to check their pulses, just in case. Her eyes glistened and her lip trembled when she looked up. Both were dead. That, unfortunately, didn't surprise Robert. He closed his eyes, wondering how the dead students' parents would react when they heard about this. He grimaced when he imagined his friends lying dead like that.

Or himself.

"Look!" Albus halted, his stare directed straight ahead.

A white form waddled out from behind a stone pedestal. A plastic robot about a foot tall with a bulky, quasi-humanoid body. In its right hand it clutched a tubular device.

"What is that thing?" A Gryffindor boy watched it with a bewildered look.

"I think it might be some Muggle toy," said another boy. "Maybe it got out of someone's room."

The little robot turned to them and canted its round head.

Its black eyes suddenly turned blood red.

"Kill all wizards! Kill all wizards!"

The robot lifted its little gun.

"Shields!" Rose screamed.

Shield Spells went up just as the robot fired a barrage of laser bolts. That's when Robert recognized it. The killer robot from the latest spate of _Demonic Toys_ movies.

_Oh crap._ Robert's eyes darted around the corridor. He knew from watching those cheesy movies the robot had friends.

He spotted one. A large rubber bat flying overhead. It slipped through a gap in the shields and dove at the Gryffindors.

"Look out!" Robert pointed to the ceiling.

Several students looked up. A stream of clear liquid shot from the bat's mouth. It struck the shoulder of a Fourth Year girl with brown hair. She shrieked as white smoke rose from her shoulder. A boy right next to her spun away, clutching his face. A few students erected Bubble-Head Charms. One boy wasn't fast enough. The acid spray splattered against the left side of his face. He crumpled to the ground wailing. Stunners and Body-Bind Curses sliced through the air. The bat weaved around them and spat more acid. Thankfully, he missed any students.

Robert fired off an Impedimus Jinx when something brown leaped out from behind a tapestry. It slammed into the back of a chubby dark-haired boy, knocking him to the ground. He screamed as a plastic Tyrannosaurus Rex roared and began clawing him. The boys thrashed about, trying to get the deadly toy off him. It held on fiercely, its clawed hands rising and falling.

Robert aimed his wand, unable to get a clear shot. A few other Gryffindors also pointed their wands at the dinosaur, but also holding their fire. He held his breath, realizing the only course of action.

He unleashed a war cry and charged straight ahead. The T-Rex looked up just as Robert left his feet and tackled the toy. The two rolled across the floor. Something ripped into his upper arm. He gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the burning sensation around his biceps.

He came to a stop on his back. The T-Rex's sharp teeth descended toward him. Robert's hand snapped up. He grabbed the toy dinosaur's jaws, trying to force them back. The talons of its right foot dug into his side. His right arm shook as he pushed back the T-Rex's jaws. How long could he keep this up?

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

The Body-Bind Curse struck the T-Rex in its side. It suddenly went rigid. Robert threw it off him. He took a deep breath, grimacing from the fiery pain that wrapped around his left biceps. Groaning, he sat up to find Rose standing near him.

"_Redacto!"_

The Reductor Curse shot past Robert and connected with the immobile T-Rex. It exploded into nothingness.

He looked back at Rose. The two locked eyes and stared in silence for several seconds.

"Thanks," Robert finally said. "I owe you."

Rose nodded, then cast her eyes to Robert's left arm. "Oh my God, you're hurt."

"What's the old line? 'Tis but a flesh wound.'" He gave her a lopsided smile, while at the same time clenching his teeth as his biceps throbbed.

"Here, let me." Rose knelt beside him. She ripped off the left sleeve of his shirt and washed his wound with water from her wand. She then transfigured his torn sleeve into a bandage and wrapped it around the wound.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." Robert nodded. He studied Rose's face, noting the concern radiating from it. His stomach dropped into a deep hole. He thought of the hurt he'd caused Rose when he started seeing Lucida. Yet her she was now, tending to his wound - My God, it hurt like hell! – acting like the rift between them never existed.

He drew a deep breath, then another. "Um, Rose. I just wanted -"

"Okay, that takes care of them!" James called out.

Robert grunted and slowly got to his feet, helped by Rose, who also picked up his wand and gave it back to him. He noticed the rubber bat lying near the wall, flames consuming its body. The empty stone pedestal lay at an odd angle in the middle of the corridor. Two white, robotic legs stuck out from it.

"We've gotta get them to the hospital wing," said Derek Moody, who tended to the girl whose shoulder had been burned.

"We don't even know if we can make it to the hospital wing," James replied. "Who knows how many other television and movie characters are roaming the corridors."

"Look at Nestor," a distraught red-headed girl cried out as she knelt by the boy who'd been attacked by the T-Rex. "He could die!"

"So could some of us if we try to get to the hospital wing," Rose stated. "James is right. We'd likely run into more characters before we got there."

"Our best bet is to get to the Room of Requirement." James gazed at the Gryffindors. "We can take care of anyone who's hurt there while some of us try to get help. A handful of people have a better chance getting to the hospital wing than the whole lot of us."

A couple Gryffindors opened their mouths to argue.

James cut them off. "Now move it!" He spun around and headed down the corridor.

Robert and Rose followed. So did the rest of the Gryffindors, a few of them volunteering to carry their wounded schoolmates.

They reached the Seventh Floor without incident. James stood in front of the wall across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching ballet to trolls. Seconds later a highly polished door with brass handles materialized out of the wall.

"Everyone inside! Go!! Go!!"

The Gryffindors hurried into the Room of Requirement. James, Robert, Rose and Albus stood outside to make sure everyone got inside.

"Right," James declared. "I'm off to the hospital wing to get help."

"You're not going alone, man." Robert shot him a determined look.

"Come off it, Robert. You're injured."

"It's just a little cut. And it's not even my wand arm."

"If you two are going, so am I." Albus folded his arms.

"This isn't open to debate." James glared at his brother. "I'm not going to risk anyone else's life but mine. So both of you, get into the Room of -"

"Look!" Rose pointed toward the stairwell.

All the boys swung around. The muscles in Robert's neck tightened when he recognized the girl standing there.

Bianca Fahring.

The insane Hufflepuff turned and hurried down the stairs. "They're here! They're all up here!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	36. Counterforce

**CHAPTER 36: COUNTERFORCE**

* * *

_Oh no! _Rose's muscles clenched in fear as she watched Bianca sprint down the stairs, screaming at the top of her lungs. Visions of Daleks and Cylons and other fictional monsters burst into her mind, all converging on the Room of Requirement, killing her family and friends.

"C'mon!" James shouted. "We gotta stop her!"

He tore off after Bianca, followed by Robert and Albus. A second later she started after them.

"Wait!"

Rose turned and saw Hugo and Lily bolt out of the room. "We want to help to."

"No!" She pointed over their heads. "Get back in the Room of Requirement and stay there."

Hugo scowled. "You think we're going to stay in there when you -"

"You _will_ stay in that room, even if I have to stun you both and drag you back in there! You're my responsibility, and I'm going to keep you safe no matter what. Now get back in there!"

Hugo's lips twisted in anger. With a curt nod, he backed into the Room of Requirement.

"Be careful," Lily said before she followed Hugo inside and closed the door.

Taking a breath, Rose spun around and darted down the stairs. She found James, Robert and Albus standing around the bottom step. Bianca lay sprawled on the stone floor, opening her mouth wide but emitting no sound.

"What did you do?" she asked.

Albus looked to her. "Impedimus Jinx by yours truly, and a silencing charm by James."

Rose nodded and stared back at Bianca. The Hufflepuff girl tried desperately to scream to no avail.

"So what do we do with the crazy bitch?" Robert glowered at her.

James drew a slow breath, gazing intently at Bianca. "We'll take her back to the Room of Requirement and keep her tied up."

"We can't put her in there," Rose protested. "Not with so many young kids around."

"Well we can't let her run loose around the castle."

"I'm with James." Robert nodded. "So long as she's tied up and gagged, she won't be able to do anything."

"No!" Rose shook her head emphatically. "She's crazy and dangerous and I don't want her anywhere near the younger students."

James grunted. "Look. So long as we secure her properly, she can't threaten any-"

"Argue later, guys. We've got trouble!" Albus pointed down the corridor.

They all turned. Cold gripped Rose's entire body.

Four Daleks rolled around the corner.

Robert and James hurled Reductor Curses at the aliens. The bolts exploded in a fireworks display against their metallic hides. Rose swallowed when she noticed their forcefields stood up to the curses.

"EXTERMINATE!! EXTERMINATE!!"

Laser bolts sliced through the air. Rose and James cast Shield Spells and retreated down the corridor with Robert and Albus. Tremors raced up her arms as the lasers impacted her shield. She watched as Bianca struggled to sit up, looking from the Daleks to the four of them. The girl tried to scream out something, then waved her hand in their direction.

The Daleks rolled up to her, their eye stalks all pointing down.

"Dammit!" James growled. "She's gonna get away again."

Rose bit her lower lip as they approached an intersection. She slowed her pace, taking in Bianca and the Daleks. The aliens kept staring at her while she waved her hand frantically and tried to yell. A tingling sensation went through Rose's stomach. Something didn't feel right.

"EXTERMINATE!!"

Four blue laser bolts tore into Bianca. Rose gasped as the girl glowed green and convulsed.

"Merlin!" Robert's wide eyes locked on the scene.

Rose, too, couldn't look away. It almost didn't feel real, even as the green glow faded and Bianca lay on the floor unmoving.

_She's . . . she's dead._ A lump formed in her throat. She swallowed, trying to force it down. Her brain screamed at her for feeling this way. Bianca wanted to destroy her world, her family. How could she feel any sympathy toward her?

She stared unblinking at Bianca's body. My God, she was dead. Just like that.

"Rose! Robert! Come on!"

James' voice pierced her thoughts. She turned around to find her cousin waving for her to hurry up. She and Robert rounded the corner just as two laser bolts exploded against the wall.

"I can't believe they killed her." Albus sounded stunned. "Jeez, she was friends with them."

"No." James stated. "They weren't friends, they were allies. Like Dad says, there's a difference. I guess the Stacyx figured they didn't need her help any more. Wonder if they did the same to Umbridge."

"I can't . . ." Robert looked over his shoulder. "I can't believe I actually . . ." He closed his eyes and turned away as they all kept running.

Rose gazed at him, her stomach squeezed by a leaden hand. She knew that at one time Robert had been attracted to Bianca, before he found out just how radical she was.

"In here!" James flung open a door and waved them inside. Rose identified it as a broom closet before James shut the door, plunging them into darkness. Heavy breathing filled the tiny space. Rose cringed. Good God, but they breathed so loud. And her heart. Could everyone else hear its beating?

"Ssh!" That sounded like James.

Everyone held their breath. Rose closed her eyes, willing her pounding heart to settle down.

It didn't.

A scraping sound could be heard outside.

_Daleks._

Rose tensed. She imagined the door exploding and laser bolts burning through their bodies. Moisture welled up in her eyes. She didn't want to die. She didn't want her cousins to die. Or Robert. For a moment she imagined his arms around her, comforting her, protecting her.

_Please don't kill us. Please don't kill us._

The scraping grew quieter and quieter, and eventually faded.

"I think they're gone," James whispered.

"Let's give it a few minutes before we check," suggested Robert.

They waited in silence, the seconds taking an eternity to pass. Finally, James slowly opened the door a peeked outside.

"All right, coast is clear."

They all stepped outside, the distant sounds of spells, explosions and gunfire floating through the corridors.

"There's no way we're going to make it to the hospital wing," Albus blurted. "Not with all these Daleks and who the hell knows what else all about."

"Well if we don't get to the hospital wing some of those kids in the Room of Requirement could die," said Robert.

"We could all die, too, trying to get there." Albus threw out his hands.

Rose shook her head and stared off to the right, trying to think. How could they get to the hospital wing in one piece?

_Come on. Think! You're Hermione Weasley's daughter. Use that damn brain of yours. People are depending on you._

No brilliant ideas came to mind.

She clenched her teeth, thinking of all the times people had told her she had her mother's brains. What a joke. What an absolute damn joke. If she were Mum she'd have an entire strategy worked out by now. And it would succeed, of course. But she wasn't Hermione Weasley. She was just plain old Rose Wea-

Something caught her eye near a tapestry. A glint of light off plastic. She canted her head and walked over to it.

A rectangular object stuck out from behind the tapestry. She bent down and picked it up.

It was a vid-card. The old _Star Blazers _anime. She'd bet anything it was Robert's. How many other teenage wizards collected an animated series from way back in the 1970s?

"Rose?" She heard Robert call out. "What are you doing over there?"

"I found this." She held up the vid-card.

James' eyes widened. "Put a Containment Charm around it. Who knows what'll come out of it."

Rose started to put the vid-card back down on the floor, then stopped.

An idea formed.

"Rose!" James shook his hands in front of him, urging her to cast the charm.

"No. We're not going to contain it. We're going to use this."

Albus' brow furrowed. "What are you on about?"

"Remember what out parents did in the last Stacyx war? They knew they'd be outnumbered, so they recruited all sorts of television and movie characters to help fight the Stacyx. That's the whole reason wizards and witches got interested in Muggle vid-cards in the first place. To see the characters who fought alongside their parents."

James' eyed widened. His lips grew into a huge smile. "Rose, you're bloody brilliant."

"Yeah." Robert nodded. "With the aurors tied up in Diagon Alley, we can find some more of these vid-cards and form our own army."

"All right, then." James gazed at them all. "We'll split up so we can cover more ground. I think I can remember the locations of some of the vid-cards Bianca told us about when we gave her the truth serum. How about the rest of you?"

Rose nodded, as did Robert and Albus.

"Good. Albus, you're with me. Robert, you're with Rose. We'll try to convince whatever characters we find to help us get to the hospital wing, and get rid of all these monsters."

"Well, we're gonna have to go outside with that _Star Blazers _vid-card." Robert pointed to it.

"Why?" Albus asked.

"Because you really can't bring a big hunkin' space battleship into this world from inside a castle."

"So how is that supposed to help us if it's outside?"

Robert worked his jaw back and forth for a few moments. "I don't think the Daleks are going to stand around while the _Argo_ is hovering outside the castle. They'll go out there and attack it. That's fewer Daleks for you and everyone else to deal with."

"But how do we get outside?" Rose asked. "The Daleks probably have all the exits guarded."

"Then we'll make our own exit. C'mon."

Robert took Rose by the hand and led her down the corridor. They both turned to James and Albus.

"Good luck, guys," Robert said.

"Be careful." Rose chewed on her lower lip, worry twisting her stomach.

"You, too." James nodded to them before running off in the opposite direction with Albus.

Robert pushed open the door of the first classroom they came to and ran over to the window. He opened it and checked outside.

"What, you expect us to jump?" She stared at him with a wary eye.

"Hell no. We're gonna walk."

Rose canted her head. The realization struck her a moment later. "The Wall Walking Charm? Robert, you know how much trouble I've had with that."

"You can do it, Rose."

"What if I can't? What if I mess it up?"

Robert clutched her shoulders. "Rose, you're not gonna mess it up. "You're the daughter of Hermione Weasley for crying out loud."

"I wish people would stop saying that. I'm not like my Mum. I'm not as smart as her, I'm not as skilled as her."

"Okay, fine. You're not. Who the hell is? We're talking about Aunt Hermione, after all. But you're not an idiot, Rose. You are an awesome witch. And you can do this charm."

She drew a deep breath, staring at his face, a face full of determination, of faith. Faith in her. Or maybe Robert was just saying it to make her feel better.

No, she could tell in his eyes, in the lines in his round face, he truly believed in her ability.

She stood up straight as possible, to her full height of five-foot-five. Tightening her lips, she nodded.

Robert smiled and gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze. Pure delight swelled within her.

_But he's with Lucida._

She closed her eyes and forced the thought from her mind. She had more important things to focus on.

They waved their wands around their shoes and uttered the proper incantation. Robert climbed out the window first. Rose watched him take a few steps along the castle wall before climbing out onto the window sill. She drew a ragged breath and looked down. An abyss of darkness greeted her. She shivered, imagining herself tumbling through the air and smashing into the ground.

_No. I can do it. I can do it._

Tentatively, she put one foot below the window sill onto the wall. Then the other. Holding her breath, she pushed herself off the window sill.

Rose let out a long sigh as she stood on the wall just as if she stood on the ground. She took one step, then another, and another. She breathed easier as she followed Robert down the length of the wall.

They made it to the bottom without incident. The sounds of battle could be heard through the walls and windows of the castle. She closed her eyes momentarily, praying everyone inside was all right.

"C'mon." Robert waved to her.

Rose raised her wand. _"Lumi-"_

"No!" Robert grabbed her wrist and pulled it down.

"Robert? What?"

"No lights. The Daleks or some other aliens might be outside. We don't want to give ourselves away. C'mon. There's a big clearing between the Quidditch field and the forest. Plenty of room to bring the _Argo_ into our world."

They hurried across the school grounds, Rose constantly scanning the darkness, looking for any sign of television or movie aliens. She spied none. From the sounds coming out of the castle, it appeared all the Stacyx's allies were inside.

"All right, this looks good." Robert came to a halt, the shadowy outline of the Quidditch field in the distance.

Rose's breathing quickened as she watched Robert put the vid-card down. Anticipation surged within her. They were actually going to get help. They were actually going to turn the tide of this battle, save their friends and family, their teachers. Stop all this killing. She thought of the two dead students they came upon before they reached the Room of Requirement. She even thought of Bianca.

_Is this what Mum and Dad went through during the Battle of Hogwarts?_ She closed her eyes, thinking of her late Uncle Fred. God, what if another one of her family died here tonight?

Robert aimed his wand at the vid-card. He opened his mouth.

A metallic, dragging sound came from behind her. Rose held her breath. She noticed Robert froze. Fighting the creeping, near-paralyzing fear, she slowly looked over her shoulder.

At first she thought they were centaurs. But these creatures possessed neither horse-like nor human-like qualities. They looked more reptilian in nature. Saliva dripped from their jagged teeth, glistening in the moonlight. All six of the creatures drew large swords as they approached Rose and Robert.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	37. Rallying Cry

**CHAPTER 37: RALLYING CRY**

* * *

Albus felt his head would explode. So many thoughts and emotions surged through it. Would he die? Would his brother or sister die? Or any of his cousins or friends? What about Dad? Would he come to save them? Or was he . . .

_Don't think that._

He clutched the bottom half of his robe, clenching and unclenching the black material, as he and James hid behind a tapestry. Tension squeezed his muscles as two dinosaur-like creatures tromped along the corridor. He studied them intently. They reminded him of the Velociraptors from the _Jurassic Park_ movies, though they stood more upright, had shorter snouts and no tails. Oh yeah, they also wore dark metallic body armor, helmets and carried long, tubular laser rifles. It didn't take long for him to recognize them. Shreth'kil, a race of intelligent dinosaurs that returned to Earth after 65 million years to destroy the human race in the movie _The Return._

The two creatures gazed around the corridor, then turned to one another. Albus held his breath as they spoke in clicks and growls. Without subtitles like in the movie, he had no idea what the Shreth'kil said.

Seconds later, they moved on and disappeared around a corner.

Albus let out a long breath and pressed his back against the wall. He glanced at James, who stared at the floor, slowly rubbing his thumb up and down the base of his wand.

"We're never going to get to the hospital wing at this rate," Albus groused.

"Shut up." James whipped his head toward him. "We will."

"How? Every time we turn a corner there's a bloody Dalek or Shreth'kil or Cylon. What if some of the kids who are hurt back in the Room of Requirement die before we get help? What if we get to the hospital wing and they've already evacuated? What if . . ."

"Albus!" James narrowed his eyes. "If you're going to talk, then say something productive. If all you're going to do is whinge, then shut your gob, because I don't want to hear it."

Albus' head shook with anger. He felt his lips curl into a scowl, which he aimed right at his older brother.

_Git._ His whinging was probably much more productive than anything James was doing. Their "leader" didn't look like he had a damn idea what to do. Why should he? As much as he tried to be like Dad, he _wasn't _Dad. Just a 16-year-old with delusions of grandeur. And look where it got him . . . them. Hiding behind a tapestry in a castle crawling with Stacyx-controlled TV and movie aliens who wanted to kill them.

_I wish Dad was here. He'd know what to do._

Albus' lips parted, ready to ask his brother if he had any sort of plan on getting to the hospital wing.

A scuffling sound echoed through the corridor.

Both brothers tensed and peeked out from behind the tapestry. Albus gripped his wand tighter.

Shadows danced along the wall. His chest tightened when he saw dark-robed figures appear from around the corridor. They walked cautiously, their heads rotating from side to side, as if on the lookout for danger.

"They're students." James lightly tapped him on the arm.

Albus nodded and looked at them more closely. There had to be over a dozen. The two at the front he recognized immediately.

James rose and stepped out from behind the tapestry. Albus followed.

Several students let out gasps when they appeared. The two boys in the front raised their wands.

"Relax!" James held up his hands in front of him. "It's us."

Harold Thomas and Olec Holmdeil turned to one another and lowered their wands.

"Nice to see some friendly faces," said Harold. "You wouldn't believe what's going on here."

"If it's characters from our vid-cards running around trying to kill us, we do." James gave them a quick rundown on the situation. They all appeared shocked when they learned Bianca Fahring aided the Stacyx in their plans, and even more shocked when they learned she'd been killed by a Dalek.

"Some of us were in the library when this all began," Olec explained. "We are trying to find a way out of the castle, but it is difficult with all these things around. We've had to hide a lot. We also ran into other students along the way."

"Yeah, including a friend of yours." Harold looked to Albus, then nodded to the back of the group. He looked around the Fifth Year Ravenclaw and over the heads of several other students. A boy with pale blond hair and a pointed face stepped out from behind a lithe, brown-haired Hufflepuff girl.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes, it's me, Potter." Scorpius Malfoy glared at Albus. "What? Hoping one of those pepper pot things would have done me in?"

He took a deep breath, his eyes locked on Scorpius. He didn't know how to respond to that.

Scorpius shook his head. "See. This is what we get when we let Muggle-borns infect our world with their things. Let's have them bring in their vid-cards and show us all the characters our parents fought with and against in the last war with the Stacyx. Now look. Because of that, we might all be . . . killed." He noticeably swallowed.

"Oh yeah, Malfoy." Harold swung around to face him. "Blame Muggle-borns for this mess."

"Well they should accept the blame for this."

Olec's face twisted in anger. Albus drew his head back a bit. He found it hard to imagine the amiable Finn to getting mad.

_Well, Malfoys do have that affect on people._

"You have problem with Muggle-borns like me? Maybe I have problem with purebloods who are . . . are . . ."

Olec said something Albus couldn't understand. It had to be something in his native language, and probably something not very pleasant.

The Finn took a step toward Scorpius.

The Slytherin shrank back.

"Knock it off!" James snapped. "We don't have time to be fighting one another. We've got a school to save."

"Save?" Harold canted his head. "How?"

"I have an idea." James moved closer to Harold and Olec. "We use the vid-cards, same as the Stacyx. Only instead of bringing bad guys to our world, we bring good guys."

"What about the Aurors Office?" asked Harold. "Surely your Dad and uncle are on their way here to help."

"Dad and Uncle Ron are tied up in Diagon Alley. The Stacyx also released TV and movie bad guys there, too. For now, this looks like the only way we're going to get help."

"I know where we can find a vid-card." Olec raised his hand.

"Where?" James turned to him.

"The boys' bathroom the floor above us. We were hiding in there when we found one in a stall."

"With all these aliens and things about," Harold said, "we figured it may not be a good idea to be around one of those things."

"I still don't think it's a good idea to be around them," Scorpius added.

"You have a better idea, Malfoy?" Albus aimed a harsh gaze at him.

Scorpius sucked on his lower lip and cast his eyes to the floor.

"Right. Let's go." James waved them forward.

Albus' eyes darted around the corridor. His armpits grew damp from sweat. His heart hammered away like mad. Would a Dalek suddenly appear? Or a Shreth'kil? Or something even worse? A chill went up his spine. He imagined being shot with a laser. Of dying. Merlin, he was just fifteen-years-old. He couldn't die. He hadn't even had sex yet!

They reached the stairway to the next floor without incident. When they made it to the top they had to stay out of sight as a troop of Cybermen marched down the corridor, away from them thankfully.

"All clear." James turned to the group. "Let's go."

They sprinted into the corridor.

"Olec? What was the vid-card you found?" Albus asked.

"Uh . . . oh! It was _Halo_. I don't know which season."

Albus smiled at that. He'd seen several episodes of the TV series based on the old video game. The Master Chief and his marines would no doubt kick some serious arse.

"Here we are." Olec reached the door to the bathroom and pushed it open. "I know right where it is."

The Finn headed toward the stalls. James, Albus and Harold started to follow.

A shrill buzz cut pierced Albus' ears. He jumped as a streak of blue cut through the air. Olec flailed and fell to the floor.

"Olec!" James and Harold cried.

Albus froze. His wide eyes locked on Olec's still form. The left side of his chest was gone, replaced by a large, smoldering hole.

_Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin. He's dead. He's . . ._

"GO!!"

Albus jerked at his brother's shout. That's when he noticed movement out the corner of his eye.

Two Shreth'kil soldiers marched toward them from the far side of the bathroom. Both aimed their weapons at him.

Albus leaped back into the hallway. Two laser bolts tore into the open bathroom door. It exploded into splinters.

The students hurried down the corridor, a few screaming. Albus checked over his shoulder.

The Shreth'kil emerged from the bathroom.

"_Protego!"_ James hollered. He erected a shield just as the first laser bolt sliced through the air. Albus and Harold cast their own shields moments later.

"How are we supposed to get the vid-card now?" Albus gritted his teeth as more lasers pounded his shield. Olec's body kept flashing through his mind. Could he really be dead?

He noticed James' eyes light up. His older brother turned to him. "Al! Harold! Keep those shields up. I've got an idea."

James lowered his shield as Albus and Harold expanded theirs. Al's arms quaked as more Shreth'kil laser struck his shield.

"_Accio Halo vid-card!"_ James pointed his wand at the bathroom.

Albus closed his eyes. A Summoning Spell. Why hadn't they done that in the first place? Then Olec would still be alive.

The vid-card soared out of the bathroom and flew toward them. Albus glanced up, watching it speed toward the gap between the ceiling and the top of his shield. Just a few seconds more and . . .

A Shreth'kil laser connected with the vid-card. It disintegrated.

"Dammit!" James slapped his wand hand against his thigh.

"I don't think we can hold out much longer," Harold said in a strained voice. "We gotta go."

The three retreated toward the stairs, lasers slamming into their shields. They lowered them a split second before they rounded the corner and pounded down the stairs.

"What now?" Albus demanded.

"I don't know!" James snapped. "We'll . . . we'll find another vid-card."

"Where? They could be anywhere. How the hell can we look for one with the Shreth'kil after -"

A laser shrieked past him. Two of the girls in their group screamed. Albus spun around. The two Shreth'kil charged down the stairs. Albus and James cast a couple Stunning Spells. They all missed.

The group dashed onto the next floor. Scorpius ran so fast he looked ready to overtake everyone. His skin had turned as white as chalk.

Albus glimpsed over his shoulder. The Shreth'kil jumped off the last step and turned toward them.

"_Protego!"_

The clear shield undulated in front of him. He Half-ran, half-skipped backwards to keep up with the others.

The Shreth'kil aimed their laser rifles high and fired. A myriad of blue bolts streaked _over_ the top of Albus' shield. It struck the ceiling above James and the others. Chunks of stone fell on them.

"NO!!!" He swung his head back to the Shreth'kil, teeth bared.

"Blaggards!" A silver-haired wizard shouted from a nearby portrait. "Filthy blaggards! Attacking children. Unconscionable! You should be -"

One of the Shreth'kil soldiers fired its weapon. The portrait vanished in a puff of flame.

Albus shoulders rose and fell in angry breaths. He snapped his head around. Several students lay on the floor, debris either surrounding them or on top of them. He looked back at the Shreth'kil. The creatures continued to advance, firing on his shield, sending jolts up his arms.

Olec was dead. What about James and Harold and the others? Dammit, dammit, dammit! He'd had enough of defense, of running. He wanted to make these bastards pay!

Out of his anger, a desperate plan formed.

Albus glanced at a stone base nearby. It was most likely for a statue or a suit of armor. No doubt its occupant had gone off to defend the castle.

Taking a breath and holding it, Albus switched off his shield. An instant later he dove behind the stone base. Lasers whizzed past.

Lying on his back, he stuck his wand in the air. He shouted the proper incantation. A white ball of light flew from his wand, growing larger by the moment.

Albus closed his eyes. Time passed with agonizing slowness.

_C'mon. C'mon!_

The Flare Charm erupted with a _whoosh._ That was followed by loud, painful hissing. Albus opened his eyes and peered over the base.

The Shreth'kil had dropped their rifles and covered their eyes, stomping from side-to-side.

Albus jumped to his feet. _"Stupify! Stupify!"_

Both Stunning Spells hit home. The Shreth'kil dropped to the ground. Albus then blew apart their rifles with a Reductor Curse.

He let out a loud sigh. His shoulders slumped as he dropped his head. Thank Merlin that was over.

_This bit at least. We still have who knows how many other . . ._

He froze. Something caught his eye, wedged between the back of the stone base and the wall. He bent down and picked it up. A bolt of hope shot through him.

It was a vid-card.

_I gotta show James. He'll be . . ._

That's when he remembered.

"James!" He took off down the corridor. "James!"

His fears eased when he saw his brother helping another student to her feet. He scanned the scene. A dark-haired Ravenclaw who looked like a Seventh Year knelt beside the lithe, brown-haired Hufflepuff girl, who sat against the wall looking dazed. Two other students moaned in pain, one clutching his arm, the other tenderly rubbing her ankle. Harold tended to the girl, though he had blood trickling down his temple. Scorpius, meanwhile, just stood in the middle of the group, staring at his dust-covered robes with a mixture of shock and disgust.

_Trust Malfoy to worry about his bloody robes when people are injured around him._

"Al!" James jogged over to him. Dust covered his face and robes. He also had a couple bloody nicks on his cheek and nose. "You all right."

"Yeah. What about everyone else?"

"Banged up. Some pretty badly. But no one's dead, thank Merlin. What about the Shreth'kil?"

"I got 'em. Both of them."

"You?" James raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Me! What, is that such a bloody surprise?"

James stared down the corridor, then back to his brother. He chewed on his lower lip for a moment. "Nice job."

"Thanks." Albus replied in the same flat tone as his brother. "You wanna see what else I got?" He held up the vid-card before James could respond. "Found it over by that stone base."

James eyed it, then nodded. "This will do nicely."

"Glad you approve." Albus tacked on a very brief smirk.

James took the vid-card and stepped toward the middle of the group. Albus halted a couple feet away from Scorpius, who still seemed more concerned about the condition of his robes than the condition of the people around him.

_Bloody unbelievable. _He shook his head.

"Okay, everybody." James knelt down and placed the vid-card on the floor. "Looks like we lucked out. We should be getting some help to deal with -"

A female scream cut him off. Albus' head snapped toward a young Ravenclaw with blond hair. He followed the gaze of her terrified eyes.

Four Daleks appeared from around the corner.

"EXTERMINATE!! EXTERMINATE!!"

The lead Dalek fired before anyone could erect a shield. The beam washed over the Ravenclaw boy and the dazed Hufflepuff against the wall. Both screamed and crumpled to the floor, unmoving.

A second Dalek moved forward.

"EXTERMINATE!! EXTERMINATE!!"

Its gun was aimed at Scorpius Malfoy.

Albus didn't even think. He just reacted. He leaped forward and grabbed Scorpius by the shoulders. With a grunt he hauled the Slytherin boy to the floor. A laser beam missed them by mere centimeters.

Harold and two other students finally managed to cast Shield Spells.

Albus propped himself up on an elbow. He looked down at Scorpius, who was quaking.

_Did I just save . . . Scorpius Malfoy?_

"Everyone in here!"

Albus looked up. James stood by a shimmering portal that hovered over the vid-card.

"Come on!" he cried. "Move it!"

He waved the students helping the more seriously injured through first. Once they made it through safely, he cast a Shield Spell to give Harold and the others their chance to go into the portal.

"Albus, go! Take Malfoy with you."

"What about you?"

"I'll be right behind you. Go!"

Albus' stomach quivered. That quivering grew more violent with each laser blast and every grating cry of "EXTERMINATE!!" He glanced over at the dead boy and girl, thought of Olec.

Then he pictured James, dead.

Fear paralyzed him. He didn't want to go, didn't want to leave James alone.

"Al, dammit! Go! They'll be through this shield any moment!"

He looked from his brother to the Daleks. A barrage of laser bolts slammed into James' shield.

Clenching his teeth, Albus got to his feet, pulling a trembling Scorpius with him.

"This is the second time your family owes mine, Malfoy."

Holding his breath, he plunged into the portal.

A darkened street greeted him. He gazed around at the old brick structures, most about five or six stories. A variety of vehicles were parked up and down the street.

Albus let go of Scorpius, who practically collapsed. He ignored the boy's ragged breaths, and the fact he hadn't muttered a word of thanks, and just stared at the portal, waiting for James to appear.

Waiting.

Waiting.

His chest tightened. A sudden urge to cry welled up within him.

_C'mon, James. Please._

His jaw trembled. He thought of all the arguments, all the fights, all the jealousy.

All the time wasted. Time that could have been spent having fun together. Time he could have spent being a better brother.

_No. Please. No._

A figure flew out of the portal.

Albus just managed to cut off a squeal of delight at the sight of James. He also just managed to restrain himself from running over and hugging his brother. How would that look to everyone around him?

"You all right?" Albus asked.

"Fine. The others?"

"They're all right. Even him." He nodded to Scorpius, who walked around in little circles, his eyes staring at nothing in particular.

"Like father, like son, I guess," James commented.

Albus laughed. It shocked him at first. Olec and so many others had died, yet here he was laughing. And at a joke his brother told! When was the last time he'd done that?

They caught one another's eye. A hint of a smile creased James lips.

"Guys! The portal!" They heard Harold shout.

The Potter brothers spun around, wands raised.

The four Daleks rolled out of the portal.

"EXTERMINATE!! EXTERMINATE!!"

A rush of air filled Albus' ears. A silver streak flashed by.

One of the Daleks suddenly exploded. Slime covered the shattered remains of its base.

"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!! IDENTIFY NEW THREAT AND EXTERMINATE!!"

The Daleks' eye stalks whipped around in search of their attacker. Albus, too, glanced around the street. Who could have . . .

"What foul kers are you to dare attack children?" The voice boomed like sentient thunder.

Albus looked to one of the rooftops. His eyes widened at the huge, muscular silhouette with a flowing cape and a winged helmet.

"Be warned. You know not the righteous wrath you have brought down upon you for this cowardly act."

The silhouette spread out his arms. Albus noticed a huge hammer in the person's right arm just before a rallying cry rocked the air.

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!!!"

Albus jaw dropped. _Oh my God. That could only be . . ._

The Mighty Thor raised his hammer to the sky. A bolt of lightning flew from it and struck one of the Daleks. It exploded into a hundred pieces.

"EXTERMINATE!!" The remaining two Daleks aimed for Thor. "EXTERMINATE!!"

Two thin ropes shot through the air and struck the lead Dalek in its eye stalk. Albus realized it wasn't rope. It was webbing.

"MY VISION IS IMPAIRED!! I CANNOT SEE!! MY VISION IS IMPAIRED!! I CANNOT SEE!!"

A large red, white and blue disk flashed through the air and sliced through the upper half of the blinded Dalek. Its "head" tumbled to the ground.

The last Dalek spun around, desperately searching for a target.

"EXTERMINATE!! EXTER-"

A yellow ray streaked down from the sky and struck the Dalek, blowing it to bits.

"Yeah!" Albus couldn't help but pump a fist in the air. He also noticed his brother smiling wide.

A figure in humanoid-like red and gold armor glided to the ground, landing next to the remains of the Daleks. He gazed around.

"Hmm, let's see. A strange portal. Some sort of robots, possibly alien in nature. Yup. Looks like a typical Tuesday night."

Albus snickered at Iron Man's wise crack.

"It would have been nice if you'd left one for us," said a red-headed woman with a Russian accent. Albus swallowed slowly as he gawked at the dark uniform that hugged Black Widow's frame nice and tight. He barely noticed the shrunken, winged woman hovering around the superheroine's shoulder until she spoke.

"You said it, Widow. Why should the boys have all the fun?"

"Fun?" Spiderman somersaulted down from the side of a nearby building. "I don't know, Wasp. My idea of fun is hurling spitballs at my TV every time I see Simon on _American Idol, _not fighting killer robots."

"Are you kids all right?"

Both Albus and James looked up at the tall, muscular man in a blue uniform with an American flag design on his tunic. He also carried a red, white and blue shield on his right arm.

"Um, yeah. We're fine," Albus replied to Captain America.

"So . . ." Iron Man stepped forward as Thor landed beside him. "Care to tell us what's going on?"

James took a step forward. "We have a problem, one we could really use the help of the Avengers to solve."

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_The movie "The Return" and the Shreth'kil are products of my imagination, and show that in the future Hollywood can actually come up with an original sci-fi/action movie not based on a book or comic book or video game or TV show or simply remake an old movie. As for the Avengers movie at the end of this chapter, Marvel Studios has actually proposed one for sometime in the next five or six years._


	38. Reinforcements

**CHAPTER 38: REINFORCEMENTS**

* * *

"Run!" Robert pushed Rose in front of him. The two dashed toward the Quidditch pitch. He checked over his shoulder. The reptilian centaurs broke into a gallop, waving their swords over their heads. His stomach twisted when he recognized them. Posleen, the vicious alien race from the series of recent movies based on the John Ringo novels. Icy dread spread over his body. Anyone who'd seen those movies knew what the Posleen were famous for.

Eating humans.

"_Stupify!" _He cast a Stunning Spell on the run. It flew wide right. A second one missed. He cast a third just as Rose turned and fired off her own stunner.

Two Posleen spasmed and fell, rolling across the ground before ending up in an unmoving heap.

The remaining four aliens continued to gain on them, their four legs propelling them much faster than Robert's and Rose's two.

Robert looked to the pitch, then back to the Posleen.

They'd never make it.

Unless . . .

He stopped and pointed his wand to the ground.

"Robert!" Rose screamed. "Come on!"

He cringed as the Posleen bore down on them. He could count all the teeth in the maw of the lead one.

"_Freezium!"_

A sheet of ice coated the grass in front of him. The Posleens' hooves shot out from under them. One tumbled right at him. He jumped out of the way just in time. Robert hit the ground and rolled. He came to a halt and scanned the downed Posleen. One of them rolled from side-to-side, a raspy wail rising from its throat. He wondered if the thing broke a leg. The other three appeared a bit dazed.

"Robert! Come on!" Rose appeared over him, offering her hand. He took it and let her help him up.

"Thanks." They started running.

"Don't mention it."

He looked back at the downed Posleen. "Well, that should give us a chance to get . . . to . . . oh crap."

"What is it?" Rose turned around.

Robert heard her gasp. Hell, he wanted to gasp, too. Even cry in terror.

The silhouettes of at least thirty Posleen stormed across the grounds toward them.

"MOVE!!"

They ran faster. Robert tried to ignore the burning of his lungs, the leaden feeling in his legs. But they couldn't stop. To stop meant to die. To be eaten. He shuddered, thinking of Rose in the hands of those monsters, screaming in terror as a sword fell on her. The Posleen lowering their jaws and . . .

_No! No damn way I'll let that happen!_

He clenched his teeth. They couldn't run forever. Fighting was out of the question. Robert doubted two 15-year-old wizards could defeat thirty Posleen.

"Over there!" Rose pointed to a wooden shack abutting the stands.

Hope swelled within Robert. The equipment shed. They could hide in there.

_And what if the Posleen decide to look inside?_

Robert snorted. Right now this was their only option.

They ran alongside the stands, hoping the Posleen would loose sight of them in the shadows. When they reached the shed, Robert threw upon the door and waved Rose in. He hurried inside after her and shut the door.

The pair stood in the darkness, staring at the door. Robert held his breath, concentrating on not moving a muscle.

Heavy footfalls filtered in from the outside. They grew louder by the second. The sweat covering his skin grew cold.

_Please don't look in here._

Something clutched his hand. He glanced down to find Rose's fingers intertwined with his.

Someone whimpered behind them.

Robert tensed. He felt Rose do the same.

They both spun around, wands raised.

"No, please," a quivering voice pleaded.

Robert narrowed his eyes, studying the darkened form sitting between a couple trunks. His brow furrowed. The voice sounded familiar.

"Wembley?" Rose asked.

The figure trembled. Robert clenched his jaw and shook his head.

_So this is where he got to._

His shoulders heaved in anger as he stared at the cowering form of Uptight Wright. An urge flared inside him to walk over and kick the son-of-a-bitch. The guy was a Gryffindor, a prefect no less! He should be helping the other students back at the castle. Instead, he ran out of the Common Room to save his own worthless skin. The guy was a disgrace to their house.

He was about to voice that thought aloud when the pounding hooves of the Posleen shook the ground beneath them.

"They're gonna kill us." Wright hugged his knees. "They're gonna kill us."

"Shut up," Robert hissed. Merlin's beard, what possessed the Sorting Hat to put this spineless piece of crap in Gryffindor?

He pulled Rose over to a stack of trunks. They squatted behind them and watched the door. His throat went dry as footfalls and growls filtered into the shed. Every few seconds, little sobs escaped Wright's lips. More than once Robert turned around and sharply waved him to be quiet.

_They're gonna hear him. They're gonna come in here and kill us._

The footfalls and growls grew softer, more distant. Robert's muscles unwound. He took a joyous breath. They were moving on! He couldn't believe they didn't check in here.

_Maybe they didn't see us at all. We were a good distance away when we spotted them._

He and Rose got up and moved toward the door.

"Wait." She squeezed his hand. "Let's wait a bit. Make sure they're really gone."

They watched the door for a good five minutes. Neither of them heard anything that sounded like Posleen.

"We're going to have to find somewhere else to set up the vid-card." Rose still whispered. "I'll wager the Posleen and who knows how many other monsters are swarming all over the grounds."

Robert nodded. He looked around the equipment shed until his gaze fell upon a rack of brooms. He walked over and grabbed one. "We can fly to the other side of the lake. There's some clearings there near the Forbidden Forest."

"That might work." Rose grabbed a broom for herself. "I'd imagine the aliens would want to stay close to the castle to make sure no one escapes." She turned to Uptight Wright. "Wembley. Come on."

He shook his head.

"Wembley, please. We could use your help."

Wright responded with a sob.

"Forget it." Robert scowled. "Let him sit here and wet his pants."

He turned away from Wright and made for the door. He slowly opened it and checked outside. No sign of Posleen or any other bad guys.

"Coast is clear. C'mon."

Robert carefully stepped outside. He'd gotten a couple feet from the shed when he turned around. Rose was right behind him.

A huge shape leaped out from behind the side of the shed. Robert opened his mouth to scream a warning.

The Posleen barreled into Rose, knocking her to the ground.

Robert brought up his wand. The alien lashed out with its front right hoof. A sledgehammer blow struck his side. He flew through the air and slammed into the ground. Pain knifed through his ribs and back.

He stared up at the starry night sky, wheezing for breath. Fire ripped through his insides.

_How the hell did I miss that thing?_

Fear blasted through his pain. His eyes widened. _Rose!_

He lifted his head. Ice pierced his spine.

Rose screamed as the Posleen raised its blade and brought it down. She rolled out of the way just in time. The blade slammed into the ground, chopping her broom in half.

The Posleen shifted its body toward Rose, who scrambled back on her behind. It stepped toward her, hefting its big sword again.

Robert went to raise his wand. Shock and fright collided within him.

His wand was missing.

No time to find it. He forced himself to his feet, his gaze never leaving Rose or the Posleen. The creature towered over her. Oh God, could he reach them in time?

"NOOOO!!!!"

Robert's head whipped in the direction of the cry. A figure burst out of the equipment shed and charged the Posleen.

_Wright?_

The alien turned just as Uptight Wright reached its hindquarters. The prefect battered it with his fists, a primal roar erupting from his throat.

Robert scanned the ground for his wand. No sign of it. Then he caught sight of the two halves of Rose's broom. He darted over to them. Out the corner of his eye he saw Rose scrambling to her feet, also searching for her wand. Wright now pounded at the Posleen's mid-section.

Robert picked up the top half of the severed broom, noting the rather sharp point at the end where the blade made its cut. He sprinted toward the alien, who had its back toward him. It had Wright by the collar and shoved him down. The prefect cried out and tried to get to his feet.

The Posleen blade flashed in the moonlight.

"NO!!" Robert screamed.

The blade struck with a dull, wet thud.

"NOOO!!!"

All emotion vanished from Robert, save one. Rage. It filled his soul, buried all traces of humanity. He barely felt the spittle flying from his mouth, hardly noticed the savage howls coming from his throat. His legs pumped harder. The Posleen turned to face him.

He ducked past the thing's blade and raised the wooden stake over his head. The alien froze in shock for a split second.

It was all the time Robert needed. He cried out and plunged the stake into the Posleen's throat. He flexed his muscles, driving it deeper into the alien. A sticky wet substance flowed over his hand. He sensed the Posleen grow limp and waver. Robert let go of the stake and backed off. The Posleen's legs gave out. It collapsed and didn't move.

He stared at the dead alien, shoulders heaving with fierce breaths. Then his eyes caught sight of Wright.

Robert stopped breathing. His stomach clenched when he noticed Wright's head and shoulders a couple feet away from the rest of his body.

_Oh God. Oh God._

Once again he felt the wet, sticky substance on his hand. Blood. Posleen blood. Blood from the Posleen he killed.

_I really . . . killed something. And Wright's dead. And he's . . . he's . . ._

He trembled violently and bent over. His muscles strained as everything he'd eaten today exploded from his mouth and splattered on the ground. He coughed and drew ragged breaths, his mouth and throat burning with the aftertaste of bile.

"R-Robert?"

He turned to find Rose, holding both her wand and his. He took his and nodded, noticing Rose's glistening eyes drifting toward Wright. Robert stepped in front of her. No way should she see that.

"I can't believe . . . I never thought . . ." Rose's jaw trembled. "Why?"

Robert clenched his teeth. He couldn't explain it. He remembered how Wright reacted during the attack on Hogsmeade and when Umbridge tripped the security wards inside the castle. The guy practically froze up. But here he'd taken on a Posleen with his bare hands . . . and paid the price.

What would make someone change like that?

"Robert?"

He barely heard Rose's whisper. Swallowing, he looked into her tear-filled eyes as she continued.

"We . . . um, the vid-card. We have to . . ." She bit her lip and turned away.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know." He gave her a short nod. They had to get inside the vid-card and get the _Argo_ into the battle, otherwise more people would end up like Wright.

He closed his eyes, trying to push Wright's death from his mind and focus on their task. All he could picture was the boy's severed body.

_God, how can I do this?_

He forced himself to think of his friends. James, Albus, Cynthia, Hugo, Lily . . . Lucida. All of them were back in the castle. All of them were depending on him.

Drawing in a slow breath, he walked over to his fallen broom, making sure his eyes did not catch sight of Wright's body.

"Let's get going." He picked up the broom.

"I think I should fly."

"Huh?" He cocked an eyebrow at Rose.

"It makes sense, Robert. Seekers are generally better fliers than Beaters. If anyone starts shooting at us from the ground, we're going to have to do some rather deft maneuvering to avoid being hit. Maneuvering better suited for a Seeker."

"I can maneuver just fine myself."

"Robert, this isn't the time to get all macho."

"I'm not being macho. I'm just -"

"Thresh!" A raspy voice cried in the distance.

Robert stared over Rose's head. His shoulders tensed when he caught sight of three Posleen just beyond the Quidditch stands.

"Get them!"

The aliens raced toward them.

"Okay, you win." He tossed the broom to Rose. She caught it and mounted it. Robert got on behind her.

"Hold on!"

He wrapped his arms around Rose's waist. His heartbeat picked up. A tingling sensation began in his stomach and spread further down his body.

_This actually feels . . ._

Robert felt his stomach tear away from his body as Rose rocketed off the ground. Wind screamed past him. He checked behind him. The three Posleen stared up at them, stomping around in anger. He grinned, and found he couldn't help himself. He unwrapped his right arm from around Rose's waist and flipped the aliens the bird.

Rose jerked the broom right. Robert gasped and nearly fell off. He quickly wrapped his right arm back around Rose's waist.

"I said hold on." Through the terseness of her voice, Robert also noticed a hint of playfulness.

They streaked over the lake. He looked around Rose to the opposite shore. He spied the dark outline of the Forbidden Forest. They should be across in another minute.

A bolt of blue energy shot past them.

"What the hell!?" Robert whipped his head around. His eyes widened.

A sleek, rectangular object hovered over the lake. A dome sat in the middle, supporting a huge gun. He shivered when he recognized it.

A Posleen hovertank.

It fired again.

"Look out!"

The words barely left his lips when Rose jinked left, then right. Robert closed his eyes and hung on for dear life as Rose twisted and turned. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as more energy blasts whizzed past them.

Rose dove close to the water and began to zig-zag. A laser bolt flew past them. A second one connected with the water. A huge, steaming fountain erupted less than ten feet away.

Robert released his right arm from around Rose's waist and pulled out his wand. He twisted around, aiming for the tank.

"_Reducto!"_

The Redactor Curse missed badly.

"_Redu-whooa!"_

Rose snapped hard left. The bolt flew from his wand and exploded into multi-colored sparks over the lake.

The hovertank fired. The bolt struck the water fifteen feet in front of them. Rose flew threw the curtain of watery spray, then turned left.

Robert looked behind him. The breath caught in his throat. The tank's gun was aimed right at them.

Blue energy glowed in the barrel.

"_Protego!"_

The tank fired.

A shield formed in front of Robert.

A brilliant flash burned his eyes. He yelped as tremors racked his body. His right hand spasmed.

The wand flew from his grip and into the lake.

"Dammit, no!"

"Were almost there!" Rose cried out.

He'd have to take her word for it. Swirling white dots blotted out most of his vision.

"I'm gonna fly right into the Forbidden Forest!" Rose banked sharply right. "That tank's too big to follow us in -"

A thunderclap engulfed Robert. He cried out as he flew forward. A sharp jolt wracked his body. An invisible flaming knife drove deep inside him. He tumbled to a stop, pain hammering his body. Somewhere in the distance came a high-pitched scream.

"R-Rose?" He croaked. The white dots faded from his vision. He looked around for her.

Instead he saw the Posleen tank. It slowed as it approached the shore, its gun pointed at him.

He shivered. Would they kill them outright? Would they capture them and make them dinner?

He tensed, praying Rose got away, praying that . . .

Two huge tentacles shot out of the water. Robert jerked in surprise. His eyes locked onto the scene as the tentacles wrapped around the hovertank. The vehicle whined, trying to pull out of the grip.

The nose of the tank rose. Its rear slipped below the water, followed by the turret, the gun barrel.

Moments later it vanished altogether.

Robert blinked and shook his head. He couldn't believe it. The giant squid took out the tank! The squid! He'd never heard a single story about the squid committing_ any_ act of violence. Hell, Professor Creevey told him once how the squid plucked him out of the water after he'd fallen out of his boat his very first night at Hogwarts.

_Well, everyone says the squid looks after the students. I guess this would qualify, too._

A tortured wail pierced his ears. He snapped his head left.

"Rose!"

She lay on the ground, crying and clutching her right leg.

Robert pushed himself to his feet. He started to run.

Pain burned through his body. His mid-section felt like a combination of fire and knives. Taking a simple breath made him grimace. He had to have broken ribs. A vice also crushed his left hip and knee.

Rose's cries of pain made him forget his own.

"Rose." He knelt beside her. "Are you okay?" He closed his eyes after asking that question. _Does she look okay, you dumbass?_

"I think I broke my leg."

"Okay. I'll grab some branches and transfigure them into a splint and . . . dammit!"

"What?"

"I lost my wand." He scowled. "It fell into the lake after that laser hit my shield."

"Use mine." Rose grimaced as she turned on her side and pulled her wand from her back pocket.

Robert took it and headed to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He quickly found a couple fallen branches and picked them up.

"We're set, Rosie." He turned around.

Something snapped behind him.

He froze. His heart slammed into his chest.

A growling, clicking sound carried through the air.

Slowly, he turned around.

A Velociraptor charged out of the forest.

"Shit!" Robert broke left.

The dinosaur screeched and rushed past him. It turned and whipped its tail. Pain exploded across his back. His arms shot out as he fell. The branches flew from his hands.

So did his wand.

He hit the ground. Groaning, he pushed himself onto his back.

The Velociraptor stood over him. It emitted a reptilian purr. Its head moved from side to side.

The dinosaur roared and lifted its left foot. Robert's eyes locked on its razor sharp claws.

"Hey! Hey! Over here!"

The Velociraptor's head snapped right. Robert followed its gaze.

Rose sat up, shouting and waving her arms. "Over here! Over here!"

"Rose! No!"

The Raptor looked back at him, then swung its head toward Rose.

She shouted again, and started crawling away.

The dinosaur stalked after her.

"NO!!" He clenched his teeth, remembering what he'd learned in his Care of Magical Creatures class about predators. Be they magical or non-magical, they all followed the same basic principal. When hunting, always go after the weakest prey. The youngest, the oldest . . . or the injured.

"Dammit!" He turned around, noticing one of the branches nearby. Was the wand near it? Did he have time to search before . . .

He looked back at the Raptor. It was closing on Rosie.

His breathing increased. Pain crushed his ribs. He didn't care. He had to save Rose. He whipped around again, hoping to see his wand.

That's when he heard a scuffling sound from inside one of the pockets of his robes. The Blazing Butternuts Uncle George gave him at Platform Nine-And-Three-Quarters. He'd been carrying them around all term, waiting for the right moment to use them. Not that they'd help here.

_Or maybe . . ._

He sprang to his feet and sprinted toward the Raptor. Only a few feet separated it from Rose.

"Hey!" He pulled the small box from his robes. "Hey! Hey!"

The Raptor ignored him and advanced on Rose.

"HEY!!!" He plucked out a Butternut and hurled it at the dinosaur. It hit the back of its neck.

The Raptor swung around to face him.

"Yeah! That was me, you ugly son-of-a-bitch! C'mon! Do something about it! C'mon!"

The Raptor stood there gazing at him.

_Screw this. _Robert unleashed a war cry and took off toward the Raptor.

It roared and came at him.

He grabbed all the Butternuts out of the box.

Ten feet separated them. The Raptor opened its mouth.

Robert hurled the Butternuts into the beast's maw. He jumped to the side, hit the ground and rolled. Pain battered every muscle. Groaning, he pushed himself to all fours.

The Velociraptor furiously swayed left to right, its jaws snapping. It growled, clicked and gasped.

Suddenly steam rose from its mouth and nostrils.

Robert winced as a horrid screech ripped through the air. The Velociraptor raised its opened mouth to the sky, jerked around, then dashed back to the Forbidden Forest, still wailing.

"Thank you, Uncle George." He let out a long sigh. The next time he saw him he'd give him a bearhug and not be embarrassed about it.

"Robert! Are you all right?"

He turned to see Rose waving to him. His head shook with anger. He got to his feet and stomped over to her.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was trying to save your life."

"How? By getting yourself killed?" He dropped down next to her. "Crap, I expect this sort of thing from James, not you."

"I'm not going to just sit around and scream while you're in danger. I'm going to do something about it."

"And what if you got killed? What would I do without . . ." He bit his lip and stared at Rose. Her face stiffened in determination.

Robert reached out and hugged her. Rose wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a crushing embrace. He squeezed her just as tight, shoving his face into her hair. He didn't know how long they stayed like that. Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Forever? He just wanted to stay right here. Forget about the battle. Forget everything.

"Robert." Rose whispered into his neck. "We'd best get a move on."

Urgency flooded through him. He released Rose, taking in her tear and sweat-stained face. Despite everything, she still looked beautiful.

_Dude!_

He cleared his throat. "Um, yeah. Let me get that splint."

He headed back to the branches and picked them up. A minute later he recovered Rose's wand. When he returned to her, it took just a couple minutes to transfigure the branches into a splint and wrap it around Rose's leg. Had he known any healing spells, he could have fixed the break right there. This, however, was the best he could do.

When he finished with Rose, he turned to the lake and used a Summoning Spell to retrieve his wand.

"There's a clearing just down there." He pointed down the shoreline. "There should be plenty of room to bring the _Argo _into our world. C'mon."

He helped Rose to her feet. She leaned against him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and proceeded forward.

Rose groaned with each step. Several times they had to stop when the pain became too great. A lump formed in his throat. He stared at Rose's face. She bared her teeth and groaned. God, what he'd give for a spell to take Rose's pain as his own.

"C'mon. You can make it. It's not that far."

He took a step forward.

"Leave me."

He blinked and turned to Rose. "What?"

"Leave me here. I'm slowing you down."

"Leave you? Yeah right. There's a better chance of me wearing a Yankees ballcap than leaving you. Now c'mon."

"Robert, I'm serious. We've got to get the _Argo_ here as quickly as possible. The longer we take, the more people could die. Our friends. _Our family."_

"For piss sake, Rose. There could be more Raptors or Posleen or who knows what else roaming around here. You want me to leave you here, hurt and alone?"

"You don't have a choice!" A tear rolled down her cheek. "We can't waste any more time. Please."

"Well then I'll just use _levicorpus _on you. Problem solved."

"No. You need your wand in case you get attacked again. By the time it would take to lower me and disengage the spell you could be dead. Our odds for success are better if you go on alone."

Robert chewed on his lip, staring intently at her face. _She's right. _

He told the logical little voice in his head to shut up. This was Rose, dammit! How could he leave her? What if another Velociraptor popped up and killed her? How could he live with himself? And what about Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione? How could he ever look them in the eye again?

He thought of all the people back in the castle? How many had died? How many were still alive? How many would die if he wasted any more time?

_But Rose._

How the hell could he make this choice?

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"_We_ can make it."

"Robert, haven't you heard a word I said?"

"Rose, I'm not leaving you!" He grasped her by the shoulders. "We either make it together, or not at all!"

"But how can you . . ."

"_Levicorpus!"_

Rose yelped as she flew off the ground. She came to a halt three feet in the air.

"Dammit, Robert!"

"Hey, you won the broom argument, I won the leave you behind or not argument. We're even. Now let's go."

He stomped along the shoreline. All the while he could hear Rose grumble beneath her breath. He ignored it.

_Weasleys and Potters. Can there be any other families as mule-headed as them?_

_Yeah. Look who's talking._

Rose's concerns started to sink into him as he neared the clearing. His eyes darted in all directions. Every few seconds he'd look behind him. He saw no sign of Posleen or Raptors or Daleks.

_And what if I do?_

Could he lower Rose and get off a spell in time? Would his little display of machismo doom them both?

Tension crept across his shoulders. More and more his gaze turned to the Forbidden Forest. Any moment he expected something to leap out and get them.

Nothing did. They made it to the clearing without incident. Robert gently lowered Rose to the ground and switched off the spell.

"There." He spread his arms. "See? We made it. And nothing attacked us."

"Something could have."

"'Something could have'?" He shook his head. "Jeez, you're worse than my mom."

"I'm sure she'd appreciate someone trying to hammer some sense into that thick head of yours while she's not around."

Robert's lips twisted as he stared at Rose. She glared back at him.

Then a thin smile traced her lips. A brief giggle followed.

He smiled as well. Within seconds both were laughing.

"You know. Honest to God, you sounded so much like your mom just now."

"Thanks." She beamed at him. "And in keeping with that tradition, how about getting that vid-card set up and opening a portal?"

"Your wish is my command." He bowed slightly to her. Rose chuckled as he turned and walked toward the middle of the clearing. He shook his head. How the hell could he be laughing through all this? After watching Professor Tureis, Bianca Fahring and Uptight Wright being murdered in front of him. After being chased all over Hogwarts by Daleks and Demonic Toys and Posleen. After cheating death who knew how many times, how could he still have it in him to laugh? Did that make him sick? He remembered Aunt Rosa telling him a couple times that aurors, including herself, have been known to crack jokes even in the goriest, scariest situations. A defense mechanism, she called it, to keep from having everything around you drive you insane. Robert prayed that was the case with him.

When he got to the middle of the clearing he pulled the _Star Blazers _vid-card from beneath his robes. It was intact, thank God. He laid it on the ground and pointed his wand at it.

A whirring sound came from the lake.

He turned . . . and swallowed.

A Dalek hovered over the water.

"WIZARDS LOCATED!! EXTERMINATE!! EXTER-"

Two bolts shot down from the sky. A gusher of flame ripped apart the Dalek.

Robert jumped back. That's when he heard the voice.

"Do not touch my son."

He blinked and shook his head. Was he hearing things? That couldn't be . . .

He glanced up. Several figures on brooms descended from the sky and landed near the shoreline. Robert stared intently at the two people at the front of the group. One, clearly a man, had a lean build. The other, a woman, was tall with long hair.

He stepped closer to them. His jaw dropped in shock.

"Mom? Dad?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: "**_Thresh" is the term the Posleen use in the John Ringo novels to describe their prey. If you want to read more about these baddies, I would highly recommend picking up "Watch On The Rhine." Excellent book._


	39. The Return Of Legends

**CHAPTER 39: THE RETURN OF LEGENDS**

* * *

Robert stood frozen in shock even as his parents rushed over and hugged him. His mind raced to process the information.

_Mom and Dad are here? In England?_

Finally, he reached around and embraced them.

"Are you all right?" Mireet O'Bannon pulled away a little, cupping his face. "Are you hurt?"

Her eyes locked on the bandage around his biceps. She gasped. "Robert! Your arm. What happened?"

"It's fine. I'm fine." His gaze skipped between his parents. "What . . . how? How did you guys get here?"

"You can thank me for that." Someone called out from behind his parents.

Robert's jaw fell. He recognized the voice instantly. _Her too?_

A woman sidled up next to Jimmy and Mireet O'Bannon. Robert blinked as he stared at her. Coiffed dark hair framed a face both striking and hardened at the same time. Her trim, athletic frame was one girls half her age would envy.

"Aunt Rosa!"

Rosa Weidepol threw her arms around him. Despite his muscular build, his godmother gripped him so tight he feared he'd suffocate. "Thank Merlin your safe."

"That makes two of us." A tall stout man with a dark beard flecked with gray appeared behind Aunt Rosa. Xavier Weidepol grinned as he gently grasped his wife's shoulder.

"How did you get here?" Robert managed to get the words out despite Aunt Rosa's vice-like hold. "Did you know about the attacks?"

"This is why it's important for Muggle-borns to hang on to their roots," Dad said. "We've got quicker ways to communicate around the world. Dean Thomas sent us a text message when he learned about the attacks on Diagon Alley and Hogwarts. As soon as I got it, your mother and I told Rosa."

"Amazing the kind of pull you have when you're Deputy Director of the Auror's Bureau." Aunt Rosa pulled away and smiled at him. "I arranged for an emergency port key to England. I tried to round up some other aurors, but could only manage a handful. When I told the Director what was going on here, he was reluctant to release any more aurors to me in case the Stacyx launched an attack on the U.S. But I managed to come up with a few more reinforcements of my own."

Someone snorted nearby. "Ha! I'm all the reinforcement you need."

A short, compact man approached, decked out in a dark leather jacket and a fedora. Two women flanked him. One shorter than him with a thin build, long black hair and delicate Asian features. The other was as tall as the man with a lean build. Her round, tan face possessed an exotic blend of Hispanic and Thai blood.

"Uncle Jared!?" Robert blurted as Aunt Rosa's grinning cousin embraced him and pounded his back. He clenched his teeth as the vibrations shot into his pain-wracked ribs.

"You just took a load of worry of my mind, kid." Jared Diaz glanced at the bandage around his arm. "Hurt yourself, huh?"

"Just a scratch."

Uncle Jared nodded and leaned close to his ear, keeping his voice down. "That's okay. You know what they say? Chicks dig scars."

He chuckled just as Jared's wife and daughter also hugged him.

"Yo, Art!" Uncle Jared called out. "I think it's time for you and your boys to get their hugs in on this guy."

Robert looked past Aunt Tasanee and Ratana and spotted a balding overweight man plodding toward him. Right behind Artimus Rand came his two strapping sons, Hector and Trajan.

"Would you settle for a handshake instead of a hug?" Trajan beamed at him. "I've always felt guys should only hug after winning a Quidditch championship."

Hector rolled his eyes, but slapped Robert's back instead of hugging him.

"Rose!"

He watched Mom stride over to her.

"Are you all right?" She hugged Rose, then clutched her shoulders and checked her over. "Merlin, is that a splint on your leg? What happened?"

"We fell off our broom trying to get away from a Posleen tank. I think I broke my ankle."

"Do not worry. We will get you to a healer. You'll be fine."

"Rose? Rose!"

A short, red-headed woman sprinted into view. Mom stepped aside as Ginny Potter flung her arms around her niece. Right on her heels came George Weasley, who also wrapped up Rose in a hug.

"Aunt Ginny! Uncle George! Oh, thank God. I can't believe you're here."

"Harry, Ron and Hermione are tied up in Diagon Alley fighting those television and movie characters." George told her. "Then when we got Dennis' message . . ."

"'Dennis' message?' You mean Professor Creevey?"

Ginny and George both nodded and dug Galleons out of their pockets. Robert stepped closer, his eyes widening.

_Oh my God. Are those . . ._

Recognition hit him. He'd seen coins like those before. Harry Potter had one. So did Ron and Hermione Weasley, and Dean and Luna Thomas, and Neville and Hannah Longbottom.

It was a D.A. Galleon.

He whipped his head around, staring past his parents and their friends. Another crowd of people stood behind them. He knew every one of them, but had never seen them gathered in one place at the same time.

Dumbledore's Army had reunited!

"Where are James, Albus and Lily?" Ginny asked desperately.

"Lily's fine," Rose answered. "She's hiding in the Room of Requirement. So are Hugo and Edward."

"And James and Albus?"

Robert tightened his lips. Rose swallowed before answering. "We, um, we split up back in the castle."

Ginny drew a slow breath. "Why on Earth would you split up? Hang on. They're not doing something stupid, are they?"

Robert and Rose caught one another's eye. He hesitantly glanced at Ginny. "Uh . . . err . . ."

"Bloody hell!" She threw back her head. "I'm going to kill those two!"

Robert winced. He prayed James and Albus were still alive so Ginny could kill them.

"No, please, Aunt Ginny." Rose held up her hands. "When we heard about the attack on Diagon Alley, and heard Dad and Uncle Harry and the aurors were all there, we figured we had to get our own reinforcements. So we planned to enter the vid-cards to get help from any television and movie heroes we could find. James and Albus are looking for vid-cards in the castle. We came out here so we could bring out the _Argo _from _Star Blazers."_

"_Star Blazers, _huh?" Dad looked to the ground and noticed the vid-card. "Wow. You guys don't mess around when it comes to getting' help."

"Then what say we get that ship out here and start kicking some arse," blurted Terry Boot.

"I agree." Hannah Longbottom started over to them. "Have either of you seen Efram or Alicia? Do you know if Neville's all right?"

"And what about Priya?" asked Padma Hobstorm.

"And Samuel?" This from Seamus Finnigan. "Have you seen him? Is he okay?"

"I imagine my wife's in the thick of it." Michael Corner sucked on his bottom lip. "You didn't see Cho before you got out, did you?"

Robert and Rose answered them the best they could. Seamus looked relived when he learned Samuel was in the Room of Requirement. The same with Hannah when they told her about Efram. But that relief turned turn worry when they couldn't give her any solid information of Professor Longbottom or Alicia. Parvati Patil clutched her sister Padma's shoulders, her eyes glistening when they were told Priya stayed with the other prefects to fight the monsters in Gryffindor Tower. Ginny and George appeared visibly worried upon learning several of their nephews and nieces were also trapped in that tower.

"All right, here's how we'll play it." Dad turned to the group. "Ginny. You and the D.A. take the castle. Us Yanks will secure the grounds."

"Right." Ginny nodded.

"How do we get inside?" asked Alicia Bergan. "I seriously doubt we can just walk in through the main entrance."

"No need to worry there, Alicia." George looked to his former Quidditch teammate. "Lee and I know just about every secret passage into and out of Hogwarts. We'll slip right under their noses with no trouble."

"Our first priority has to be getting the children to safety." Ginny slowly scanned the group. "If we can't evacuate them from the castle, then take them to the Room of Requirement. They ought to be safe there."

The D.A. members nodded or voiced their agreement.

"Right then. C'mon, Lee." George waved over Lee Jordan. "We'll use the passage on the east side of the lake. That leads to an opening near the Charms classroom. Let's go."

The D.A. hurried away. George stepped over to Dad and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Good luck, Jimmy. Mireet. All of you."

"Ditto, man."

"Take care." Ginny gave them all a warm smile before she headed off with her brother.

"Okay." Dad turned to Robert and Rose. "We're taking you two to the Three Broomsticks. Hogsmeade looked pretty quiet when we flew over it. Stay there. But if anything happens . . ."

"But, Dad. What about _Star Blazers?_ What about getting the _Argo _here?"

"One of us can do that. This is a war, Robert, and you and Rose aren't of age. There's no way you two are getting involved in this."

"We're already involved." Robert threw out his arms. "We've been fighting off Daleks and Demonic Toys and Posleen for the last hour, or however long this has been going on. Dad, there's probably hundreds of these things all over Hogwarts. We need all the help we can get."

"One of us will get the _Argo."_

"Excuse me, Uncle Jimmy." Rose grimaced as she hobbled over to him. "You have a lot more experience at fighting than we do. You're needed here, defending the school. Let us go and recruit the Star Force. They are heroes, so you know they won't hurt us."

"You watched that show when you were a kid, too," said Robert. "You know the kind of pounding the _Argo_ can take and survive. Heck, being on that ship is probably one of the safest places we could be."

Dad looked to Mom. Her jaw quivered, her eyes never leaving Dad's. The air around them grew still. The seconds dragged. Finally, Mom gave a slight nod and stared at the ground.

Dad turned back to them, his face a mask of seriousness. "Okay, then. But you two _stay on that ship._ Got it?"

Robert and Rose both nodded.

After drawing a deep breath, Dad hugged him. "Be careful, Robert. And look after Rose."

"I will, Dad. You be careful, too."

Dad went over to hug Rose. Mom wrapped him up in her arms and kissed both his cheeks. "I love you, Robert. Please take care of yourself, and Rose."

"I will. I love you too, Mom."

He tightened his hold around her. His insides collapsed. Fear coursed through his veins. Fear and thoughts of Teddy Lupin, and what happened to his parents over twenty years ago at this very school. Tremors raced through his legs. Oh my God, his parents could actually die here. He tried to push the horrible thought out of his mind, but couldn't. What would he do if anything happened to them?

_They'll be okay. They'll be okay._

_Please, God. Let them be okay._

Mom reluctantly released him. Tears slid down her cheeks. Robert clenched his teeth, trying to hold back his own tears.

"Rosa!" Dad turned to her. "Get a couple people and make sure Robert and Rose get into that vid-card safely. Come to think of it, you better guard it until they can bring the_ Argo _through."

"You got it, Jimmy." She nodded. "Auror Quinnleaf. Trajan. With me."

Dad and Mom led the others away. Robert watched them, saying a silent prayer until they all vanished in the darkness. He closed his eyes and took a breath. _C'mon. You got work to do. You got people counting on you._

He spun around and stared at the vid-card. Rose already had her wand aimed at it.

"I've got it, Robert."

He nodded and watched as she uttered the incantation. As the portal formed over the vid-card, he heard the auror named Quinnleaf speak.

"Excuse me, Deputy Director."

"Yeah, Quinnleaf?"

"Well, um, I was just wondering. I mean, you're second-in-command of the Auror's Bureau. So why are you taking orders from some guy who left our world to go play some Muggle game?"

Robert watched his godmother's eyes widen. The skin above her jaw scrunched. He glanced at the auror. _Oh you poor, dumb bastard._

Aunt Rosa marched over to the thin, brown-haired man with a narrow face. Her eyes blazed with outrage. When she spoke, her words were sharp and deliberate.

"You listen to me, Auror Quinnleaf. That _guy_ is one of the greatest heroes America produced during the final war with Voldemort. Because of him, me, Jared and Artimus got through it alive, and believe me there were plenty of times back then I didn't expect make it through the end of the day. He's one of the few people in this world I would trust with my life and the lives of my family. So if you have a problem taking orders from _some guy_ who played a Muggle game, then find yourself a port key and take your ass back to the U.S.! Got it!?"

"Um, yes, Ma'am. No, I don't have a problem."

"Good." She held Quinnleaf in her glare for a couple seconds before turning back to Robert and Rose. "You two ready?"

"We are," Rose answered.

"Good luck, and be careful."

"We will, Aunt Rosa." Robert jogged over to Rose. His eyes darted from her to the portal, then back to her. "All set?"

"Let's do it."

He put his arm around Rose and helped her through the portal.

The darkness immediately vanished. Robert blinked at the anime world around him. He and Rose stood in the middle of a high ceiling room . . . no, a ship's bridge. Consoles wrapped around the bridge, manned by people in white jumpsuits with different colored arrows running down their chests. For a brief moment, all his fears and worries fell to the wayside, replaced by child-like awe.

_Oh my God. I can't believe it. I'm really on the Argo._ One of the most famous ships in the history of anime, of science fiction in general. And he was standing on its bridge, about to ask the Star Force for help.

"Who are you? How did you get on board?"

He and Rose looked to the rear of the bridge. A lean man with a crown of wild black hair stared at them with a mixture of shock and suspicion. Robert recognized him instantly.

Captain Derrick Wildstar.

"Um, hey, Captain. My name is -"

He only managed a single step before Wildstar's hand flashed up, a laser pistol pointed at him. Other crew members sprang out of their seats; Sandor, Dash, Venture, Eager, Nova. All of them had pistols trained on him and Rose.

Robert swallowed and turned to Rose. "I don't think this is going to be as easy as I thought."

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	40. Turning The Tide

**CHAPTER 40: TURNING THE TIDE**

* * *

"Where the hell is everyone?" James Potter's head snapped back and forth, desperately searching the Hogwarts hospital wing.

Albus Potter swallowed, his stomach trembling as he scanned the empty beds. Surely Frederick, Boris, Lucida and Kayla should be here. Madam Fiera, the school nurse, should be hovering over them.

But not a soul occupied the large room.

Albus turned to his brother. "You . . . You don't think the Daleks or something else got them, do you?"

"I doubt it." Captain America appeared next to him, checking over the hospital wing. "If they'd killed them, they would have simply left the bodies here."

"Maybe everyone in here got away safely," Wasp said as she hovered nearby.

"I hope so." James' face stiffened.

"So what do we do now?" asked a child-like voice.

Albus turned around. He stared past the Avengers to another group of fictional heroes. This bunch, unlike the Avengers, was computer animated. The being who spoke barely came up to Albus' chest and had orange skin and three "head tails." Next to her stood a tall, lean young man with unruly brown hair and a stoic face. Their presence calmed him somewhat. Again he thanked Merlin they came across that vid-card of _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ on their way to the hospital wing. You couldn't ask for better reinforcements than a couple Jedi, specifically Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan, Ahsoka "Snips" Tano. Even better, behind them stood forty white armored Clone Troopers.

Albus looked from the little alien to the Avengers, then to his brother. He prayed one of them had an answer because he sure as hell didn't.

_Then think of one. _He stared at the stone floor, his mind churning. If everyone left the hospital wing, where would they go? Someplace safe, of course. But was there any safe place in Hogwarts right now? The Room of Requirement, sure. But getting there would be difficult, and he and James probably would have come across them if they did.

He scowled. Dammit, why couldn't he think of something? Dad or Aunt Hermione would have figured this out by now.

"The Great Hall!" James blurted.

"Huh?" Albus whipped his head toward him.

"They may have gone there." James started down the corridor, the others following.

"Why there?" asked Albus.

"Remember the Battle of Hogwarts. Everyone used the Great Hall as a main assembly area. Maybe they're doing the same this time."

"Okay. But the Great Hall's several floors down. We'll probably have to fight the whole way there."

"Or our favorite Norse God can provide us with a quicker route." Iron Man turned to Thor, then nodded to the floor. The hammer-wielding hero nodded in understanding.

"Stand back."

Everyone backed up as Thor marched to the middle of the corridor. He drew a short breath and reared back with his hammer. With a deep bellow, he swung down.

The stone floor shattered. Thor vanished through the newly made hole. Seconds later another loud crash echoed up to them, then another. That was followed by grating computerized voices.

"EXTERMINATE!! EXTERMINATE!!"

Albus flinched at the whine of laser guns.

Several metallic crashes filtered up to them. Albus held his breath.

"The way is clear!" Thor hollered.

Iron Man, Wasp, Anakin and Snips jumped through the hole. Spiderman shot out several strands of webbing that hung from the ceiling and descended through the hole.

"Going down." He grabbed one of the strands and slid down it. Captain America and Black Widow followed suit.

Albus and James looked to one another, then to the webs. James shrugged. "Why not?"

He grabbed one of the strands and slid down it.

Albus' chest clenched as he stared at the webbing. It looked so flimsy. But he'd seen the Spiderman films before. He new these things were much stronger than they looked.

_Still . . ._

He loudly released the breath he'd been holding and hesitantly grasped one of the strands. Swallowing, he closed his eyes and pushed off the floor. He tensed when he felt nothing beneath his feet.

Seconds later he started down the webbing. By the time he passed through the floor below, he felt comfortable enough to open his eyes.

_Yeah. This isn't so bad._

The Clone troopers made it down a couple minutes after Albus. He and James led them through the corridors toward the Great Hall. The stench in the air made him grimace. A mixture of smoke, burnt wood and what he swore was cooked meat.

_Who'd be serving up food at a time like this?_

He slowed his pace, his stomach twisting when he realized that particular smell had nothing to do with food.

"Albus!" James hollered. "Keep up!"

He nodded and quickened his pace, trying to put out of his mind what, or – _Oh God – who_ that stench came from.

They finally reached the Great Hall, where two students stood just outside the entrance. Albus recognized one of them, a stocky boy with close-cropped brown hair. Paul Chambers, the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

"James! Albus! Oi! Who's this lot?" Chambers raised his wand. So did the short blond girl next to him.

"No don't!" James held up his hands. "They're good guys. They're on our side."

"James Potter?" Is that you?"

An instant later Professor Cho Corner appeared out of the Great Hall. Albus' eyes widened at the sight of his Astronomy professor. Her pretty face was smudged and a huge purple welt shone below her right eye. She also sported a bloody bandage on her upper left arm.

"Professor? Are you all right?"

"I'll live. What about you two?"

After they nodded, Professor Corner looked past them. "Let me guess. You went into the vid-cards to get help?"

"Yes, Professor," they both replied.

"Good thinking." She flashed them a quick smile.

"Say," Iron Man stepped forward. "Where were teachers like you when I was going to school?"

Professor Corner went flush.

Albus' eyes widened. Merlin's beard. Iron Man was flirting with his Astronomy professor!

"Not now, Shellhead." Wasp scolded him. "We've got work to do."

"She's right. In here, all of you." Professor Corner waved them all into the Great Hall.

"Rex!" Anakin shouted at one of the troopers. "Have a squad guard this entrance."

"Yes, General." Rex picked out five troopers to set up a perimeter outside the Great Hall.

Albus started looking around, hoping to find Madam Fiera or his cousins.

Instead what he saw made him freeze in his tracks.

He stared unblinking at the far side of the Great Hall, where the Slytherin table was normally set up. But it had been moved. All the tables had been moved to the other side of the hall. In their place he saw several students and staff lying on blankets being tended to by other students and teachers. His stomach lurched when he saw a young girl with ugly dark burns covering half her face. A heavyset boy cried out when a Ravenclaw student tried bandaging his leg.

His eyes then came to a corner of the Great Hall away from the wounded. White sheets had been draped over six human forms.

A hand grasped his shoulder. He turned to find James next to him, his jaw quivering as he stared at the covered bodies.

Albus' breathing increased. His arms trembled. Who were they? Who died? Not any of his family. Please not any of his family.

"Professor Corner!"

The wounded teacher stepped away from a pair of Seventh Years she'd been talking to and came over to him.

"Yes, Albus?"

"Those . . . those . . ." His gaze locked on the white sheets. "Are they any of . . . my family?"

"No. But . . . but we did lose Professors Amaranth and Bolbrauer."

Albus swallowed a breath. He took a step back on rubbery legs. Professor Bolbrauer? Professor Amaranth? Dead? The shock paralyzed his brain. Bolbrauer had been his Charms teacher since his first day at Hogwarts. He was always so nice, so helpful. Professor Amaranth, though, he'd never warmed up to. But he certainly never wished this to happen to her.

Professor Corner also rattled off the names of the four students under the sheets. Two of them he knew. Anabelle Gellenhart had been a shy Hufflepuff who sat next to him last year in Divination. Eric Ellington was a Third Year Gryffindor whom Albus at least knew well enough to say "hi" to whenever he saw him in the Common Room or at meals.

Dead. Both of them. How many other people he knew had also died?

He continued to stare at the covered bodies while James told Professor Corner about the students hidden safely in the Room of Requirement and _The Avengers _vid-card, their journey to the empty hospital wing and the fact many of their cousins remained trapped in Gryffindor Tower.

"I know Professor Longbottom is leading an assault to reclaim Gryffindor Tower. Professors Sprout and Goshawk are doing the same with the Hufflepuff and Slytherin quarters. I just got back about ten minutes ago from the assault on Ravenclaw. We got most everyone out and brought them here."

"What about Alicia Longbottom?" Albus slowly turned to Professor Corner. "Is she all right?"

"She's fine. In fact she's just over there."

He looked in the direction Professor Corner nodded. Alicia sat near the base of the staff table, hugging her legs to her chest. An older girl he didn't recognize sat next to her, an arm around her shoulder.

"What about the people in the hospital wing?" asked James.

"We got them all into one of the secret passages under the school. We're trying to use that as a makeshift hospital until we can secure the castle. By the way, good idea using the Room of Requirement and the vid-cards as shelters. I'm going to patronus the rest of the staff. If we can't evacuate students from the castle, we'll use one of those as an alternative."

A minute later an ethereal swan shot from Professor Corner's wand and flew out of the Great Hall.

"All right, you two." She turned back to the Potter brothers. "Go help with the wounded. Even if it's just giving them words of comfort, it's better than -"

"Hey!" One of the Clone troopers shouted from the entrance. "I hear something!"

"Hear it." Chambers stared at the floor. "I can feel it."

Professor Corner raced toward the entrance, followed by the Potters, the Avengers, the Jedi and the other Clone troopers. Even before Albus reached the entrance, he felt a constant pounding under his feet.

"Send out a probe," Rex ordered.

"Yes, Sir." One of the troopers pulled out an object the size of an apple from a compartment in his armor. The little metallic ball floated away from his hand and zipped down the corridor.

Rex raised his left arm and tapped a few buttons on it. A hazy red light rose from his wrist. Albus watched as the corridor rushed past.

_It must be picking up what the probe sees._

The probe whipped around the intersection.

Snips gasped. Rex drew his head back. Professor Corner's jaw dropped.

"Do I really need to say that this is not good?" quipped Spiderman.

Albus drew a ragged breath, his attention fixed on the holographic image.

A horde of TV and movie villains filled the neighboring corridor. Daleks, Cylons, Cybermen, Borg, Shreth'kil, droid troopers from _Star Wars: The Clone Wars, _vicious-looking ape men from the series of low-budget _Sasquatch _movies, hulking cat-like Kzinti soldiers from _The Man-Kzin Wars_ movies. Mixed in with the army, Albus noticed, were three Stacyx.

And they were all headed this way!

"All Fifth Years and higher, stay by the entrance!" Professor Corner ordered. "Fourth Years and below to the other end of the hall! Everyone have your wands out! That goes for the wounded, too. We have a large group of television and movie villains headed this way. If they get through, we're going to need every single person in this room ready to fight."

"Professor?" Albus gawked at her. "You . . . You really want First and Second Years to fight? They barely know enough spells to scare off a Blast Ended-Skrewt, nevermind Daleks and Shreth'kil."

"No I don't _want _them to fight. But if these things get through us, they won't have a choice." She lowered her voice. "I think from everything you've seen tonight, you can gather the Stacyx and their allies aren't too keen on taking prisoners."

Albus tightened his lips. He glanced across the Great Hall, where the younger students conglomerated. Fear swelled within him. Fear for them. For the First Years, eleven-years-old most of them. How can an eleven-year-old die in a war? Or someone who's twelve or thirteen or fourteen.

_Or fifteen._

His eyes settled on one eleven-year-old in particular. Alicia Longbottom, who held her wand with a trembling hand. He'd known her, the whole Longbottom family, his entire life. He'd been to her birthday parties, for crying out loud. A lump formed in his throat when he remembered the stuffed Babbity Rabbity he gave her for her seventh birthday. The normally shy girl actually hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

And now she could die.

_No. No!_

He clenched his wand to the point he thought it might snap.

"One thing in our favor," he heard Anakin say. "We have a good, clear field of fire here." He waved a hand across the corridor. "Problem is, we don't have a lot of cover out here."

"I think I can take care of that." Iron Man walked a good five meters away from them. He lifted his hands in the air and fired his repulsor rays. Huge chunks of the ceiling crashed in front of him. He then blasted portions of the walls, adding to the debris field.

"See. Now we have cover."

Professor Corner moved forward, eyes and mouth wide open as she surveyed the damage to the corridor.

"Hey, don't worry about all this." Iron Man shrugged. "You can just send me the bill. Or I can make it up to you with a drink. Or dinner. Or a weekend in the Bahamas."

Professor Corner's brow furrowed. "I happen to be married."

"Oh," Iron Man replied sheepishly. "Well, um, you wouldn't happen to have a sister, would you?"

Professor Corner snorted and turned away.

"Cousin? Attractive aunt?"

Albus shook his head. Only someone from a movie would be trying to pick up a woman with an entire army of aliens and monsters bearing down on them.

The Clone troopers rushed forward, taking up position behind the debris. Anakin and Snips joined them, their light sabers activated. Right behind them stood the Avengers. Professor Corner waved the students around her to drop to a knee.

"You stick beside me, Al. Got it?"

Albus looked to his brother, kneeling near the entrance to the Great Hall, and nodded.

James drew a deep breath and bit down on his lip. "Sorry I haven't been a good brother to you, Al."

"What?"

"I just . . . well, I got so wrapped up in trying to prove I could be just as good as Dad, I just . . . I don't know. I guess I thought of you as nothing but a bother. I'm sorry."

Albus swallowed. He opened his mouth, praying he wouldn't sob. "I . . . I wasn't very pleasant myself. I was always jealous of you. You always seemed to get everything you wanted. Prefect. Keeper on the Quidditch team. Pretty girlfriend. Sorry I was being so stupid."

"Apology accepted." James smiled and wrapped an arm around Albus' shoulder.

"They're not going to get past us." Albus tried to force determination on his face.

James nodded. "You've got that right. What say we show these bastards what happens when you mess with the sons of Harry Potter."

Albus smiled back and threw an arm around his brother's shoulder.

"Here they come!" Anakin shouted.

The Potters switched their attention to the other end of the corridor. The air filled with hundreds of pounding feet.

A Dalek swung round the corner, followed by six more. Next came a mass of Cylons and Shreth'kil, then lines of droid troopers, Borg and Cybermen, with Kzinti and Sasquatch mixed in.

"EXTERMINATE!! EXTERMINATE!!"

"FIRE!!" Anakin cried out.

The corridor exploded with sharp whines and cracks. It merged into one thunderous roar. Streaks of multi-colored light cut through the air. Chunks of wall exploded around them. Albus could barely hear himself shout out spell after spell. A laser sizzled a foot over his head and struck the archway. Daleks blossomed into fireballs. Droids and Cybermen and Cylons and other fictional aliens collapsed en masse. A haze of smoke settled over the corridor.

A Clone trooper flailed and dropped to the floor. Another followed suit seconds later. A green aura surrounded a Ravenclaw boy across the corridor. He screamed and collapsed dead, the victim of a Dalek laser.

Albus and James cast Stunners and Redactor Curses and Body-Bind Curses. A Cyberman exploded. A Kzinti stiffened and collapsed.

Something streaked into the horde of villains. Thor's hammer, Albus assumed. Aliens and monsters fell over like bowling pins. A group of Shreth'kil struggled to get out of Spiderman's webbing. Iron Man's repulsor rays blasted through a line of Borg.

Thor reclaimed his hammer and sent out bolts of lightning. Ten droids exploded. He then chucked his hammer again. More villains toppled over.

"WITHDRAW!! REGROUP!!" some of the Daleks bellowed. "WITHDRAW!! REGROUP!!"

"Nay, cowardly dogs!" Thor cried, raising his newly retrieved hammer. "You started this fight, but Thor and the Avengers shall end it once and for all. Have at thee!"

Thor flew down the corridor, crashing into the villains. He lashed out with fist and hammer. Monsters and aliens crumpled to the floor. One blow tore off the top half of a Dalek.

"Are we gonna let that big guy have all the fun, Master?" Snips looked to Anakin.

"No way. Come on!"

The Jedi leaped over the debris and plunged into the enemy horde. Their light sabers whipped around in blurs. Pieces of Daleks and droids and Cylons and Cybermen bounced and rolled across the floor. Then Iron Man rocketed off, blasting and beating the villains.

"Yeah!" Albus pumped a fist. "We did it!"

James slapped him on the back. Albus kept smiling as he watched the enemy retreat around the corner. He canted his head when he noticed a Stacyx in the sea of fleeing villains. A white, ghostly blob of energy emerged from its head and soared away.

_Wonder what that's about?_ He knew the Stacyx possessed some psychic and psychokinetic powers. Maybe that was its form of a patronus message. Maybe he'd just sent a message to its mates.

_Yeah, that we just kicked their bloody arses!_

He gazed around the corridor in satisfaction at the piles of alien bodies.

Then he realized his side of the battlefield also had dead bodies. Eleven of the Clone troopers lay unmoving. So were four Ravenclaws. Albus also noticed Black Widow clutching a bloody shoulder, while Captain America wrapped a bandage around his right leg.

"Everyone on your guard!" Professor Corner ordered. "Rest assured they'll be back."

"Then maybe we should take the fight to them." Anakin held up a fist to emphasize his point.

"Aye!" Thor nodded.

"We can't afford to split our forces." Professor Corner sounded adamant. "Right now our priority has to be protecting the students and our wounded here. The other teachers are sure to have received my patronus message by now. I'm sure they'll also try to summon reinforcements from other vid-cards."

"And there's still Robert and Rose." Albus raised his hand. "They're trying to do that, too."

"So until we can get more people able to fight, we hold here."

"I agree with Professor Corner," said Captain America.

"So do I." Wasp nodded.

"Then just let Snips and I go," Anakin insisted. "At the very least we can disrupt their next attack. Maybe we can get back to our universe and get more troopers to . . ."

Thunderclaps echoed through the corridors. Little streams of dust trickled from the walls.

"What the hell is that?" James rotated his head.

The thunderclaps grew louder. Albus held his breath. Were they explosions? No, they'd probably be louder. Could they be footsteps? If so they'd have to belong to a giant.

"Look out!" Iron Man shouted.

A gray-green blur shot out of the intersection and crashed into Thor. They both tumbled across the corridor and burst through a wall. Mortar collapsed around them, kicking up a dust cloud. Iron Man leaped into it.

Seconds later he flew out of it, smashing through the opposite wall.

"What is that thing?" Chambers stammered.

A monstrous form rose from the dust. Boney armor ran down its arms and back. White hair fell from its hideous, misshapen head.

"Oh Merlin." The words escaped Albus' lips in a hoarse whisper. He trembled as he recognized the beast. Doomsday, the monster from the film _Superman: Doomsday. _

The monster that actually killed Superman.

Doomsday roared and rained fists down on Thor.

Anakin and Snips leaped toward it and swung their light sabers. Both Jedi had to exert themselves to penetrate Doomsday's thigh and back.

The monster roared and whipped around. It swept out its arm. Anakin and Snips barely ducked out of the way.

Thor jumped out of the rubble, his helmet missing and his blue tunic torn to shreds. He wrapped both his large arms around Doomsday's throat. The monster stomped in a circle, then backed into a wall. Both crashed through it, vanishing in the blackness. Dull thuds burst from the opening. Punches, Albus thought. He prayed it was Thor getting the upper hand.

Everyone stared at the hole, listening to the echoes of battle. Albus' heart thumped away. He tensed, waiting, hoping Thor would emerge.

He didn't.

Neither did Doomsday.

"Master! Look!" Snips pointed down the intersection.

"Uh-oh. C'mon." Anakin led his Padawan back to the Great Hall.

"What is it?" Professor Corner started to bring up her wand.

"We're about to have company." Anakin leapt over the debris field, followed by Snips. "Unwelcome company. A lot of it."

Albus swallowed. That must have been who that Stacyx contacted. Doomsday. Use him to take out the two most powerful Avengers, then send in more villains to finish off the rest of them.

The second wave of aliens and monsters stormed into the corridor. No one waited for an order. Lasers and spells tore into the enemy ranks. The villains fired back. A deadly light show filled the air. Bolts ripped holes into the walls. Anakin and Snips used their light sabers to deflect several laser bolts back at the villains. Several of them fell.

But they kept coming, marching over the remains of their comrades, firing non-stop.

A short, agonized scream broke through the sounds of battle. Albus glanced over as the girl who'd been guarding the entrance to the Great Hall with Chambers collapsed.

"Eleanor! No!"

Chambers looked down at the girl's still form, then back at the villains. "Bastards!"

A Redactor Curse flew from his wand. Two Daleks and a Cyberman exploded. Another curse turned six droids into scrap.

"_Reducto! Reducto! Redu-"_

A laser beam sliced into Chambers' chest. He crumpled to the floor.

Lasers and spells streaked back and forth. Villains fell or exploded. Albus' eyes flickered across the enemy line as he cast spells. It looked as though their numbers were dwindling.

The enemy fire tapered off. Elation surged through him. They were going to win!

Instead the remaining aliens and monsters split off and created a huge gap in the center. Albus' elation turned to terror.

A horde of Daleks rolled toward them.

"EXTERMINATE!! EXTERMINATE!!"

They blasted away at the debris field. Piles of mortar exploded in flame and dust. Clone troopers tumbled backwards from the shockwave.

"We're losing our cover!" Rex blurted as he raked a Dalek with laser fire.

"Back to the Great Hall!" ordered Professor Corner. "Shield Spells! Now!"

A line of transparent shields lined the corridor. The Avengers, Jedi and surviving Clones raced into the Great Hall. Out the corner of his eye, Albus noticed Spiderman shoot web strands at the tables and yank them toward the entrance, creating a makeshift barrier.

_Somehow I doubt that's going to hold up long._

He clenched his teeth as Dalek lasers slammed into the shields.

"INCREASE POWER!! THE SHIELDS MUST BE BREACHED!! THE WIZARDS MUST BE EXTERMINATED!!"

More bolts pounded into the shields. Albus gripped his wand with both hands. Tremors raced through his body. He glanced at James. Sweat drenched his face.

Albus bit down and groaned. He couldn't quit. Dad never quit during the war. Neither would he. He wouldn't let James or Professor Corner down. He wouldn't let these monsters kill Alicia.

But the pain. So great. He felt all his strength dissolving. The Daleks never let up with their barrage. How much longer could he hold out?

_As long as it takes. Can't . . . give . . . up._

Suddenly ghostly white energy streaks snaked through the air and penetrated the domes of all the Daleks.

They stopped firing.

"What?" Albus muttered breathlessly. "Why did they stop?"

One Dalek swung his eye stalk around toward the others. "BY ORDER OF THE STACYX, ALL DALEKS WILL ASSEMBLE OUTSIDE THE CASTLE TO COUNTER NEW THREAT!!"

The others chorused, "WE OBEY!!"

The Daleks turned and snaked their way past the other villains. The ones that could express some sort of emotions, mainly the Shreth'kil and the Kzinti, watched them leave in shock.

"Now's our chance!" Anakin hollered. "Take 'em!"

He and Snips darted toward the remaining villains, followed by the remaining Avengers. Light sabers flashed through the air. Body parts of Cybermen, droids, Borg and Cylons flew threw the air. Webbing splattered over the barrels of Shreth'kil and Kzinti rifles. Despite their injuries, Captain America and Black Widow leaped through the enemy ranks, delivering kicks and punches. Albus, James, Professor Corner and several other students stepped back into the corridor, casting spells and curses, careful not to hit their allies. Enemy laser fire flashed toward them. Professor Corner and some of her Ravenclaws blocked them with Shield Spells. Rex and his surviving Clone troopers took position behind the shields and brought down several villains with well-aimed fire.

"Fall back!" hollered a Shreth'kil warrior. "Fall back!"

The surviving villains fled round the intersection.

Professor Corner released a long sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin. We certainly got lucky there."

"I don't get it." James slowly shook his head. "The Daleks had us dead to rights. Why leave? And what sort of new threat were they talking about?"

Albus' eyes widened. "Wait a tick. I think I know."

He hurried back into the Great Hall, staring up at the enchanted ceiling that projected the night sky.

"Come on. Where is it?"

"Al. What are you looking at?"

He ignored James and kept staring at the ceiling. _Please be there. Please, please, please._

He gasped when he spotted it. The ship was massive, with a red underbelly and a sloping deck with a large superstructure and numerous guns. Its most prominent feature had to be the gaping maw just under its bow.

Albus grinned as he watched the _Argo_ glide overhead.

"Bless you, Rose and Robert. You did it."

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	41. An Unexpected Prize

**CHAPTER 41: AN UNEXPECTED PRIZE**

* * *

A smile crept across Robert's face as he stared at the large monitor in front of the bridge. Daleks poured out of Hogwarts and immediately took to the sky . . . just as he'd hoped. With their anti-gravity abilities, they would be the one alien race that could go after the _Argo_.

"Wow, look at all those things," said Eager, the _Argo's _chubby radar officer. "They look like flyin' garbage cans."

"Deadly flying garbage cans," Robert said to him.

"Dash!" Wildstar looked to his dark-haired, bespectacled weapons officer. "Target all pulse lasers on the Daleks."

"Targeting Daleks, aye."

Robert glanced at Wildstar, who leaned against the console in front of his captain's chair. As with the Power Rangers and the Forty-Seven Ronin, recruiting the Star Force had been relatively easy. He just had to play to their love of Earth and their dedication to protect it. That and bringing Wildstar through the portal to get a first hand look at "the real world."

"We have positive locks with pulse lasers," Dash reported.

Wildstar clenched a fist in front of him. "Fire!"

Robert turned back to the monitor. One section showed the dozens of pulse laser batteries on _Argo's _left and right side spitting out thin red beams. Another part showed Daleks vanishing in flashes of flame.

Blue beams streaked across the night sky. The _Argo _shuddered from numerous Dalek laser strikes. The aliens jinked and dove, trying to dodge the pulse lasers. Four more fireballs burst in the sky. Several Daleks swung around to the front of the ship, peppering it with laser bolts. Gushers of flame rose from _Argo's _deck.

"Main guns, fire!" Wildstar shouted.

The ship rocked. Robert gripped the back of the captain's chair as the main guns fired with a resounding roar. Brilliant white energy bolts cleaved through the sky, disintegrating any Daleks they touched.

"Wildstar," said Homer, the ship's lanky, brown-haired communications officer. "Sergeant Knox reports he and his Space Marines are encountering heavy resistance from some reptilian creatures. He also says several hovertanks are approaching from the west."

"Posleen," Robert told Wildstar. "Really nasty aliens."

Wildstar nodded. "Homer. Contact Conroy and the Black Tigers. Tell them to give Knox and his men air support."

"Contacting Conroy, aye."

Robert bit his lip as he stared at the monitor. A screen on the bottom showed the Space Marines in a perimeter around the greenhouse. Laser fire and contrails from shoulder-launched rockets ripped into a horde of Posleen. The reptilian centaurs twisted and fell. But more took their place. Behind them came ten hovertanks.

A trail of fire fell from the sky. Then another, and another. Flames erupted from one hovertank. Within seconds others exploded.

"Yes!" Robert pumped his fist as astro fighters swooped down on the Posleen. Missiles and lasers tore into the horde. Plumes of flame sprouted from the ground. Shadowy, centaur-like figures spiraled through the air and crashed back to the earth.

A quake shook the _Argo._ Robert grunted and held the chair in a death grip. Somehow he managed to stay on his feet. He noticed Eager and Homer on the floor.

"Three hovertanks dead ahead," Dash reported. "Five megameters and closing."

Two more sledgehammer blows rocked the _Argo._ Robert gritted his teeth, hugging the captain's chair. Tension knotted his shoulders.

_She can take this. You've seen this show. This ship's survived worse poundings._

Another explosion jolted _Argo. _He swallowed. Cracks formed in his unwavering confidence in the ship's ability to survive any attack. Things were a hell of a lot different rooting for _Agro_ from the safety of a couch compared to actually being on the ship under fire.

"Dash. Target bow torpedoes at those tanks."

"Targeting bow torpedoes, aye . . . targets locked."

"Fire!"

A shudder went through the _Argo._ White contrails flew from the sides of the ship, nosed over, and plummeted toward the ground. Huge geysers of fire and smoke rose into the sky.

"All enemy tanks destroyed," Dash reported.

"Knox reports all aliens have been neutralized," Homer announced. "The Space Marines are entering the castle."

Robert couldn't help bouncing on the balls of his feet. His breathing quickened. They'd taken care of the Posleen. He also noticed the pulse lasers and main guns had ceased firing. That had to mean no more Daleks.

_We're winning. We're friggin' winning!_

The door to the bridge slid open. He turned and saw a girl with rust-colored hair emerge from the tubular lift on crutches, half her right leg covered in a cast.

"Rose!" He ran over and threw his arms around her, being careful that she didn't lose her balance on the crutches. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead into her hair. Rose slid her head onto his shoulder. They stayed that way for several seconds.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Doctor Sane gave me the cast and crutches before sending me out of sick bay. He has more serious casualties to deal with."

Robert's insides quivered, thinking about the Star Force people in sick bay. How many were badly injured? How many had died?

Guilt tore at his soul. Did he have the right to take these characters out of their vid-card universe to fight and die for the Wizarding World?

_But they're supposed to defend Earth. _

The argument sounded hollow to him.

"How's the battle going?" Rose asked.

Robert released her, drawing a staggered breath, trying to suppress his guilt. "It's going fine. The Star Force blasted all the Posleen and Daleks to hell. Sergeant Knox and the Space Marines are entering the castle. We're doing it, Rosie. We're winning."

"Oh, thank Merlin."

He smiled at her. His chest swelled. How many times tonight did he think he and Rose wouldn't survive? But they had. Yeah, they'd gotten banged up. But given the choice between banged up and dead, he'd take banged up every single time.

"C'mon." He led Rose toward the captain's chair, staring up at the monitor. Fires burned across the school grounds. All the shooting, however, had stopped. He wondered if the same was true inside the castle. The breath caught in his throat. Had the tide turned inside? Had James and Albus released enough "good guys" to beat the Stacyx and their allies? Had Aunt Ginny and the D.A. made it inside to kick ass?

_They must have. We're winning. The battle's gonna end and everyone . . ._

"Wildstar!" shouted Sandor, the dark-haired, intense-looking science officer. "The scanners are picking up a huge energy spike on the ground."

"On screen."

All eyes turned to the monitor. An enormous circle of white light blotted out the ground just north of the Quidditch field.

"Oh crap." The hair on the back of Robert's neck stood up. "It's another portal."

"Your friends or these Stacyx?" Wildstar turned to him.

Robert shook his head. "I . . . I don't know." But he had a bad feeling he knew the answer.

A metallic, spider-like ship emerged from the portal, followed by a swarm of sleek, horseshoe-like craft. A Cylon baseship and raiders. Next came three more ships that resembled three long triangles slapped together. Shreth'kil battlecruisers. Behind them were two glowing white flying saucers. Overseer ships from the new _Project UFO _TV show_._ A green cylindrical ship then appeared, surrounded by numerous two-legged battle pods. Zentraedi from _Robotech._

"Oh . . . Merlin," Rose gasped.

Robert's eyes locked onto the monitor as the alien ships approached the _Argo. _He shivered.

The battle was far from over.

**XXXXX**

Albus clenched his teeth, fighting back the urge to vomit. He tried to concentrate on casting a Cooling Charm, tried to ignore the blackened, bubbling flesh covering half the girl's leg. Her tortured cries tore at his ears, at his heart. And that smell! Like sickening sweet burnt meat. Did that really come from a human leg?

He glanced at the girl. Tears rolled down her round face. Her brown, sweat-soaked hair was matted to her head.

"Make it stop," she sobbed. "Make it stop."

A tear slid down his cheek. He could feel this poor girl's agony. He didn't know her, but more than anything he wished he could absorb some of her pain. No one should suffer like this.

Albus finished the charm and looked to her. "Is that better?"

The girl nodded and sobbed.

He tightened his lips and took hold of her hand. Anger surged through him. Why couldn't he do more? Why didn't they teach more healing spells before Fifth Year? He wished Dad or Uncle Ron or someone, anyone, would get here and just blow the bloody hell out of every Stacyx and alien here, and get this girl to a proper healer.

"Al!" James called out from across the Great Hall. "I need a hand over here."

He grimaced and looked back at the girl. He didn't want to leave her. Unfortunately, there were other kids injured, some even worse than her.

"I have to go." He squeezed the girl's hand. "I'll be back to check on you, though, okay?"

The girl responded with a barely perceptible nod.

Albus drew a couple deep breaths and forced himself to rise. He jogged over to James and helped him apply Cooling Charms to two other burn victims. Another student needed a Numbing Charm for his broken leg.

_When the hell are we going to get some help here? _He also wondered if the bad guys would attack again. It had been ten minutes since they beat back the last attack. Maybe the Stacyx had run out of bad guys to throw at them.

Somehow he doubted that.

"Good job, boys," Professor Corner complimented them as they finished with their last patient.

"Thanks," they both replied in tired voices.

"Just keep the wounded as comfortable as possible. I'm sure someone will be along soon to get us out of here and get everyone proper treatment."

Albus and James just nodded.

"Right then. I'm going to check on our defenses."

Professor Corner turned to leave.

"Professor?" Albus called out.

She turned around. "Yes, Mister Potter."

He paused, his gaze dropping to the floor. "Was . . . was this what it was like during the big war?"

Professor Corner's shoulders sagged. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Yes."

She reopened her eyes and slowly scanned the Great Hall. Albus swallowed. He could almost imagine his Astronomy teacher reliving that night in this very place nearly twenty-five years ago. He waited for her to say something. Instead she just kept gazing around the hall.

Albus shifted from one foot to the other. "How . . . how did you get through it, with . . . all this."

She returned her focus to him. "We just did. It was so hard. So many friends hurt or dying. But . . . but we had a job to do. We just concentrated on defeating Voldemort. Because if we didn't, he would have won. And that's what we have to do here."

Albus absorbed the teacher's words, thinking back over the last few hours. Olec was dead. Cynthia and so many of his other cousins were trapped in Gryffindor Tower. So much death and destruction and fear. Yet somehow, he'd fought, he'd saved people, he'd gotten help from characters in vid-cards. For the life of him, had had no idea how he managed to block out all the bad stuff and battle the Stacyx and their allies. Could it be as easy as Professor Corner said? You just did what you had to do?

He wondered how long he could continue doing this before it all overwhelmed him.

"Professor!"

The three turned to find Snips standing in the entrance way.

"We've got more company coming."

Professor Corner took off, followed by Albus and James. When they emerged into the corridor they spotted Rex staring at the holographic scanner on his wrist. Lines of Cybermen and _Star Wars_ droid troopers approached the intersection.

"Get ready everyone." Professor Corner took cover behind a pile of debris, as did Albus and James.

The clanking of metallic feet echoed through the corridor. Albus gripped his wand tightly. How many more of these attacks would they have to face? How many more people would die before help arrived?

_What the bloody hell's taking so long?_

The metal footfalls grew louder.

Albus' mouth went dry. He leveled his wand.

"What the hell?" Rex blurted.

Albus whipped his head around. The holographic scanner showed multi-colored streaks of light hitting the droids and Cybermen. Droid rifles turned into sticks and flowers and pillows. Cybermen stiffed and fell down, petrified. Others just exploded. The metallic aliens swung around and fired. Their laser bolts deflected off undulating shields. More Cybermen and droids toppled over or exploded.

"Yes!" Albus pumped a fist.

Minutes later the corridor leading here was littered with the remains of droids and Cybermen. A haze of smoke settled over their metallic bodies. Through it he noticed figures running. Albus cranked an eyebrow. Was that a flash of red hair he saw?

Someone rounded the corner. The remaining Clone troopers raised their rifles. Professor Corner and the surviving student fighters brought up their wands.

"Don't shoot!"

Albus gasped when he recognized the voice. He stared down the corridor with wide eyes. A slender woman with long red hair stood near the intersection, her wand pointed at a person floating in the air.

"Mum!" He leaped over the debris and rushed toward her. James was right by his side.

"Albus! James!" She lowered the person she was levitating to the floor and opened her arms. The two of them wrapped up their mother in a crushing hug.

"Thank Merlin." She kissed the tops of their heads. "Are you two all right?"

"Yeah," James answered. "We're okay."

"What are you doing here?" asked Albus. "Are Dad and Uncle Ron here, too?"

"Last I heard, they're still at Diagon Alley. But we brought in some other people to help."

"Who?" Albus peered around his mother. His eyes widened when he spotted a portly man with receding brown hair. He, too, was levitating someone.

"Mister Finnigan?"

"Aye. Good to see you Albus, James."

"Oh, you found James and Albus," said a dreamy voice. "How wonderful. They're all right, aren't they?"

Albus beamed as Luna Thomas appeared. So did her husband Dean, Hannah Longbottom, Angelina Motely and Katie Tillenfare. All of them were levitating people.

"Whoa. Wait." James gawked at the adults. "Mum. You . . . you brought in the D.A.?"

"That we did. And Jimmy and Mireet brought some of their friends from America to help."

"Robert's parents are here!?" Albus blurted.

Mum nodded. "They are. Come on, now. We've been clearing the dormitories of all these monsters. Dennis told us they're bringing the wounded to the Great Hall."

They started down the corridor.

"Mum," Albus began. "What about Cynthia and Millicent and Leonis and Diphda and Arthur? Are they all right?"

"Leonis and Diphda are fine. Arthur hurt his leg trying to get away from some of these creatures, but he'll be fine." Mum bit down on her lower lip for a moment. "No one's seen Cynthia or Millicent."

A chill went up Albus' spine. He closed his eyes and prayed his cousins were fine.

"Thank Merlin you're here." Professor Corner stepped over the debris.

Mum stiffly nodded at the Astronomy teacher.

"We already have a lot of wounded in here." Professor Corner nodded toward the Great Hall. "Can we start evacuating them?"

"Not yet. We still haven't completely secured the castle."

"You'd better do it soon, Mum," Albus told her as she and the other D.A. members lowered the newly arrived wounded onto blankets on the floor. "Some of the kids in here are hurt bad. There's also some wounded up in the Room of Requirement. Oh! That's where Lily is. So's Hugo and Edward."

"I know. We ran into Rose and Robert when we arrived. They told us."

"They're all right, then," said James. "We thought so when we saw the _Argo."_

"Well, Rose did hurt her leg. But other than that, they're both fine."

"Cho!"

Albus, James and their mother looked back into the hallway. Professor Corner's bruised and dirt-covered face brightened.

"Michael!"

A tall man with dark, shoulder-length hair pulled the teacher into a crushing embrace. He then cupped Professor Corner's face and kissed her fiercely.

"Lucky bloke, that Mister Corner is." James shook his head and smiled at the scene.

Albus bobbed his head from side-to-side. He'd had his fair share of fantasies involving the head of Ravenclaw House, but it still seemed . . . weird seeing one of his teachers actually kissing someone.

"Merlin, what happened to your arm?" Mister Corner stared at his wife's bandaged arm. "And your face! We need to get you to a healer."

"Oh, Michael. It's not as bad as it looks. There are students in there who need help more than me."

Mister Corner smiled and stroked Professor Corner's sweat-soaked hair. "You had no idea how worried . . . I'm so glad you're . . ."

He pulled her to him and smashed his lips into hers.

"Oi! You two!" A new, familiar voice shouted from down the corridor. "Can you at least wait for this little war to be over with before you have a shag?"

"Terry, for Merlin's sake!" Professor's Corner's face reddened. "Watch your bloody language! There are children present."

"What?" Terry Boot appeared at the entrance way, with Anthony Goldstein next to him. He winced when he noticed the Potter brothers.

"Oh. Hello, James. Albus. Sorry about that. Setting a bad example, I am."

"What do you have there, Mister Boot?" James nodded to oval-shaped field of orange energy produced by the two former Ravenclaws' wands.

Mister Boot grinned wide. "Ah. Caught ourselves an important prisoner, we did."

"Well, actually . . ." Mister Goldstein spoke rather hesitantly. "It was almost unconscious when we found it."

Mister Boot glared at his old friend. "Just spoil the story, why don't you?"

"Just show us what you have." Professor Corner sighed and walked over to the floating orange bubble. Albus, James, Mum and Mister Corner joined her.

"Oh my." Professor Corner's eyes widened when she noticed what was encased in Mister Boot's and Mister Goldstein's spell.

Albus drew closer to it. He gaped when he recognized the figure inside. Blinking in astonishment, he looked at Mister Boot and Mister Goldstein.

"Wow. You two weren't kidding when you said you have an important prisoner."

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Apologies to Whiskey Tango Foxtrot if my Terry Boot had some similar traits to yours from your Daphne Greengrass stories (which I highly, highly recommend). Sometimes it's hard for me to picture this guy with a different personality than the one you gave him._


	42. Fire In The Sky

**CHAPTER 42: FIRE IN THE SKY**

* * *

Thunderous crashes rocked the _Argo_. Robert gritted his teeth. His body shuddered and his ears rang. He gripped the captain's chair, fighting to stay on his feet, fighting to not cry out in fear. He glimpsed the multiple displays on the monitor. Dozens of contrails streaked from the Cylon baseship. Several burst into fireballs in the night sky, victims of pulse lasers.

Four missiles struck the _Argo's_ side. The ship quaked. Robert yelped and fell to the floor. A sharp pain went through his back. He grimaced, then looked to the other side of the chair. Rose had also collapsed.

"Rose! Rose, are you okay?"

She nodded.

He looked back at the monitor. Main gun blasts, pulse lasers, counter-attack missiles and bow torpedoes erupted from the _Argo._ Flames tore through a Shreth'kil battlecruiser. Lasers from the Zentraedi cruiser and the Overseer saucers battered the _Argo's_ right side. Plumes of smoke and flame poured from huge gashes all along the ship. Astro fighters and Cylon Raiders and Zentraedi battle pods swirled around the larger ships. Lasers and missiles sliced through the darkness. A burning raider corkscrewed into the ground and exploded. The back of an astro fighter blew apart. The craft spiraled through the air and crashed into the castle.

Shouts echoed through the bridge.

"Main Gun Three out of commission!"

"Heavy damage to bow section!"

"Main antennae array gone!"

"Three more pulse lasers destroyed!"

"Main Guns One and Two," Wildstar shouted. "Concentrate fire on the Cylon baseship. All bow torpedoes, lock onto the Zentraedi cruiser."

Two main gun blasts tore into one of the "arms" of the baseship, slicing it off. Torpedoes flew toward the Zentraedi cruiser. Dozens of blue lasers erupted from the cylindrical ship. Every single torpedo exploded in mid-air.

The _Argo _shook from another explosion. Cold sweat covered Robert's face.

_We'll be all right. _Argo_ can't be destroyed. It can't._

Two more quakes jolted the ship. He held his breath and gazed at the monitor, hoping to see more enemy ships destroyed. Two Cylon raiders and a Zentraedi battle pod fireballed. A huge geyser of flame ripped apart an Overseer saucer.

_Yes yes yes! Keep doing it. Keep . . ._

A gusher of fire burst through _Argo's_ foredeck. The turret for Main Gun two flipped through the air and tumbled over the side.

"Five more pulse lasers destroyed!" Dash reported. "Malfunction in the counter-attack missile batteries!"

Panic welled up inside Robert. How long before _all _the _Argo's_ weapons were destroyed? What the hell would they do then?

He balled up his fist and slammed it into his thigh. Here he thought bringing the _Argo_ into the real world would help defeat the Stacyx and their allies. Now . . . Merlin, could they stop those monsters?

"Derrick!" shouted Nova, the slender, brown-haired sensor officer, and wife of Captain Wildstar. "New contacts approaching from our port side."

"Put it on the screen," Wildstar ordered.

Robert checked the display. Tiny shapes weaved through the battling astro fighters, raiders and battle pods. Multi-colored bolts zipped through the night sky. A battle pod's engines suddenly shut off. It tumbled out of the sky. Two raiders exploded. Three missiles streaking toward _Argo_ turned into logs and fell to the ground.

"Wizards!" Robert shot to his feet.

Wildstar looked to him, then to his wife. "Nova. Magnify."

The display enlarged. Excitement and worry swelled inside him when he recognized the wizards and witches. Mom and Dad flew in the lead on their brooms. Right behind them were Aunt Rosa and Uncle Xavier, Uncle Jared, Aunt Tasanee and Ratana, and Uncle Artimus, Hector and Trajan.

"They're taking up positions around _Argo,"_ Nova stated. "It looks like their intercepting as much of the enemy fire as they can."

Wildstar looked over his shoulder at Robert. "Looks like we owe your people a lot."

He grinned wide at the _Argo's_ captain.

Wildstar turned back to his bridge crew. "Concentrate all remaining main guns on the baseship. That's our biggest threat right now."

White beams shot from the rear main guns. Volcanic explosions tore through the baseship. Still missiles flew from it. Several exploded in mid-air or were transfigured into harmless objects. But a few slammed into _Argo_. Robert watched the monitor as spells hit three battle pods. They quivered and dropped to the ground. But four more battle pods flew over the _Argo _and raked the deck with laser fire. A Cylon raider streaked past and sent two missiles into the base of the superstructure. The ship shook. Robert rolled across the floor. Yelps went up from several crew members.

Robert drew deep breaths as he pushed himself to his feet. Dammit! Mom and Dad and the others may be talented witches and wizards, but even they couldn't stop every missile or laser from hitting _Argo_.

He reached for his wand.

_You think one more wizard's gonna make a difference?_

_It might._

_Mom and Dad'll freak if they see me out there fighting._

_They're my family, too. What if something . . ._

The thought was too horrible to complete. If he could help, he had to, especially with his family involved.

"Captain. How can I get onto the deck?"

Wildstar gave him a bewildered look. Then Robert held up his wand. "You need all the help you can get out there."

The _Argo's _captain worked his jaw back and forth. Finally he gave directions to the nearest hatch leading to the deck.

"Thanks." He hurried toward the exit.

"Robert. Wait." Rose settled her crutches under her arms.

"No way, Rose."

"You expect me to stay here while you're out there risking your life?"

"You have a broken leg. Think about it. With all the shooting going on out there, you can't afford to hobble around. You could . . ." A lump formed in his throat, cutting off the remainder of his sentence. He drew a breath and spoke more calmly. "Rose, please. For your sake, stay here."

Rose's jaw quivered. She lowered her head.

He turned. The door opened automatically. He started through it.

"Robert."

He spun around at Rose's voice.

Her mouth opened and closed wordlessly. Tears glistened in her eyes. "Please. Please be careful."

"I will." He nodded, smiled and exited the bridge.

He stumbled a couple times as _Argo _shuddered from more explosions. Smoke wafted through the rounded corridor. He coughed a few times before making it to the appropriate hatch. Robert pressed a button on the wall. The hatch slid open.

A deafening roar overwhelmed him. He pressed his hands against his ears and grimaced. Shockwaves from explosions and gunfire slammed into him, forcing him back. He gritted teeth and held the tip of his wand to his ear.

"_Sonintus Claudo!"_

The roar of battle vanished, replaced by what sounded like very distant thunderclaps. Satisfied with the Ear Protection Charm, Robert stepped onto the _Argo's_ deck. Something red flashed in the corner of his eye. He turned right. Beams from the remaining pulse lasers cut through the sky. Several other turrets were twisted, smoke and flames belching from them.

Robert scanned the area, wand raised. Astro fighters, battle pods and raiders flashed by, exchanging laser and missile fire. An astro fighter vanished in a fireball. A burst of laser fire chopped off the wing of a raider. He targeted a battle pod and cast a Reductor Curse. It missed. He tried twice more to his the battle pod. Both times he missed.

"Dammit!"

He glimpsed missiles from a raider barreling toward _Argo._

"_Protego!" _

The magical shield formed. Seconds later the missiles exploded against it. The impact nearly knocked him off his feet.

He blocked a laser barrage and two more missiles with Shield Spells. But every shot he took at a battle pod or raider with a Reductor Curse missed.

"Dammit, Come on!" Robert searched out another target.

A battle pod dropped out of the sky and landed on the deck twenty feet away.

His eyes widened as the pod's twin laser tubes angled toward him.

"_Protego!"_

The shield formed in front of him just as the battle pod fired. He grunted as the twin beams slammed against it. He braced himself for another blast.

Suddenly a rope flew out of nowhere and wrapped around the battle pod. It twisted wildly, trying to untangle itself. A chalk white bolt struck the top of the pod. It teetered and fell over the side.

A figure on a broom flew into view. Robert shut off his Shield Spell and leaned forward. He immediately recognized the long black hair and exotic features of the young woman on the broom.

"Ratana!"

Jared Diaz's daughter whipped her head toward him. A second later she flew up to him.

"Robert! What are you doing out here?" Her words magically filtered through his Ear Protection Charm.

"Helping out you guys. What does it look like?"

"Didn't your father tell you to stay on the ship?"

"Hey. I am on the ship." He tacked on a grin.

Ratana didn't seem amused. A scowl marred her face. "You know what he meant. He'll kill you if he finds you out here."

An explosion rumbled through the ship. Robert turned around and saw a plume of flame rise from _Argo's _rear. He looked back to Ratana.

"You wanna waste time arguing while the bad guys keep blowing the crap out of the _Argo?"_

Ratana let out a long sigh. "Fine." She dismounted her broom. "Just stick close to me."

"You got it."

Together they fired spells in all directions. Robert proved adept and stopping incoming fire with Shield Spells, but had yet to shoot down any enemy aircraft. Ratana, meanwhile, had no trouble intercepting enemy fire _and _knocking out raiders and battle pods.

He took quick glimpses around the night sky. The baseship had lost half its "arms." Flames gushed from a hundred openings. Two torpedoes crashed into a Shreth'kil battlecruiser. A huge fireball consumed its bow. The ship fell from the sky and slammed into the shores of the lake. A fiery explosion tore apart what remained of the battlecruiser.

Laser bolts smacked against Robert's shield. Ratana twisted around and cast a Reductor Curse at a Cylon raider. The bolt struck the left wing and blew it off. The raider twisted through the air and plowed into the Forbidden Forest.

A white phosphorescent light caught Robert's attention. He snapped his head to the right. The remaining Overseer saucer swooped toward them. Laser bolts flew from the ship. All of them impacted a pair of Shield Spells along _Argo's _hull. He had no idea who cast them.

In the saucer's glow he spotted half-a-dozen figures on brooms flying over it. Spells rained down on the saucer. Flames erupted across its surface. The broom riders streaked away from the burning craft as it plummeted toward the ground, leaving a smoke trail. He stared through the transparent shield as the figures passed. His chest swelled when he recognized them. Seamus Finnigan, Katie Tillenfare, Angelina Motely, Dean and Luna Thomas and Michael Corner. They added their spells to the _Argo's _defense, bringing down battle pods and raiders and stopping missiles and lasers. That freed up the astro fighters to go after the Zentraedi and Shreth'kil cruisers. Geysers of flame rose from both ships as missiles slammed into them.

Robert's shield shuddered from a laser blast. A battle pod shot past them. Ratana nailed it with a spell. A gooey pink substance filled its engines. The pod dropped to the ground.

That's when he noticed a huge white glow in the distance.

_Oh no. Not again._

Shapes emerged from the glow. Another Cylon baseship and three more Zentraedi cruisers. They were followed by two bulky, rectangular Kzinti warships from _The Man-Kzin War _movies, three Dalek saucers, four cigar-shaped Mongo battle rockets from the latest remake of _Flash Gordon, _five sleek Romulan warbirds from _Star Trek_ and twenty dark red, metallic dragons of the evil Wrath'kari Clan from the anime _Cyber Dragon Storm. _Smaller objects swarmed around them. More battle pods and raiders, along with Kzinti fighters and Daleks.

"Oh God." Robert didn't even try to keep the quiver out of his voice. He gazed around the battered, burning _Argo._ They barely survived this attack. How could they make it through another, bigger one?

He felt Ratana's hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked into her eyes. Worry radiated from them. She stared at him, not saying a word. She didn't need to. He could sense her feeling. _I'm sorry._

His head trembled. A tear spilled out of his eye. Oh my God, he was going to die. They were _all _going to die. Him, Mom and Dad, his surrogate aunts and uncles and cousins . . . Rose.

He closed his eyes and thought about his little sister Elysee. His fist shook when he remembered the last time he saw her, just before he boarded the Hogwarts Express. He'd rolled his eyes and practically begged Mom to peel her off him so he could get on the train.

Now he'd never have a chance to apologize to her. He just prayed his grandparents would take good care of her.

"I'll be right by you, Robert." Ratana squeezed his shoulder. "The whole time."

Robert turned to her and grasped her hand. He drew a deep breath, trying to summon every ounce of Gryffindor courage he had. If he was going to die, he'd die fighting.

The enemy ships swung around and approached _Argo._ Astro fighters shot past, headed toward the second wave. _Argo _turned to the right, bringing as many guns as possible to bear on the enemy fleet. Laser and missiles shot back and forth between the astro fighters and the smaller enemy craft. Dozens of fireballs flashed and vanished. The larger enemy ships opened fire. Shield Spells sprang up around _Argo's _hull. Lasers and missiles crashed into the undulating circles. _Argo's_ remaining main guns, pulse lasers and missile tubes erupted. A Mongo war rocket exploded. A main gun blast sheered off the wing of a Romulan warbird. Pulse lasers blasted incoming missiles and fighters into nothingness. Robert smiled. Maybe they did stand a chance.

Three missiles tore into _Argo's_ front deck. The shockwave threw him and Ratana into the hull. They both crumpled to the deck. Robert wheezed, trying to draw in a breath. He hacked as the suffocating stench of smoke and fire filled his lungs.

"Robert! You okay?"

He blinked and saw Ratana kneeling over him.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

His brow furrowed when he noticed his voice sounded different. That's when he felt a fiery blade stabbing his nose. He lifted a hand to his face. Blood dampened his fingers.

_Crap!_ His nose was broken. He glanced at his wand and grimaced. This would make uttering the proper incantations difficult.

_What the hell do I do now?_

Another explosion rocked _Argo._

He gritted his teeth. _Just do the best you can._

Robert scrambled to his feet and tried to cast Shield Spells.

"_Podago . . . Podago!"_

A bolt flew from his wand and faded. Another try produced a wrinkly shield that quickly collapsed.

"Dandit!" He thumped the hull with a fist. Of all the times for this to happen!

A fireball rose from one of the rear main guns. He watched as three Shield Spells wavered under the barrage of lasers and missiles. Near the mangled remains of Main Gun Two Seamus Finnigan and Katie Tillenfare held their wands with both hands trying to maintain their shields. Three missiles burst against them. Then two laser bolts. Katie visibly trembled. He mentally cheered them on.

Three more lasers struck the shields. Katie fell. Seamus stumbled back.

Their shields vanished.

Seamus reached down and hauled Katie to her feet. They dashed down the deck, Seamus' head looking to and fro, probably searching for cover.

A laser blast struck near the two. A raging fireball washed over them.

"NOOO!!!"

Robert trembled. Tears poured from his eyes. That didn't just happen. No. Oh God, please no. Seamus Finnigan and Katie Tillenfare couldn't be dead. They just . . . Oh God.

Arms wrapped around him. He buried his face into Ratana's shoulder. Convulsions wracked his body. Seamus Finnigan. Katie Tillenfare. Dead. He pictured Seamus' wife, Katie's husband, their children.

His sobbing grew harder. Were Mom and Dad dead also? Aunt Rosa? Uncle Jared? Rose? Everyone else?

"I'm so sorry, Robert." Ratana stroked his hair. "I'm so sorry."

He clung desperately to her. Much as he loved Ratana, he wished he'd been hugging Mom and Dad here in his last moments of life.

_Or Rose._

He closed his eyes tight and pressed his face deeper into Ratana's shoulder. He waited for the next explosion to take them. Would it be quick? Would it hurt?

He waited . . . and waited.

"Robert. Robert, look."

"What?" He sniffled and removed his face from Ratana's shoulder. She pointed to the sky. He followed her finger.

_Oh . . . my . . . God! _He gawked at the sight above him.

Dozens of wizards and witches on brooms swept past them. Elation exploded inside him when he recognized the three at the head of the group. Ron Weasley, Teddy Lupin . . . and Harry Potter! A barrage of multi-colored lights flew from their wands. Brilliant flashes of orange snaked across the enemy fleet. A Romulan warbird suddenly dropped to the ground.

Robert and Ratana leapt to their feet, cheering and hugging one another.

More forms flashed overhead. Robert looked up, drowning in surprise.

Veritech jet fighters from _Robotech_ and _Gundam _mobile suits rocketed past the _Argo. _They were followed by three Prometheus-class cruisers from _Stargate SG-1, _conical-shaped frigates from the sci-fi series _The Last Outpost,_ X-Wing fighters from _Star Wars _and men and women in colorful uniforms. When he spotted one of them surrounded in a green aura and another with a red cape and big red "S" on his chest, he knew they were the _Justice League._

"Get those sons-of-bitches!" he screamed.

Energy blasts, missiles and spells rained down of the enemy fleet. A geyser of fire split apart a Kzinti cruiser. A metal dragon turned to flame and vanished. Explosions blossomed across the Cylon baseship. A Romulan warbird spun round and round, then hurtled into a Dalek saucer. Both ships vanished in a brilliant fireball. That had to be Superman's doing.

Robert gasped in joyous surprise as the remaining enemy ships turned and retreated toward the portal beyond the Quidditch pitch. Uncle Harry's aurors and their TV and movie allies didn't stop firing until the final enemy ship slipped through the portal. The huge white circle then collapsed on itself.

Robert's legs gave out. He dropped on his rear and pressed his back against the hull. He stared past the _Argo's_ shattered deck. Dozens of fires illuminated Hogwarts and its grounds. Scorch marks and holes pockmarked the castle. Twisted and charred pieces of metal littered the grounds.

But what he noticed most was no streaks of light slicing through the night sky.

"Please be over," he muttered to himself. "Please be over."

Ratana placed a hand on his shoulder. He closed his eyes, trying to take comfort in her touch. That proved next to impossible as he replayed Seamus Finnigan and Katie Tillenfare being incinerated over and over in his mind.

"Oi! You two all right?"

His eyes snapped open. A redheaded man on a broom hovered nearby.

"Uncle Ron!" He sprang to his feet.

Ron Weasley lowered himself to the deck and dismounted. Robert didn't hesitate as he hugged him. He knew Uncle Ron was not a hugger when it came to male relatives, or close family friends. But in this instance he didn't seem to mind one bit.

"You all right then, Robert?" Uncle Ron canted his head and gave him a hard stare. "Bloody hell, what happened to your nose?"

"Don't worry. I'll live." He felt a sob building after he said that, thinking about Seamus Finnigan and Katie Tillenfare.

"Mister Weasley. Ratana Diaz." She extended her hand.

"Oh yes. Jared and Tasanee's daughter. My you've grown since I last saw you. I heard both your folks were coming here to lend a hand."

"Have you seen them?" Anticipation and worry collided inside Robert.

"Yeah. I flew past them a couple minutes ago. They're all fine. Well, actually, Robert, your mother sliced up her arm a bit, but it's nothing a healer can't fix."

He exhaled a loud sigh of relief. Ratana threw her arms around his shoulders and muttered, "Thank Merlin."

"Now what about Rose?" asked Uncle Ron. "Have you seen her? Is she all right?"

"Yeah. She on the _Argo's _bridge. C'mon." He led them back inside the ship and up the stairs. He considered finding a lift, but figured they'd all be out of commission given the pounding _Argo_ took.

"I do have to tell you . . ." Robert looked over his shoulder at Uncle Ron. "Rose broke her leg when we were trying to get away from a Posleen hovertank."

Uncle Ron's face went pale.

"She's all right. Doctor Sane, that's the _Argo's _doctor, he patched her up good."

They entered the bridge. Robert trembled slightly when he saw burned out consoles and debris littering the floor. Nova knelt beside Homer, who had a bloody gash on his head.

Then he spotted Rose, sitting in a chair by one of the damaged consoles.

"Rosie!"

"Dad!"

She pulled herself to her feet just as Uncle Ron wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank Merlin. Thank Merlin you're all right."

They held one another for well over a minute. Finally Rose looked up at her father.

"Where's Mum at? Is she all right?"

"Your mother's fine. She's back at Diagon Alley helping with the clean up. Actually, it was her idea to find the vid-cards there and enlist these television and film good guys to help us, just like in the last war with the Stacyx. As soon as we beat 'em there, we hurried here as fast as possible."

"And it's a good thing you did." Wildstar walked over to Uncle Ron. "I don't know how much more this old girl could have taken. Oh. Derrick Wildstar, Captain of the _Argo."_

"Ron Weasley, Auror's Office. Thank you for looking after my daughter and her friend."

"It was our pleasure. And thank you for saving our ship. The Star Force owes you a debt of gratitude."

"Thank you, Captain. Now, no offense to your doctor, but I'd best be taking Rose and Robert here to one of our wizarding healers."

"No problem. We'll stick around to lend you whatever help we can."

"I appreciate that."

A couple minutes later Uncle Ron flew toward the ground, carrying Rose on his broom. Robert followed on the back of Ratana's broom. A mass of people stood round the main entrance to the castle. As soon as they landed, a mob rushed them. People hugged him and Rose non-stop. James and Albus, thank God they were alive! Aunt Rosa and Uncle Xavier. Uncle Artimus, Hector and Trajan. Uncle Jared and Aunt Tasanee. Harry and Ginny Potter. Teddy Lupin. And, of course, Mom and Dad.

"Robert," Mom gasped as she looked him over. "Your nose. What happened? Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"Mom stop. It's not a big deal."

"'Not a big deal?' Your face is covered in blood. How did . . ."

"Mom, who cares about a damn broken nose? Mister Finnigan and Mrs. Tillenfare are dead!"

Mom froze. Dad's jaw tightened. He put both hands on Mom's shoulders. "I know, Robert. We . . . we saw them . . ." He pressed his forehead to the back of Mom's head. Her eyes glistened with tears.

Robert sniffled and moved forward. The three of them wrapped each other up in a hug. He peered past Mom's shoulder to a couple sitting on the steps.

_Oh no._

Dean and Luna Thomas huddled against one another. Dean openly wept as Luna cradled his head on her shoulder. A flickering fire nearby highlighted the tear stains covering her cheeks.

Robert's jaw quivered. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan had been as close as Dad and Uncle Jared or Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron. Best friends for over thirty years. Now . . . he couldn't imagine what Dean was going through.

Just a couple feet from the Thomases, Ginny Potter was hugging a sobbing Angelina Motely. He knew Katie Tillenfare/Bell had been like a sister to her since their Hogwarts day.

His face twisted into a scowl. A black mass of hatred formed within him. Hatred for the Stacyx, for all the lives they'd taken tonight, for all the grief they'd caused. More than anything, he wanted Uncle Harry and Aunt Rosa to get every auror they could, go into the TV and movie world, and kill every damn Stacyx in there.

"Harry!" Everyone turned to the top of the steps. Professor Corner stood there, flanked by her husband Michael.

"You'd best come in here. We have something to show you."

Everyone followed Uncle Harry into the castle. In the middle of the corridor stood Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein, their wands creating a Containment Charm around something.

"Spoils of war right here, Harry," Mister Boot said triumphantly.

Britain's Head Auror walked along the containment bubble. His eyes widened behind his thick glasses.

"You two caught a Stacyx?"

"Right you are." Mister Boot grinned. "Put up a hell of a fight, it did."

"What fight?" Mister Goldstein looked at him. "We found him lying under a pile of those metal _roo-burp _things, completely out of it."

Mister Boot glared at him. "You never did understand the concept of embellishment, did you, Anthony?"

"That's not just any Stacyx." Robert approached the containment bubble.

Uncle Harry turned to him. "What do you mean, Robert?"

"I actually recognize this one. He was in the classroom with us when Umbridge captured us. It's War Master Gralkrog."

"War Master, eh?" Mister Boot blinked in surprise and looked to Mister Goldstein. "Blimey, Anthony. Looks like we caught ourselves the head Stacyx himself. Are we good or are we good?"  
Mister Goldstein just rolled his eyes.

"Good work, you two." Uncle Harry nodded to the two old Ravenclaws. "I'm sure there are plenty more Stacyx roaming around those vid-cards. He can tell us where they are."

"I think it'll take more than a 'pretty please' to get anything out of him," said Uncle Ron.

"Um, I think I can help there." James held up his hand.

His father gave him a quizzical look. "What are you on about, James?"

"Well, I have a little concoction that . . . oh, bloody hell, I think you all have more important things to worry about than what I snatched from the Potions store room."

James reached beneath his robes and pulled out a vile of clear liquid.

"Veritaserum!?" Uncle Harry blurted.

"James Sirius Potter!" Aunt Ginny's face reddened. "You actually stole a vile of veritaserum!?"

"And Dad, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione stole stuff to make a Polyjuice Potion in their Second Year for a good cause. Same principal here."

Aunt Ginny scowled at her oldest child. "We're going to have a talk when this is over."

"Meantime . . ." Uncle Harry took the veritaserum from James' hand. "Terry, Anthony. Shut off the Containment Charm. Everyone, wands ready. Just in case."

"Wait one, Harry," said Mister Goldstein. "This thing isn't even human. How do we know veritaserum will work on a Stacyx?"

Uncle Harry worked his jaw back and forth. He then drew a deep breath. "Only one way to find out."

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The Last Outpost _and _Cyber Dragon Storm _are not actual shows, just products of my imagination._


	43. A Debt Fulfilled

**CHAPTER 43: A DEBT FULFILLED**

* * *

"The access to the outside world from _Hellmouth_ has been blocked."

Group Leader Kershaz scowled at the just returned Scout Leader. He grunted and stalked across the room, passing unattended computer consoles and glass plot boards. A growl percolated in his throat.

_Fool! Idiot!_ He mentally cursed War Master Gralkrog. What had he been thinking, making this primarily ground battle? Invading Hogwarts castle itself? Kershaz had argued for simply sending through a huge fleet of ships and leveling Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and any other wizarding habitat. Instead, Gralkrog wanted to take Hogwarts castle, use it as a forward base for the war against the rest of the Wizarding World, learn its secrets, with the help of that Umbridge thing, and turn the magical humans' own weapons against them.

_And look where that has gotten us. _Their TV and movie pawns had been defeated. The wizards had begun closing down the portals for the various vid-cards.

Kershaz's eyes locked on the concrete floor. Fear swirled in his chest. He could guess what would come next. The magical beasts would enter this world and try to exterminate them again.

His arms pressed against his sides. A claustrophobic feeling wrapped around him and squeezed his body. He felt trapped in here, his travels limited to the few dozen interconnected vid-cards. Kershaz yearned for vastness of the TV universe beyond, journeying through the countless signals flitting about the world, thousands upon thousands of worlds available to him and his race with but a thought.

No more, now, thanks to that damn Gralkrog.

And where was the fool now? Dead or captured, no doubt. Same with the Umbridge creature.

Kershaz loosed a slow breath and stared around the former control room of the Rebel Alliance's Hoth base from _The Empire Strikes Back. _They had taken it over soon after Imperial stormtroopers had secured it and used it as the headquarters for their assault on the Wizarding World. He entertained the idea of ordering the Stacyx here to evacuate to the other vid-card universes. But he figured it would only delay the inevitable. When the magical beasts came, they would likely shut down the portals to the various programs and movies, try to herd them all into one place, and finish them.

_That's what I would do._

No. If they were to die, they would die fighting, taking as many wizards and witches with them as possible. The Hoth base would be perfect for a last stand. They had clear fields of fire in all directions. Six Imperial Star Destroyers and hundreds of TIE Fighters orbited the planet. On the surface, they had eight hundred stormtroopers and twenty Imperial Walkers at their disposal.

Kershaz straightened. Let the magical beasts come. They would discover the price of exterminating the Stacyx a costly one indeed.

**XXXXX**

"We're through the portal . . . no indication the enemy has detected us."

Harry Potter wanted to breathe sigh of relief when he heard Sandor's voice. But all his effort had to be on maintaining the Concealment Charm. He stood in the middle of _Argo's _bridge, a light blue beam shooting from his wand. Sweat soaked through his robes. His muscles tightened. He prayed the fifty other witches and wizards spread throughout the ship were holding out as well as him. A proper Concealment Charm on something this size normally took several hours, sometimes even a day.

But they didn't have that long. After the veritaserum took affect on Gralkrog – much to everyone's relief – the Stacyx leader had revealed the location of his race's central base. Harry feared bulk of the Stacyx would get away, regroup and start this whole damn thing over again.

He was not about to let that happen.

Nor did he want to make a full frontal assault on the Hoth base. They'd lost enough good men and women.

Luckily, the _Argo_ had a way to take out the Stacyx in one fell swoop.

If everyone could hold their Concealment Charms.

If this ship could hold together. He had no idea how it could have taken such a pounding and still function. If only he and the others could have repaired it by magic. But the _Argo _wasn't like a pair of cracked glasses or a broken vase. It had all sorts of circuitry and moving parts too complex to be properly fixed by a simple _Repairo._

"Don't worry, Uncle Harry," Robert O'Bannon had told him back at Hogwarts. "The _Argo_ was in worse shape than that when it took out the Comet Empire."

Having never seen the show, he'd just have to take Robert's word for it.

A low humming sound permeated the bridge. Little by little, it cresendoed.

"Wave Motion Gun power at thirty percent," Dash called out. "Forty percent . . . fifty . . . sixty."

The hum turned into an ear-piercing whine. Harry winced, but tried to ignore it. All his focus had to be on maintaining the Concealment Charm.

"Eighty percent . . . ninety."

Harry glanced at Captain Wildstar seated behind his console, dark goggles over his eyes. The cartoon character's hand wrapped around a gun sticking out of his console.

"Ninety-five percent . . . Wave Motion Gun power at one hundred percent."

The whining now turned into an ominous growl.

"This is it, everybody!" said Wildstar. "Target acquired. FIRE!!!"

A thunderclap exploded in Harry's ears. He jerked in surprise, the charm dissipating. He worried for a second as brilliant white light bathed the bridge. Despite with his own anti-flash goggles, he closed his eyes and turned away. His fear over ending the charm faded. It didn't matter now.

**XXXXX**

A mass of white light surged from the huge opening in the _Argo's _bow. It cut through the darkness of space. Two Imperial Star Destroyers lay directly in its path. The helmsmen barely activated the ships' maneuvering thrusters when the energy wave consumed them. Both Star Destroyers completely disintegrated.

The blast tore into Hoth's atmosphere, ripping clouds apart. It drew closer to the surface.

Closer.

**XXXXX**

"Group Leader!" a Stacyx cried out from across the room. "A massive energy wave has been detected. Signature matches the _Argo's _Wave Motion Gun!"

Paralysis gripped Kershaz. _Argo? _Wave Motion Gun? How . . .

"Evacuate the base! Evacu-"

A blinding white light consumed his vision. Intense heat washed over Kershaz's body.

He felt nothing after that.

**XXXXX**

"Long range sensors indicate Stacyx base completely destroyed," reported Nova.

Harry released a long breath. The energy drained from his muscles. Still he managed to turn and face Wildstar. "Thank you, Captain. Thank you for everything you and your crew have done for us."

"No thanks necessary, Mister Potter. The Star Force's job is to protect Earth. Well, I guess after what we've gone through today, we can change that to _any _Earth."

Harry grinned and turned to the large viewing screen. A huge, smoking crater scarred the snowy surface of Hoth. He would have to send some aurors in to try and track down any Stacyx that may have somehow escaped.

But for all intents and purposes, this latest war between the Wizarding World and the Stacyx was over.

**XXXXX**

Relief swelled inside Albus as he watched Professor Corner and her husband Michael lead Scorpius Malfoy and the other students inside _The Avengers _vid-card through the portal and back into the real world.

"Is it all over?" Scorpius looked around nervously.

"Pretty much," Albus answered. "My Dad showed up with a bunch of aurors and other television and movie characters. They pretty much wiped out all the bad guy characters. Just some mopping up to do now."

Scorpius nodded, a sour look falling over his pointy face. Albus groaned to himself. The git was probably taking after his father. All hot and bothered whenever any accolades went to Harry Potter.

_Let him pout. Like it matters._

"Thank you again for all your help." Professor Corner shook Captain America's hand. "I think we can handle things from here on out."

"Our pleasure to help, Professor. If you ever need us again, you know where to find us."

The red, white and blue-clad superhero marched into the portal, followed by Black Widow, Wasp and Spiderman. Next came Thor, bruised and bloodied, his clothing in tatters. Yet he had still managed to defeat Doomsday, handing him over to the Justice League to be taken back to their TV world.

Last but not least came Iron Man, his armor sporting numerous dents.

"Professor," he nodded at Cho Corner. "I just want to say it was a treat to watch you _work your magic._ Till next time."

Iron Man strutted through the portal.

Mr. Corner glared after him, then turned to his wife. "I never want that vid-card in our house. _Ever."_

Professor Corner huffed. "Oh please. As if I'd ever leave you for a man who, technically, isn't even real."

"He looked real enough to me."

Professor Corner frowned, then gave Mr. Corner a sideways grin. "Look at you, so jealous. At least I know you still care about me."

"Always, luv." Mister Corner shot his wife a lopsided grin.

"Blimey," Albus whispered to James, who stood next to him. "You figure they're gonna go at it the middle of the corridor?"

"If they do, it probably won't be as bad as the time we caught Mum and Dad in the study . . ." James stopped, grimacing. For that Albus was grateful. Of all his memories, that had to be one of the most disturbing. Perhaps _the _most disturbing.

"Come on," said Professor Corner. "Let's get down to the Great Hall." She looked over her shoulder at the students. "Stick together. The fighting may be over, but there could be some television and movie characters still running loose in the castle. Wands out. Stay alert."

Albus and James started down the corridor behind the Corners and the other students. They passed Scorpius, who made a show of straightening out his robes. Albus didn't bother checking behind him to see if the git was following them.

"So what now?" he asked James.

"Just let the adults handle things. I think we've done plenty tonight. Plenty for an entire lifetime."

Albus furrowed his brow. James' shoulders slumped as he stared at the floor. He looked so tired. More than tired. Drained. Weighed down by the world. Before tonight, he would have expected James to strut around with his chest puffed out, surrounded by reporters from _The Daily Prophet_ and Wizarding Wireless Network News, regaling them with tales of his heroics.

But after what they had seen tonight, there was nothing to strut or brag about. How could anyone glorify a battle where so many had died? Teachers, classmates, friends.

He closed his eyes, thinking of Olec Holmdeil.

"Hey, Al," James muttered.

"Yeah?" He slowed his pace, looking at his brother.

"I . . . I just wanted to say . . . you did good tonight."

"Thanks." Albus stared at his feet. "Can't help but think if I'd done better, we may have saved a few more people."

"Yeah. I feel the same way."

"I know Mum and Dad and the rest of the family didn't make the Battle of Hogwarts and those other fights they were in all glamorous and adventurous. But, it's just, when you're in it yourself you jus-"

Movement caught his eye. Albus glanced right and stopped.

Part of the stone wall _moved._ A human form lunged toward him.

Albus started to bring up his wand. An arm reached around his throat. A wand jammed into his head.

"Drop your wand! Drop it now, boy!"

Shock and fear froze him. That voice. It couldn't be.

The arm around him turned from stone to normal clothing. A Camouflage Charm.

"I said drop your wand, if you want to keep your head."

Albus swallowed as the warm breath of Dolores Umbridge washed over his ear. Hand trembling, he unclenched his wand, letting it clatter to the floor.

"Let him go!" James aimed his wand toward them, his face twisted in anger. "Let him go, you filthy hag!"

"Back off, Potter, before you have one less sibling."

Albus stared at his brother. Half of him wanted James to back off, the other half wanted him to stand firm and save him.

James took a couple steps back, his wand still aimed their way.

"Albus!"

Professor Corner and her husband charged toward them.

"Stay back, you two!" Umbridge croaked.

"Let him go, damn you!" Mister Corner ordered. "He's just a boy."

"Oh, I'll let him go – move boy!" Umbridge started backing up. Albus had no choice but to go with her. His eyes darted between his brother and the Corners.

_Help me. Do something._

"I'll let him go, in a trade. You get Harry Potter here. I'll exchange his wretched son for him. Mister Potter needs to pay. Oh yes, yes, yes. He must pay for what he's done to me."

"We'll get Harry here." Professor Corner raised her free hand non-threateningly. "Meanwhile, if you want a hostage, you can have me."

"Cho."

She waved her husband to be quiet. "Let Albus go. You can hold me until Harry arrives."

Umbridge hacked out a horrid laugh as she kept walking backwards. "Why would I want you, Miss Chang? Harry Potter ex-girlfriend. As if he would care whether you lived or died. Oh no, no, no. Sentimental fool Harry Potter is, he'll gladly trade himself for his son. Then I can kill him."

"Like hell!" James shouted. "Dad's beaten you before. He'll do it again!"

"No, no, no!" Umbridge took another step back. Albus shut his eyes as the wand pressed harder into his skull. "He has to die this time. If I can't destroy the entire Wizarding World, I can destroy its greatest hero. Yes, Harry Potter will die, and the Wizarding World will mourn forever. A dark cloud will hang over your world. And the next time a dark wizard or the Stacyx attack, you'll have no hero to save you. You'll die! Yes! All of you will finally di-"

Umbridge gasped. So did Albus. The world spun out of control. He fell backwards. Something fleshy broke his fall. He rolled off it and onto the floor.

"Albus!"

He shook his head and looked up. James dropped to his knees in front of him, clutching his shoulders. "Albus! You all right?"

He sucked down a few breaths, trying to steady his thumping heart. "Y-Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

He stared past his brother. Umbridge lay on the floor, the Corners standing over her, covering her with their wands.

"Back to Azkaban for you, _Professor _Umbridge." Professor Corner sneered as she used the term. "And this time I very much doubt you'll be leaving there."

"You'd best kill me while you have the chance," Umbridge croaked. "As long as I can breathe, I'll be plotting ways to destroy this world. Trust me. The day will come when you will regret not killing me, Miss Chang."

Professor Corner leaned closer to the hag, her eyes narrowed. Albus held his breath, expecting his Astronomy teacher to shout, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

"The name is _Mrs. Corner_, you decrepit old toad."

A Stunning Spell shot from Professor Corner's wand. Umbridge jerked, then lay still.

Mr. Corner nodded in satisfaction. "There's something that should have happened thirty years ago. Still, better late than never, I suppose."

"Here. Let me help you up." James took Albus by his arms and hoisted him to his feet.

"I don't get it. How . . ."

Albus' mouth froze. His eyes widened when he saw Scorpius Malfoy kneeling on all fours, right in the path where he and Umbridge had been backing up.

_Scorpius? Scorpius . . . saved me?_

He slowly walked over to the Slytherin, who rose to his feet. The two faced one another. Albus' mind blanked. What to say? Merlin, he could barely comprehend this.

Scorpius Malfoy had saved his life.

"I guess this makes us even, eh, Potter?"

Scorpius extended his hand.

Albus just looked at it. His mind took many long seconds to process the scene.

_Only one thing to do, Al._

He extended his hand and took Scorpius'

In the back of his mind, he wished someone was here with a camera. This was a moment to record for posterity.

For probably the first time in history, a Potter shook hands with a Malfoy.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	44. Aftermath

**CHAPTER 44: AFTERMATH**

* * *

Try as he might, Albus couldn't shift his gaze away from bodies covered in white sheets being levitated out of the Great Hall by sullen-looking witches and wizards.

_Merlin, there's so many. _He sniffled and leaned his head against the wall. Olec was probably under one of those sheets. He couldn't believe he would never again see the jovial Finn at meals or in the corridors or at Hogsmeade weekends.

It still seemed difficult to comprehend. Olec, Professor Bolbrauer, Professor Amaranth, Uptight Wright. All dead. All because two witches let their hatred drive them insane to the point they plotted with the Stacyx to destroy the Wizarding World.

"NOOO!!!"

The agonized cry jolted Albus. His eyes swept the Great Hall until he spotted Samuel Finnigan. The boy backed away from Dean and Luna Thomas, his face flushed.

"You're lying! He can't be dead! He can't be!"

"Samuel, I'm sorry." Luna stepped toward him. "It's true. You're father and Katie Tillenfare were on that big blue ship when -"

"NO!!" Samuel dashed out of the Great Hall. "NOOO!!!"

Luna went after him, her husband, shoulders slumped, behind her.

Albus' jaw fell open. Merlin, no. Samuel's dad dead? Mrs. Tillenfare dead?

He trembled uncontrollably. When was it going to end? When would he be spared the news of any more deaths?

He rested his arms on his knees and put his head down. Tears stung his eyes.

A tender hand rested on his shoulder. He turned his head. Through watery eyes he saw Lily, wedged in between him and James, staring back at him, her jaw trembling.

Albus took his right arm, wrapped it around his sister, and pulled her against him. Thank Merlin she was all right. Professor Longbottom and his wife had retrieved all the students that had been hiding in the Room of Requirement and took those injured by the Demonic Toys here for treatment. According to the Head of Gryffindor House, they were all expected to make full recoveries.

_They're lucky._ He looked back to the floating sheet-covered bodies. So many others weren't.

"Kids!"

Albus looked up, as did James and Lily.

Harry Potter wound his way through the crowded Great Hall, making his way toward them.

The three Potter children got to their feet. Their father opened his arms and wrapped them all up in a hug. Albus closed his eyes, for once not embarrassed of being embraced by his father. Tonight was not the night to worry about embarrassment.

"You all all right?" Dad asked.

Albus and his siblings all nodded.

"Is it over?" James asked, his voice distant.

"It looks that way. The _Argo _destroyed the Stacyx's headquarters on Hoth. There might be some hiding out in the vid-cards. Certainly more in the various television universes. But trust me, as soon as we're finished here, I'll be putting together special squads to hunt them down. And we'll set up new and improved wards to alert us if ever try to cross over into our world again." Dad scrunched his face. "We got too complacent. We hadn't heard from the Stacyx for sixteen years. We all thought they were gone for good. Now . . ." He sighed and looked over his shoulder at the injured and dead.

None of them spoke for several seconds. Dad lowered his head, his jaw tightening for a moment. "I wish we could have stopped this."

"How?" asked Albus. "Nobody knew the Stacyx were involved in this until tonight."

The corners of Dad's mouth twitched. "That's not true."

"What?" A quizzical look fell over James' face.

Dad looked to him. "When we went looking for Varley Vanacker after he disappeared, we found traces of energy in Diagon Alley similar to that emitted by Stacyx portals. I was going to put together a special unit to investigate, alert all the other auror agencies around the world, but the Minister of Magic stopped me."

"What for?" Albus blurted.

Dad shook his head, anger lines cutting deep into his face. "Same reasons Fudge had for ignoring the threat Voldemort posed twenty-five years ago. Things are relatively peaceful in the Wizarding World. She didn't want to upset everyone, didn't want the responsibility of facing a crisis."

"Stupid hag!" James shook with anger.

Dad clutched his shoulder. "I know, James. You have no idea how frustrated it made me."

"So you weren't allowed to find the Stacyx?" Lily's eyes narrowed.

"At first I wasn't absolutely certain it was the Stacyx. Like I said, we only found trace amounts of that portal energy. I needed more evidence before I could say for certain the Stacyx were behind Vanacker's disappearance. I told Hannah Longbottom as much at Platform Nine-And-Three-Quarters. But the only way to do that would be to conduct a proper investigation, which Minister Tullibee wouldn't allow. So, I had to go behind her back."

"You . . . disobeyed the Minister?" Lily's eyes widened.

"Had to. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time I'd broken the rules." Dad gave them a short, weak smile. "After what happened in Hogsmeade and with you and your cousins in those vid-cards, I figured it was either the Cult of Voldemort or the Stacyx. I was leaning more toward the Stacyx since the Cult never struck me as particularly competent. Still, I wasn't about to give them a free pass, just in case. I kept the investigation between myself, Ron, Hermione and Teddy. We'd hoped to get a break with those vid-cards of yours until they were stolen. Hermione worried if this was the Stacyx's doing, they'd strike before we could prove to the Ministry they were behind all this. So that's when a 'highly placed source in the Ministry of Magic' went to Luna Thomas and told her what we were working on."

"You Dad!?" Albus sputtered. "_You're _the highly placed source?"

Dad nodded. "I trust Luna more than anyone at the _Prophet. _Plus, most of the higher ups at the Ministry regard _The Quibbler_ as rubbish. But there is a bigger segment of the population that puts more stock in _The Quibbler _than twenty-five years ago, even though Luna still likes to write about Nargles and Wulkimbles. But we decided that it's better for some of the Wizarding World to be aware of a possible Stacyx threat than allow everyone to remain ignorant."

"But what about the Cult of Voldemort?" asked Albus. "I mean, you and Uncle Ron did arrest them."

"Of course. For a time, we did think they were actually behind all this. But when we interrogated them, their stories were inconsistent. And the spells they put on the vid-cards we confiscated wouldn't have allowed anyone or anything to cross over from one world to the other. After that, we figured the Stacyx had to be behind all this. But before we could do anything about it, that's when they launched their attack."

James' face tightened. He clenched his fists and shook his head. "I should have done better. I should have come up with better ideas. If I . . . we found the Stacyx when we went into those vid-cards, all this . . . all this . . ." He gazed around the Great Hall. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"James." Dad stepped closer to him. "James, none of this is your fault."

He stared past Dad. Albus followed his brother's gaze. It took in the injured and dead throughout the Great Hall.

"I just wanted . . ." James' voice cracked. "I just wanted to be like you, Dad. Be a hero. I didn't . . . I didn't want it to be like this. All those people . . ."

Dad gently grasped James' shoulders. "That's the problem with the whole 'hero' thing. People want to celebrate you and hold you up on a pedestal for what you did. They don't think about all the people who died trying to do the right thing. Why do you think I hate being called a hero? Why do you think your aunts and uncles all feel the same way? We didn't go out looking to battle dark wizards and to be famous. We did it because we had to. That's why I was so upset at what you and Albus and your cousins did at Hogsmeade. But from everything I've heard here, you did use good judgment. You made sure to protect other students. You sought out help. And you only fought when you had to. For me, James, that makes you, all of you, heroes."

James' jaw trembled. "I don't feel like a hero. Not when I look at all this."

"I know, James. Like I said. Now you know why I hate being called a hero."

James nodded, a few more tears spilling from his eyes. Lily sniffled and wrapped her arms around him. Albus stiffened his jaw to keep from sobbing and grasped his brother's shoulder. James looked to him, nodded, and placed a hand over Albus'.

**XXXXX**

"There. Ribs feeling better now?"

"Uh-huh." Robert didn't even look at the young healer that had been brought to the Transfiguration classroom, which had been designated for non-life threatening injuries. He barely registered the fact his ribs only tingled instead of blazing in pain. The same with his just-healed nose.

"I'd suggest taking it easy for at least a day," said the petite brunette who couldn't have been more than two years removed from Hogwarts. "You may feel a bit of tenderness, but that should pass soon."

"Uh-huh."

The pretty healer smiled at him, not that he paid much attention to her. Images spooled through his mind. Horrible images. Professor Tureis lying on the floor with a smoking hole in his chest. Bianca Fahring being cut down by a Dalek laser. Uptight Wright sliced in two by a Posleen sword. Seamus Finnigan and Katie Tillenfare disintegrating right before his eyes. What he wouldn't give to have someone obliviate all this from his head.

"Robert."

The voice broke him out of his stupor. He blinked and looked across the classroom.

"Dad."

Jimmy O'Bannon smiled and walked toward him. He slid off the desk he'd been sitting on and hugged his father without any embarrassment.

"Where's Mom? Is she okay?"

"Your mom's fine. She's with Rosa and Jared checking the grounds for any stray TV and movie bad guys. How are you?"

He parted his lips together to utter the word, "Fine." It wouldn't come out. He tightened his gut, trying to force his lips apart, trying to answer his father.

His insides quivered. The corners of his mouth twitched.

_Hold it together. Hold it . . ._

Robert glanced around at the fifteen other people in the classroom. His body tensed as moisture welled up in his eyes.

"Dad," he croaked out the word. "Can . . . can we go somewhere."

Dad nodded and put a hand on his back. Robert let himself be guided out of the classroom. He couldn't tell where Dad was taking him. He mainly concentrated on not crying.

Sometime later they stopped. He noticed they stood near the large oak door leading to the prefects' bathroom.

"What's on your mind, Robert?" Dad asked softly.

Robert gritted his teeth, trying to hold back the tears. He couldn't cry in front of his father, not when the man had probably gone through a hell of a lot worse during the second war with Voldemort. Should he even tell him what's bothering him? Merlin, he'd sound like such a baby.

"Robert. If something's bothering you, you can tell me." Dad laid a hand on his shoulder. "Please."

He looked into his father's face, and sensed the pleading that radiated from it.

"It's just . . ." He took a staggered breath. "It's all this. I can't stop thinking about it. I can't stop thinking about Mister Finnigan and Mrs. Tillenfare. I can't stop thinking about Upt . . . Wembley Wright and Professor Tureis and everyone else who died. I mean, I didn't even like Wright. I made fun of him like everyone else did. And now he's dead. He died saving Rosie, and I can't thank him for it, I can't apologize for all the nasty stuff I said about him. And even Bianca Fahring. God help me, there's a part of me that feels bad about her dying. And she's responsible for this! She's responsible for every single person who died here tonight! How the hell can I feel bad for her? Merlin's beard, how could I have ever even been attracted to her? And I . . . I . . ." His mouth opened and closed soundlessly. He tried to suppress the words building up within him. This would really make him sound like a baby.

But once unleashed, the tsunami of emotion could not be held back. "I was scared, Dad! I was scared I was gonna die_._ I was scared you and Mom might die. And Rosie and James and Albus and everyone and . . . and . . ."

Tremors racked his body. He couldn't breathe. Warm tears slid down his cheeks.

"Robert." Dad leaned closer to him. "If you have to let it out, do it. Trust me, there's no shame in it. Just let it out."

His head trembled. His legs shook uncontrollably. With a gasp he fell against his father, who put both arms around him.

And Robert cried, cried like he hadn't since he was little. Cried until he nearly hyperventilated. Cried until he could barely stand.

He had no idea how much time passed when he stopped crying. He sat against the wall, staring straight ahead, Dad sitting next to him. His eyes burned. His face felt damp. And he felt numb, so numb. Maybe he'd cried out every ounce of sorrow accumulated during this horrible night.

But no. He could feel the hole in his heart for the loss of people like Seamus Finnigan, Katie Tillenfare and the others.

"Feeling better?" asked Dad.

"A little," he shrugged, lying.

Dad grasped his shoulder. "Robert, I'm gonna tell you something, and this comes from experience. What happened here tonight, it's going to stay with you. It's going to stay with you for the rest of your life."

He whipped his head toward Dad. A shudder went through him. "But I can't . . . I mean you . . . how can I feel this way for the rest of my life."

"It's not going to be this bad forever. But one thing you can't do is try to deny all the grief and fear you're feeling, or let it consume you. If things get really bad for you, talk to someone. Don't ever feel embarrassed about it. Don't ever feel anyone will think less of you for it. You know you can always come to me and your mother. Even if we're not around, you've got a lot of other people in the U.S. and Britain and France who care about you. You can go to any of them for help."

Dad squeezed his shoulder and drew a breath. "Robert, please promise me that when things get hard for you, you _will_ talk to someone about it. Please promise me that."

He nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, Dad. I promise."

Dad smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Robert leaned against him. A spark flickered in him. A spark of hope. Hope that someday, somehow, everything would be all right.

**XXXXX**

Cho Corner cursed herself for going to the bathroom. She shuffled out of the stall, head down. Had she remained in the Great Hall, helping the injured, it would have kept her busy. It would have kept her mind off . . .

She bit her lip and gripped the basin of the sink. _Keep it together. You're not a weepy sixteen-year-old. You're a Hogwarts professor. You're Head of Ravenclaw House. People need you._

She washed her hands slowly, methodically. Memories collided in her head. Memories from nearly twenty-five years ago, and memories from just a couple hours ago. She remembered her old friend Marietta Edgecombe, who'd returned to Hogwarts for the final battle with Voldemort in the hopes of redeeming herself for betraying the D.A., and paying the ultimate price. She thought about Paul Chambers, the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain. His dream had been to improve brooms to make them more maneuverable for Quidditch matches.

A Dalek laser ended that dream.

She recalled Fred Weasley, how he and his twin brother kept their D.A. meetings so loose with their jokes and pranks. It seemed so implausible to her at the time when she saw him lying dead in the Great Hall. She thought about Professor Bolbrauer. A wonderful colleague, a good friend. She always enjoyed their friendly chiding before every Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff Quidditch match. Merlin, was he really dead?

_Stop it. Stop it! I can't think about this now. I have people to help._

Cho shut off the faucet and started to turn.

The door opened. She froze when she recognized the redheaded woman who entered.

"Oh. Um, sorry." Ginny Potter slowly worked her jaw back and forth. "Didn't know anyone else was in here."

"That's all right." Cho gave her a half-smile. An uncomfortable feeling took hold of her. Twenty-five years gone by and she still felt antsy being in the same room with the wife of her former boyfriend _and _the former girlfriend of her husband. "I was . . . I was just leaving."

She made for the door, preparing to give Ginny as wide a berth as possible.

"Actually . . ." Ginny suddenly stepped in front of her. "I was hoping to run into you."

"Oh?"

"It's just . . . I was talking to James and Albus just now, and they told me what you did during the battle."

Cho's chest clenched in fear. "Ginny, please forgive me. The last thing in the world I wanted was to use underage wizards and witches to fight. But there were so many of those monsters attacking us, and if they had gotten through they would have killed everyone in the Great Hall, I was certain of it. I had . . . I had to have as many people as I could hold the line. I'm so sorry I put your children in danger."

"Cho." Much to her surprise, Ginny gently grasped her arm. "I'm not mad at you for that. You and I were in the same spot all those years ago when Voldemort attacked the school. I know you wouldn't have had them fighting unless you had no other choice. I just wanted to say thank you."

Cho's brow furrowed.

Ginny smiled. "You looked after my sons. You got them through all this alive." She cast her eyes to the floor. "I can't believe this."

"Can't believe what?"

Ginny sighed and looked up at her. "All this . . . awkwardness we feel if we ever find ourselves in the same room. All because we happened to have dated each other's husbands all those years ago. How can I have those stupid, petty feelings any more? You saved James and Albus. I'll be forever grateful to you for that, Cho Corner."

Ginny stepped forward and hugged her. A jolt of shock raced through Cho. She got over it and hugged Ginny back.

"You're welcome. I looked after a lot of children tonight. But some of them . . . some of them . . ."

Ginny tightened her embrace. Cho trembled, her eyes watering. "There were so many, Ginny. So many I couldn't save. So young. Merlin forgive me, I couldn't . . ."

Cho cried, and Ginny cried right along with her.

**XXXXX**

Rose closed her eyes as she lay back on the thin mattress on the floor of the Arithmancy classroom. The white hot blades of pain that had tortured her leg for the last few hours had stopped.

"That should do it," a voice above her declared.

She opened her eyes, taking in the plump woman with graying dark hair kneeling next to her. Her eyes lingered for a moment on the left side of the woman's face, a face her aunts and uncles had said had been very beautiful when they'd been at Hogwarts. Deep scars now marred that face.

"Thank you. It does feel better." Rose smiled at Healer Lavender Sprowls.

She smiled back. "Glad to hear it. Now, I'd recommend not running for the next day or so. Give the bones time to strengthen."

"Hopefully I won't need to run again for the next day or so."

Lavender chuckled. "Well, you certainly have been blessed with your father's sense of humor." She leaned a bit closer and lowered her voice. "And from what I understand, from the way you handled yourself tonight, his daring as well. Course, it wasn't like your mother lacked in the daring department when we attended Hogwarts."

Rose's smile widened. She opened her mouth to thank Lavender for those comments when someone called out, "Lavender! Over here!"

Both women turned. Surprise and relief flooded through Rose when she saw Priya Hobstorm making her way toward them, flanked by her mother Padma and her aunt Parvati.

"Priya!" Rose blurted. "Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded, wincing as she did. Her right arm was in a sling, and her face sported numerous cuts and bruises.

"Merlin's beard, Priya." Lavender got up and strode over to her. "Here. Lie down next to Rose, there's a good girl."

Rose watched her roommate lower herself, with Lavender's help, onto the mattress next to her. "What happened to you?"

Priya turned to her as Lavender waved her wand over her. "I was fighting a group a Cybermen in the girls' dormitory when the ceiling above me exploded. I blacked out, I think. I can't remember much after that."

"No wonder," Lavender said. "You've got yourself a nasty concussion. Not much we can do magically for it. Head injuries are always tricky things. Best you can do is get plenty of rest. From what I can tell, you should fully recover in a week or two. You also have a fractured wrist. That won't be a problem to heal. The cuts and bruises I can take care of with some simple balms and lotions."

"Thanks, Lavender." Padma smiled at her.

"Priya." Rose leaned closer to her. "Do you know if Millicent and Cynthia are all right? I haven't heard a thing about them."

"No, sorry." Priya shook her head, then blinked, as if fighting off a dizzy spell. "I think she went to the Third Year wing . . . or maybe Sixth Year. I'm sorry, Rose. Everything's just so hazy."

"Just lie down, Priya, and don't try to talk." Lavender placed her hands on the girl's shoulders and gently pushed her down. "Parvati, Padma. Be sure she doesn't fall asleep. With this sort of concussion, that wouldn't be a good thing for her right now."

The Indian twins nodded and knelt beside Priya, while Lavender pulled some small jars from her medicinal kit.

"You'll be fine, Priya." Rose gave a roommate a supportive smile.

"Rose!"

Her eyes widened when she recognized the voice. She whipped her head around and saw her father hurrying toward her, along with a woman with bushy brown hair.

"Mum!"

Hermione Weasley dropped to her knees and hugged her. "Rose. Oh thank God. Are you all right? Your father told me you broke your leg."

"I did. Don't worry, Mum. It's fine. Mrs. Sprowls healed it nicely."

Mum and Dad both looked over to Lavender, who applied some healing lotions on Priya's face. "Thank you, Lavender."

"My pleasure, Hermione."

Mum turned back to her. "Your father told me you and Robert actually brought that big spaceship out of its vid-card to help fight the Stacyx and their allies. Good thinking, Rose."  
Her chest swelled at the compliment. She sat up straighter. "Thank you, Mum. I heard you did the same in Diagon Alley. Getting television and movie characters to help fight all those aliens and creatures."

Mum nodded. "It worked before during the last war with the Stacyx. It only seemed to make sense to do the same again."

Rose chewed on her lower lip, her eyes locked on her mother's face. "I tried, you know?"

"Tried what?"

"To think like you. As soon as all these creatures started attacking the school I kept thinking, 'what would Mum do?' I came up with recruiting characters from the vid-cards, too, but there were so many other times when I tried to think what you would do, and all I did was draw a blank. It was so frustrating because I knew you could come up with an idea like that, and I just couldn't . . ."

"Rose." Mum squeezed her hand. "I don't want you to think what _I_ would do, I want you to think what _you_ would do."

She sighed. "Sometimes that's hard to do, when you have people telling you that you either have your mother's brains, or wonder why you aren't as smart as your mother."

Wrinkles formed around Mum's chin. She cast her eyes down for several seconds. "Rose, I never wanted you to be like me. I want you to be like Rose Weasley. And maybe . . . maybe I should have done a better job of putting that across to you. Obviously I want you to work hard and get good grades, but to be exactly like me, when I was your age? No. Looking back at that time, there were, well, a couple of things about my personality that I would have liked to have changed."

"You mean like having panic attacks during final exams," said Dad, "or when you were waiting for your OWL results? Or spouting off every little fact about the Wizarding World just to show everyone how smart you are? Or waving your hand like a mad woman in class so the teacher would call on you? Or the endless lectures to us on how we should act and how we should study and how we shouldn't do this or that because we'd get in trouble?"

Mum tightened her jaw and groaned. Slowly, she turned to face Dad. "Well at least our daughter doesn't leave her homework to the very last minute. Or play wizard chess or talk Quidditch when she should be studying. And she certainly doesn't talk with her mouth full, something I can't believe you still haven't grown out of."

"What? Sometimes I have stuff to say that's really important."

"The world will not end if you have to wait five seconds to chew and swallow your food before speaking."

"Am I the only one having flashbacks right now?" asked Parvati.

Lavender and Padma both shook their heads. Lavender then leaned a bit closer to Rose. "Congratulations. Now you see what it was like for the rest of us every day in the Gryffindor Common Room."

Rose softly chuckled. Mum narrowed her eyes at Lavender, while Dad rubbed the back of his neck.

"Mum." Rose gave her mother's hand a gentle squeeze. "Thanks for that, what you just said. I just always felt living up to you . . . I always felt that the harder I tried to do it, the more I failed. And I . . . I just always felt if I weren't as successful as you, you'd be disappointed in me."

Mum's jaw trembled. Moisture welled up in her eyes. "Never, Rosie. Never." She wrapped her up in a crushing hug. Mum pressed her lips close to Rose's ear. "You have _never _been a disappointment to me, Rose. I love you, and I'm so proud of you."

"I love you too, Mum." She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she hugged Mum tighter.

"Um, excuse me."

They pulled apart from one another and looked up. Edward Weasley stood over them.

"Edward!" Mum stood and hugged him. "Oh, it's so good to see you. Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Edward muttered.

Rose's brow furrowed as she stared at her blonde cousin. His skin looked very pale. And his stare. So vacant.

Mum canted her head as she examined her nephew. "Edward? What's wrong?" She placed a hand on his cheek. "Is everything all right?"

"Um, no."

A chill swept over Rose's body when she noted her cousin's tone. Then she saw his eyes glisten. Dread filled her soul.

Edward drew a deep, ragged breath. "Madam Fiera sent me to fetch you. She wants you all to come up to the hospital wing, right away."

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	45. Last Moments

**CHAPTER 45: LAST MOMENTS**

* * *

The world dissolved around Albus. He barely noticed the walls or tapestries around him. He barely registered his parents and James and Lily beside him. He barely even registered the fact he was walking. A single image dominated his mind. Teddy Lupin, entering the Great Hall, eyes watery, voice quivering. And the words he spoke. They couldn't be true. They just couldn't.

The hospital wing entrance lay before him. He stopped, not wanting to go on. If he didn't go inside, it wouldn't be real.

A hand clutched his biceps. Slowly, he turned to find James, sorrow etched in his face.

Albus drew a deep breath and gave him a shaky nod. Together, they walked into the hospital wing.

All the beds were full. Parents and other relatives clustered around most of them, while healers and nurses hurried from one patient to the next.

He focused on one bed in particular. A large group of people, most with red hair, stood around it. He spotted several of his cousins, along with Robert and his parents. Many of his aunts and uncles were present, along with his grandparents.

His stomach turned into a cold lead ball as he neared the bed. He held his breath as he and James squeezed between Lucida and Diphda. Somehow, he stifled a gasp when he saw the person on the bed.

Cynthia.

Ugly purple and black bruises marred her face. Blood stained her robes. Her right shoulder and right leg bent at unnatural angles. Her eyes fluttered weakly.

"Madam Fiera," he heard Dad whisper behind him. "Will . . . will she recover?"

A pause. Albus glanced over his shoulder as the short, brown-haired school nurse replied. "I'm sorry, Mister Potter. They found her under some rubble in one of the Gryffindor bathrooms barely fifteen minutes ago. Her internal injuries are just too massive. Even if we had gotten to her sooner, even with magic, I doubt . . . I'm so sorry."

Dizziness swept through Albus. He tried to breathe, only to find his chest had seized.

_This can't be happening. Not Cynthia._

Tremors wracked his legs and worked their way through the rest of his body. His tear-filled eyes shifted from Cynthia's battered form to Uncle Charlie and Aunt Svetlana, both of whom stood by the bed, clutching their daughter's hand. Next to them stood Millicent, embracing Boris, who cried loudly.

James stepped away from Albus and slowly approached the bed. "U-Uncle Charlie," his voice cracked. "Aunt . . . Aunt Svetlana. Can I . . . please . . ."

Uncle Charlie looked up, tear tracks staining his freckled face. He didn't speak, just nodded.

James bent down, his face hovering inches from Cynthia's. Albus slid in behind him.

"Cynthia?"

Her eyes opened halfway. Grimacing, she turned her head to James.

"Cynthia. I'm so sorry . . . what I said. What I . . . I never wanted this . . . I should have listened to you more."

"It's not your fault, James," she replied in a raspy voice. "Don't . . . don't ever think that."

"I'm so sorry, what I said about Uncle Charlie. Please, please forgive me."

"I do. That's what fam . . . fam . . ."

Cynthia coughed, then tried to draw in a breath. A horrible wheezing came from her throat.

"Cynthia!" James blurted.

"Sweetheart." Uncle Charlie leaned closer to her. "Don't! Hang on. Hang on, please."

She pressed her head into the pillow, mouth open, struggling for air. She gasped, she wheezed.

Her head lolled to the side, eyes closed. Albus' lips tightened. He mentally screamed for his cousin to open her eyes, take a breath. Do something!

Instead she lay there perfectly still.

"Stand back." Madam Fiera cut through the small crowd. She waved her wand over Cynthia. Uncle Charlie and Aunt Svetlana clung desperately to each other.

Ethereal strands of light hovered over Cynthia. They started out white, then turned a deep shade of gray.

Albus' stomach lurched when Madam Fiera lowered her head. The nurse closed her eyes, shook her head and looked up at Uncle Charlie and Aunt Svetlana.

"I'm so sorry. She's . . . she's gone."

"NOO!!!" Aunt Svetlana fell to her knees. "NOOOO!!!!"

She sobbed uncontrollably. So did Uncle Charlie, his face buried in his wife's hair.

"Not again!" Grandmum cried out, burying her face into Granddad's chest. "Oh Merlin, not again!"

Millicent howled and hugged her brother tighter.

James nearly collapsed. Mum grabbed hold of him and pulled him into an embrace.

Albus backed away, every inch of his body quaking. The individual crying of the group merged into one sustained sob. He glimpsed Robert holding Lucida. Rose and Hugo cried onto each other's shoulders. Edward gently patted Arthur on the back.

Albus bumped into something behind him. A stool. He collapsed onto it, staring at his crying family, thinking of the girl in the bed they surrounded.

The _dead_ girl in the bed.

His cousin.

_This isn't happening. Please not my family. Please let this be a bad dream. Please!_

He buried his face in his hands.

Suddenly his mind propelled him back more than four years.

**XXXXX**

_I hate this place._

Albus stomped into the Gryffindor Common Room, praying that Rose or Edward had decided not to follow him from their last class. Or worse, that James was around. James the world's biggest prat! He actually regretted not being sorted into Slytherin. Then he wouldn't have to be in the same house with stupid bloody James.

He pounded up the stairs toward the boys' dormitory. The sooner he got there, the sooner he could get to a bathroom stall and hide away from the rest of the world.

"Albus?"

He stopped and looked over the railing. Cynthia stood in the middle of the Common Room, looking up at him. She was flanked by two other girls, both blonds.

"Is everything all right?" Concern flared across her face.

"No! I hate this place! I hate everything about it!"

"Oh dear." Cynthia sighed. She turned to her two friends. "Look, you two head on to supper. I'll join you later."

Both girls nodded and exited through the portrait hole.

"Right then, come on down here, Albus."

Face scrunched, he pounded back down the stairs. Cynthia guided him to a couch near the corner. He threw himself onto the cushions, pouting and folding his arms. Cynthia gently lowered herself next to him.

"Now then, what's eating you?"

He sucked down a loud breath. "I can't do anything right!"

Cynthia frowned. "Oh, Albus. It's only your first -"

"I botched every class I was in! In Herbology, I didn't pluck the petals of the Frinnyfop flower right, and got sprayed with some sort of stink gas. Then in Potions, we were supposed to do this one to cure open sores, and mine turned into this thick paste. Then it hardened! Professor Amaranth had to use a Battering Spell to break it apart. Then she spent about ten minutes yelling at me. And in Transfiguration, I blew up my match instead of turning it into a needle. And when I told James, you know what he said? 'You couldn't do that? It only took me two tries before I got it right.' He's a pillock! I hate him, and I hate this school! I'm no good! I'll never be as good as James or Dad or Mum or Aunt Hermione or anyone in our family!"

He buried his face in his hands.

"Albus," Cynthia said in a soothing tone. "You just had a bad day. That doesn't mean you're not a good wizard."

"But everyone expects me to be, considering who my Dad is."

"I'm sure Uncle Harry had his bad days in class as well, especially in his First Year."

"I doubt it."

Cynthia sighed and put an arm around him. "Al. Would you like to know about my very first day at Hogwarts?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

Cynthia went on. "Well, in Charms, Professor Bolbrauer was teaching us a Tickling Jinx, and the boy I was supposed do it on, I wound up giving him a black eye instead. In Herbology, I had to pull out this Springlynilk Root from the ground, and when I did, it flew out of my hand and hit Professor Longbottom in the face. The thing consumed about half his hair. And to top it off, I got caught outside the dorms after hours when Victorie was showing me some of the secret passages. We lost ten points each for Gryffindor."

Albus looked over to her. "That all really happened?"

"Honest. One bad day is not the end of the world, especially if it's your first day. You just have to forget about it and say to yourself tomorrow will be a better day. That's what Victorie told me, anyhow. And you know something, she was right. Hm! Makes me wonder how some people can still think she's all beauty and no brains."

He felt his lips start to crease in a half-smile.

"Look. If you need help with any of your subjects, just come to me, all right? And don't listen to anything James says about you. You are right. He can be a pillock."

Albus chuckled, the first time he'd done so all day. He turned to his cousin, smiling. "Thanks, Cynthia."

He threw his arms around her and hugged her tight.

**XXXXX**

His body shook with sobs. Cynthia had been the one bright spot in that awful first day of classes at Hogwarts. That whole first year she had helped him with his schoolwork. At times she even got James to stop picking on him.

Now . . .

He sensed someone standing in front of him. He looked up, not bothering to wipe his teary eyes.

Lily stood in front of him, her freckly face as damp as his. She sobbed and fell against him, flinging her arms around his neck.

"Why is this happening?" she asked through her cries. "Why Cynthia? Why?"

Albus just hugged his sister. He wished someone would give him the answer to that question, too.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	46. Hearts And Souls

**CHAPTER 46: HEARTS AND SOULS**

* * *

Rose hated mealtimes.

She didn't used to. She'd always looked forward to them. The chance to be with family and friends, to unwind from hours of classes. To talk, to laugh.

Three days after the battle with the Stacyx, there was no laughter during meals. There was barely any talking, for that matter.

She walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, Hugo by her side. She stopped just inside the archway, gazing at all four tables. Her jaw tightened as she focused on the empty spaces. So many of them.

_Forty-six._ The number kept reverberating in her head. Forty-six. That's how many students had died in the battle. So many faces she passed every day in the corridors. Boys and girls she shared classes with, had been friends with. All of them gone forever.

She stared down the Gryffindor table, to the section where most of her family sat. A lump formed in her throat. This loss was the hardest to deal with.

Cynthia.

Rose felt pressure on her hand. She looked down and found Hugo squeezing her hand. She managed a smile at her little brother and made her way toward the rest of the family. She sat next to Edward, who simply nodded to her. Across from her James stared at his food, slowly pushing it around with his fork. He'd pretty much been doing this since the end of the battle.

"James, you really should eat," she urged him, noticing how much paler his face had become.

"Uh-huh," he responded without looking at her.

Rose sighed. How much longer would he torture himself? Probably for a while, considering James and Cynthia had barely spoken over the past few weeks. She couldn't imagine the guilt he must be feeling.

And she had no idea what to say to make it better.

She continued gazing around the table. Robert and Lucida sat together, though they merely concentrated on eating their breakfasts.

Rose's teeth grinded together. Jealousy flared in her heart. After everything she and Robert had gone through during the battle . . .

Then guilt flooded her soul. Somehow thinking of relationships, or potential relationships, didn't seem appropriate, not with everyone still mourning Cynthia.

Across from Robert and Lucida she saw Frederick sitting with his brother Arthur. He ate with the same sullen look he'd worn since the end of the battle. Her poor cousin had become more closed off to the world than James. Understandable, as he'd been forced to serve the two evil bitches who orchestrated this tragedy. At least he started to sit with the rest of them instead of eating by himself. She hoped eventually, he could open up to them, and maybe begin to forgive himself.

A few seats down she saw Millicent and Boris picking at their food. Though a Ravenclaw, both Professors Corner and Longbottom allowed Boris to sit at the Gryffindor table, recognizing the fact that right now he needed to be around his family. She'd heard from Harold Thomas that one of the surviving Ravenclaw prefects had objected to this rather vociferously in their Common Room. His objections were silenced by numerous jinxes and hexes from the wand of Bonham Buckmaster.

Rose looked over her shoulder at the Ravenclaw table. She saw Cynthia's boyfriend sitting alone at the far corner, head down, not even touching his utensils.

Moisture stung her eyes. Her heart went out to Bonham, who'd been busy taking care of some wounded Ravenclaws and hadn't been able to be at Cynthia's bedside before she died.

For the next hour they ate, or just stared at their food. Rose only managed to eat a couple muffins and half a bowl of oatmeal before her appetite quit on her.

"I, um, guess we should go get ready," Lucida looked at her relatives. A few of them nodded, Rose included, though she didn't look forward to the event scheduled for today.

James slowly pushed himself to his feet. "I don't think I can do this," he muttered.

"And you think I can!?" Millicent snapped, loud enough to cause heads to turn.

James whipped around to face her. His mouth fell open, his jaw quivering.

"Millicent, please," Rose urged. "Not now."

Millicent closed her eyes and lowered her head. She sucked on her lip and looked up. "I'm sorry, James. I . . . I didn't . . . I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. Stupid thing to say."

Millicent gave him a weak smile and hugged him.

Rose followed the rest of her family back to Gryffindor Tower, wondering if she could hold it together for the next few hours.

**XXXXX**

The day was appropriately gray and chilly. Hundreds of chairs lined the grounds near the lake. A parade of witches and wizards arrived from their Apparation points in Hogsmeade and staked out their seats. In front of them a simple wooden stage had been set up. Just beyond that stood a gauntlet of huge banners, each one with a moving image of one of the victims of the battle against the Stacyx.

Her family alone took up several rows of seats. She and Hugo sat with their parents. A few tears slid down her cheeks when she caught sight of Uncle Charlie, who gently stroked the hair of a sobbing Aunt Svetlana. Rose continued to stare at them, more tears falling from her eyes. She couldn't imagine what that must be like, losing a child.

Mum put an arm around her and pulled her close. Rose blinked away her tears and looked elsewhere.

Her heart fluttered when she saw Robert sitting with his parents. She also noticed his surrogate aunts, uncles and cousins from America were also seated near him.

Her eyes then fell on Samuel Finnigan, holding his crying mother, while Luna Thomas gently rubbed the woman's back. Rose shuddered, thinking how easily she could have lost one of her parents, too. Or, God forbid, both of them.

Once everyone found their seats, Headmistress Sprout walked onto the stage with a noticeable limp. She had been injured rather badly when she led the assault to take back the Hufflepuff Common Room. With her magically amplified voice, she addressed the hundreds of witches, wizards and students attending this memorial service.

Rose tried to listen to the headmistress' words, but kept tuning out. Her thoughts turned to Olec, regretting that she hadn't known him better. He'd been so friendly, always smiling, so happy to be attending Hogwarts.

_It's not fair. It's not fair someone like that should die in a war._

Other students she knew popped in and out of her mind. But front and center, naturally, was Cynthia. Cynthia, who'd been like the older sister to so many of them. How many times had she helped Albus and Edward and Leonis with their homework? How many arguments between the cousins had she resolved?

And when Rose had fancied Douglas Goldstein during her Third Year, it had been Cynthia who had given her advice on how to get him to notice her. Thanks to that advice, Douglas had become her very first boyfriend.

Her eyes suddenly shifted to Robert.

She tuned back into Professor Sprout's speech as she informed the audience Hogwarts would suspend classes for a week to allow students to attend whatever funeral services they needed to outside of school. She also noted that the Ministry of Magic would make available special counselors to any students who need them upon their return to Hogwarts.

Many people got up and headed over to the gauntlet of banners. Others, the Finnigans in particular, just stayed in their seats crying. Rose marched behind her parents, whom she gathered would want to stand under Cynthia's banner. She looked up, trying to spot the image of her late cousin.

Another image caught her attention, and made her stop.

Wembley Wright stared down at her with an unsmiling, serious face.

A chill gripped her spine. She hugged herself, her stomach boiling with nausea as she remembered the sight of Wright behind split in two by that Posleen sword. She grimaced, the sickening thud of metal and flesh echoing in her ears. More tears slid down her cheek.

"Rose? You all right?"

She turned to find Priya Hobstorm walking up to her.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's just . . ." She looked up to Wembley Wright's image, then back to Priya. "I was with him when he . . . died. I'll never forget that. Never." She convulsed with a sob.

Priya reached out and hugged her. The two held one another for well over a minute.

"Thank you, Priya."

"Anytime." She flashed her a brief smile and rubbed her arm.

Rose drew a deep breath, trying to compose herself. She stared back at Wright's banner. "I still don't understand why he did it. He ran out of the Common Room when those monsters appeared. Robert and I found him cowering in the Quidditch storage shed. And then he runs out and fights that Posleen barehanded. I just . . . why would he do that?"

Priya lowered her eyes. Her shoulders sagged.

"Something wrong, Priya?"

Priya sighed, then looked back at her. "I think I may know why Wright died saving you."

"You do?"

Priya nodded. She worked her jaw back and forth before speaking. "I think he fancied you."

Rose blinked. She stepped back, her mouth slowly falling open. "Wembley . . . fancied . . . me? That can't be. He was always critical of me as a prefect."

"I think that was just his way of showing he cared about you. After they made me prefect, and we started doing patrols together, he'd sometimes talk about you. Saying that you could be a great prefect if you just applied yourself more. Said you had the potential to be as great a witch as your mother. One night I even asked him flat out if he thought you were pretty, and he blushed and wouldn't speak to me for the rest of the night."

Rose drew slow breaths. She looked back at Wright's serious visage on the banner.

_Wembley Wright liked me?_ Probably more than mere "like" considering he sacrificed his life to save her. She never had the slightest inkling he'd had any feelings toward her. In all honesty, she considered Wembley annoying and fussy, and never looked forward to prefect patrols with him. Sometimes, she wondered how the Sorting Hat ever could have put him in Gryffindor.

One act proved he belonged in that house as much as any Weasley or Potter.

"Thank you," she silently said to Wembley Wright's banner.

"I'm sorry, Rose." Priya grasped her shoulder. "Maybe . . . maybe I should have told you. I mean, before . . . well . . ."

Rose gave her a sympathetic smile and patted her hand. "It's all right, Priya. Even if you had told me this while he was still alive, nothing ever would have come of it. I never had those sort of feelings for Wembley."

But she knew which boy she did have those feelings for.

**XXXXX**

Robert stood on the frozen pond, his eyes switching from Fred Weasley's monument to his parents. They stared at Fred's smiling image, Mom with her arms wrapped around Dad's waist, her head resting on his shoulder. He frowned as he stared at them. Hearing stories from the second war with Voldemort, he knew how hard it must have been for his parents and his surrogate aunts and uncles to cope with the loss of Fred and so many other people they cared about.

Now, for the first time, he truly understood the range of emotions they had gone through. Because he was going through them himself.

Sighing, Dad stepped up to the marble monument and tapped a fist against it. "See you next time, buddy. Look after everyone here."

Mom placed a gentle kiss on the monument. _"Au revoir, _Fred. We love you."

Dad bit his lip, then looked at him and Mom. "C'mon, guys. Let's head over to the Great Hall."

Robert nodded. The school had set up a reception there for everyone who attended the memorial.

They walked across the frozen pond, their charmed shoes preventing them from slipping. He watched his parents, both with an arm around the other's waist, their bodies pressed against one another. At any other time, the sight of Mom and Dad engaged in this sort of PDA would make him cringe. Instead it made him think of someone else. Actually, two someones. Two girls who had dominated his thoughts so much during the past couple of months.

He looked back at Fred Weasley's monument, thinking about the stories he heard about how Fred and Angelina Motely, or Johnson back then, could have been more than "just friends," but never acted on those feelings, and never would.

He stopped short of the bank, staring at the thick frozen water under his feet. After everything that had happened, he thought this decision would be easy.

It turned out to be anything but.

He looked up at his parents, who stepped onto the bank. His chest seized. Should he ask them? Was it appropriate so soon after this memorial?

_And will a better time be after all the funerals we'll be going to over the next few days?_

"Mom? Dad?"

They both turned to him. "Yeah, Robert?" Dad replied.

"Um . . ." He shifted his weight from one leg to the other. "I don't know if it's the right time for this but . . . can I ask you guys something? I mean, something kinda personal?"

"Of course." Mom nodded.

"Well, it's just . . . with everything that's happened over the past few days, I never got a chance to tell you . . . you know Lucida Bloom, right?"

"Yeah," Dad answered. "She's the cousin from Molly's side of the family."

"Yeah, well, me and her have been going out for a while."

"Robert, that's wonderful." Mom smiled.

"Uh-huh. Well, um, actually . . ." He huffed, pressing his hands against his head. "It's just, the whole thing's so friggin' complicated."

Mom's brow furrowed. "Did you and Lucida have an argument?"

"No, no, nothing like that. It's just . . . I mean, I like Lucida. I really do. She's beautiful, she's nice, she's fun to be around. But ever since I got here, I've . . . well, I started having feelings . . . for Rose." Robert had to force out the last two words.

Both Mom and Dad's eyes widened in surprise.

"Rose?" said Dad. "As in Rose Weasley. As in Ron and Hermione's daughter."

He nodded. "I don't know. I mean, I've known her all my life. She's like family. But, I don't know, all the time I've spent around her, when I look at her I don't think of her as family. And after everything we went through during the battle . . . I was so scared she was gonna die, and . . ."

Robert slapped the sides of his legs and spun around, snorting. "I don't know what to do. I don't know if Rose feels the same way about me, but I like Lucida, too, and we are together, and . . . Merlin's friggin beard I just don't know!"

He scowled, looking at a clump of trees beyond the pond. He heard footsteps click on the pond and turned to see Mom and Dad approaching him. Dad laid a hand on his shoulder. Robert stiffened, staring at the man. He felt certain Dad would straighten this mess out.

"Robert, this is one decision you're gonna have to make yourself."

An invisible fist of shock nearly knocked him back. "What?"

"Look, this is a matter of the heart. _Your _heart. I'm not gonna tell you who you should go out with, Rose or Lucida. You're a couple years away from being of age. And for something like this, you're definitely old enough to man up decide this yourself."

He continued to stare at Dad, mouth agape. He couldn't believe this. Dad had always told him he could come to him or Mom for advice any time. Well here he was, asking for advice, asking for help to decide between Rose and Lucida. And what was Dad's advice? Decide for yourself.

_If I could do that, I wouldn't need to ask them for advice._

He looked over to Mom, hoping she would be more understanding.

Instead, she folded her arms and stared back at him. "Your father is right. It is not our place to tell you who to see. That you must decide for yourself."

Robert scowled. _Thanks, Mom._

"But," she continued. "I will tell you this. Whoever you choose, just let down the other girl as gently as possible. Of course, no matter how gentle you are, someone is going to get hurt in all this."

"I don't want _anyone_ to get hurt!" Robert flung his arms out.

"That will not be possible. Not in matters of the heart." Mom gave him a sympathetic smile. "I am sorry you must go through this, Robert. I truly am. We have raised you to be a good person, a caring person, and I know it goes against your nature to want to intentionally hurt someone, especially someone you do care for. But if you cannot fully commit yourself to one girl or the other, then you will not be able to have a fulfilling relationship."

He frowned and sighed. Definitely not the answers he wanted, but knowing Mom and Dad like he did, they wouldn't change their minds about this. If they said he had to do this on his own, then that's how it had to be.

_Dammit._

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks."

Dad smiled and patted his shoulder. Mom hugged him and kissed him on both cheeks.

"C'mon." Dad nodded for them to follow. "Let's get to the Great Hall."

Robert followed, Mom wrapping an arm around his shoulder. If he had to decide this on his own, he wondered when would be the best time to do it and tell the girls. Not now, of course. Not with the battle still fresh in everyone's mind.

Well, Headmistress Sprout did say classes had been suspended for a week, during which time he'd be staying with the Potters. Maybe when they all returned to school would be the best time to do it. At least it would give him time do think before he made his final decision.

Though in his heart, he'd already decided.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	47. New Beginnings

**CHAPTER 47: NEW BEGINNINGS**

* * *

Albus could never remember a time when he actually looked forward to classes and homework. But he did now, nearly two weeks after the battle with the Stacyx. The previous week had been one of funerals, of tears, of a heavy silence permeating his home, the Burrow, Uncle Charlie and Aunt Svetlana's house, the Finnigan house. He desperately wanted some sort of normalcy, some sort of routine. He needed to do something to keep him busy so he could forget . . . no, that wasn't the right word. He would never forget Cynthia, or any of the others who died in the battle. Cope. That's seemed better. He needed to do something normal to help him cope with the fact he had one less cousin in the world.

_We all do._

He stared at his brother James, seated on a grassy ridge overlooking Hagrid's hut and the cluster of enormous pumpkins next to it. Part of him thought about just leaving him alone, but James had secluded himself way too much during their week at home. Mum and Dad had talked to him, multiple times. They'd been lucky if they could get more than a handful of words out of him.

_Well if he wants to be alone, tough._

Albus strode over to James and took a seat next to him. His older brother sat hugging his legs, his chin pressed against his knees.

"Um, James?"

James slowly turned to him.

"It's almost supper time," Albus continued. "Why don't you come with me to the Great Hall?"

"I'm not hungry."

"You haven't been hungry for the last week. Look, um, starving yourself won't bring Cynthia back. And I doubt she'd want you to stop eating."

"Well none of us know what Cynthia wants any more, do we? She's dead." James switched his gaze back to Hagrid's hut and the pumpkin patch.

Albus frowned. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry. But . . . we're missing you, James. We've been missing you for the last week. When we were home, you kept to yourself so much me and Lily sometimes forgot you were there in the house. You barely spoke to any of us at the funerals. I mean, you're our leader and all."

James snorted. "Yeah, and look where that got us."

"Look, we're not asking you to lead us against Stacyx or Daleks or Shreth'kil again. Hell, you don't even have to say anything to us. Just, just be there. Be there with us. We're a family, and right now we all need to be together."

Again, James turned to him. He sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Albus' eyes widened. "Wow, this has turned into a historic day. You actually said I'm right."

The faintest trace of a smile formed on James' lips, but it vanished as quickly as it came.

"Let's just . . ." James slowly worked his jaw back and forth. "Well, I just need to gather myself before I head in there and see Kayla again."

"Huh?" Albus' face scrunched in bewilderment.

James groaned. "We broke up. She was mad because I didn't take her to the hospital wing when she got hurt by Bianca's Battering Spell. She said I was selfish, that I cared more about being a hero than I did about her. Looking back, I think she was right."

"Sorry."

James shrugged. "I thought you didn't even like her."

"Well, maybe. Still, sorry."

James just nodded and looked back at Hagrid's hut. Albus slid closer to him and grasped his brother's shoulder.

"Excuse me. Um, sorry to interrupt."

Both Albus and James turned around. A short girl with a round face and brown hair that fell to her shoulders stood a couple meters away. The crest on her robe's left breast belonged to Ravenclaw.

Albus' brow furrowed. She looked familiar. Moments later recognition flashed through his mind. "I know you." He got to his feet.

"Yes. You looked after me the night of the battle."

"Right. Yeah. Um, how's your leg."

"Doing well. Luckily it wasn't dark magic that burned my leg, so some Burn-Healing Pastes and Skin Regrowing Potions and it's good as new. A little tender, but good."

"I'm glad to hear it.

"I just . . ." The girl approached him. "I just never had the chance to thank you. I was so scared that night, and it helped a lot, knowing you were there helping me."

"You're welcome. I just wish I could have done more."

"You did a lot. Oh! I haven't even introduced myself. Estrella Greenlee."

She stuck out his hand, and Albus took it. "Albus Potter."

Estrella giggled softly. "I know who you are. The whole school knows who you are. And again, thank you."

She leaned toward him, hesitated, then gave him a gentle peck on the cheek. His spine tingled.

"Thank you. I . . . I guess I'll see you around school."

"Um, yeah. Sure. Um, I'm glad your leg is feeling better."

"Thank you." Estrella smiled, then turned and headed back to the castle.

Albus followed her with his eyes, his cheek still warm where Estrella had kissed him. She seemed a bit shy, but was very pretty.

"Al."

He looked back at James. "Yeah?"

"If you stay here with me one more second, you're the biggest pillock walking the face of the Earth."

"What?" He drew his head back in shock.

"Go get her." James smiled and nodded in Estrella's direction.

Albus responded with an even bigger smile. He hurried off after Estrella Greenlee, giving James one last parting glance. A warm feeling settled in his chest.

He was finally getting his brother back.

**XXXXX**

Robert had dreaded coming back to Hogwarts. Somewhat, anyway. He did yearn for the routine of classes and homework, anything to help take his mind off the battle against the Stacyx. But it also meant having to have "The Big Talk" with Lucida and Rose. He had seen them during the many funerals they attended over the last week, but clearly that wasn't the most appropriate time to talk to them.

Now they were back at Hogwarts, and unfortunately, he couldn't put this off any longer.

He talked more than he ate during supper, his stomach so twisted in nervous knots he feared he'd throw up all over the Gryffindor table. He did take comfort in the fact the Weasley/Potter clan had been a bit more talkative than during the immediate aftermath of the battle. Perhaps things were slowly starting to return to normal.

As the clan started getting up, he leaned over to Lucida.

"Hey, Lucida," he spoke through the tightness in his throat. "Um, can I, um . . . can I talk to you?"

"Of course."

He took her by the hand and led her out of the Great Hall. He noticed Rose watching them, then casting her eyes to the floor.

He took her to a deserted corridor on the second floor, near a moving tapestry of a beautiful dark-haired witch using a wand to play four harps floating in the air. He could even hear the light strumming of some gentle musical piece.

"Well this is quite romantic, isn't it?" Lucida eyed the tapestry, then him.

Tremors gripped his legs. Oh God, he really didn't want to do this. He chewed on his lip, trying to summon the Gryffindor courage needed for this.

"Robert?" Lucida canted her head. "Is there something wrong?"

He drew a couple deep breaths and tried to stare her in the face. His eyes, however, locked on an empty space over her shoulder. "Um, Lucida. Um, this isn't easy but . . ." He had to take another breath. "Look, I like you, and you're a great girl and everything, but . . . it's just. Lucida, I don't think I can be with you any more."

Lucida's jaw dropped. She took a step back, disbelief flaring across her face. "What, what do you mean? I don't understand. Did I do something wrong?"

"No. No, absolutely no. It isn't you."

"What then? Everything's been wonderful. I mean, apart from the battle. But, but, Robert. I really care about you, and I thought you cared about me."

"I . . . I do really like you. But it's just . . . I've been having feelings for someone else."

Lucida visibly trembled. Tears welled in her eyes. "Someone . . . else?"

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I didn't want to -"

"Who is it?"

Robert's mouth opened and closed silently.

"It's Rose, isn't it?" A tear slid down Lucida's cheek. "I always felt there was some . . . something between you two. But when you started going with me I . . . I . . ."

Her face reddened. Tears flowed freely from her eyes. "If you didn't like me why did you even bother with me?!"

"I do like you, Lucida. Just not . . . please, I'm sorry. Please don't cry."

"Don't tell me not to cry!" Lucida's body convulsed with sobs. "I thought we had something special! I wanted to . . . you bastard! I hate you!"

Lucida spun around and stomped off, her cries echoing through the corridors.

"Lucida! Lucida, please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. Please forgive -"

"Ooooh, what's this? A lovers' quarrel?"

Robert froze. _Oh no. Oh God no. Not now._

Peeves soared overhead. "Awww. Widdle Wobby Bobby and Lurvley Lucy had a widdle spat. Awww. Is Lurvley Lucy gonna cwy? Did Wobby Bobby hurt your widdle feelings? Oh. Maybe he found someone better looking. Is there a gorgon here at Hogwarts?"

"Leave me alone!" Lucida screamed, running away from the poltergeist.

"Lurvley Lucy and Wobby Bobby are through!" Peeves spun over her head. "No more snogging for them! Ooooh, what did you argue about? Peeves needs to know so I can spread the word. Or maybe I'll just make it all up."

"Get away from her, son-of-a-bitch!" Robert yanked out his wand and fired a Stunning Spell at Peeves, not that it would do any good against a poltergeist. Peeves blew a raspberry in his direction, then continued to chase after Lucida.

"Dammit!" Robert looked around, trying to find something to punch or kick. He saw a wooden door across from him, ran up to it, and kicked it once, twice, five times, ten times. He kept kicking until his heel throbbed with pain. Breathing heavily, he sank to the floor and brought his legs to his chest. He pressed his forehead against his knees, moisture welling up in his eyes.

_I'm a jerk. I'm a son-of-a-bitch._ He never thought he could hate himself so much. This wasn't how he wanted this to go down.

_I really hurt her. God forgive me, I really hurt her._

Why? Why didn't he just go with his gut originally? Why did he string Lucida along like this? She did not deserve what he just did to her, and he couldn't blame her if she never forgave him.

Robert had no idea how long he sat on the floor mentally beating himself. Maybe an hour. Two hours? He didn't know, or care. He wished Lucida could have been some nasty, superficial bitch. Then breaking up with her would have been easy. Of course, if she had been like that, he'd never want anything to do with her in the first place. No, Lucida Bloom had been a nice girl, and he just ripped her heart to pieces. And if he could do that to someone as nice as Lucida, could he also one day do the same to Rose?

_No. No way. I'm never going to do something like this to anyone again._

Exhaling loudly, he stood up and straightened out his robes. He headed back to Gryffindor Tower, anxiety strangling his insides as he prepared for another difficult conversation.

When he got to the staircase leading to the tower, his heart pounded wildly. Sweat coated his palms. He took the steps slowly, picturing Rose saying things like, "You're like family," and "I don't feel that way about you."

He wondered if he could just hide in a classroom for the rest of the night, or the rest of the year for that matter.

"What did you do to that poor girl!?" The Fat Lady scowled at him.

Robert sighed at the portrait. "Fever Fudge."

"Such a nice girl," The Fat Lady yammered. "And you had to break her heart. Why would you do that to such a wonderful young lady?"

"None of your damn business, and Fever Fudge!"

"Well then. Enter." The Fat Lady glowered at him as her portrait swung open. "No manners, that's the problem with this generation. I never had students speak to me like this when your father went here."

Robert growled at her as he entered the Common Room. He froze when he felt eyes on him. A couple dozen students stared at him, including Edward, Albus and Arthur, whose stares begged the question, "What happened?" He also noticed Tara Wood and several other girls shooting him the same scowl as the Fat Lady.

_Well, I guess everyone knows._ How could anyone not know, the way Peeves was yelling?

His eyes locked on a small table in the corner of the Common Room. Looking up from her open book was Rose Weasley.

Trying to ignore the curious and hateful stares aimed at him, he headed over to her.

"Um, can I?" He nodded to the chair across from her.

Rose nodded. He sat down.

"Lucida came in here a while ago," she told him. "Diphda took her upstairs to the girls' dormitory. Are you two . . ."

Robert slouched in his chair. "Yeah. Yeah, we broke up. Actually, _I_ did the breaking up."

"Sorry," Rose said flatly.

Heart slamming against his chest, Robert pulled out his wand and cast a Muffling Charm around them. "Rose. There's something I need to tell you."

She leaned closer as he continued. "I had to break up with Lucida because . . . well. Rose, I've . . . I've had these . . . feelings for you for a while. I mean, I tried to deny them 'cause, well, we've known each other all our lives, and we're like family. But . . . But just being around you these past couple of months, and after everything we went through in the battle . . . I was so scared something would happen to you. When those aliens were blowing the crap out of the _Argo_, I thought I'd never see you again, that we'd both die and I . . . I'd never tell you how I feel about you. I don't know if this is appropriate, I don't know if you feel the same way about me, but I can't keep this bottled up any more. Maybe, maybe I should have told you sooner, but after you had your prefect's badge taken away, and I tried to talk to you and you yelled at me, I thought you didn't want anything to do with me, and Lucida was there and . . . well, that's kind of a lame excuse, and I wound up hurting Lucida and I feel like a rotten s.o.b. for doing that to her, and, well . . . I don't know how you feel about me, but I had to tell you how I feel about you."

He sat back and looked at Rose. She just stared at him in silence, blinking every few seconds. The silence quickly became unbearable. He mentally begged her to say something, even if it was to tell him to get the hell away from her.

"Robert," she finally said. "I . . . I've also been having these feelings for you. You've been so encouraging and, and after I lost my prefect's badge . . ." Her jaw trembled. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I pushed you away. I know you just wanted to help, and I was so horrible to you. Please forgive me."

"You know I do." He reached out and took hold of her hand. A jolt shot through his arm and into his heart. Flickers of hope and joy sparked inside him. He stared at Rose, taking in her round, vibrant face framed by her curled, red-brown hair. My God, she looked so beautiful.

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and leaned toward her.

"Robert. I, um . . ."

"What?" He stopped, their faces less than a few inches apart.

Rose closed her eyes for a moment. "I want . . . I really want this. But, I think you need some time to get over what happened between you and Lucida, and I think Cynthia's death and the battle are still fresh on everyone's mind. I just . . . I just want things to be a little better before we commit to anything."

Robert's jaw tightened. He was ready to commit now. Jeez, he just poured his heart out to Rose. She told him she felt the same way about him. And now she wanted to wait?

He started to open his mouth, then stopped. He already hurt one girl's feelings tonight by being a jerk. He wasn't about to do it again. Then he recalled one of Dad's Fourth of July barbecues a couple years ago. He'd overheard Ratana talking to Aunt Rosa, and his godmother telling Uncle Jared's daughter how you really don't want to get involved with a guy coming off a break-up. Well, it couldn't have been more than three hours since he broke it off with Lucida. Maybe Rose was right. Maybe he did need some time to get over this.

"So, I mean, um . . . you'll wait?"

Rose smiled. "You're worth the wait." She patted his hand. "Good night, Robert."

She collected her books and headed upstairs.

He watched her go, a sense of contentment taking hold of him. After all this, she was willing to wait until the time was right for them to be together.

He wondered just how long that wait would be.

_**NEXT: THE FINAL CHAPTER**_


	48. Living Again

**CHAPTER 48: LIVING AGAIN**

* * *

Robert O'Bannon exited the castle, clutching his broom tightly, and stared up at the gray December sky. A cold wind shrieked across the school grounds, whipping the falling snowflakes into a white, frenzied swarm.

Perfect weather for the first Quidditch game of the year.

He drew a deep breath, the cold air stinging his lungs. At times, he believed this day would never come. Shortly after everyone had returned from the impromptu break following the battle, Headmistress Sprout had called a meeting of all students, faculty and staff in the Great Hall. She talked about canceling the Quidditch season, even closing the school for the rest of the year.

That's when James Potter stood up on the Gryffindor table, ignoring the shouts of several teachers to sit back down, and addressed the student body.

"Are we going to let them do this? Let the Stacyx and Umbridge and Bianca Fahring rob us of every aspect of our lives? Yes, we lost friends, family. Yeah, it hurts. But do we just stop living? Do we spend the rest of our lives grieving? We do that, then the Stacyx really would have defeated the Wizarding World. We do that, then everyone who died fighting those bastards will have died in vain."

Robert looked over his shoulder at James, remembering the standing ovation his friend received after that speech. Just when it looked like he'd never break out of that shell of grief he erected around himself after Cynthia's death, James surprised them all, doing what needed to be done.

A hand clamped down on Robert's shoulder. He turned to find team captain Norton Fudge beside him.

"Weather not going to be a problem for you, O'Bannon, is it?"

He smirked at him. "I don't know. I've never played in conditions like these, given how balmy Massachusetts is in December."

Fudge threw his head back and laughed. Robert also chuckled at his own joke. Why not? A month-and-a-half ago he never expected to laugh again.

They entered the Gryffindor Quidditch tent, so wonderfully warm. Robert headed into boys' changing room, followed by James, Fudge and Chester Gaffney. He grinned when he saw Albus already there, pulling on his gloves.

"Jeez, is someone just a wee bit anxious for this game today?" said James.

Albus made a face at his brother, then smiled.

Robert thumped him on the arm, glad they'd all be playing together; him, James, Albus and Rose. Following the battle, more than a few parents pulled their children out of Hogwarts in a panic. One of those children happened to be the guy who'd taken Albus' spot as Chaser.

When Robert, James and Albus finished putting on their Quidditch robes, they headed into the team room, just as Tara Wood and Rose exited from the girls' changing room.

"Sure you can find the Snitch in all this snow?" Robert gave Rose a wry grin.

She matched that grin with one of her own. "Sure you can fly through this mess without crashing into the stands?"

"Ha ha." He gave her a playful shove. She shoved back and laughed.

His chest swelled as his eyes flickered up and down Rose's body. Inwardly, he sighed. Things had been going well for them, albeit slow. Very, _very _slow. Yeah they talked a lot, spent much of the first Hogsmeade weekend since the battle together. But they hadn't progressed beyond the peck on the cheek stage. He felt ready to get more serious with her, but he didn't sense those signals from Rose. It was a constant battle to not force the issue with her. When she was ready to fully commit, Rose, he felt sure, would let him know. And he would respect that. He was not going to screw this up.

_Still wish she'd hurry up and give me the signal, though. Something along the lines of sparkling words hovering over Hogwarts would be nice._

"So, Al." Rose looked over to her cousin. "Who's Estrella going to cheer for? Her house or her boyfriend?"

The corners of Albus' mouth twitched. "Um, actually, I try to avoid bringing up that subject around her."

"Oh, I see. You don't want to jeopardize any future snogging opportunities."

Robert chuckled. His eyes lingered on Rose, taking in the way her body shook as she laughed, how bright her face looked as she smiled. She then turned to him, catching his gaze. Her smile switched from jovial to warm.

His heart sped up. Rose continued to stare and smile at him.

_Is that a sign?_ Tingles rippled through his body.

"James, what are you up to?"

Albus' exclamation jerked Robert out of his reverie. He and Rose turned to James. His eyes widened when he saw a small beam of light shoot from the oldest Potter boy's wand and into the handle of his broom.

"James!" Rose gasped. "You can't alter your broom before a match. You'll be thrown off the pitch."

The beam dissipated. James spun the broom so they could all get a good view of the handle. All three of them held their collective breath when they saw the two letters inscribed in the wood.

CW.

James gave them a half-smile. "I don't know. I mean, I know Cynthia wasn't much into Quidditch. But . . . I just wanted to do something to make it feel like she was still here in some way, you know?"

Robert, Albus and Rose all looked at one another. Moments later they pulled out their wands and burned Cynthia Weasley's initials into their broom handles. Tara, Chester and Fudge followed suit.

"Thanks, guys." James took them all in. "I appreciate it."

"Think nothing of it, James." Fudge patted his shoulder. "I knew Cynthia ever since I came to Hogwarts. She was a good person, and I know how much she meant to you, all of you."

Robert lowered his head, a huge hole forming in the pit of his stomach. He thought back to that horrible night, standing at Cynthia's bedside, witnessing her last moments of life.

_Dammit, she should be here. In the stands, freezing her butt off and watching us play._

Rose placed her hand over his and squeezed. He looked to her.

"I still miss her, too."

He managed to smile and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

Fifteen minutes later, they stood in the tunnel leading to the field . . . pitch. It looked like the snow was coming down harder.

"Nervous?" Rose looked up at him.

"Are you?"

"A little." She bobbed her head back and forth. "Actually, a lot."

Robert nodded. "Well, when my dad was playing for the Bruins, he always said that no matter if you were a rookie or a ten-year veteran, if you don't have butterflies in your stomach on opening day, something's wrong with you."

"Well, nice to know that wanting to throw up makes me normal."

They stared at one another and laughed.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Harold Thomas' magically amplified voice resonated throughout the stadium. "Welcome to the pitch, Gryffindor!"

"Right then!" Fudge announced. "Let's go!"

The seven players grabbed their goggles, charmed to repel snow and prevent condensation, and pulled them down over their eyes. Then they mounted their brooms and blasted out of the tunnel. Cheers erupted throughout the stadium, along with a chorus of boos from, no surprise, the Slytherin stands.

"And now . . ." Harold spoke with unabashed enthusiasm. "Here's last year's Quidditch Cup champions . . . Ravenclaw!"

Seconds later, the Ravenclaw squad flew out into the snow storm.

After a few warm-up laps, both teams landed in the middle of the pitch.

"Students and staff," Headmistress Sprout's voice echoed throughout the stadium. "Welcome to the start of the Hogwarts Quidditch season. Before we begin, I would like to ask for a moment of silence in honor of all those we lost over a month-and-a-half ago during the battle with the Stacyx."

Robert lowered his head and closed his eyes. Cynthia's face appeared in his mind's eye, as did Olec's and Mr. Finnigan's and Mrs. Tillenfare's. For a brief moment, he even thought about Bianca. He grunted. How could he feel even the tiniest amount of sympathy for someone responsible for so many deaths? Could it be because, for a time, he had actually been attracted to her? Did he feel sorry for her because she let all her outrages regarding the Wizarding World turn her into a hate-filled psycho?

He shook his head. His feelings should be cut and dried on this. Bianca sided with the Stacyx, tried to destroy everyone and everything he cared about. But she had only been sixteen, had few if any friends, hadn't been close to her family. Maybe if there had been more people in her life who cared about her, maybe she would have turned out differently.

"Thank you," Headmistress Sprout's voice broke the silence.

Madam Linnaway, the school's wiry, raven-haired broom instructor, and today's referee, hovered over them.

"Now, I want a good, clean match. Are you all ready?"

The seven Gryffindors and seven Ravenclaws all nodded.

"Right then." Madam Linnaway blew her whistle. Both teams took to the air, and the game was on.

Robert quickly forgot about the moment of silence, the battle, the deaths, how pretty Rose was. Bat at the ready, he scanned through the swirling snowflakes, searching for Bludgers and marking the position of everyone over the pitch.

_To the right!_ He spotted one of the Ravenclaw Beaters smash a Bludger in Rose's direction. Robert leaned forward, putting on an extra burst of speed. The Bludger screamed toward Rose, who didn't even see it, so intent was she on finding the Snitch.

_C'mon, c'mon._

The Bludger drew closer.

Robert lunged forward, clipping it with the tip of his bat. He had no chance to redirect it at any of the Ravenclaws, but at least he'd kept it from hitting Rose.

Gryffindor scored the first two goals, both courtesy of Albus. James stopped the first four shots on hoop, but let in the next three. Back and forth the scoring went.

Robert did his best to keep Rose in sight, deflecting any Bludgers that came her way. One did nail him in the side. He just clenched his teeth, fought off the stabbing pain in his side, and kept flying. Better for a Beater to get hit than the Seeker, anyway.

Forty minutes into the contest, with the score 140-120 Ravenclaw, Rose nosed her broom up and banked right. Robert noticed her head was no longer on a swivel. She stared straight ahead.

_She musta found the Snitch. _He shook his head, wondering how _anyone_ could find a flittering little golden ball in this white mess.

He turned toward Rose, searching for any Bludgers. Instead he spotted the weedy-looking Hayden Petticus, Ravenclaw's Seeker, barreling toward Rose. He soon pulled alongside her. Rose glanced at him and tried pulling ahead. Hayden stayed right with her, even giving her a little shove. Rose shoved back. Hayden whipped his head toward her, bumped her, then elbowed her in the shoulder.

"Hey!" Robert looked around, waiting to hear the ref's whistle. Waiting. Still waiting.

_How the hell is that not a foul?_

He scowled at Hayden, still bumping and shoving Rose. Well, if Madam Linnaway wouldn't do anything about it, he would.

Robert scanned the snowy sky, searching for a Bludger. None were nearby. He sneered, resisting the urge to rush off and find one.

_Stay with the Seeker. Protect the Seeker._

He turned back to Rose. He felt his cheeks redden with anger as Hayden kept bumping and shoving Rose. What he wouldn't give to just crack the little Ravenclaw dipstick over the head with his bat.

He caught movement out the corner of his eye. Something dark. He snapped his head to the right.

A Bludger streaked toward him.

Robert smiled. His eyes flickered between the Bludger and the two Seekers. Fear surged through him. If he was off by just a couple inches, he'd nail Rose instead of dipstick.

_Then don't be off._

He dropped back, watching the Bludger draw closer. He took a last look at Rose and Hayden, then drew his bat back.

_Wait for it . . . wait for it . . . Now!_

He swung. A sharp jolt went up his arm. The Bludger hurtled toward the two Seekers.

_Please . . . please._

The Bludger struck Hayden in the right shoulder. He howled and spun away from Rose.

"Oh yeah!" Robert pumped his bat hand. "Damn, I'm good."

He checked on Hayden, who straightened his broom and hovered in place while he rubbed his shoulder.

Robert grinned evilly. _Your ass is mine._

From that point on, every Bludger he struck he sent Hayden Petticus' way. He only hit the Ravenclaw Seeker once, but it made the boy turn his focus away from finding the Snitch and instead watching out for any Bludgers.

That's when Robert knew they had this game.

After two hours of play, with the score Ravenclaw 260, Gryffindor 240, Rose suddenly dove toward the ground. Seconds later, she leveled out and stretched out her hand. Robert drew a rapid, excited breath. _Go, Rosie! Go!_

He checked the sky for any Bludgers. None came shooting toward her. But he did catch Hayden Petticus streak toward Rose.

Robert flew in front of him, trying to cut him off. Hayden cut left. So did Robert. Still he knew eventually the Ravenclaw would get ahead of him. Seekers always had the speed and maneuverability advantage over Beaters.

That didn't worry him. Not with the idea that just popped into his head.

He twisted to the left, staring above Hayden. The Ravenclaw approached just as Robert raised his bat. He saw the panicked looked on the Seeker's face. He dropped beneath Robert, whipping his head in all directions.

Robert smiled wide. The dumbass took the bait, thinking he'd picked up a Bludger and was getting ready to send it his way.

He spotted Rose, flying just a few feet above the ground. She practically stood up on her broom, reaching . . . reaching.

She quickly pulled in her arm, then raised her hand to the sky.

"Rose Weasley catches the Snitch. Gryffindor defeats Ravenclaw 390 to 260." Harold Thomas made no attempt to hide the disappointment in his voice.

The Gryffindor stands went insane. Sparks shot into the air from those stands, forming a huge lion that swatted an eagle with its paws.

Robert cheered and waved his bat as he descended to the ground with the rest of his teammates.

"We did it, mate! We did it!" Albus pounded him on the back. Seconds later James and Chester bounded toward them. The four exchanged manly hugs and high-fives.

"Brilliant work, Robert!" Norton Fudge slapped him on the shoulder. "You completely took their Seeker out of the match. Well, done."

"Thanks, Norton."

"Robert!" Rose charged toward him, still holding up the captured Snitch. "We did it! We won!"

She launched herself at him. He hugged her tight, lifting her completely off the ground. When he set her back on the ground, he stared into her blazing, joyful face.

He leaned forward and kissed her full on the lips. The entire world vanished. Only Rose existed, her soft, moist lips, her slender body, which he pulled against him.

He had no idea how much time past when their lips parted. He drew a deep breath and looked into Rose's face.

She stared at him in utter shock.

_Uh-oh._ He glanced around. Both the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw teams gawked at him. Several "wooos" went up in the stands, along with a "Go, Robert!"

He turned back to Rose, who still hadn't recovered from the shock.

"Um, Rose. Um, I'm sorry. I got carried away and -"

She grasped the back of his head and smashed her lips against his. Robert wrapped his arms around Rose's back, savoring every sensation from her kiss.

"Miss Weasley! Mister O'Bannon!" Madam Linnaway shouted. "Control yourselves!"

They both jumped apart, Rose's face turning red.

Robert looked back at his teammates. Tara Wood giggled behind her hands. Next to her stood the Potter brothers. Albus smiled and shook his head.

"About bloody time, you two."

**XXXXX**

Robert couldn't remember a time he'd showered and changed so quickly. He waited at the tent exit, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, checking his watch, wishing Rose would hurrying up and get out here.

Five excruciatingly long minutes later, Rose bounded out of the girls' changing room. Hand-in-hand they went outside, where it appeared all of Gryffindor House awaited them. Their housemates cheered and hooted as they walked past.

"Brilliant job, you two," exclaimed Carlton Coote.

"That Quidditch Cup is ours this year, that's for sure," declared Efram MacMillan-Longbottom.

"You were great, sis!" Hugo jumped up and down and hugged Rose.

Robert high-fived Edward and Arthur when he noticed a familiar redheaded girl nearby. Guilt welled up inside him as he saw Lucida Bloom staring intently at the ground. He sighed to himself. They hadn't said a word to one another since their break-up. A couple times he thought about trying to talk to her, to apologize for this entire mess. But Lucida seemed to make it a point to ignore his existence. He hoped that one day they could move past all these hard feelings and be friends again.

"Hey!" Priya Hobstorm jumped in front of them. "Party in the Common Room." She lowered her voice. "Unless you two have your own party planned."

"Don't worry." Robert grinned at her. "We'll be at the party . . . though we'll be fashionably late."

Priya squeed with delight as Robert gently yanked Rose's hand and led her toward the castle.

They entered the first empty classroom they came across, sat on one of the desks, and snogged away. Robert gently kissed Rose' chin, then worked his way up her cheeks, then nibbled on her ear. She giggled, running her fingers through his hair, then pecking at his cheek and neck.

"Honestly," she whispered in his ear. "I always pictured our first kiss to be a little more . . . personal."

He looked her in the eyes and shrugged. "I don't know. Kissing after a Quidditch win seemed to work for Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny."

"Only they kissed in front of everyone in Gryffindor House. We did it in front of the entire school."

"Yeah, well . . ." He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I mean, I hope I didn't ruin anything for you."

"No, you didn't." She rubbed his arm. "In all honesty, lately I've been thinking about what James said in the Great Hall after we got back to school. About allowing ourselves to live again. It's been almost two months since the battle. And I've been struggling so much, wanting to be with you, and wondering if enough time had passed to get over . . . everything."

"Wow."

"Wow what?" Rose's brow crinkled.

"Well, I've actually been waiting for you to give me some signal saying you were ready to get serious. Glad I took the initiative here."

Rose giggled and gently tapped his shoulder. She then drew a slow breath. "Are you over . . . everything?"

Robert worked his jaw back and forth. "Well, I'm over Lucida. As for the battle . . . I don't know, do you ever really get over that?"

Rose lowered her head, then leaned against his chest. "I still have nightmares. So does Priya. We do talk about it from time to time. That seems to help."

"You can talk to me about it, too." He held her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "Besides, you're not the only one who still has nightmares. And my dad said if things get to tough to deal with, I should talk to someone who cares about me."

Rose pressed harder against him. "Any time you want to talk, Robert, I'll be there."

"Ditto."

They looked at one another and kissed.

"So?" Rose rested her hands on his shoulders. "Should we head up to the Common Room for the big celebration?"

Robert looked up at the ceiling. "Let me think. Go to a big, wild party at Gryffindor Tower, or stay here and make out . . . er, snog, with the most beautiful Seeker in the world." He paused. "Well, my mind's made up."

Rose managed to laugh for a couple seconds before Robert's lips covered hers.

**THE END**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Thanks to all of you who've stuck with this story. I hope you have enjoyed it, and if you did, you'll enjoy my new original invasion novel "Dark Wings" (by John J. Rust). Available in paperback at Amazon and as an e-book at smashwords-dot-com._


End file.
